Moon Rose
by Happy Human45
Summary: Those whom are high ranking can use magic anyway they like, but lower classes are strictly forbidden. Tino, son of a miner, has never used magic, but has been growing it for years without even realizing. Berwald is a cursed soul who needs that magic and ends up agreeing to a marriage with Tino. But ends up finding more. SuFin (other side pairings), Magic AU, Beauty/Beast AU. Yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

**So I know I still have like other stories to finish and such, but I can't help myself. This was just supposed to be a cheesy one-shot but oops, my fingers slipped.**

 **Anyway hope you enjoy and tell me what you think!**

"Tino…" she whispered with her final breath. Her lips forming the name like a gentle lullaby, her eyes slowly closing over her oddly colored lavender eyes. The room around her turned hazy as the blond, lavender-eyed baby boy, as vulnerable as a newborn could be, began to disappear from her sight. Her lips turning up into a gentle smile, one so tender and loving, so innocent and heavenly, it was the only thing she could offer to her child. A first hello, and final goodbye for the child she loves so dearly, and yet doesn't even know. The type of smile only a mother could give.

The once calm baby boy now began to shift in the mother's limp arms, a soft cry breaking the heavy silence of the room. The others in room barely able to move a muscle, the anguish crushing them slowly. And the cries finally reached their ears after some time, there were timid sobs from some of the family members in the room. A man, looking upon the dead woman; his best friend, his wife, his love. Dead and gone, only to leave him a precious son in her place. He carefully leaned over to take the fragile boy into his large hands. He was so small, able to fit into his hands perfectly. He had her beautiful light blond hair and oddly colored lavender eyes. He resembled her so much, and he finally felt himself shaking. He hadn't realized the tears streaming down his face as he looked over his beloved son. "…Tino," he muttered and gave a small, shaky smile. He turned toward the others in the room, lifting his arms slightly as if to present the newborn to them. And to the world.

Taisto was a tall man, with broad shoulders, a clear cut jaw, his eyes were a dark brown with dark skin and black hair. Quite the opposite of his son, Tino was pale by comparison, lavender eyes, and even at such a young age, it was clear he wasn't going to be nearly as big as his father. He looked to scrawny, like a twig. But nevertheless, Taisto hoped that maybe puberty would do his son good.

It was another day at the small cottage they lived in, that Taisto built himself from the ground up. It was meant to be small from the beginning, it was all they could afford. But he and his adored, now deceased wife, Naimi, had many nights of conversation on how they would expand it. That was until she fell ill and passed. They wanted to make many rooms for the rather large family they were planning on having. Now those plans have long been forgotten. The small cottage slanted slightly to the left, the roof had a lot of cracks and looked like it needed to be repaired. The house itself had paint chipping off of it, the pieces of paint decorating the ground surrounding it. The gate that surrounded the house and the land was splintering off and in some areas broken, but only temporarily fixed with some rope. The garden looked like it hadn't been touched in many years, weeds springing up wherever they pleased, glad not to have a single hand pull them up and tell them not to grow. The grass had grown far too tall and needed a good cutting as well. But alas, with all its flaws, it was a place Taisto and Tino called home.

The small cottage was a bit off from the main town, away from the bustling market morning and when the rooster sang it's early morning song, it didn't disturb the townspeople one bit. Taisto was up early, as usual, and preparing a morning breakfast for the now two-year-old Tino, who was just now getting the hang of walking and only able to repeat words he heard. He could be heard waddling barefoot on the hardwood floor and walking toward the small kitchen. Taisto smiled hearing the small footsteps and poured the porridge into the two wooden bowls. He turned and handed small Tino a bowl and a small wooden spoon, carved especially for him. Taisto sat beside him, making sure helping him eat. "Today you have to go with your aunt Helina," Taisto said as he wiped porridge from the small boy's mouth.

"Aunt Helina," Tino repeated between bites and smiled up at his father. Which made him laugh a little bit as they finished up breakfast and he went to go set the bowls in a larger bowl that held water. He bathed and dressed Tino, then he too got ready for work. He worked down in the mines, they were a bit far from town, but it was what the town was built on. They walked out of the slightly slanted cottage and down the dirt road toward town. As they walked past they saw a couple very familiar to them, they waved hello and the cool morning slowly began to heat up as the sun rose higher in the sky. They finally made it to a house not too far from the main market.

Before Taisto could even knock the door opened, and a woman who was rather large and voluptuous in many places, smiled brightly at the two. "Tino!" she shouted and picked the small boy up and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Tino smiled and put his arms around her.

Taisto smiled, "Thank you again, Helina. It means a lot to me."

She waved him off with a little playful scoff, "No need to be so formal to me, I would have done it even if she were alive. She was like a sister to me, and she would have done the same for me and my little babies." She smiled at him and he nodded as the memory of the bubbly Naimi flashed through their minds. They fell silent for a few moments, as if out of respect, and then the silence was broken as Taisto shifted a bit and cleared his throat.

"I'll be off then, I'll come for him after work." He said and began to walk off opposite of where he had come from.

"Leaving without me?" came another rough voice, a man walked out of the house. He was tall with, very much built like Taisto and he smiled at him. "Come on now, we both have to get to work on time." He laughed and gave Helina a kiss, "I'll see you afterwards." Helina nodded and smiled against his lips as he pulled away to follow Taisto down the dirt road.

She watched them walk off and sighed softly walking back inside the house and closing the door. She set baby Tino down and smiled at him, "Lukas!" Helina shouted. Just then a boy, about the same age and height as Tino appeared. He had blond hair and bright ocean eyes, he seemed a bit shy and was partially hiding behind a wall. Tino smiled at him and waddled over to him, although Lukas slightly cowered away and tried to hide behind the wall even more. Helina laughed watching him, "Come now Lukas, don't be so shy, it's only your cousin Tino." She said as she walked past the two young boys toward the kitchen where she was cleaning up from the morning breakfast.

The boys were left to go outside in the yard where the chickens roamed freely along with a single goat that stayed grazing on some grass. The two boys ran around the yard chasing the chickens and bothering the goat. Getting scolded a few times but in the end they decided to play with the mud. Helina laughed as she walked out with a basket and headed toward the little fenced in garden. The two boys followed her eagerly as she stepped onto a stony path and kneeled down near a row of carrots. She began to talk to the boys, as if they understood, about all the little plants and bugs that were found in the garden. Lukas didn't really take much interest in the garden and simply walked off to go play with the mud again. But Tino on the other hand was very interested, repeating whatever he pleased and even played with the bugs. Helina laughed as she moved about the garden, Tino following happily and would ask a few simple two or three word questions. Something Helina was pleased to answer, as she picked a few vegetables and then walked out from the garden wiping off some mud that stained her dress. "Lunch will be ready in a few minutes," she said and smiled at the boys as she walked back inside. But Tino was left to stare at the garden and all its wonders.

Later that day, when the sun was getting close to setting and the day's light was now slowly disappearing the men had returned from work. Taisto and Elo, Helina's husband, returned exhausted and covered in black coal dust mixed with sweat. Helina was pleased to see them and had supper already cooked and served, the men sat down and smiled thanking her as the warm and welcoming smell of fresh supper filled their noses and soon their taste buds as well.

Taisto broke off a piece of fluffy fresh bread, "How was Tino?" he asked looking up at Helina.

"Oh just an Angel," she smiled as she wiped her hands, "He really took a liking to the garden, just like Naimi." She said smiling at the memory, "I think if you let him be a little longer he will start helping out in that poor garden of yours."

This made both men laugh as they ate, but Taisto sighed looking over to the next room where Lukas and Tino laid asleep and tired from a day's worth of play. "Perhaps he can learn how to cook too," he said jokingly, "God knows how much longer he can put up with my poor excuse of porridge." The three of them laughed again and enjoyed the rest of supper.

Afterwards Taisto had gathered up Tino in his arms, the sleeping boy whining a bit as he was moved from his position. He thanked Helina once more and then made his way into the dark night. As they left town he looked up into the sky to see all the stars twinkling brightly, as if they smiled upon the two. He found himself smiling, there were so many starts, he was sure one of them was Naimi, looking down on the both of them with that gentle loving smile of hers. They soon made it back to the cottage and Taisto wiped his boots clean as he walked in and set Tino down on his own bed. Then he went to go wash up and get ready for bed. His tired and aching muscles were a sign of a good works day, and he gathered the water into his black tinted hands, making him seem darker than he really was. He washed his face and grabbed a little cloth to wash the rest of his body. He let out a long, heavy sigh, and looked around the small cottage. He could only imagine what it would look like if Naimi was still alive. It would be so lively and bright, probably another baby or two walking around with another on the way. He smiled at the dream as the wind howled outside bringing him back to reality and taking the dream with it. He sighed again and finished up as he went over to his bed, collapsing onto it and falling into a deep slumber.

-5 years later-

Tino, now seven, was running after Taisto on the dirt path toward town. It was like any other day as he carried a small nap sack with him. He jumped a bit and smiled up at his father, "Aunt Helina is going to teach me more about the garden today!" he smiled. Taisto smiled as well putting a hand in Tino's hair and ruffling it slightly.

Over the last few years Taisto had watched Tino grow up so quickly, now he was running around and learning all sorts of things. He was friendly, a bit too friendly Taisto thought, but then again his mother was the same way. He pulled Tino close to his leg and simply kept the smile on his face as they passed the few familiar farms with their roosters crowing.

The sun was rising over the horizon and shining on the freshly rained landscape. Animals waking from their winter slumber and stretching their limbs in order to welcome spring in properly. New plants were now getting ready to bloom, and Tino was rather excited. He loved spring and summer the most, the two times of years where everything seem so alive and at peace all at once. Luckily in the small town of Spring Meadow fall nor winter lasted very long. Perhaps both seasons combined lasted just a little over two months, nothing more and nothing less. But Tino was always restless and wanted to be outside in the warmth and out in the garden with all the little creatures that called it home.

They soon came to aunt Helina's house and Tino basically ran up to the door, Taisto chuckled under his breath watching him go. The door opening as soon as he stepped onto the front porch, "Lukas!" he smiled and ended up hugging the blond, calmer natured boy. Lukas smiled a bit and hugged back for a moment before his father, Elo showed up at the door. He gave Lukas a small kiss atop of his head as he was heading off for work. Helina quickly gave him a kiss as well as he walked out to join Taisto onto the dirt path going off to work. She watched them leave along with other men that joined them on the dirt path. The number of workers had increased since there was such a large demand for coal in recent years. She sighed a bit uneasily and walked back inside closing the door and smiling at both boys. "Alrighty then, spring is here and the garden awaiting us!" she exclaimed and both boys followed her out into the back.

They assisted with chores like cleaning the chicken coop, feeding the chickens. Milking the goat and pulling out winter weeds from the garden. "Come here boys, quickly but quietly," Helina whispered as both boys scurried over. At the end of the garden was a single plant sprouting up; it pushed its way up from the cold earth and out toward the warm sun that was up above.

"What is it?" Lukas asked crouching down near the baby plant. It was odd, not in the way a regular plant would grow, it had a rather small green stem but with silvery leaves coming out from it.

"It's a moon rose," his mother replied as if awed by the wondrous plant.

"What's a moon rose?" Tino asked softly staring in awe as well.

"A moon rose my darling boys," Helina started as she reached for her spade, "Is a wonderful magical rose. It can heal almost anything and all it takes is a few silver leaves with some warm water and honey to cure the sick person." Both boys stared as she also grabbed a little pot and piled in some dirt, making a hole with her fingers and then carefully, like a mother handling a newborn, picked up the tiny plant to put it inside. "This also means that a family is extremely blessed," she said with a wink. She stood up and walked out of the garden to put the small pot near the window seal where she knew it was going to get just the right amount of sunshine and be protected from all and any harmful elements. She stopped to stare at the darling baby plant, her hand landing on her stomach.

These past few years she hadn't been able to conceive another child, just this past winter she had yet another miscarriage and had to bury the baby out in the winter earth. "Perhaps…" she whispered to herself, "It can fix even my curse."

Tino looked up at Helina and then at her hand that had rested on her stomach. He did not hear what she had said, but his eyes then fixed upon the odd plant. He wondered if it really did work and then she smiled looking down at him and ruffled his hair. A smile played onto his face and he giggled loudly as she walked him back toward the garden. He looked back at the odd little plant and then ran back toward Lukas.

Taisto listened to his son as they walked in the dark toward their little cottage. "And then she said it was a magical plant!" Tino smiled clinging to his father. "She said when it grows big enough I can have a snippet of it to grow in my own garden!" Taisto smiled loving the excitement in his voice and looked up at the stars as they shined against the ebony sky. Tino had fallen quiet looking up as well, "...You think mommy is watching us?" he whispered.

Taisto looked down at his son, "Of course she is, she is always looking down at us. Protecting us." He picked him up and kissed Tino's chubby little cheeks. "You're getting heavy," he smiled and touched Tino's little stomach as he giggled. "Your aunt says you've been eating really well, there is hope for you yet."

They got back to the small cottage and Tino went to go and take a bath as his father went to the kitchen to heat up some water. He made himself a small cup of coffee and sat at the small oak table in the middle of the room. He stared about until his eyes landed on a small book sticking out a barren cupboard. He slowly stood up, his muscles aching and wanting to rest. He pulled the book off the shelf and blew off some dust from it. He recognized is at Naimi's journal, and he slowly opened it up seeing the familiar writing. He had read the book from front to cover, and he knew each word in it. His fingers brushed against the last page the once white pages now turning brown with age. "Seven years…" he whispered, "Seven beautiful years," he smiled.

"Daddy?" he heard and he looked up to see Tino standing there with a small smile. "I'm ready for bed," he said. Taisto nodded and got up still taking the book with him as he led Tino to his room. "Daddy what's that?" he asked, "Is that a new bedtime story?"

"Ah…" Taisto looked at the book in his hand and smiled a bit, "Yes, it's actually one your mother wrote,' he said softly. Tino lit up as he rushed to his bed hopping on and quickly slipping underneath the covers. He took a small teddy bear and held it close looking up at Taisto. Taisto turned the oil lamp up a little higher to produce more light, and then turned to the very first page.

He took a deep breath and began to read, "Dear Tino," he began, "It is late summer outside and we can't wait until your arrival. Even now as I write your father is outside carving you a beautiful crib where we can lay you every night and rock you to sleep. He has made such beautiful things and currently I'm sowing you a small teddy bear that I hope you'll forever." He glanced over seeing Tino hold the small teddy bear closer to him. He smiled before continuing to read, "However there is also another reason why I'm writing to you. You see my beautiful Tino, there are many things about this world that may seem strange as you grow older. But I always want you to remember a few things, and today I will write to you about kindness."

"Now not everyone knows what kindness is, but kindness comes in many forms. From giving a helping hand, to hugging someone when they feel sad, even teaching someone how to read and write. You see when I was a young girl I used to travel a lot with my parents, and we would go to all sorts of places, and then one day we stopped in this little town you will call home someday. Well in this little town I saw a blind man begging for money and a small boy in his lap…" Taisto stopped for a second before swallowing some, "My parents and I had just entered the bakery but I kept staring at the man as people seemed to pass him by without noticing. When my parents asked me if I wanted something, I thought about how hungry the old man and child must be. So I asked to get them some bread."

"Well my parents did buy the bread and I went outside and went up to the blind man, 'Excuse me sir,' I said as politely as I could, 'I brought you a loaf of bread.' I held it out to him and his hands felt the bread and he smiled. 'What is your name?' he asked me. 'Naimi,' I replied and I saw the most gracious smile cross his face. 'Thank you, Naimi. Thank you for your kindness.' Then you'll never believe what happened, the old man offered me a piece of bread! Even if it was just the little bread I gave him, he still had a kind heart to offer me some. So you see Tino, kindness can come in many ways, and if you can, always remember to show a little bit of kindness to everyone."

Taisto took a deep breath and smiled, looking down at the paper. He knew the story all too well, and yet it was as if he was hearing it for the first time again. As if he was reliving it again. He remembered the day Naimi walked up to him and his father, offering that loaf of bread that soothed the aching hunger pains in his stomach. He had never been more thankful. "Daddy read some more," Tino yawned as he rubbed his eyes.

"Another one?" Taisto asked with a small chuckle. Tino nodded and smiled sleepily at him, "Okay fine, but this is the last one. Then off to bed, okay?" Tino nodded as Taisto flipped the delicate page over.

"Dear Tino," it began, "Summer is fading away and the leaves are starting to turn different colors. The cold is starting to set in, but do not fret, the cold here never lasts long. Your father is currently chopping wood outside and he finished your cradle! It has come out just as beautiful as I thought it would be! I can't wait until you're out and you can see for yourself! I've also finished a little bit more of the teddy bear, I put on two small black buttons for eyes and sowed his little nose and mouth on. Oh, I hope you do love it. But enough of my ranting darling, today we will talk about something else very important. Love."

"Love is a very precious thing Tino, and there are many types of love. Like kindness, love can come in all shapes and forms. Love comes from your heart as well; it feels like a warm fuzzy feeling. Love can be the way you love your parents, or how you love your aunt and soon to be cousin, it can even be loving someone whom you wish to be with." Taisto smiled looking over to see Tino struggling to keep his eyes opened and listen. "You see Tino, nothing can stop love. Not even death. Love can conquer anything and overcome anything as long as you believe."

"I fell in love with your father, and that's when I knew love could overcome anything. Your father and I, weren't meant to be together," he paused slightly and then continued, "We came from different classes, and therefore people saw it as wrong. But we didn't. We knew deep in our hearts that we cared for one another very deeply and that we wanted to be together. To raise a family together, to grow old together. We knew this and we believed in it. With a little bit of effort out love overcame it all. We were allowed to marry and now, my beautiful ball of sunshine, you are on the way. But no matter who you love, any way you love them, love can overcome everything and anything."

He sighed and closed the book setting it on the bed stand beside him. He stood up and pulled the covers over Tino before kissing his head gently. "Good night," he whispered with a small smile. Tino only muttered a good night already falling asleep and holding the small teddy bear close. Taisto turned off the oil lamp before walking out and to the bathroom where he undressed and sighted. He missed Naimi with all his heart, "Love is even stronger than death…" he whispered and felt a tear roll down his face.

 **Slow start, I get it. But crucial information that is needed. Next chapter will be a lot better I promise! Thanks again for reading and please leave a review with what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here you all are, bet you thought I wasn't going to update so soon. Heh, I wasn't. But today was a long day and this just makes me feel better.**

Tino was somewhat short for his age. He was only 16, still with light skin and fair hair, and even a little pudge to add on. However he deceived others as he was much stronger than he looked. It was just another morning, he heard his father get up and go off to work, he got up not too long after and moved the covers off of him as he went to the kitchen where a bowl of porridge was set out. He smiled as he sat down to eat, before getting ready for the day.

He went about his usual schedule, no longer going over to his aunt's since he stayed home to work on the garden. He walked out into the tidied garden where once overgrown weeds and grass grew, the grass was now short and soft with the warming spring sun. Winter had just passed two weeks ago and already the air was turning warm. He smiled and walked out barefoot as he examined the small vegetables that's when he heard his name being called. He looked up to see Lukas walking over to him, a small boy following him. His other younger cousin, Emil. He smiled and wiped his hands on his clothes, "Hi Lukas!" he smiled.

"Hey," Lukas replied as he entered the garden, "Mom sent me to bring you some bread," he held up a small loaf to him and TIno took it thanking him.

"Anything new happening in town?" Tino asked.

Lukas shrugged, "A couple things here and there but nothing to special." He watched as Emil began to wonder around the garden as he took a seat beside a soft flower bed. Emil was just now old enough to go to school and even attended a few classes here and there. Tino only hummed and sighed, how he wished he could attend school in town. But school was far too expensive, luckily he knew how to read and write from his father who taught him when he was young. "Well actually there is someone new in town," Lukas said and sat down and began playing with a blade of grass between his fingers. "All the adults say he isn't to be trusted, though."

Tino frowned a bit, "Why not?'

"Because there is something weird about him," Lukas mumbled. "He is supposedly really wealthy and just lives outside of town in the black forests. His servant however is the one who usually comes into town to run his errands for him." Tino chuckled and pulled up another small weed from the earth. "The servant is….loud, obnoxious."

"Lukas, you should be nice," Tino muttered glancing at him.

Lukas shrugged, "His hair is all weird too… But he comes into town at least twice a week and buys things in large abundance. He nearly made the bakery run out of bread."

"Oh my," Tino chuckled, "Well he must be a very hungry man."

"Whatever the reason is, everyone says not to trust him. But they're all such hypocrites, whenever the servant comes into town they all swarm around him asking him if he needs anything," Lukas crushed the blade of grass in his fingers. "If they say not to trust him why do they end up coddling him?" he threw the blade of grass down and scowled..

"Well Lukas, they're just trying to survive," Tino replied. "Granted it's not nice to be that way, they should at least go visit him to see if he's alright. What if he is sick? Maybe that is why he sends his servant for him."

"Sheesh you sound just like my mother," Lukas teased before standing up and wiping off his pants. He walked over to sit beside Tino as he was moving a few seeds about and then he took a deep breath, "They want to send me to work in the mines….starting next month."

Tino paused and he stared down at the warm soil, he slowly dropped the seeds inside the small hole he made and he sat back on his knees looking at Lukas. "Are you serious?" Lukas nodded quietly not looking at his cousin. "Why? I mean...you don't have to, right? The mines are really dangerous…" he whispered.

"I know, but things have gotten a little harder lately, with mom falling ill dad said I have to go and work." He shifted a bit playing with the dirt underneath, "I told him I could find another line of work, but he said the mines needed more workers. It's not the best pay there is, but it's enough to help us."

Tino clenched his jaw before getting up and walking over to a small bush that was just blooming. It was just one bush out of many that aligned with the sides of the small cottage and even poured over the fence and into the wild. The bushes were filled with silver leaves and small silver buds that, when fully opened, will look like silver moons. He snipped off a small piece and placed it in a pot, "Here, take it."

Lukas looked at it and frowned, "A moon rose? You still believe in that wives tale?" Tino didn't answer and pushed the small pot towards him. He sighed and took it looking at the small little bud.

"Keep it in your room, it'll keep you safe," Tino mumbled before turning back down toward the seeds he just planted and covered them with dirt.

Lukas looked over at him and smiled gently, "Don't worry I will."

Afterwards Lukas and Emil left home, and Tino was feeling worried. He knew over the last few years there had been many accidents, and his father had even talked about the mine becoming weak. He sighed shakily and went inside with a full basket of fresh herbs. He set them down and began to wash them as he glanced about the small cottage, it was lovely and calming, but also lonely. He pushed the thoughts aside and set the fresh herbs out to dry.

The next moment, he felt the house shake. It creaked and rumbled and it seemed to slant over a little more. Tino's eyes widened as dishes fell from the cupboard and the table with the drying herbs flipped over. He fell to the floor and covered his head, but as quickly as it had came it had disappeared. He laid there for a few more moments before he carefully got up and made his way out of the house. That's when he saw a large pile of dust to the east, where the mine was. He felt his heart stop and skip a beat for a moment, then he felt his feet moving.

He was running quickly toward the mines the dirt road was flattened by years of workers coming to and fro the mines. He nearly tripped as the dust began to clear he could hear voices and shouting from the other side. "Dad?" he shouted "Dad!" he felt tears prick his eyes and then his feet came to a halt. The opening of the mine was caved in and he felt his entire body go numb. Men were running outside yelling at one another trying to find a way into it.

"Start digging them out!"

"There is no way they survived it!"

"Start digging !"

"How many were there?!"

"Where are the shovels?!"

"They took all of them!'

"12 were down there!"

"Names I need names!"

Tino watched as the men scattered about but he saw nobody digging. He felt his chest tighten as he ran straight toward the mine and he began moving the rocks away. He flung them behind him and kept trying to find a way in. "Hey! Hey kid what are you doing?!" he heard someone shout as his arm was gripped and he was pulled away.

"I'm digging! What does it look like?!" he shouted. "My dad is down there!" he screamed and forced himself away from the man as he began to move the rocks away again. He was trembling as he did so, rocks and dust flying up in the air.

"Y-You heard him get digging! With your hands if you have to!" The group of men started to dig.

Taisto coughed roughly as he blinked a bit, it was dark...extremely dark. Dust was filling his lungs as he coughed a bit and started to feel around him. For a few moments he thought he was dead but soon began to feel his own body again. Once his eyes adjusted slightly he saw a dim light, it was from an oil lamp "Taisto? Taisto?" he heard a familiar voice calling him from the dark before he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up and could barely make out the facial features of Elo, "Taisto?" he asked again and Taisto slowly was helped sitting up. He trembled a bit and was placed against a slab of rock.

"What happened….?" Taisto asked as he felt Elo move away and watched as he grabbed the dimly lit oil lamp bringing it closer between the two of them.

"The mine, it collapsed," Elo replied and held up the lamp to Taisto's face only to see blood dripping down. "Shit," he muttered and took off the rag from around his neck and wrapped it carefully on Taisto's head. Then took off his shirt and tearing a piece off of it to wipe the excess blood off of him.

"Collapsed?" Taisto asked with a sudden look of panic, 'Where is everyone? Do you know if anyone made it out alive?" he asked.

Elo just shook his head, "I don't know. I woke up and I just saw you,," he muttered. He held up the lamp as both men looked around. They were stuffed in a corner of the mine with a very large slab of rock that fell over and leaving two very narrow slits to escape on either side. There was hardly enough room for them to stand up and Elo resorted to crawling trying to get near one of the slits and held the oil lamp closer to it.

Taisto heard Elo gag and cough and quickly push himself away from the slit. "What? What is it Elo?" he asked and looked over at the dimly lighted area where the lamp rested. There was blood seeping down between a few rocks and parts of flesh and bone were scattered on the floor beside it. Taisto covered his mouth and looked away. The slit was blocked off by rocks, "Check the other side," he muttered.

Elo cleared his throat and nodded as he pulled the lamp away and crawled over to the other side. He trembled slightly as he peered into the darkness but felt a small draft from that side. He held the lamp closer and noticed no rocks were blocking the way. He couldn't see far enough to see how long it stretched, but he relaxed knowing they did have a way out. "There is a way out, and I can feel air coming in," he said and held his hand close to it.

"Well at least we won't suffocate," Taisto mumbled and pressed his hand to his head. "Is it big enough for us to fit through?" he asked. Elo shook his head, but he knew the answer already.

"Hello!" Elo called out through the small opening. "Is anyone alive!?" he asked and held the lamp up as he peered through the hole but saw nothing but darkness. He sat back and sighed deeply.

They both knew the truth, even if they were found, there was no way they were going to be able to move the large rock blocking them in. "Don't worry," Taisto said, "I'm sure they'll find a way." He smiled softly at Elo who smiled weakly back. There wasn't much hope, but it didn't stop them.

Tino was now being surrounded by townspeople.

"More shovels!"

"Bring some water! Make the soil soft!"

"Where are the barrels?!"

"More shovels!"

Tino quivered, covered in dust. His eyes were watery filled with dust and the air was becoming thick. "Tino! Tino!" he heard his name being shouted before he was pulled back. "Tino!" he saw Lukas looking at him and handed him a shovel, "Use your strength," he muttered. Tino looked back at the shovel and nodded as he turned to begin to dig again. His hands gripped the shovel tightly as his knuckles turned white. He threw shovels of dirt behind him quickly, but each time he did it was like more dirt would just cave in.

Just as Lukas turned around he ran into a man who was tall, blond, spiky hair that seemed to go all over the place. He was dressed in aristocratic clothing, very much unlike his lower class like clothing. "What are you doing here?" he asked before walking past him.

"Ah," the man smiled at him and followed him. "I'm just wondering what happened here."

"The mine fell, can't you see?" he growled and tried finding another shovel.

"Isn't everyone inside dead then?" the man asked.

Lukas turned around quickly and nearly slapped him, but restrained himself at the last second, "Don't you dare ever repeat that." He murmured and turned around quickly. "If you're not here to help then get the hell out. We don't need people like you around."

"How about this, I can help you. Well more like my master can, but in return for something."

"What exactly can your master do?" Lukas said walking and trying to get pails of water, annoyed that the obnoxious man with crazy hair was following his so casually.

"Well for one he can easily get all the men out of the mine, he is that strong after all."

Lukas paused looking at him and then at his clothing, "How can I trust you?"

"You can't," the man said, "I mean it's only natural that you don't. But my master doesn't work for free, so you would have to give him something in exchange."

"We don't have much money if that's what he's looking for. We can barely make it off the mine if you haven't noticed," Lukas already felt the beads of sweat collect on his forehead as the sun was rising higher into the sky and the heat beat down on them.

"He isn't interested in your money," the man said calmly, "You see he is looking for a wife, and he'll help you for exchange of one."

"A wife?" Lukas frowned, "I...you would need to talk to the mayor. I have no right to make that choice," he mumbled.

"Of course, where is he?" the man asked. Lukas glanced around before seeing the mayor just a couple yards away from them. The man nodded, "By the way, my name is Mathias," he said looking toward Lukas before taking his hand and placing a kiss on it. Lukas pulled his hand away immediately just as Mathias walked off. He rubbed his hand over his shirt for a few moments staring after the tall blond man, but he didn't have much time to ponder on his actions as he was yelled at to get more water.

Meanwhile, Tino was using all the strength he could, he could feel the sweat running down his chest and down his back, his shirt damp. The dust got stuck in his throat and eyes, he felt his muscles wanting to give out but he couldn't let them just give up. He clenched his jaw hissing out throwing several more shovels of sand behind him. All he could think about was his father _Don't worry Dad. I'll get you out._ He felt his lips shaking, he knew the sorrowful truth that most likely his father - along with all the other men - were dead. He didn't want to believe it. No. He wouldn't.

 **Well hope you all enjoyed, leave a review please? Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

**So in light of tonight's events where we find out who will lead the United States, I decided to upload a new chapter.**

 **I really get such an insane amount of anxiety from this election. But enough about politics let's enjoy a new chapter.**

 **Also a huge thank you to: inkodoodles from Tumblr who let me use their picture as a cover image for this story! They really are an amazing artist and you should go and check them out!**

Mathias walked just across the dusty area to reach an older looking man. He was tall but slightly hunched over, leaning against a cane. His skin was dark and looked mostly like leather from years of hard work. The rest of his body now a mere reflection of what his former body used to be. His right leg was clearly crippled and he was talking to another older man whose hair was pushed back and wearing fine clothes just like himself. But this man was only slightly shorter than him, with a robust figure. "What do you expect me to do?" the man said smoking a cigar and blowing out some smoke.

"Lord Bisok this is your mine! You have to do something!" The old man pleaded

"I don't have to do anything," Bisok said glancing over at the feeble mayor. "Remember mayor, the only reason you are who you are is because _I_ allow it. Don't forget that."

The elderly man trembled a bit, "Then please, save our men. They all have families. You are of noble rank, you can use magic can you not?"

"Of course I can," Bisok smirked as he tapped his cigar making the ashes fall to the dirt, "But doesn't mean I'll waste my power on them." Bisok only smiled to himself before glancing at the mayor once more. "When - and if - they get these men out. Tell them they are all fired."

The mayor watched in horror as Bisok walked off and dropped his unfinished cigar in the dirt casually stepping over it and then headed out of the disaster sight.

"Ah, excuse me," Mathias interrupted and the mayor looked over at him. He didn't recognize the well dressed man.

"May I help you?" the mayor asked, only pausing to cough with all the dust in the air.

Mathias nodded, "Yes, I assume you're the mayor?" he asked and the other man nodded. "Good, because I have a proposal for you."

* * *

Miles outside of town in the black forests, where any sane man would not dare enter without magic, was a large mansion. It looked as if it could be more of a palace than anything else, but it laid quietly with large iron gates surrounding it. The majority of the black plants leaning over the iron bars only gave the home a more eerie look.

Inside the large house that was shrouded and safely guarded by forest was a man who stared out the window. His shoulders were broad and his gaze seemed cold as he stared outside at the beauty of the black forest. His blond hair just reaching the top of his eyes and barely brushing the top of his glasses. He sighed out and turned away from the window, he wondered where Mathias could be. He had sent him out not to long ago, he should have been back by now. He walked out of his room, that began to feel cramped, and walked around the large house.

The house itself was mostly darkened and hardly anything was lit up. Most of it seemed as if it was just left to rot in the darkness. Even though paintings of a former glorious past resided on the walls there was little emotions left of the time. The blond man, Berwald, walked through the halls aimlessly. His fingers brushing against the walls that he had come to know. His solitary confinement that he subjugated himself to was only reasonable.

He was, after all, nothing but a monster.

He paused as he heard the front door open and he walked to the beginning of the staircase looking down. " I've arrived!" Mathias called as he closed the door.

Berwald sighed, "Good, what took you so long? Did you get what I asked for?"

"I'm afraid not, you see the shopkeeper wasn't there. The mine in the town collapsed and everyone is trying their hardest to dig out any survivors." Mathias took off the gloves he wore setting them on a table beside him. "However, I may have gotten you a deal," he smiled.

"What did you get me into Mathias?" Berwald sighed and his hands rested on the railing.

"You see, the Lord in the town who owns the mine doesn't want to do anything about it. So I proposed you help, in exchange you get to choose a wife." Mathias seemed far to pleased with himself as he walked up the steps toward Berwald. He stared at him who had his head down looking at the railing, "It's a good idea is it not?"

Berwald remained silent and then sighed out. "They don't agree with dark magic-"

"As if they care right now," Mathias interrupted. "They simply want to see their men safe, and I'm sure if you help them they won't care."

Once again Berwald was rendered silent and he stared down contemplating it all, before he gripped the railing a little tighter. "What have you heard?" he asked

"What do you mean?" Mathias asked leaning against the railing as well with a small cheeky smile.

"You had to have another reason for this, something other than what you're telling me."

Mathias sighed and raised his hands up in defense, "I can't seem to get away with anything can I?"

"Spit it out."

"Well on my way to the mine I noticed a small cottage not too far from it, it was littered with moon roses," he hummed watching Berwald for a reaction.

He did receive one as Berwald glanced up at him quickly. "Isn't there only one Lord there?" he asked.

"Yes, but I don't think he realizes what the moon roses are." Mathias took another step toward him, "His son however is planning to marry the same person who takes cares of the garden. I think he may have some knowledge as to what they are capable of. Especially about the person who grows them."

Berwald didn't say anything for a few moments before he fell silent and stared at the large opening in front of him. "Fine, but I don't want anyone around when I use my magic."

"Of course, shall I inform the mayor of your assistance?" Berwald nodded turning away from Mathias and Mathias smiled to himself. Once again he left the large house and Berwald was alone.

If one person really had so many moon roses then could it be possible to break the curse? He's had it for so long he wasn't sure if it was even going to be breakable at this point. Even if the person did agree to marry him, he wouldn't stay for long. He had a horrible temper, he was very possessive, and above all - he was simply a monster. He clenched his jaw, what woman in the right mind would want to be with him? He clenched his jaw just thinking about it. Before he realized, his fist had gone through the wall. Again. He silently cursed himself and pulled his hand out. He was already stressing about it and nothing was for sure yet.

* * *

Tino was pulled away forced by Lukas to take a break. They had barely made a dent in the sand that seemed to just collapse in more and more. "You're going to kill yourself," Lukas mumbled making Tino drink some water.

Tino pushed it away slightly after just a few sips. "If we keep sitting around like this then they'll be dead for sure," he murmured. Lukas stayed silent and glanced back at the mayor.

"Last I heard Lord Bisok didn't want to waste his power or breath on this," Lukas sighed. Tino scoffed, how typical. He knew that Lord Bisok would never hurt himself. All he cared about was himself and money. He wiped his forehead with his dust forearm as he looked up in the sky. The sun was going down in a matter of hours and then they would have to work my lamp light, which is even more dangerous.

"We can't stop now," Tino said pushing himself up, but as soon as he did he felt his knees lock up underneath him. Lukas caught him by his arm and scowled at him.

"If you push yourself too much then there is no way you can help. You'll just be a burden to everyone here," Lukas forced him to sit back again just as the Mayor walked toward the large crowd of people followed by Mathias.

"Everyone! Everyone, please stop!" the mayor called out as people paused and he waved them over to gather around him. He coughed once again wiping the dust from his face as he looked around the crowd of people before him. "I know everyone here wants to help, but I think we may have found our answer!" He swallowed a big glancing over at Mathias who only nodded for him to go on. "A Duke not to far from here has offered his help to rescue our men!"

Tino turned quickly toward Lukas and gripped his hand. "D-did you hear that?!" Tino said excitedly. "A Duke!" he repeated and turned toward the mayor pushing himself up once again, this time able to stand. He knew a Duke had much more power than any Lord. But as people began to throw questions and create an uproar the mayor raised his hand for the crowd to hush again.

"There...is something he wants in return," the mayor began.

"Anything! We'll give him anything!"

"Please just help us!"

"Please!"

Mathias raised his hand over the crowd and they turned to the well-dressed man as he stepped up beside the mayor. "My master has agreed to help, in return, however, he will get to choose a bride from this town."

Now the crowd had become eerily quiet and there were low whispers. "A wife?" "Why would he just marry anyone?" "Who is this Duke?"Mathias could hear every question they had but he stayed quiet.

"F-Fine!" Tino suddenly said stumbling forward. "He can choose! But please just help us!" he begged looking at the much taller blond. His eyes becoming watery, he knew the rest of the towns people were thinking about it, pondering it, but there was no time for that. Each moment they wasted just thinking was a life lost. "Please!" Tino said feeling the water stream down his cheeks,

Mathias raised an eyebrow at Tino who was joined by Lukas who helped keep Tino up. "I agree, please, help us. We'll do anything for this Duke."

"I don't think the two of you can choose for the whole town-"

"We agree!"

"Yes, we do!"

"Go and get him! Please hurry!"

Mathias watched as the crowd seemed to get behind Tino and he looked at Mathias with wide lavender eyes. Mathias blinked a bit looking at the eyes and hummed a bit before nodding. "Alright, I'll go and retrieve my master, but when he is performing his magic this area must be clear. Understood?"

There were rapid nods as the crowd disbanded quickly. When Lukas turned back, Mathias was already gone. He turned to Tino and smiled at him before hugging him. "Don't give up hope, okay?" he muttered. Tino only nodded hugging him tightly before they separated and left to go with the others.

Everyone else was in town, all gathered at the town hall. The mayor there talking to a few older people, Tino was in the back with Lukas, he clenched his jaw his foot pacing quickly. "I can't just stay here."

"You know the rules," Lukas said quickly gripping his arm. "Don't even think of sneaking out."

"Well what if he needs help?" Tino pulled his arm away and crossed them across his chest.

"There is no way you can help, you have your magic locked."

"Well I can still try," Tino quickly headed for the door of the town hall, but noticed that it was being guarded. The two women who stood there glanced over at him and raised their eyebrows. He smiled weakly and waved at them before turning around. He bit his lip and then headed for the back.

"Hey! Tino!" Lukas whispered loudly taking a hold of his arm again. "You're not doing this stupid thing on your own."

"What about your mom and Emil?" he asked looking back to where they just were. His aunt sitting in a chair with Emil on her lap sound asleep.

"They'll be fine," Lukas replied. "But you're crazy if you think I'm letting you go alone."

Tino stared at Lukas for a few moments before he nodded and they made their way out through the back door.

* * *

Berwald walked into the mine area, he glanced around. Evidence of the town people being there was evident but it appeared they all left.

"How many survivors you think there are?" Mathias asked looking at the terrible scene in front of him.

"Probably none," Berwald replied and looked at the dirt underneath him. "They should have known it was dangerous, the earth here is too soft to even begin mining."

"The Lord who owns the mines knew this," Mathias added, "But he chose not to do anything."

"Why?"

"The mayor explained the Lord cares for nobody but himself," Mathias continued. "Apparently he even knew the mine was going to collapse sooner or later. But he thought it would be better to get his money worths before it happened.

Berwald slipped his glasses off before handing them to Mathias and silently stared at the rubble before him. He had no words to describe a man like that, he was awful to the core. But who was he to talk? His soul was probably just as stained and ugly as his.

Mathias took at few steps back as a dark aura arose around Berwald. The aura was a dark purple and black and his skin turned from a pale white to an ashy gray color. Marks began to appear upon his body as his body morphed into something other than human. Berwald snarled a bit as his teeth grew long and sharp, turning into the beast that he truly was.

He had grown slightly taller and his blond hair had become a shade of ebony. He raised his hand as the first layer of rock was engulfed in the aura color. When he raised his and higher the rocks lifted into the air. With a flick of his wrist, the rubble was thrown to the side. Berwald did this with layer after layer, soon bodies appeared and Mathias took the liberty to remove them from the rubble setting them aside.

* * *

Taisto and Elo looked up as the ground began to shake. "Y-You think they're looking for us?" Elo whispered.

Taisto nodded and they sat up underneath the slab of rock. He could hear rocks and dirt being move away and they both looked at one another rejoicing.

They were going to be saved.

"Do you think it's Lord Bisok?" Elo asked quietly.

Taisto shrugged, "Whoever it is, we owe them our lives." They both nodded and smiled at one another, the oil lamp already dying, but they weren't.

* * *

Tino was running toward the mine with Lukas right behind him. They passed his small home and he felt his stomach drop. His dad had to be alive. There was no doubt about it. He knew his dad was. He could feel it.

When they were getting closer the clouds of dust were in the air. "What do you think they're doing?" Lukas asked nearly running out of breath.

"I don't know, but it looks like it's working!" Tino smiled as he pushed his legs faster toward it.

Once they arrived, however, it was something much different. Lukas took a hold of Tino's arm just as they stopped a few yards away from the mine. Lukas could see Mathias standing off to the side, but a beast was standing not to far away from him. A dark aura around him as rocks moved easily through the air. Bodies also piled up off to the side.

Tino watched, "H-Hey!" he heard someone familiar shout. He looked to see his father and uncle being levitated in the air.

"Oh, so there were survivors," Mathias said trying to get the two away from the rubble when it was set down. Before he could reach them, his path was crossed by two blond-haired boys.

Tino nearly tackled his father back into the ground. His arms around his neck and his face red, his eyes watery as he cried. "Dad! Dad, you're alive!"

Berwald glanced over and stiffened when he saw the other two. He growled lowly and turned to Mathias who looked equally as shocked. "Y-You're not supposed to be here!" he said quickly.

Neither of the two boys listened to them as they hugged their fathers, Tino had tears streaming down his face. He couldn't believe it, his father was alive. Taisto was bleeding a bit but other than that he seemed fine.

Lukas was trying to hold back the tears as well as Elo coughed roughly and hit his chest a bit. But nonetheless, he was happy to see his son and he wrapped his arms around him as well.

"You should leave," Mathias said quickly stepping toward him.

"But I can't," Tino said and turned toward the large beast and forcing a smile. "Y-you saved my father! Thank you! Thank you so much!" he wiped the tears from his eyes. He couldn't contain himself. So many emotions were welling up inside of him. Most of it was happiness for sure, but he had no idea how to express it other than crying. Taisto got up and smiled at the large beast as well, bowing to him and hugging his son.

Berwald watched for a few moments, he was captivated by those lavender eyes. The sheer beauty of them was enough to make him forget what he was at the moment. "Berwald," Mathias said catching his attention and pulling him out from the spell he was under. He glanced over at Mathias who pointed at Tino, "That's him. The one with the rose bush." Berwald glanced back at the young blond boy, and he looked back at the dirt.

Tino was beautiful, he was surprised he wasn't a female. But he also did have the moon rose bush, which would take away the cursed body he had. He nodded toward Mathias who blinked a few times before realizing what he meant.

"O-oh! Right!" he forced a smile looking at Taisto and Tino who looked over at him. "Well I think his work here is done, but he would like to collect his reward now," he muttered.

"His reward?" Elo asked looking at the man.

"The Duke is allowed to choose his wife from the village," Lukas murmured.

"Of course," Tino whispered wiping tears from his eyes. Tino noticed the large beast disappear and turn into a man with blond hair and very fine clothes around him. Mathias handed the man a pair of glasses that he put on and when he turned around he seemed to be glaring at them. He swallowed a bit now feeling nervous around the two superiors, "All the girls and women are back at the village…"

"Yes, well it seems my Master has already decided," Mathias grinned before taking Tino's hand. "You are to be his wife."

Tino blinked a few times, "...E-excuse me?"

Taisto frowned, "What?"

"You are his reward," Mathias repeated.

 **I hoped you all enjoyed that and thank you so much to everyone who has revewed and left such wonderful comments! 3 I know for the most part it was obvious where this was going, so sorry if you expected all of this!**

 **But please leave a comment? Tell me what you think? Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey! So a lot has happened this week. But let's not think about it anymore.**

 **Enjoy!**

Lukas furrowed his eyebrows, "How can he just choose him? He hasn't even seen the others!" Lukas said quickly. Of course, he didn't want his own cousin to end up with a monster!. He wouldn't allow it. "At least let him look!"

"It seems he has already made up his mind," Mathias hummed.

Taisto growled, this was the second person wanting to marry his son. First the Lord's son, and now this Duke. But what was he to say? He had just saved their lives, and a deal was a deal. Perhaps if he lied… "He can't choose my son," Taisto said quickly.

"And why would that be?" Mathias asked.

"Because Lord Bisok's son has already asked for his hand in marriage." It wasn't a complete lie, more like Bisok's son _demanded_ for Tino's hand in marriage, but he knew it was the best he could do.

Tino looked at him, bewildered. Since when did that happen? He glanced back at his father unsure on how to take the news, but he didn't like it.

"Is that so?" Mathias asked looking back at Berwald who glanced at him then at Tino.

"I see," Berwald muttered, "Has he accepted?"

Tino felt a chill go up his spine after hearing the older blonde speak. His voice was low and husky, and he seemed to have an accent but he couldn't place from where.."O-of course not!" Tino said looking at his father and pulling away from Mathias. "I would never agree to marry such a man!"

 _"Such a man"_ the three words rang in Berwald's head. What kind of a man was Bisok's son? Surely he couldn't be any worse than he is. He glanced down at himself for a few moments. Well, it didn't matter. He knew the reason why he was marrying Tino, and that's all that mattered.

"Then all is fair in love and war," Mathias chimed and glanced at Tino. "If you haven't agreed to marry that man then it means you can agree to marry my Master."

Tino turned to him and then glanced at Berwald, "We have nothing to offer, if you're looking for money…" but he was cut off.

"I'm not looking for money," Berwald replied. "I have plenty of it."

Tino chewed the inside of his lip, the taller male was intimidating with his broad shoulders and the permanent glare on his face. "A deal's a deal then," he whispered.

"Good, we should go and tell the mayor then!" Mathias piped up.

* * *

The town was still gathered in the town hall when the six of them entered it. The towns people were in awe that not only one, but two people had survived the collapse. Mathias glanced around the large hall to even spot Bisok, a woman, and a younger man sitting next to him all in the front row. "Berwald," he murmured just as Berwald followed behind him, "There is Lord Bisok," he muttered.

It only took a few seconds for Berwald to locate where they were and he nodded as they walked to the front of the room.

"ELO! ELO!" Helina yelled as she got up with Emil in her arms. Her pale round face with a shall over her shoulders. She looked like she could barely stand but she raced to embrace her husband who smelled of dirt, sweat, blood, and coal. She sobbed into his shoulder as he hugged her, Emil even began shrieking calling out for his father. Lukas smiled as he was pulled into the embrace as well.

Low claps were heard as people gathered around both Elo and Taisto, "We're glad you're okay," the mayor smiled and shook both their hands. He turned toward Mathias and Berwald who were off to the side watching the small celebration, "Thank you, for helping with what you could. I assume you now expect your reward?"

Berwald nodded and Mathias cleared his throat, "He has already chosen whom he wishes to marry."

"Is that so?" the three of them turned to see the Lord Bisok standing beside him. "And just who have you wished to marry?" he asked.

"Him," Mathias pointed toward Tino who was too wrapped up in the celebrating to notice they were talking about him.

The mayor opened his mouth to speak, but Bisok cut him off. "That won't do," he said and turned toward a young man who walked up beside them. "My son has already asked for his hand in marriage."

"But what we were told is that it wasn't official," Mathias replied. "Therefore, he still has the right to choose who he wishes to marry and he has agreed to marry to my Master."

"TAISTO!" Bisok shouted and the room fell silent. Taisto glanced over at Bisok and the crowd opened up to let him pass. Tino followed closely behind him and looked at the Lord who seemed to be furious with his father. "Just what is the meaning of this?!" he shouted. "My son has already asked for Tino's hand in marriage!"

"With all do respect sir," Taisto began, "Your son has not asked me anything. He has demanded my sons hand in marriage, and I have denied him that."

"Is it not the same thing?" Bisok growled and turned to Tino. "My son has already asked for your hand in marriage and you have the duty to accept it!"

Tino's eyebrow twitched and stepped forward, he disliked Bisok very much. Often overworking the miners, including his father, and not giving them decent pay. It was absurd, this man was insane. He didn't have a cent of respect for him, He would love to give the snooty Lord a piece of his mind but he felt an arm tugging him back. He glanced back to see his father, his eyes were warning him to behave. Tino cleared his throat trying to refrain the sass from seeping through, "Your son has not asked me a single thing, I had no idea he asked for my hand in marriage until a few moments ago."

"Nonetheless you should oblige by his wish!" Bisok was turning red in fury and Tino was beginning to fear. He didn't know what quite what to expect, would he use his magic?

Bisok's son, Oleo, chuckled. "If I may say, my father could have your father fired right now."

"And what would that do?" Mathias chimed in. The crowd looked over at him, "There is no mine to work, there is no job to be done, and certainly no money to be made. With that," he turned focusing on Tino now, "My Master would be more than willing to support your father and you if that becomes the case."

Oleo glared at him, his short dirty blond hair was falling over his face."Your _Master_ has no business here. There are plenty of others he could choose from!"

"The same could be said for you," Mathias replied in a mocking tone. But his eyelids lowered looking dangerously at the young boy. "There was an agreement made and now the town must go through with it."

"Of course!" the mayor said quickly with a forced chuckle. "But, perhaps we should let Tino decide? Afterall, this is about him."

"He has no right in this conversation!" Bisok growled. "In fact I wish my son marry someone else except for this peasant."

"Of course," Oleo smiled, "But the heart wants what the heart wants," he walked up toward Tino and took his hand.

Tino pulled it away almost immediately, "A deal is a deal, sir. He saved my father, and my uncle. And if the way I can repay him back is through marriage...then so be it."

Oleo glared at him, "What gives you the right to defy me…"

"That would be my Master," Mathias once again interrupted. "Now, if we are making this Tino's choice, then it seems to me he has already decided."

Oleo stepped away from Tino and now looked at Berwald, "Then Duke Berwald, why don't you tell me your motives for marrying Tino?"

Berwald stood there for a few moments, well he could say it was just for the rose bush. But, has he seen Tino? Has he taken a proper look at him? He couldn't get over the way he looked, and his aura was such a beautiful mixture of soft colors. If anything, Tino had the kindest soul he had ever seen.

He was not only beautiful on the outside, but he was absolutely gorgeous on the inside.

"Have you seen him?" Berwald muttered.

"Excuse me?" Oleo asked

"Have you seen him? Take a proper look," he muttered. But by just glancing at Oleo he could tell he hadn't developed his magic enough to actually be able to distinguish a bad soul from a good one.

Tino furrowed his eyebrows, what did that mean? Was it based on looks? Because if that was the case there were plenty other _females_ who more beautiful than he was.

"I can see him perfectly fine," Oleo said crossing his arms.

"What I think my Master is trying to say…"

"Hush," Oleo told him and turned back to Berwald. "I think your master can do without your assistance."

"You don't have to treat him like that," Tino turned to see Lukas now glaring at Oleo. "He was just trying to clarify what he was saying since you obviously your small brain couldn't comprehend it!"

"I would watch your tongue before you get it chopped off," Bisok warned. "You still have to remember your place no matter where you are."

"Oh please," Lukas said.

"Lukas," his mother whispered gripping his arm to try and stop him.

"No, he was going to leave my dad down there to die! I'm not going to respect a man like that!" he snapped glaring at Bisok.

Bisok took a step toward him and Lukas kept his place glaring at the large robust man. "Is that a challenge?" he growled.

"No-no!" Helina said quickly pulling her eldest son towards her. She knew if the Lord felt like it, he could kill Lukas without a second glance.

"Or what?" Lukas whispered. He could feel the cold sweat grow along his palms and the back of his neck, he knew just like his mother the consequences that could come out of this. But his mind was fogged with anger and grief. For the men who didn't make it out alive, and the only two who did.

Bisok chuckled, "I guess we'll just have to shut that irksome mouth of yours." He gripped Lukas' neck with a wide grin. "Now just try saying something to me," he laughed.

"Stop! P-please stop!" Helina screamed. "PLEASE DON'T HURT MY BABY!"

Tino's eyes went wide as he watched Lukas struggle against his grip, his hands desperately trying to get the other man's hand off his throat. He stepped forward toward the two now seeing Bisok lift Lukas off the ground with little to no effort. But he felt a hand on his arm, he turned back to see the tall blond. "Lord Bisok," Berwald muttered.

The man glanced over, his grin fading somewhat. "What? Can't you see I'm trying to keep order amongst the town?"

"That's enough," Berwald muttered as he pulled Tino behind him stepping forward. Berwald looking down at the man who glared up at him. "You're hurting him."

"Of course I am!" Bisok snapped. Helina kept screaming as Lukas' feet were slowly starting to stop struggling.

"You're going to kill him," Berwald muttered.

"As he deserves to be. Dead."

"Master," Mathias whispered. Tino glanced over at him, he was tense his eyes were slightly wide as he watched Lukas.

"Put him down," Berwald said.

Bisok glanced at him, before he chuckled, "Fine." He dropped Lukas to the ground and he landed with a distinct thump. Everyone was silenced for a moment except for the loud screams of Helina and the loud loud baby cries of Emil. Lukas was unmoving. "I put him down, like the dog he is." He wiped his hands on Berwald's shirt before turning around and walking back toward his wife who was giggling at the sight.

Immediately Elo fell to his knees beside Lukas. He pushed him onto his back and placed his hands over his chest trying to give him CPR.

Tino wanted to move closer to him, tears were fogging up his vision. His chest was tight, it was like something was pushing down on it, and that's when he felt someone take his hand. He glanced over to see Oleo who gave him a small sadistic smile. "Do you see what happens when you disobey your superiors? I wouldn't want you to end up like him," he muttered. Oleo reaching out with his other hand and placing it on Tino's face, his thumb gently going over his cheek. "I would hate for you to have the same fate."

"Get your hands off of me," Tino whispered feeling the tears threatening to spill over. He had never felt such a dark emotion inside of him. He had never wanted to _hurt_ someone so badly. He pulled himself away from the other boy as the tears were already streaming down his face.

Oleo lowered his eyelids, his stare becoming sharp."I don't think you understand the situation at hand, Tino."

"I understand enough," Tino barely was able to talk. The lump in his throat and chest made him feel like he couldn't even breathe. He took a step back when Oleo tried to reach out for him again only to be met with someone's chest. He glanced up to see Berwald who glanced down at him.

"You should go with your family," Berwald muttered and stepped aside to let him pass. Tino stared at him for a few moments before nodding. Berwald then turned his gaze toward Oleo, Bisok behind him and not looking to pleased.

"You sir are asking for major trouble," Bisok spoke lowly.

Berwald didn't respond as he turned back watching the others. But his eyes lingered on Tino for a few moments, he could see something shift in his aura. It was now a dark violet color, something he hadn't seen before. But under the circumstances, it was quite understandable why he would feel such a way.

 **Sorry about the drama bomb at the end. Or the angst as some would say. But anyway, hope you liked. Leave a review? Please and thanks!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey you guys, it's been a while since I updated. Last time I did was that horrible week and since I recently had break and went home it's been meh. But I pushed myself and got this out for all you lovely readers who keep loving and supporting me!**

 **Also trigger warning, mentions of rape, and anxiety.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"He'll be fine," the doctor sighed out as Lukas stared up at him from the bed he was confined to. "Just give him a couple days to rest, his body will be hurting after going through such extreme amounts of stress." Helina nodded sitting on the other side of Lukas brushing her hands through his hair.

They were all at Elo's house, he sat beside Helina and then thanked the doctor showing him out. In the living room sat Tino babysitting Emil as he played on the floor oblivious to everything going on in life. Tino still couldn't help but recall today's events, he also couldn't help but feel a bit of guilt, like everything his fault. "Tino… Tino…" he snapped out of his trance glancing up to see his father holding out a mug towards him. "Here."

He took it and could already smell the strong aroma of coffee, it was oddly comforting to him as he took a small sip from it. "What did the doctor say?" he asked knowing his father was also in the room.

"He said Lukas would be fine, so don't worry," he muttered and poked the tops of Tino's head. He knew how Tino got, he was such a worry wart. Even if the problem wasn't his own.

Tino gave a small smile before returning to look down at his coffee, "I think I'm going to go home. I need to clean up the mess from earlier."

"I can go with you," Taisto said setting down his mug.

"No, it's fine," he said."I'll be right back with some more of your clothes so you can wash up." Tino set his coffee mug down and Taisto watched him as he got up and walked out.

Tino headed down the dirt road that led to his home, the summer wind was faint but it carried the smell of the mine. It made his chest ache and he just wanted to forget all about the events of that day. He crossed his arms trying to hold back the tears that wanted to spill over for what seemed the hundredth time that day.

In the distance, he could see his home or more like the roses that surrounded it. At night the leaves would dimly shine, like stars in the night. While the roses shined slightly brighter like a moon in the sky. However, since the moon wasn't really out tonight they were dimmer than when there is a full moon. It was especially beautiful when the wind blew and the leaves would shake making them look like they sparkled in and out of view. Much like they were doing tonight.

He reached the gate that led into the garden before opening it and walking in. The gate squeaked slightly after not been oiled in so long. He closed it behind him and walked toward the middle of his large garden. All around it seemed like the stars were glinting and he watched for a few moments before he fell to his knees.

Tears came forward like a waterfall that wouldn't stop. He felt his body shaking and the exhaustion hitting him. He tried desperately to wipe the tears away with his shirt but they just kept coming. The scare from nearly losing his father and uncle, only to nearly lose Lukas all in the same day. Not to mention now he was going to marry a man he doesn't even know. He cried harder letting out the ugly sobs that rang in his ears. He pressed his face to the cool dirt and gripped handfuls of it. What was he going to do? Why was he so weak?

That's when he heard some footsteps go towards him, he quickly glanced up and behind him to see a figure approaching him. When the figure stepped into the dim light he realized it was Oleo, "Relax, no need to be afraid," he chuckled.

"W-what are you d-doing here?" Tino said pushing himself away and stood up taking a few steps back. But he felt the fence behind him and the small star-like leaves caressing his body.

"I came to check on you, of course, I figured you'd be back at some point in the night," the other muttered as he walked closer to him.

Tino kept his eyes on the taller male with ebony hair and had a faint crooked smile that exposed his teeth. "I'm fine, you can go," Tino whispered trying his best to keep his voice steady. But the taller male kept walking towards him until he was just a few feet away and he laughed bitterly.

"You really had me going there, earlier. I almost thought you were serious about not marrying me." He cocked his head to the side studying Tino with dangerous dark eyes as he took one more step forward. Just enough to make Tino feel trapped.

"Please, just go," Tino whispered. He didn't want to piss him off, after all he was alone. No one would hear him. That thought alone made him tense up more and he gripped the bottom of his shirt.

Oleo chuckled as if he knew what Tino was thinking. "No need to be afraid," he muttered leaning toward Tino and placing his fingers gingerly under his chin. "You're so cute, it makes me want to eat your right up." Tino attempted to pull his face away, but Oleo now gripped his chin forcing Tino to look up at him. "Come on now, Tino, we both know you won't agree to marry that monster."

Tino was breathing heavily as Oleo invaded even more of his space. Oleo got his face dangerously close to his, but Tino couldn't pull away. He knew he could out muscle Oleo easily, but Oleo had magic. "W-why…?" he whispered.

Oleo paused and hummed a bit. "What do you mean why?"

"I-I mean...why...why me?" Tino whispered and that's when Oleo let go of his chin.

Unfortunately, he wished he had kept his hand there. Because now Oleo's hands were on his hips, his hands slowly going up his dirt covered shirt. "That's a silly question," Oleo laughed leaning in closer and his lips right by Tino's ears. "You've caught my eye for the longest time. And when something catches my eye, I have to have it."

Tino felt his lips trembling, one of Oleo's hands sliding onto his back and then down past his pants. He couldn't believe this was happening. He didn't want this. He didn't want this at all. "N-no stop...stop please," he whispered. He tried to push on Oleo's chest to get him away but the other wouldn't budge.

"I wouldn't fight me if I were you," Oleo whispered in his ear before his teeth grazed against it.

"Stop… Please just stop!" Tino said and squeezed his eyes shut. Next thing he knew Oleo was off of him. His eyes shot open feeling the other leave his personal space. He was breathing heavily again but the tears in his eyes made everything foggy.

Oleo was on the ground just a few feet away from him, he seemed shocked and just as confused. "What-what did you do?!" he snapped.

Tino shook his head quickly, "N-no I didn't…" he pushed himself back against the fence more. And that's when he realized the bushes were growing a bit brighter. He watched as they glimmered and the leaves wrapped around him. Almost as if they were hugging him.

Oleo growled before getting up quickly and exiting the garden the creak from the gate and then it slamming rung through the night air. As soon as Oleo left the plants dimmed again. Tino stood there dumbfounded for a few moments before he slid down to his knees again. He didn't understand what just happened, but he was glad it did. He curled up with the leaves hugging his body and sobbed until he fell asleep.

* * *

"Well, what did you think?" Mathias asked glancing at Berwald as he served him some coffee.

"About?" Berwald asked not really wanting to talk about the day's events. Even if the beautiful Tino was stuck in his mind. His voice, his smile, his aura, everything about him was magnificent.

"You know what," Mathias muttered and sat back down beside the other male. "You saw his garden of moon roses on the way back to the town hall. There is enough to break the spell and then some."

Oh right, the moon roses. That was the entire point of him choosing Tino. "It's fine,"

"What will you do about Lord Bisok?"

"Nothing," Berwald replied. He didn't want to deal with a fool who couldn't even take care of his own people.

But then again, who was he to speak? He didn't care for his people, no, in fact, he murdered them. He slaughtered them.

But he didn't want to.

Just thinking about that night before caused him to crack the cup in his hand. Mathias simply stood up and took the cup from his hand setting it down on the table. He cleared the plates and left Berwald to himself.

Berwald put his head in his hands, he was nothing but a monster. He didn't want to be a monster. He didn't _choose_ to be a monster. He bit the inside of his lip as the image of Tino flashed through his mind again. The sweet gentle soul was too good for him, he would never accept someone like him. Much less even wish to stick around him.

He was sure once the marriage is final he'll tell Tino the truth as to why he chose to marry him. Maybe then it'll be easier for Tino to hate him, and it'll be easier for Tino to leave him in the end.

Afterall, who would want to stay with a monster?

* * *

Days had passed and Tino had stayed far away from the town as possible. He simply wanted to be in his safe haven, in his garden where he feels safe. But, he felt guilty for not going into town to see how his cousin is doing. Last time he heard he was doing fine, at least that is what his dad told him.

Tino finished pulling up some more weeds and grabbed a small sharp knife to begin to trim the bushes of moon roses that grew all along his home. He didn't pay attention to the noise in the background as he hummed to himself, completely immersing himself into his gardening duties.

That was until the distinct sound of a carriage on gravel caught his attention. He glanced between the silver leaves that showed him a large wooden carriage painted black. It had small purple and gold designs decorating it and even a few black horses pulling it. He blinked a few times, but he realized his father even noticed as he heard the front door open a few moments later. He didn't even have to second guess who it could be, he knew the carriage belonged to the Duke. He bit the inside of his lip, what could he possibly be doing here?

Taisto stood outside his door with his arms crossed, somewhat glaring at the carriage Mathias, who was driving hopped off and opened the door for Berwald. The tall man stepped out and bowed toward Taisto. "What do I owe the meeting to?"

"We're here to talk about the marriage arrangements," Mathias said curtly.

Taisto clenched his jaw looking over at the Duke. "I don't know what it is with you nobles and my son."

"We've come to discuss exactly that," Mathias said.

Taisto stood for a bit longer before rubbing his neck. He knew Tino probably already knew he was here, but since a few nights ago he didn't want Tino around anyone else. "Come on in," he muttered.

The two taller gentleman nodded as they walked toward the door and Taisto walked in just in time to see Tino disappear down the hallway. He then made his way to the kitchen and began to prepare some coffee he knew Tino left out. He heard the other two follow after him, "Take a seat," he murmured as he set the water to boil. "The coffee will be ready in a bit. He then turned toward the other two, Berwald peering outside at all the moon roses that decorated the small fence of the garden, "What is it that you want to discuss?"

"Ah, right, well it's probably best if Tino is here," Mathias said.

"No, he isn't feeling well," Taisto quickly replied. He took a deep breath not wanting to think about it, but the memory came flooding back.

 _Taisto noticed how late it had gotten and Tino still wasn't back yet. He hoped he was okay and even if his body was exhausted something told him to go and check. So with that, he helped put Emil to bed, said his good nights to Elo and Helena promising he would be back in the morning._

 _He didn't really have to think about it, his feet just began moving down the dirt road that led to the small home. Alarms felt like they were going off in his head and body, his feet moving as fast as they could without running. He knew he was straining himself doing so, but something just kept telling him to get home quickly._

 _That's when he could see the dimly lit leaves around the house, the gate that led into the garden was open. It was left creaking a bit swinging back and forth. He knew it couldn't have been Tino, he wasn't so careless as to leave the gate open. "Tino! Tino!" he called out as he approached the gate. There was no response for a few moments before he got to the gate itself, "TINO!" he shouted seeing his son curled up in among the leaves._

 _He ran over to him quickly and his eyes were wide. Was he hurt? Did someone do something to him? Was he even alive? He reached out toward him, "Tino, hey Tino," he whispered taking a hold of his shoulder._

 _In seconds Taisto felt himself being kicked back. "Don't touch me!" Tino cried quickly. Taisto gripped Tino's ankle and frowned seeing his son struggle to desperately to get away._

" _Tino stop! It's me!" he shouted several times before Tino finally stopped moving and gazed at his father. His eyes began to fill with tears and he nearly jumped onto his father. He didn't get what was going on but he held Tino as he curled up into him. It was only until later that he found out what exactly had happened._

Taisto was livid at the memory. Not only at Oleo but at himself. He if would have just gone with Tino maybe something like that wouldn't have happened. However, he was snapped out of his thoughts when he Mathias began to talk again.

"Perhaps I should go check on him, I'm sure we have medicine…"

"No." Taisto nearly snapped and the two of them glanced at him. "I mean, I'll go check on him," he muttered before he walked out of the kitchen.

Mathias glanced at Berwald who was left staring at the spot where Taisto had been. "Something happened," Berwald muttered.

"Shall I ask?" Mathias said but Berwald shook his head. Sure, it would be much easier if Tino was in the room while they discussed this. That way no misunderstanding would happen, but he could see it in Taisto's aura. The violet color that stained the family just a few days ago seemed to be there still but a deeper color. He wondered what could have caused something but he didn't say anything else on the matter.

Taisto knocked on Tino's door, "I'm coming in," he said before opening it. Tino was sitting on the floor with his knees to his chest. He glanced up at his father and then looked down at the floor again. "I'm not here to force you to talk to them," he said and closed the door softly.

Tino was silent, he didn't want to face another noble. They all seemed so mean now, doing whatever they want. Whenever they pleased. It wasn't fair. "Why are they here?" he asked quietly, although he was quite sure of the reason already.

"They came to discuss the marriage," Taisto replied. He watched Tino sit still for a moment before he shifted and stood up.

"Let me look presentable," he said quietly turning away to grab some fresh clothes.

"You don't have to," Taisto said quickly.

Tino didn't respond only grabbing his clothes and then heading off toward the bathroom. He knew life was still going to keep moving, even if he felt like he didn't want to. He had never had such a feeling overcome him, but then again at night he used to never had nightmares of being molested.

Taisto returned to the kitchen where Mathias had taken the liberty of serving four cups of coffee. "Tino will join us in a bit, he is just cleaning up." There was a silent nod from the others as they sat down at the table and Taisto glanced at the cup in his hands. "Can I ask yous something?" he peered up to look at the Duke who had set his cup of coffee down. He nodded quietly, he was sure he was going to ask why he chose to marry Tino. Or who he was. Or maybe even what kind of background he's from. "Will you ever force someone to do something they don't want to do?"

Berwald was silent for a few moments, "No."

Taisto stared at him for a bit longer and then sat back in his chair. His muscles still visibly tense as he held the cup of coffee in his hands. Almost as if making sure it wasn't going to go anywhere, just like he was trying to cling to the reality of things. "Tino, he's the only thing that my wife left me. So you must understand, how much he means to me." He took a deep shaky breath, "I've asked Tino several times if he was going to be okay with this. I told him I would fight tooth and nail if he wasn't…" he slowly fell silent as he then made eye contact with Berwald. "He told me he wanted to. That if it was the only way to thank you...then he'd do it."

Somehow Berwald felt like this was much more than marriage. He could see the dimming colors of his aura, he just wanted to know why he was like that. Had something happened in the last few days? Something he wasn't aware of?

"What I'm trying to say is that…" now Taisto's lips were trembling. He leaned forward a bit more and his eyes were that of a desperate father. "Please, please, take good care of my son."

There was silence for a few moments before footsteps could be heard coming from down the hall. "Hello, sorry to keep everyone waiting!" Tino smiled.

Berwald glanced over at him and he could see the usual bubbly colors, but they were slightly dimmed. Only if slightly, it made an enormous difference. He wanted to know what had happened to cause such uneasiness, but he decided not to pry and stayed silent as his eyes watched Tino take a seat. "So, what have we discussed so far?"

"Nothing yet," Mathias hummed. "But now that you're here we should get started."

They began to discuss the plans for a small ceremony. They decided to have it at Berwald's estate, this way there would be less of a chance for interruption. "Of course the same day Tino will be moving in to live with us. We've extended this invitation to you, Taisto."

Taisto thought it would be better if he did live with Tino. But, it would also be frowned upon. It wasn't a common practice in their land to do such a thing. "I don't think I'll be doing so," he muttered.

Tino glanced at his father, his hands gripping his mug tighter. He wasn't sure if he could move out of his childhood home to go live with some strangers. "I...um...can I still come back?" he asked quickly.

"Of course," Berwald replied.

"He isn't restricting you to the house," Mathias continued. "If you ever want to come back we shall simply get a carriage ready for you. Of course it would be wise to return before nightfall." Tino felt a bit easier now, "Now for the -" but he fell silent as he glanced back.

The door slammed open moments later, both Tino and Taisto jumped nearly out of their seats. Berwald and Mathias didn't seem phased at all as they looked at Oleo stepping inside. "What is the meaning of this?!" he shouted.

Tino's breath hitched and he quickly gripped his father's sleeve. Taisto stood up quickly, "What are _you_ doing? This is still my home!"

"Silence!" Oleo shouted but glared at Berwald who still had his back to him.

He watched Tino silently, the small blonde boy was shaking like a dog. His coffee was going to spill over if he continued. But with his aura he could see the large shade of ruby red taking over - he was panicking.

"May we help you?" Matthias asked as he stood up fixing his clothes slightly and looking at the young Lord.

"Yes, you can get the fuck out of here before I call my father," he growled.

"Such language, not proper for a man of your status," Mathias only smiled slightly. "Perhaps a cup of coffee to calm your nerves…"

"I don't want anything like that! I want you to get out!"Oleo was livid. "I told you that Tino is going to marry me. And that's final!"

Tino felt his face becoming hot, the voices that were talking were slowly dying away. He stared at his cup of coffee that was shaking and now spilling onto his clothes. He felt as if his throat was slowly closing up as he tried to get a grip on reality, but the more he tried the harder it got and the deeper he fell into his abyss. He could only feel the tears spilling over his hot cheeks and he tried to make a sound but it only came out as a choked noise.

"I need you to leave," Taisto said quickly glancing from his son to Oleo. "Now."

"Don't you talk to me like that!" Oleo scowled walking closer toward the kitchen.

Berwald stood up quickly blocking his path from entering the kitchen anymore. "He told you to leave," he said looking down at Oleo. Oleo stepped back without even thinking and he glared at the Duke.

"Just because you're stronger doesn't mean you can do whatever you please," Oleo muttered.

Such irony, really at it's best. At least that is what Berwald thought. "Leave," he wasn't going to tell the young Lord again, not wanting to use force, but he knew he would if he had to.

Taisto turned to Tino who had managed to spill his coffee all over himself, "Tino, Tino listen," he whispered and touched his arm gently. "Tino listen to me, it's just me," he whispered trying to console his child that sat there trembling. It pained his heart and made him livid all at the same time. He had never seen his son, the sweetest person he's ever known, become so scared and vulnerable. He took the mug from his hands and tried to get him to stand up.

Tino's breathing had picked up and he clung to his father's sleeve. He could barely make out his father, but all he wanted to do was get to the garden. He knew it would be safe there, it would protect him. He motioned toward the door leading into the garden and Taisto helped him along. The room was slowly dimming around him and longed the brightness from outside reminded him of something like a tunnel.

"Young Lord, it would be best if you left," Mathias said glancing back at Tino. "You've caused enough trouble."

Oleo glared between them, "This isn't over you bastards." With that, he left the house, Mathias walking not too far behind him to make sure he indeed leave the premises.

Berwald didn't waste another moment as he walked out to the back of the garden. But he knew something was different, he got to the door and it was like something was pushing him back. Not allowing him to enter. Upon closer inspection, he could see the roses seemed different. They all seemed to lean toward the middle of the garden where Tino sat now having calmed down a little more, the roses gleaming in the sunlight and brighter than usual.

Tino reassured his father he was okay and sat silently staring at the warm dirt. He felt safe there, the flowers protecting and hiding him. Taisto nodded patting Tino's back and got up to give him a few moments. He looked up just in time to see Oleo staring at them from his horse, Mathias said something but he couldn't hear. Then, just like that Oleo rode off. He sighed out and walked over to the door where Berwald stood silently, "What...what was that all about?" Berwald asked.

Taisto shook his head, "It's not my place to tell," he said barely above a whisper. He stood still looking up at Berwald and then he quickly looked away.

Berwald moved aside letting the older man through. He could see his aura go dim, and his fist clenched as he shoved them into his pocket. He wanted to know if it was something so devastating to make Tino's own aura to go dark… He pushed the thoughts aside that flooded his head. The more he thought about it the angrier he would become.

"Master Berwald," Mathias called out as soon as he entered the home. He walked over to where he stood at the door and cleared his throat, "What is your next move?"

"Let them be," Berwald sighed out. "I think everyone has had enough today."

Mathias nodded quietly, "Are we not going to discuss the reason?"

"No," Berwald replied and walked over to the table where Tino's cup was nearly empty. Coffee spilled on the floor and chair. He ran his fingers over the rim of the cup, "Let's go. We've caused enough trouble."

* * *

 **So a bit angsty, not really. But I do hope you leave a review, it just gets me pumped to write another chapter and honestly to see if anyone is reading it. But anyway to all of you who already have, thank you so very much!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey, my lovely readers! I'm updating again and just wanted to thank everyone who left me wonderful comments and such! Y'all are really the best 3**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Tino sighed out and knocked on the heavy door several times before it opened. "What do you want now?" Lukas asked without even looking up from a piece of paper he was holding.

"Sorry to bother," Tino laughed softly and Lukas looked up quickly.

"Oh, sorry Tino. I thought you were someone else," he stepped aside letting Tino inside. "It's been awhile, where have you disappeared off to?"

Tino walked in and went straight to the kitchen where Emil was sitting down and making a mess of his food. He chuckled and went right over to help clean him up, "I've been doing okay, doing things here and there. Mostly learning to recite my vows for the wedding."

Lukas made a face, "You're really serious about this aren't you?" he asked. He was at the stove serving Tino the same soup Emil was eating before putting it down for him.

"Well, I don't have much of a choice," Tino replied before he took seat beside Emil, and then began to eat the soup in front of him.

"Yes you do, you know you do," Lukas said, but didn't look back at him.

"Well I either marry the man who saved my father, or marry the son of the man who was going to leave him there to die," he leaned back in his chair. "But I rather we don't talk about any of it right now," he forced a smile and Lukas only sighed in agreement. "Who were you expecting just now?"

"Oh, well that beast and his servant tend to come and visit often," he replied.

"It's not nice to refer to him as a beast," Tino said and Lukas shrugged. "What do they come here for?"

"Mostly to check on mother, she's been getting worse and they tend to bring food over and stuff," he paused and bit his lip. "The doctors don't think she'll make it another month…"

Tino watched him and then cleared his throat, "I'm sure she will, she's a strong woman." Lukas glanced back at him and he didn't say anything else before serving two more bowls of soup. "I'll be right back, I'm going to go take this to mom and dad," he said before leaving the kitchen.

Tino nodded and watched him leave before he sighed out, he knew Lukas was going through a hard time. He was really close with his mother, and in a way Tino was too. Since he was little his aunt took care of him and in a way she was like the mother he never had. His chest began to hurt and water collected in his eyes before he rubbed them away quickly. A few moments later Lukas walked back in and washed a few dishes in his hands. "So...how's that little plant I gave you?" Tino asked.

Lukas laughed a bit, "It's fine, I don't have a green thumb like you so it's taking quite a while to grow. I put it in my mom's room and she likes the way it's turning out."

Tino smiled at the thought and then he looked down pulling out two small cards from his pocket. He almost forgot the reason why he came to visit, "I came to give these to you," he said and held them out toward Lukas who was drying his hands and looked at the cards.

"What are they?" he asked and took them from him.

"They're the wedding invitations," Tino replied.

Lukas glanced over them and opened the small little cards, they were nicely decorated and each one had a little message inviting two guests. "Seems fancy," Lukas murmured.

"Yeah..s-sorry about that. I told him it would be fine if we just told you, but Mathias insisted otherwise." Tino looked down at his lap, his nerves were getting to him again.

"It's fine, I'll show them to my dad when he has the time," Lukas set the cards aside and stared at Tino. "Who else is invited?"

"Just you guys and Berwald thought it would be nice to invite the families of the dead coal miners," he muttered.

Lukas nodded, "Will there be food?" he asked.

Tino looked up at him confused, "Yes I'm sure there will be food. Why?"

"Because that's the only reason why I'm going," Lukas said with a teasing smirk.

Tino laughed and shrugged, "Well I'm not cooking it so I can't tell you how it'll come out."

"Well, that shouldn't be a problem. Besides that the whole town is buzzing about the wedding," Lukas said as he took a seat across from him.

"What? Why?" Tino asked. He hasn't been in town for almost two weeks now, so it would make sense that he doesn't know what is currently going on.

"That servant has been going around and nearly buying everything in town," he said and leaned on his hand. "Just how much money does that beast have?"

"I told you not to call him that," Tino said and then shrugged. "I don't know, but I really don't care."

"Well you should, you know what happens with people who have a lot of money and power don't you?" Tino stared at him before shaking his head. "They are usually targeted, or they end up like the Lord Bisok with a stick up his a- butt," he finished glancing over at Emil who didn't seem to be paying attention to their conversation.

Tino shifted a bit in his seat, "I don't think anything bad will happen to me while I'm with him. It's not like he has done anything bad right now," he muttered.

"Right now," Lukas repeated and then leaned closer to him. "You don't know what that beast is like behind closed doors."

"Well, maybe he isn't such a bad person!" Tino snapped and furrowed his eyebrows. "I told you to stop calling him a beast! He isn't such a bad person!"

"And you would know this how?" Lukas asked not seeming phased by his cousins sudden outburst. "Have you spent alone time with him?"

Tino's face became flushed, "No! I-I just know he isn't!"

"You trust too much, Tino," Lukas sighed out before leaning back in his chair.

"It's not like you know him any better," Tino whispered and was staring at the bowl of soup in front of him.

"You're right, I don't," Lukas stood up and started picking up Emil's bowl. "And I rather not get to know a beast like that."

* * *

The sun is bright and warm, but it isn't beating down on the earth like it usually does on summer days. Tino hummed quietly to himself as he stood outside in his garden quietly snipping off moon roses. He was putting them in a small vase beside him that was halfway filled with water.

Today was the day, the day he would be married off to someone he barely even knows. The knots in his stomach were enough to make him want to vomit, but being in his garden calmed him. He leaned in closer to the bush of moon roses before him and took a deep breath in. The leaves gently brushed over his face, as if giving small kisses to his cheeks. He smiled and ran his fingers over the leaves gently and then snipped off the rose before placing it gently into the vase.

"Pretty," he heard and looked over to see Emil. He had a bunch of small little weeds in his hands and then placed them in the vase too. "Pretty," he repeated again.

Tino chuckled and nodded, "Yes, very pretty." Emil smiled up at him before running off to go and collect some more weeds, and Tino gently rearranged the flowers and weeds.

"Tino! Tino!" he heard and glanced over to see his father at the door. "What are you doing? Come on you need to get dressed!"

Tino nodded picking up the vase and heading inside with Emil following after him a few more weeds in his hands. "I'll take those," Taisto said taking the vase from him and rushed him down the hall to his room. Tino sighed out before pausing at the door of the kitchen and watched Emil put the rest of the little weeds he collected into the vase, his smile grew soft before he headed down the hallway to his room.

When he walked a stunning white suit was laid out in pieces on his bed, it was a gift from Berwald so he could wear today. He still didn't know how to feel about it and ran his fingers over the expensive cloth. It made him feel guilty for letting the other spend so much money on him, but he pushed the thought aside and began to dress. A few minutes later there was a knock on the door, "Coming!" he shouted and opened the door. He had to look down slightly to see his aunt. "Aunt Helina!" he shouted and hugged her. "I-I thought you weren't going to make it!"

"And miss your wedding?" she could barely say above a whisper. "I would never," she smiled softly before Tino guided her inside and let her rest on his bed. She was already short of breath and her cheeks were a bright red against her now pale skin. She had lost a tremendous amount of weight from lack of eating, but Tino tried to ignore the small details as she looked him up and down. "You look amazing," she said softly.

"Thank you," Tino slipped his shoes on and then stared at himself in the mirror. "I just have no idea what to do with my hair," he laughed and ran his fingers through it. "It's just so...so boring."

"Nonsense," Helina said and waved him over. He walked over and sat on the bed beside him, "All we need to do is brush a few strands here and there.," her fingers gently pushed hair around and then slid down his face touching his cheek gently. Then her bright brown eyes widened gleefully, "Oh! And I almost forgot he sent this over," she said before pulling out a crown of myrtle leaves from a small bag she held. "He asked me to make sure you wear it," she smiled. Tino leaned down slightly as she gingerly put it on his head, tucking pieces of hair away and he sat up.

He blinked and then reached up touching it gently, it was like a crown. His fingers ran over the delicate leaves and he chuckled a bit and his cheeks became red, "H-how do I look?" he asked her.

Helina smiled before cupping his face and kissing his red cheek. "You look so beautiful, even your mother would think so," she said softly her eyes already glossy.

Tino stared at her and his hand went over hers, "I-I always considered you... my mom."

Her eyes slowly went wide and her bottom lip trembled before she pulled him close to her. "Then you're the most beautiful groom I've ever seen," she whispered. Hot tears ran down her cheeks and he could feel them against his skin. He hugged her back tightly as he tried to keep the tears from falling down his own face. When he pulled away she wiped her face and then fixed the small crown of leaves atop of his head. "Come on now, the carriages are waiting for us outside," she said.

He nodded and helped her up as she gripped the cane and they slowly made their way back down the hall. He could hear Elo fussing with Emil to keep him still and tie his tie. "Come on now," he sighed out and Emil just squirmed.

"Ah, there you are," Taisto said walking over to Tino and looking him over. "You look good," he said and then handed him the bouquet of flowers that was tied together by white ribbon.

He looked over the moon roses and the small yellow weeds that brought out the brightness of the roses. "Very beautiful," Helina chimed in looking over them.

"The carriages are here, we should get going," Lukas said from the door. He was staring out the window and Tino looked over at him. His eyes then went back down to the flowers, he knew Lukas disagreed with the entire marriage. He didn't care that Berwald saved their fathers, or went over to his house almost every day to check on his mother, he just didn't care.

"Of course," Elo said before finally finishing up with Emil and fixing his own tie. He then went over to Helina and helped walked her out towards the carriage, both Emil and Lukas following after him.

Tino was about to make his way out when Taisto called for him. "Here," Taisto said and handed him the small book that he often looked over.

"But...this is yours," Tino said softly staring at the book in his hands. The cover old and the pages were delicate, he looked at his father who had a small smile on his face.

"It was never mine," Taisto replied. "Your mother wrote it for you. She only wants you to remember the things she would have taught you," he touched his cheek gently before kissing his forehead. "We both want nothing but your happiness." Tino held the book close to his chest along with the bouquet of flowers and nodded slowly. He blinked back the tears and then Taisto led him outside before closing the door to the small cottage.

Tino stared at it for a while, it was as if he was seeing it for the first time. All the small imperfections, along with the beautiful garden surrounding it. "Thank you," he muttered to the small house and then stepped up to the door. He placed a soft kiss on it and let his forehead rest against it for a moment. When he looked down he could see the moon roses, and it was as if they were blooming right in his hands. He laughed at the thought, and he pulled away from the door before making his way to the carriage.

He climbed into the black carriage with a small purple trim surrounding it. It was rather large to fit all six of them, although Emil decided to sit in Lukas' lap. "So, he lives in the black forest?" Elo asked cautiously as the carriage started moving.

"Yes," Taisto replied and glanced outside the window. It was making its way down the familiar dirt path and Tino was leaning against him.

"I'm sure it won't be so bad," Tino smiled and leaned against Taisto. "It's just a different part of the land."

"A part most sane people wouldn't go to," Lukas chimed in and Helina cleared her throat trying to change the subject.

"I heard it's going to be a rather small but extravagant wedding," Helina smiled softly.

"Kind of," Tino laughed a bit nervously. "I told him it didn't need to be so fancy."

"Really it's mostly Mathias' doing," Taisto sighed and shifted in his seat just as the carriage was getting ready to go through town. "I'm not sure how I feel about him yet."

"He's a good guy," Tino said softly. Helina agreed and coughed into her hand. "Besides, he checks up on aunt Helina often."

"Nobody asked him too," Lukas said as he was running his fingers through Emil's hair.

"Lukas," Elo warned but the other didn't pay attention to him.

Just then loud cheers were heard outside and Tino snuck a peek outside, people were in the streets smiling and waving at him. He quickly hid his face with his bouquet, "I...I didn't think people to be so happy," he laughed slightly and waved back.

"You're basically marrying the hero of our town," Elo said and waved to some of the people outside as well.

Tino watched the town people passing and then he sat back in his seat. He didn't know what to think, he let the bouquet rest on his lap and he gingerly ran his fingers over the petals. Was he really going to be okay? Was he making the right choice? What if Lukas was right? What if Berwald was a completely different person behind closed doors? His mind flashed back to the night Oleo had snuck into his garden and his breath hitched. He gripped the flowers harder and then held them to his face. The memory gently fading away as the soft lavender-like scent filled his nose. He had to remind himself that Berwald was nothing like Oleo.

Berwald was kind and gentle. He cared for people, Tino could see this. His heart told him to trust the unfamiliar man. He opened his eyes slightly looking down at the flowers that seem to glow dimly once again, the petals caressing his face. Just like his mother wrote, he needed to keep an open heart. And that's exactly what he's done, and it isn't going to stop now.

The carriage swayed a little and he glanced out the window again to see they had made it out of town. Not too far from them, he could see the black forest. The black forest had always been interesting to him, however not so interesting as he would want to go into it. He could see the black pine trees that loomed over and cast shadows against the open grassy fields that he knew as his home. He could see Emil shift uncomfortably in Lukas' lap, and Tino forced a smile. "Hey Emil, why don't I tell you a story?" he asked.

Emil glanced over at him and nodded quickly sitting up more."There was once a girl, a very beautiful young girl who lived in a small town much like ours. One day her parents and her went to a bakery where a man and his son were sitting outside begging for money."

Taisto quickly looked over at Tino as he told the story, his chest hurting slightly. He was silent listening and closed his eyes, the memory replaying in his head over and over. The first time he met her, the first time they played together, and then the night they first kissed. His eyes slowly opened looking up at the roof of the carriage. He wished Tino would have gotten the same chance. To meet someone, to fall in love with them. But, instead he was marrying someone - to be exact he was marrying a beast.

Emil listened intently to the story and when Tino finished they had arrived at the grand estate. Everyone was climbing out of the carriage, that's when Tino realized there were dozens of more people than he expected. However, these people were all dressed in uniform and he guessed were Berwald's other servants. Emil quickly caught up to Tino and took a hold of Tino's cuff. Tino paused and looked down at him, "What happened to them?" Emil asked quietly.

Tino leaned down so they were making eye contact, "When they grew up they got married. They had lots of children and lived happily ever after." At least, in his version of the story.

Emil smiled slightly, "Just like you will?" he asked.

Tino paused and his lips pressed in a firm line for a moment, before he forced a smile. "Something like me," he whispered and pressed his forehead to Emil's. "Come on, we should get going," he whispered taking his hand as he led him off.

* * *

Berwald felt his palms sweating and he tugged at the collar of his shirt. He kept telling himself to relax, but he simply couldn't. He was nervous plain and simple, but he stared down at the small white dog at his feet. He was currently playing with a small chew toy and he stared at it harder. Would Tino like it? Was it appropriate to get him a dog?

"Berwald?" Mathias called from the door for the third time. But the tall blonde seemed to be fixated on the dog. He sighed out and walked over tapping his shoulder and finally got his attention. "They're here," Mathias said.

"Oh," Berwald cleared his throat and picked up the small dog. "Um, where are they?"

"Down in their room," Mathias replied before he took the dog from him. "I'll carry the dog," he said and pet the small thing that wagged its little tail. Berwald nodded before looking at himself in the mirror, he fixed his tux slightly and sighed out. "Relax," Mathias sighed, "You look fine. Now go and greet them before they get insulted."

"Right, right," Berwald said and headed for the door. He could see the servants bow as he passed them and he ignored it, for the most part making his way down the grand staircase. "When will the other guests arrive?" he asked.

"The first few carriages have already pulled up," Mathias said quickly following in step with him.

Berwald nodded and finally came face to face with the door. He could hear talking on the other side and he hesitated with his hand ready to knock. He could hear Mathias clear his throat and he glanced back at him, Mathias only smiled waving his hand for him to go on. Berwald then knocked on the door twice, they were soft knocks, but everyone else quieted down inside.

The door opened moments later and Taisto looked up at him and Berwald bowed slightly towards him. "Hello Duke," Taisto said and let him in. Berwald greeted him and he walked in with Mathias walking behind him and the rest of them looked over. Emil being the first one to run over and want to pet the dog.

Berwald glanced at everyone in the room when his eyes landed on Tino, and he could swear his heart was beating against his chest harder than it ever had before. His lips separated a little, just gazing at his aura - it was magnificent. Breathtaking. Explosions of an inviting royal blue, and a friendly daffodil yellow, along with a peaceful fern green took over his vision. It was the softest aura he has ever seen, He never wanted to look away from it."Y-ya'look...beautiful," he barely managed to say to Tino.

Tino's entire face immediately heated up, "Ah, thank you," he whispered and then looked down at the moon roses in his hands.

Berwald quickly cleared his throat, but the heat on his face was rising as he turned quickly to Mathias. "I..I, um, got you a gift," but Mathias was no longer holding the small dog. He looked down to see a giggling Emil playing with it.

"Emil," Elo said realizing what was going on.

"No, it's fine," Tino smiled. "But, thank you," he laughed softly. He set down the bouquet and walked over to Emil who was still playing with the small dog. He leaned down and the small dog instantly sniffed his hand letting Tino pet her. "You..really got him for me?" he asked.

"Do you like him?" Berwald quickly asked.

"Of course!" Tino said with a wide smile picking up the small puppy. He kissed the dog's nose and then set her down looking up at Berwald. "Thank you, again."

"What are you going to name her dear?" Helina asked quietly. Emil picked up the dog taking it over to where she sat and she smiled petting it softly.

Tino stood up and dusted himself off, "Um...I'm not sure. Does he already have a name?" he asked looking at Berwald who shook his head. "Ah, in that case, I'll name her Hanatamago," he smiled. "Hana for short."

Berwald nodded, he liked the name Hana. It was short and sweet, much like the shorter man in front of him.

Mathias smiled and realized that Lukas was standing across the room. His arms crossed as he stared outside, most likely watching everything fall together. He could see his aura was mostly a deep cherry and garnet red. He was both annoyed and angry, he quietly made his way across the room as everyone was distracted.

"Hello," Lukas smiled and leaned against the wall where he was. Lukas didn't even glance at him, his eyes glued outside. "You don't seem happy."

"You don't say?" Lukas muttered and then turned to look at Mathias, nearly glaring at him. "My cousin is marrying that _beast._ "

Lukas was thrown off by this and he forced a smile, "I assure you Master Berwald is not just a beast. He's a man of his word and honor."

"Of course," Lukas sarcastically smiled before it fell.

Mathias didn't say another word before turning to the rest of the crowd and clearing his throat. "The wedding should be starting pretty soon, we should all get ready," he said with a clap of his hands.

* * *

 **Hope you all liked it! Please leave a review! It can be a comment or a suggestion! Thanks it would be greatly appreciated!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm horrible at updating, I know. However, I still hope you will enjoy this despite all of it.**

 **Also, just in case there is any confusion. This is somewhat of a traditional Swedish wedding. Where both "bride and groom" walk down the aisle together, instead of the traditional walk with the parent.  
**

* * *

Tino stood quietly pacing back and forth, he could feel his nerves getting to him. He stared at the door that led out of the room. Everyone already gone outside and he was sure he was going to throw up. "I don't think I can do this," he whispered and looked down at the vase of moon roses. He stared at them as if they were going to respond, but he shook his head thinking how silly he must sound.

He then returned to his pacing, he could hear the people outside and he knew if he drew back the curtains he would able to see the dozens of people that showed up. The tears were already pooling in his eyes, "Oh shoot," he said quickly and wiped them away before pulling out the small book from his tux. He looked down at it and ran his fingers over the cover, he took a seat setting the book down right in front of the vase.

"Mom what do I do?" he asked staring at the worn out cover. "I know you said to keep an open mind and heart… but...but I'm marrying someone I don't even love," he said softly. The tears came down his face before he covered it. "Mom what do I do?" he sniffled.

The room slightly dimmed around him as he glanced up and looked over at the moon roses, they glowed softly with the silver leaves shining just like stars. This time it couldn't be his imagination, he knew this was real. He quickly pulled the vase closer staring at the flowers, "What do I do?" he whispered again. The roses glowed a little brighter as the tears fell, one landing briefly on a rose.

The burst of light that followed blinded Tino and he covered his eyes. He looked back to see the book open in front of him, it was on the last page where his mother wrote. The last few lines where handwriting became nearly unreadable, and over the years faded. But he knew the words by heart. He furrowed his eyebrows a bit as he read the first few lines out loud to himself. "When faced with fear, show courage. When faced with sadness, show kindness. When faced with the unknown, show understanding. When faced with hate, show love." He quickly looked up at the roses as they glowed brilliantly and he smiled. "Be brave, right? That's what you're saying?" The roses glinted slightly, and he smiled gingerly and nodded. "I'll try my best," he said and then pulled the bouquet of roses out of the vase and to his face.

The roses brushed against his cheeks, just like gentle kisses. His heart swelled, and his body was overcome with peace. He kept his eyes closed for a few moments he could've sworn he felt something else, as if someone was hugging him, holding him close to them. But, he wasn't afraid. He let the sensation fill him until there was a knock on the door and he opened his eyes gently. The moon roses were no longer shining and he looked to see who it was. "Tino, are you ready?" Mathias asked.

Tino nodded getting up and closing the book before putting back into the pocket of his tux where it fit perfect. He walked over and Mathias kept the door open for him. He thanked him and saw Berwald standing there looking just sas stunning as he did in his own suit. He held out his hand toward the other and Tino hesitated before he slowly let his hand slip into his. He smiled up at Berwald who still had the same expression as he always did, but this time his features looked much softer. He didn't know if it was the lighting or maybe just his imagination, but he looked kinder.

Meanwhile, Berwald was internally freaking out. He was holding Tino's hand and he was actually _smiling_ at _him._ Tino's aura was also the same beautiful colors, of course a peachy orange of nerves, but he hoped it would slowly disappear. He cleared his throat, "You...look good," he said quietly.

Tino's lips parted for a second, his face heating up. "Thank you," he whispered, "You look good too."

Berwald looked away quickly before his own blush would give him away. Just then the traditional music began to play and Mathias urged for the two to get going from beside them. "Oh right," Berwald said before leading Tino down the path. His eyes focused where a man in a white robe stood at the end.

Tino's face only became as red as could be seeing all the people there. They each smiled at him and he looked amongst the crowd a few people crying and sniffling. He kept a surprising even pace with the beat of the song and with Tino until they finally reached the altar. "Shall we begin?" the man asked looking amongst the crowd that Tino could hear sit down behind him. "Welcome everybody, we are gathered here today…"

Berwald could hear what the priest was saying, but he couldn't quite understand. He was sure his hand was getting sweaty by now, and he wanted nothing more than for it to be over. He glanced over at Tino who kept a soft expression on his face, his aura slowly relaxing and the peachy orange color slowly disappeared. He smiled internally, it was really quite a beautiful sight to see.

The rest of the ceremony went by undisturbed, no intrusions and certainly nobody calling out against their marriage. Although, Tino was sure he saw his Uncle Elo restrain Lukas. "Now, you may kiss," the man said and the two turned toward one another. Tino could feel his heart beating quickly with the other slowly leaning down.

This was it, his first kiss not only as a married man, but in general. He let his eyes close quietly and he gripped the bouquet to his chest tighter. The moment of peace he had just before the ceremony returned to him. As if the energy from the flowers slowly filled his fingertips and then travelled all along his body.

Berwald felt their lips press together, even if were only for a few brief seconds. He swore Tino's lips were the softest things to ever touch him. His eyes slowly opened looking at Tino, his lavender eyes huge and bright. It was as if time was frozen, the beautiful colored eyes bright as the sun. It only lasted for a few moments however as the sound from the cheering of the crowd quickly reached his ears. He cleared his throat moving away from the smaller man and couldn't help but having a small smile reamaing on his lips.

Tino's stare lingered on Berwald for a few brief moments and then he turned to the crowd, a large smile on his face. They threw small petals at them as they made their way back down the aisle hand in hand.

Everyone was moved inside to the large ballroom. Inside guests were seated and served food while Tino and Berwald sat at a separate table looking at everyone. "This is a nice wedding," Tino smiled tucking hair behind his ear. Berwald glanced over with a small smile as he looked down and ate the food quietly beside his new wife. He was glad Tino was enjoying himself and he glanced around seeing children run around and laughing.

But they were both pulled out of their thoughts when one of the children screamed, followed by the other children screaming. Berwald stood up just as Mathias walked over, he saw two large ravens outside the window. One of them was larger than the other, and the smaller one had white specks decorating his feathers. Three times the size of the children and both of them looking ominously at them, one of them ruffled their feathers and Mathias cleared his throat. "It's nothing to worry about, I'll get rid of them right away!" he smiled.

Berwald then turned to Tino, "Excuse me." Tino watched as Berwald quickly exited the large ballroom. Moments later with a wave of his hand the birds disappeared from sight. The children no longer scared, as they were fascinated by Mathias.

"Excuse me," Mathias said finally getting away from the kids and his eyes momentarily locked with Lukas'. Lukas then glanced away and Mathias pressed his lips in a firm line before leaving the room.

Berwald awaited for Mathias to enter the upstairs room that was his study. To the side of him were two large doors that led to a balcony, the two large birds from earlier were perched right outside. When Mathias walked in a few minutes after him he opened the doors. The two large ravens suddenly shifted forms, both becoming human like. "What brings you? Did something happen?" Berwald asked looking at the two men. One of them blond and blue-eyed like he was, with his counterpart that was albino and seemed to shift a bit uncomfortably in his other form.

"We were at the edge of the woods, and on the other side there was a home on fire," the blond one, Ludwig said. "The home of your new bride."

Berwald tensed a bit and bit the inside of his lip. "Are you sure?"

"We wouldn't be here unless otherwise," Ludwig replied. He glanced at his other brother who was now dusting off some twigs from his shoulders.

"Did you see anyone near the home?" Mathias asked.

"Just a man, he looked homeless," the albino, Gilbert, said. "We didn't see his face or else we would have risked being seen. The people in the town did see the fire however, before we left we saw some of them trying to put it out."

"You did good, thank you," Berwald said quietly. The two nodded before walking towards the window again.

Gilbert was out of the window first shifting into the large raven with white speckled dots. His brother stayed at the window and turned to Berwald, "The moon roses, those are what you're after, right?"

Berwald didn't answer.

"The man that we saw, he was burning them," Ludwig said. With that he walked out the window turning into the large raven and the both of them took off.

"Sir," Mathias said but Berwald was already heading out of the room back towards the ballroom. He quickly followed after him, "What are you going to do?" he asked him but Berwald wasn't responding.

Berwald felt an ache in his chest, as if someone was slowly squeezing his heart. He could only imagine the horror on Tino's face when he finds out the news, and he stopped right outside the doors to the ballroom. He can't tell Tino, he would be devastated. Crushed. Heartbroken. He needed to think this through and he glanced back at Mathias who looked at him with worry, but moments later he had a smile on his face. As if he had come up with a plan before Berwald had even asked him too.

"Why don't we tell Taisto first?" he suggested and Berwald pondered this for a moment. "He can go back in a carriage with either you or me, and see the damage, afterwards we can tell Tino when all the guests have left."

"It's like keeping a secret," Berwald muttered.

"It's not a secret persay," Mathias said quietly but Berwald wasn't buying it. Mathias walked inside the ballroom and Berwald waited patiently outside. He wondered who could have done such a thing, but of course he knew the answer to that already. The only person who much rather be a child who doesn't get their way.

Berwald could feel the anger grow inside of him, he stepped back from the doors to the ballroom and began to pace. He thought of all the possible scenarios that could happen once he sees the person who is behind all of it. He thought of tearing them to shreds. Making them beg for mercy. Forcing them to apologize to Tino for what they've done. But none of it would matter, he realized this just as the door opened.

"Berwald?" he heard Taisto say. His smile a little faint as he spotted Berwald pacing back and forth. "Everything alright?"

He looked at him, and he could see the eyes of the father who begged him to care for his child. He bit his lip, how was he going to say this? Of course it was going to break his heart, it was going to hurt him. It was his home, where he had raised Tino. Where he had planned to raise his family with his now deceased wife. He cleared his throat, "Those birds from earlier were informants," he said and tried to look Taisto in the eye the best he could. "I told them to watch over your home while you were away and…'

The words died at his lips as Taisto held his hand up. The mans features soon became soft and he couldn't tell if it was the dim lighting in the hallway but the man seemed to age several years right in front of him. He glanced around before taking a seat and leaned over. His elbows on his knees and his head down with his hands interlocked. "Continue," he said barely above a whisper.

"There was a fire," he said softly.

"How bad it the damage?"

"We're not sure yet," Berwald replied, "We can give you a carriage that will you take you there right away."

Taisto was silent as he gazed down at the plush carpet beneath his feet. It didn't feel real, hardly any of it. His son getting married to this man, and now his house was set on fire. What was going on? Why did these things keep happening? He sat up and leaned back in the chair looking at the Duke, "Thank you. I will take the carriage back to town, let me just say my goodbye's."

Berwald only nodded as he watched Taisto rise up from the chair, tired and looking almost dazed he shuffled back into the ballroom. "What are we going to do?" he heard Mathias asked moments after the door closed.

Berwald had no answer.

Tino was drinking the tart liquid in his cup just as he watched his father approach him. His shoulders were slightly slumped and he wore a tired smile, "I'm going to go back home," he said.

Tino gripped the stem of the glass and set it down, "Already?' he asked hoping he didn't sound to pathetic. "How come?"

"Oh you know," his father said with a small chuckle now glancing off to the side and watching the party goers. "A man like me gets tired very easily."

Tino looked over him, silently studying him. He didn't want his father to go for two reasons. One, he was scared. He didn't know how things were going to be after everyone left. He didn't want to make it noticeable either and worry his father, but the thought had loomed in the back of his mind all day. Two, he knew something was wrong. His father was acting strange and just moments ago he seemed so happy. So full of life, it was the happiest he's seen him since this entire thing began. "I can ride back with you, and the carriage…"

"Don't worry," his father said cutting him off. "I don't want to ruin the celebration for you."

"It's not much of a celebration if you aren't here," Tino said. He watched his father shift a bit and shrug his shoulders. He wondered what Mathias had told him outside in the hallway, why had he been taken outside? Was something wrong? "What did they tell you?" Tino asked.

He watched his father visibly tense up and Tino pressed his lips together. "It's nothing you should worry about. Today is a day to celebrate."

"Dad," Tino said this time as if he was a parent scolding a child. "If there is something wrong you don't need to hide it from me."

Taisto looked at his son, in his white suit and beautiful crown of marjoram leaves. He thought back to how much Naimi would have loved to see her son like this. Even with the circumstances she would have been balling at the sight of her son. "There was a fire," he whispered.

"A fire? Where?"

"At the house, I'm sure it isn't as bad as it sounds…" but before he could finish his sentence Tino was already walking towards the door. He quickly tried to walk after him, this was only to get worse.

Tino opened the ballroom door to see Berwald and Mathias, he held his breath for a moment and then spoke. "Pull up a carriage, we have to get back to the cottage."

"Tino, I don't think it would be safe," Mathias tried to explain but Tino wasn't having it. He already walked past the two of them and toward the front of the large mansion. Mathias glanced at Berwald who was silent before walking after his new bride.

"Tino… Tino," Berwald called again. Tino stopped at the doors and glanced back at him, his eyes already glossy.

"If you're going to tell me not to go, don't bother."

"I'm not," Berwald said. "Let me get a carriage, I'll go with you and your father. Mathias will take care of the guests."

Tino looked at him for a few moments and then nodded. He didn't expect the response and it surprised him in a delightful way. Well, the most delightful way it could seeing the situation. He waved his father over as they then headed out and waited for a carriage to be pulled around.

* * *

 **Short chapter, but hopefully the next one will be longer. I've had writer block and well not anymore. Hopefully it lasts, anyway leave a review if you like. Thanks!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Here's another chapter, hope you all enjoy this one.**

* * *

There was silence in the carriage as they rode back. The black forest passed through the windows of the carriage that Tino looked out of. His father held his hand, but he didn't look at him, nor at Berwald who sat across from them. He could swear he saw eyes glanced at the carriage as they rode by, but he thought the tart drink from earlier was getting to him. He leaned his head back away from the window and closed his eyes.

In his mind he could see his garden, the beautiful roses that shined at night. That gave him peace of mind and comforted him at his darkest times. He could see his aunt showing him the small rose for the first time, and even helping him plant it in his garden. The memories danced across his mind, but it was all brought back by a jolt of the carriage stopping. Berwald glanced out, they weren't near Tino's house and he watched as Berwald opened the door and step out. He leaned forward to glance out the window again and there was the mayor.

"What is going on?" Berwald asked.

"We tried everything," the mayor said and glanced past Berwald to see Tino. He didn't keep his gaze there for long as he looked back at Berwald. "We managed to save the small cottage, but the garden…"

Berwald felt his jaw clench and he cleared his throat. "Do we have any idea who could have done this?'

The mayor shook his head, but his eyes told a different story. The mayor looked down at the dirt, the cane he leaned on looked old and that it was going to break at any moment. Berwald put a hand on his shoulder and the mayor looked up at him. "Thank you. You did what you could." He nodded his head at the mayor then climbed back into the carriage.

Tino watched as Berwald did and he looked back outside, the people of the small town gathering around the mayor. Their eyes locked once more and Tino could feel the tears rushing to his eyes as he tore his gaze away. He looked at Berwald while squeezing his father's hand, "What...what did he say?'

"They did what they could," Berwald replied looking at Tino.

Tino could feel his heart drop to his stomach, and he put a hand there without thinking. What was he going to see? Was his childhood home burned down? Was his garden okay? He glanced over at his father that looked down at his lap, he looked dazed as if trying to grasp the reality of this situation. Tino felt his bottom lip tremble, he wasn't sure he was ready to see what had truly happened.

The carriage pulled forward again.

Berwald watched as they reached the edge of the town and then just a few minutes later they reached the small home. His eyes glanced over, he could see the fire had consumed a lot of the house, the air thick with burnt wood and dead plants. From the side, he could see the two large birds swoop down and land close to the home. He opened the door and stepped out, and even in the bright sunny day, he could see the devastating remains of the home that seemed to dim the sunlight around.

The entire garden was burned to a crisp, it looked like not a single plant was alive. The house was black and it creaked as if ready to fall over at any second. He stepped closer and could see the front door, it had been broken into pieces, torn off its hinges. There was red writing all over the walls, and he only hoped that it was from mashed berries.

Berwald was pulled from his thoughts when he heard the scream from behind him. He turned quickly towards Tino that covered his mouth. Tears streaming down his face and his father holding him trying to keep him from falling. Taisto was crying just as hard, but he looked down avoiding the gaze of his son. Tino cried harder hugging his father and hiding his face in his shoulder,

Taisto looked up at the sky, from a day that was filled with so much celebration to this. He didn't even try to hold back his tears as they rushed down his face. Tino heaved into his shoulder as he hugged him as tightly as he could. Why would something like this happen? What had he done to deserve this? Thoughts ran across his mind, but nothing made sense to him anymore.

Berwald looked away, he couldn't stand to see the sight. The two large birds shifted forms once more, "We're sorry," Ludwig said.

"You came to tell me," Berwald muttered, but he couldn't tear his gaze away from the destroyed home. "Did you see anything else? Anyone?"

They both shook their heads and Gilbert stepped closer to him. "I wouldn't let them go inside if i was you," he whispered. "We can smell the flesh of something dead inside."

"Thank you," Berwald said and Gilbert nodded. The two brothers glanced at one another before shifting and taking off. Berwald cleared his throat looking at Taisto who could barely keep eye contact. "I'm going to take a look inside, to make sure it's safe," he said quietly. "I'll retrieve anything that I can."

"I can do that," Taisto whispered.

"Please, let me," Berwald said quickly. Taisto kept the gaze for a few moments and he pressed his lips together in a firm line. He nodded and Berwald walked off into the burned and crumbling home.

Taisto watched the Duke disappear into the home and he helped Tino sit down. "Why...why would anybody do this?' Tino asked quietly. He was hugging himself and looking down at the dirt, no longer caring about his white suit.

"I don't know," he whispered and rubbed Tino's back. "But I know they won't get away with this."

Tino hiccuped a bit and wiped at his eyes just as they heard another carriage pulling up. They both glanced over and Tino's stomach dropped. He knew that carriage all to well and he quickly scrambled up to his feet. His father standing in front of him as the door opened and out stepped Bisok and Oleo. "My, my, my," Bisok said and then whistled looking at the damaged home. "What happened here? Little house fire?"

Oleo glanced over the ruins of the house, he didn't have any expression on his face. "What are you doing here?" Taisto asked.

"Where are your manners?" Bisok's voice lowered a bit as he walked over with a gold encrusted cane by his side. "We simply came to congratulate you on your decision. As poor as it was." He raised the cane that pointed toward the home, "And with every decision comes consequence."

There was a moment of silence before Tino stepped up from behind his father. "You did this...you...you destroyed our home?"

"I never said such a thing," Bisok chuckled. "However, I told you. Every choice does have a consequence."

"How could you?!" Tino snapped and stepped forward before Taisto gripped his arms to pull him back. "How could you do this to us?!"

"Tino! Tino stop it!" his father roughly pushed him back nearly making Tino fall to the ground. He looked at his father then at the two other men.

"How could we what?" Bisok chuckled. "I heard of the fire this morning, I was still at home with my wife comforting my son," he said and gestured towards Oleo who glanced away.

Tino wanted to scream. He wanted to jump up and bash the man's face in. Everything his father worked for, everything he had created. It was all gone. He stepped closer, but his father partially stepping in front of him as if knowing what he was thinking. "Is there a problem?' the four of them turned to see Berwald walking out of the house that creaked out in the silence.

"No problem at all," Bisok said and then stepped toward the home right in front of Berwald. "I was just giving my condolences seeing the state their house is in."

"I'm sure you were," Berwald glanced over at Tino, his aura a mixture of deep reds and purples. He could hear the shouting outside but was too busy getting rid of the dead animal.

"Yes, and I was simply telling them how every decision has a consequence," he smiled.

"Indeed it does." Berwald clapped his hands together wiping off any excess dirt and then cleared his throat. "I was never fond of games as a child. Then again...the games I played weren't for children." His glasses fell slightly from his eyes and he stared at Bisok. His eyes having gone nearly black with golden slits down the middle. "I do believe you'll do everything in your power to find out who did this, yes?"

Bisok had lost all color in his face, he was shaking where he stood his knuckles white from gripping the cane to hard. "O-of course...Duke…" he barely managed to whisper out.

Berwald pushed his glasses up and nodded glancing back at the home then over at Oleo. Oleo had stepped back as soon as they made eye contact before turning around quickly and heading back to his carriage. Bisok bowed to Berwald and seemed to be a rush as he also bowed to Tino and Taisto before he stumbled into the carriage as well.

"What...just happened?" Taisto asked.

Tino was in awe as well, but he pushed it aside looking at Berwald. "Why did you let them leave? You know they did this, don't you?"

"It wouldn't solve anything," Berwald replied. "The damage on the house isn't too great, it looks like I can fix it quite easily. However the garden…"

Tino glanced down at the sand, "I-It's fine…" he said after a few moments. He looked up with a forced smile. "I mean, it was pretty big and since I won't be living here...a-anymore...:" his voice broke at the end of the sentence. Taisto quickly pulling his son into a hug as he cried into his shoulder. Berwald looked away before walking over to the carriage.

"I think I should stay here," Taisto said. "To make sure nothing else happens."

"N-no...if you stay here what if...what if they try something else? But you're inside this time?" Tino quickly gripped his father's arm.

"I don't believe they will," Berwald said as he took his glasses off and rubbed them clean with a piece of linen he pulled from his pocket.

"Then I'll stay too!" Tino said quickly.

"No," Taisto looked at Tino who stood still. "You will be much safer with the Duke."

"B-but…"

"We're not arguing about this," Taisto said and turned to Berwald. "Please, take good care of my son."

Berwald nodded, "I will. Before I go I can fix the house as well."

Taisto shook his head, "I'll see what I can fix on my own. For now you still have guests at your home. It would be best to hurry back."

"Of course," Berwald said and placed a hand on Tino's back who looked at his father worriedly. Without another word he turned and headed back inside the carriage, Berwald following him. The door closed and the last thing he saw was Taisto's back, shaking as he sobbed.

Returning to the grand estate Mathias greeted them. The majority of the guests having gone early having heard the news. However, Lukas was still there and was standing outside with Mathias as the carriage pulled up. Tino walked out first and then looked at Lukas before hugging him. "Those bastards, I know they did this," Lukas muttered.

"They even showed up to the house," Tino said hiding his face slightly in his shoulder.

"Why? So they could mock you?" Lukas spat venom in his words and usually, Tino would have the nerve to tell him to calm down. However, today was different. His heart felt like a glass vase that was smashed against the wall.

"You should get back home," Tino whispered pulling away. "I'm sure aunt Helina isn't feeling well."

"Don't go saying such nonsense," Tino turned to see her shakily walking down the stairs holding onto Elo. She coughed a bit, and even with her rosy cheeks, she gave a bright smile. "I'm sorry to hear what happened, dear."

"It's fine, really," Tino whispered as she reached the last step and hugged him. "You should get back home before it becomes too dark."

"The carriage is already waiting," Mathias said with a small bow.

"Thank you," Helina said and pressed a tender kiss to Tino's forehead and then glanced at Berwald who had been off to the side watching the scene. "Please, take care of my nephew. He is like a son to me," she covered her mouth coughing. Berwald nodded and then Helina took Emil by the hand, as he had been hiding behind her the entire time, and walked up into the carriage.

Lukas was the last one to get in, but he hesitated looking over at his cousin. "Are you sure you're going to be okay?" he asked and glanced over at Berwald.

"I promise I'll be fine," he said although his shaky voice gave him away. "Just...just look after my dad, okay? Please make sure nothing bad happens to him…"

"I promise," Lukas said before hugging Tino and climbing into the carriage. He watched as the door closed and the carriage pulled away.

Once inside Tino heard little feet scurrying across the floor until the white fluffy dog came into view. "Hey there," he smiled leaning down and picking up the small dog.

Berwald glanced at Mathias who motioned him to do something. Berwald panicked a bit, he was never good with comforting people. He just stood there and then awkwardly walked over to Tino who held the small dog who was now licking his face.

"Um...are you hungry?" Berwald asked. He could practically hear Mathias screaming at him with his mind.

"N-no...no I'm fine. Just tired," Tino replied without looking up.

"I can show you to your room then," Berwald said.

"My room?" he asked now looking up at the Duke. He wasn't expecting that, he assumed since they were now officially married they would share the same bed. Although part of him was relieved this wasn't the case, another part of him wondered why that was.

"Yes," Berwald said before clearing his throat. "I mean, to make you feel comfortable. You can have your own room...until you're...ready."

Tino wanted to question what he meant by 'ready', but he nodded deciding against it. Berwald glanced at Mathias who seemed more than happy with the little progress he made as he led Tino up the stairs toward his bedroom.

"It's actually conjoined bedrooms," Berwald said as he opened the door. Tino stepped in and was taken back by how big it was. A large bed in the middle of the room with extraordinary paintings all around and even a small table with two chairs beside a window that led out to a balcony. Berwald pointed at another large door off to the left of them, "Over there is my room. Just in case you need something you can always knock."

Tino stepped into the room and looked around at everything, it was certainly more than he's ever had. "Are you sure, this okay?" he asked looking at Berwald. Berwald nodded as little Hanatamago jumped from Tino's arms and onto the floor quickly smelling around. Tino smiled and Berwald stared at him fondly for a second, he was so happy to see a small smile on his face after a long day. He nodded and turned to walk out of the room, "Ah, Duke O-Oxenstierna," he said as quickly as he could without messing up the pronunciation.

"Berwald is fine."

"Right, um...Berwald," he said and then cleared his throat. "Thank you, for everything."

Berwald nodded before walking out and closing the door behind him. His face was hot and for a moment he wondered if it was okay for Tino to be thanking him. Afterall, shouldn't he be thanking Tino for giving him a chance? For actually going through with this?

"You just going to stand there?" Mathias asked pulling Berwald from his thoughts.

"Sorry," he muttered and walked toward his room.

"What are you going to do now?" Mathias asked.

"What do you mean?"

"About the moon roses?" he glanced over at Tino's door making sure to keep his voice low. "Without them all of this seems...worthless."

Berwald knew where Matthias was heading with this, "If he grew them once I'm sure he can do it again."

"But out here in the black forest?"

"What were the odds of him growing them in the first place?" Mathias nodded and then looked away. He knew Berwald was right, "For tonight make sure all his things are taken to him. I'm sure he just as exhausted as I am."

"Of course," Mathias said and bowed towards him before walking off. Berwald walked into his room and could hear small barking on the other side, he smiled hearing Tino giggle.

* * *

 **Hope you all enjoyed this, I know it was a bit short. Please leave a review if you liked it, thanks!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello guys, college makes me a mess and I've had writer's block to be quite honest.**

 **But here is another chapter, this time focusing more on Mathias and Lukas.**

 **Hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

Lukas sighed out as he closed the door and he set the basket of goods on the table. He had just come back from dropping Emil off at school. His father was already gone, now working for a store shop owner that took pity on his family and was paying him well. "Lukas?" he heard.

He walked over to his mother's room and smiled, "Hey mom, how are you feeling today?" he asked.

"Tired," she replied. She barely had a voice left and her body had become so pale she could barely move out of bed most days.

"Did you want some tea?" he asked and she shook her head. He nodded and changed the small cloth on top of her head giving her a new cool one from a bowl beside the table. "Emil is at school now, dad went to work. You just rest, I'll make sure everything is ready by dinner." His mother barely said a word before her eyes closed and his smile disappeared from his lips. He decided to open up the window that looked out into their small garden.

He was careful not to knock over the small pot that had the moon rose in it, ever since Tino gave it to him he placed it in his mother's room. He thought he was being so childish thinking how a simple plant had any magical power. He pushed his hair back before walking out toward the kitchen when there was a knock on the door. He knew who it was, but regardless he opened the door. "Mathias," he muttered.

"Good morning!" The annoyingly loud man said as he walked inside. "I brought some bread from the bakery," he held up a basket to show him.

Lukas took the basket and set it on the table. "Won't your Master be angry that you spend his money without his permission?"

"He knows," Mathias replied.

Lukas glanced at him before he began to put away the goods he bought. He wouldn't need to start on dinner for another two hours and needed to get some cleaning done before that. "Is that all you came to do? Deliver bread?"

"And to see how your mother is doing," Mathias said and took a seat.

"She's asleep," Lukas didn't want to keep the conversation going. He wanted the man out of his house so he could get things done. Although, if it was like most days that wouldn't be the case. Most days Mathias would come over with something, it could be foods or even a gift for him and Emil. They would make small talk as Lukas started to do his chores, and wouldn't even realize Mathias would start helping.

However, today he didn't want to deal with any of it. He was exhausted from constantly getting up early and he wanted to get things done so he could maybe get a nap in. He walked outside as Mathias was going on about something he saw in town and he walked toward the small goat they kept. Without thinking he took a small bucket of grains that Mathias handed him and he fed the goat before walking toward the chickens. He only nodded and agreed every once in awhile.

Mathias opened the small gate to where the hens were as they flocked around Lukas. He scattered some feed out for them, Mathias in the meantime cleaning out the chicken coop. "And then, Mrs. Lamiar said her daughter was expecting _another_ baby. I mean, isn't that a lot of babies for one person?"

By this point they were both cleaning the chicken coop and collecting eggs that Lukas realized he let it happen again. "Dammit," he muttered and turned to glare at Mathias who set another egg in the bucket by his feet "Shouldn't you be getting back home?" he asked

"It's fine," Mathias smiled and dug around for another egg.

"You're doing it again," Lukas said this time tugging on Mathias' sleeve and pulling his arm away. "Look, I can take care of things here by myself. I don't need your help. Just go home to your Master, I'm sure he has you do this kind of thing all the time."

"Not really, I usually just get him food and making sure all the other servants are doing as their told." He watched Lukas ignore his explanation going in for another egg. "Oh! I get it! You're just worried about me!"

Lukas scoffed, "Please," he set the last egg in the bucket. "I could care less even if you were dying right in front of me." He promptly walked out of the hen house, but as usual the harsh words had no effect on Mathias.

"I'm sure you don't mean that."

"You don't know what I do and don't mean," Lukas replied setting the eggs down inside. He turned around to tell the annoying much taller blonde to get out when he realized the other was just a bit too close for comfort. His face heated up and he stepped back his hip hitting the edge of the table. His fingers grasped the edge as he cleared his throat, "Like I said, you can go home now."

Mathias could see the dark tint growing on Lukas' cheeks and he smiled to himself, "If you insist,' he sighed out. "But, if you want I can help get dinner started before I go."

Lukas was going to protest, but it didn't sound like a bad idea. "Fine, but then you leave."

"Would it really be a scandal if your father came home and I was here?" Mathias asked teasingly.

"Of course not," Lukas said trying to keep calm. He knew what he was suggesting and his eyebrow twitched. "My father trusts you, as does my mother. And it would be best not to break that trust," he gave a small smile toward Mathias.

Mathias' smile fell for a second, giving Lukas the impression that he had somehow scared him. When in fact it was quite the opposite. Mathias was taken back by the smile, if it was meant to scare him in the slightest, it didn't work. The sight left him speechless.

Which, once again, gave Lukas the impression that he scared him. "I-I should go," Mathias said quickly.

Lukas raised an eyebrow, his expression turning to normal. "So soon? I thought you were going to help me with dinner?"

"I-I...I just remembered Master Berwald called for me home early this evening!" he bowed quickly and headed out the door.

Lukas watched it close and sighed out, was that all it took? A smile? He chuckled to himself, Mathias was certainly an odd one. But he was glad for it to be so quiet once again, he was going to start on dinner when he remembered he still had to clean out the chicken coop itself. He sighed out in annoyance and walked back out again.

Mathias returned back to the estate and walked right through the front door handing a couple of other servants things he got from the market. He tried to busy himself and not to think about Lukas, he thought he was also being a bit absurd. Yes, he knew he liked him. Yes, he knew Lukas probably most likely despised him. And yes, he was sure it would never work.

So why did he like him?

The thoughts were going to make his head hurt if he kept overthinking it so he had to find someone to help him. He wasn't close to any of the servants, and Berwald wouldn't be much help in this case. So the next logical person would be Tino. Plus, he was Lukas' cousin and knows him best so maybe he could help him.

He was looking all over the place for Tino until he found him about to head outside with little Hanatamago. "Ah, Tino!" Mathias called and Tino turned to him smiling.

"Hello Mathias, how was the market today?"

"It was good as usual," and was about to spout out the latest gossip he heard when he remembered the reason why he was there. "I need to talk to you."

"About?" Tino asked and set little Hana down as she started to get fussy in his arms.

"Eh, well you see, I have a friend who likes someone, and I need to help him out." He kept a bright smile on his face although he could feel the palm of his hands

"Who?' Tino asked with a large smile on his face.

"Well, their name isn't important. But you see they like this person, but this person can be grumpy sometimes. But I swear they are really nice and they work really hard and they have the cutest smile…" he could go on and on about Lukas. He did for another five minutes describing his smile and how over these past few months seeing him nearly everyday made him unbelievably happy.

"Mathias...Mathias can I ask a question?" Tino interrupted him.

"Sure!"

"Are you perhaps talking about my cousin?"

"Oh, um….maybe?" Mathias smiled.

Tino wanted to laugh, Mathias was way to obvious and it was sort of charming. "Well, my advice for this 'person', would be to give Lukas some room. I'm sure with everything going on he is a bit overwhelmed and having someone around all the time doesn't help."

"Oh...would he see that person as annoying?" Mathias asked now playing with the hem of his sleeve.

"I don't think so," Tino said trying to reassure him. "He just needs space, that's all. Space is key."

"Space...so like leaving him alone?"

Tino nodded, "Yep. Maybe visiting him every other day instead of every day would be a great start."

"Right," Mathias said with his usual wide smile. "Well, I'll definitely tell him then!" Mathias turned right around and walked off.

Tino sighed out, this was going to be interesting. Little Hana was now scratching at the door as he opened it and they both walked outside.

The next day when Lukas got back from dropping off Emil and visiting the market he set the things down on the table. He went to his mother's room to change out her towel and to feed her some broth from the night before. He sighed out and closed the door to the room looking at the clock, he half expected a knock on the door.

He promptly walked over and opened the door, glanced out, but didn't see any sign of the butler anywhere. He closed the door and glanced at the clock once again before opening it and glancing out. Still no sign of him. He closed the door once more and decided he was just being weird before starting on his chores.

For the first time in a while it was quiet. All he heard was the small 'bah' from the goat and the clucking of the chickens. He collected the eggs, cleaned out the coop and collected whatever was ripe in the garden that day. He smiled setting the basket of eggs and freshly picked herbs on the table. It had taken him a little more time without help, but it was relaxing. He didn't have to hear some annoying person spout off about gossip he didn't care about.

The day came and went and soon he found himself arriving from the market once more. He set his things down and went over to care for his mother. He glanced at the clock and sighed out. He opened the door and there was no sign of the butler again. He found it strange and slightly worried about the man. Then he quickly shook his head closing the door, why would he worry about him? He didn't care what he did or what he was doing. He went out to do his daily chores and once again it was quiet.

However today, it was way too quiet. He kept expecting someone to knock or for the back door to just open and the tall blonde to stroll in as if everything were normal. He felt slightly unsettled at that the man hadn't shown up yesterday, and then again today. Maybe his master finally caught on and told him he was no longer allowed to visit. He laughed to himself, that's what he gets.

He set the basket of eggs on the table and glanced at the door once more. Maybe he was sick, should he go and visit him? Afterall he always came here wondering about his mother. Wouldn't it be the right thing to do? Going into the black forest though was far different than going into town. He bit his lip and decided against it, he had to much to do here to go and worry about someone who could take care of themselves.

Later that evening they had a visit from the town doctor. Lukas was cleaning up after dinner and Emil had gone to go and wash up for bed. He couldn't hear anything from the other room, but he was sure the news wasn't going to be any good. His mother had been getting worse everyday and he wondered how much longer she had.

He jumped up hearing the door open, "Thank you so much," Elo said shaking the man's hand. The doctor had a grim look on his face and shook his hand as well. The doctor turned to him and nodded his head before putting on his hat and walking out of the house.

"What's happening?" Lukas asked turning back around to finish washing a few dishes.

Elo walked over to the kitchen and sat down, he let out a long sigh and leaned his head back to look up at the roof. The dark corners of the house seemed to be getting bigger as the flame lighting the room was dying out. "He said...she might not make it to next week…"

Lukas gripped the small cloth in his hands. He put his hands down in the murky water as if he was suffocating them. He knew he was shaking, he just didn't want to see it. "What...what are we going to do?" Lukas asked trying to keep his voice as calm as possible.

"What we always do."

Lukas knew his father was crushed, he knew he was probably hurting worse than he was. "It's late you should go to bed," he muttered.

Elo sat still for a few more moments before getting up. The chair creaking with the absence of his weight and he sighed out. "Make sure Emil gets to bed on time." With that he shuffled out of the kitchen and toward the bedroom. Once the door was shut closed Lukas felt the tears run down his face and he didn't stop them.

The night didn't pass by as quickly as he wanted it to. He was up almost all night tossing and turning, his brother in the bed on the other side of the room. He was fast asleep and he couldn't imagine what it would be like to be so young and to lose his mom. He waited as patiently as he could for morning to arrive, and he hoped that Mathias would visit today. He would need a distraction.

Morning came as slowly and painfully as it could, he got up and did his usual routine. He made breakfast for his father and Emil, then dropped Emil off at the school and went to the market to get any extra ingredients he would need. He took longer than usual seeing as news spread about his mother and several people stopped him to offer support. He never knew what he was supposed to say as he just smiled and thanked them before getting away to get home.

He sighed out setting the things on the table and went to check on his mom. The window left open and the small rose plant had grown a little more. His mother was sitting up in bed and didn't seem to hear him walk in. "Mom," he said quietly and she glanced over at him. Her skin so pasty white and her eyes sunken in. She looked so fragile as he walked over with a new bowl of water and some towels. "How are you feeling today?"

"A little better," she said and then turned away from him to look out the window again. Her voice was low, raspy, she couldn't properly speak. He wiped her face down a bit, but she pushed at his hand slightly and then pointed at the window. He set the towel down and walked over to the window grabbing the small pot and taking it over to her. She wrapped her fingers around it and then looked at him, "It's growing…" she whispered.

"Mom you should be resting," he said and took a seat on the bed beside her.

She didn't say anything and ran her fingers over the small silver leaves. Then she gave it back to him and he set it back down on the window. He helped her lay back down and minutes later she was asleep. He sighed out and walked out of the room. He walked slowly over to the table, the dishes from that morning still there and he glanced at the clock.

He looked at the door and walked over, he set his hand on the knob, and then he waited. He waited for the knock. He waited for something. He didn't know how long he had been standing there until he glanced up at the clock again. Nearly 15 minutes of doing nothing but standing there and waiting.

He furrowed his eyebrows and dropped his hand from the door. Why was he wanting him to show up so badly? Why was it annoying him that he hadn't shown up? With thoughts running through his head he swung the door open, half expecting to suddenly just see the butler there. Smiling holding either bread or some silly gifts.

But, he wasn't there. There was no bread or silly gifts. Instead a dog that was crossing the dirt path had stopped and glanced over at him before scurrying away. He clenched his jaw and then looked down, he felt his face red with anger as he closed the door softly. He leaned his forehead against the door and sighed out, it wasn't making any sense.

The thought of going to go and visit him again struck him. But it would be stupid to enter the black forest without some sort of escort. He bit the inside of his lip and then turned away from the door. Maybe he was just busy, or perhaps his master really did forbid him from coming anymore.

He needed a distraction, so with that he picked up the basket and went outside to the chicken coop. He didn't want to think about the stupid butler and his sideway smile. Or how his hair stuck up all over the place as if he just rolled out of bed.

With each passing moment he felt the anger rolling up. He didn't want to feel so annoyed and soon he found himself sitting in the dirt. The chickens walking around him and pecking at the feed he had set out for them. Hot tears rolled down his face. He felt exhausted. He was going to lose his mother, his best friend and cousin was now gone, he now has to do everything his mother did. And, above all, he realized he really did like that stupid butler, as in more than a friend and it just made him angrier.

He kicked at the dirt and grabbed the basket making the chickens scatter from him. He wiped his face with the sleeve of his shirt, he had to many things to do to just sit there and sulk. He got the last of the eggs and put down a little more feed before walking from the coop toward the goat.

Walking back inside he heard a knock on the door, "Coming," he muttered. He half-hoped maybe it was his cousin, he felt the need to talk to someone he could trust. He opened the door and he was met with a tall blonde.

"Hello!" Mathias said loudly and held out a bouquet of flowers out to him in one hand, and in the other was a basket of bread. "I brought these for your mother, I hope…"

Lukas slammed the door on his face.

Mathias stood there for a few moments and blinked a few times. "Lukas?" he called out and knocked once again. After a few moments Lukas opened the door and Mathias smiled, "Anyway I hope…" but he felt a sudden force push him back. His eyes widened as he stumbled back before falling flat on his ass. He did his best to make sure the bread didn't fall out of the basket but the flowers were slightly crushed in the process.

"What the hell is your problem?" Lukas hissed walking down the steps and toward him. "You think you can just show up after a few days and act as if everything is okay?" Lukas was screaming now. He knew he was, but he didn't care. He felt all the emotions from earlier suddenly rush forward, "Well?! Do you?!"

Mathias stared up at Lukas, baffled of course, but Lukas continued screaming at him. He could see the tears running down his red face, his lips were shaking and he could barely speak between his tears. He understood he was trying to say something about his mother, or maybe it was something about the goat. He didn't know which it was, but he stood up leaving the basket and flowers in the dirt. "Lukas," he said as gently as he could. It didn't seem like Lukas heard him as he continued to scream at him, his entire body shaking and now a little snot running out of his nose. "Lukas," he said again, but when Lukas continued he put his hands on his shoulders. Lukas instantly tried to push his hands off, but it was no use. He was instead pulled in for a hug and his eyes went wide. "I'm sorry," Mathias said gently. "I didn't think being gone for so long would upset you."

"Y-you idiot…" Lukas whispered as he tried to get out of Mathias' hug. "You...you re-really think thi-this is a-a-all about yo-ou?!"

"Of course not," Mathias replied running his hand over Lukas' back gently, but not letting him out of his grip. "I heard about your mother, and I came over as quickly as I could. I didn't want you to be alone."

Lukas stopped fighting him and his sobs seemed to fall silent as his body trembled. "Wh-where...were you?" Lukas barely could form the words without wanting to just break down into sobs.

"I...Well you see," Mathias chuckled a bit and pulled away to look Lukas in the face. "I thought maybe I was annoying you, and I don't want you to not like me. I mean not that you do like me. Just, if you did, not to ruin it. Or if you didn't like me maybe so you could like me…" Mathias was stumbling with his own words now, his face slowly growing hotter as he stared at the empty space between the two of them. Which wasn't much.

"Idiot." Lukas sighed out glanced away for a moment. He could feel Mathias stare at him, the two of them now silent only with the sound of a distant market filling the air. "If… If I really didn't like you I would do something about it."

Mathias chuckled, he was sure he meant it well. "Well, I'm still sorry," he said and then turned around to pick up the basket of bread and slightly crushed flowers.

Lukas took the basket and looked up at him, "I'm already running late on making dinner so you better be ready to help." With that he turned around walking inside and Mathias followed right behind him as he started to talk about the latest gossip that he heard in town that day.

* * *

 **Well hope you all enjoyed that! Please leave a review if you liked it or if you didn't. Thanks so much!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Really got back into the writing goove you guys! I hope you enjoy this short little chapter with more awkward fluff added to it.**

 **Also to answer TopazDesiertoFleur: Yes, the moon rose is extremely critical to this story as we will find out soon enough!**

 **Anyway hope you enjoy this latest update!**

* * *

Tino pushed the dirt just enough to cover the wilted bottoms of the moon roses he had used for his bouquet. He hoped it would be enough to help start his garden again, but as he touched the soft silver petals that nearly broke off in his hand he was sure they weren't even going to survive the coming winter.

He sat back on his knees and wiped the black earth from his hands as he sighed out. He looked around the large vast garden, dark ebony leaves climbing up the mansion wall and around parts of the gate. He glanced down at the grass, even it was black. He looked back at the wilted moon roses and couldn't help but think how beautiful they were. They were like a ray of light in the ink splattered place, and how oddly appropriate for them to be dying. Slowly petal by petal did they die. The silver petals scattered across the small patch of earth to look like stars in the sky. How marvelously beautiful they looked even in death.

There was a loud bark that caught his attention, little Hana had ran up beside him. "Hey little cutie," he smiled reaching over for her. She kept barking and he furrowed his eyebrows before following her eyesight. His body had gone completely still.

Across from him, behind the large coal bars were two slits of yellow looking right at them. Tino reached for little Hana and pulled her into his lap, the eyes seemed to get closer until they were out of the darkness provided by the trees overhead and into the sunlight. The large snake stared at them, it's head probably half the size of Tino already; with feathers covering its entire head and body. Tino took a step back as the large snake got closer to the bars, but not close enough to touch them. The large snake could have easily slithered over the large gate that protected him and swallowed him whole, but it didn't dare move any closer.

The large jet-black snake stuck it's tongue out, even that was black, and it sent shivers down Tino's spine. It then turned it's head and headed back into the forest, and Tino watched it go as it seemed to go on forever and finally disappeared into the forest. He stood still and silent for a few moments and tried to calm his heart. "Let's...let's go inside," he whispered to Hana who had began to whine.

He got up wiping some dirt off his clothes and headed back inside the large mansion. He looked around seeing servants tending to the cleaning and only greeted him with a nod. He forced a small smile and went upstairs until he found Berwald's study room. "Come in," he heard Berwald say after he knocked a few times. He poked his head in and Berwald glanced up at him.

"Tino, come in, come in." Berwald said sitting up a bit straighter in his chair and shuffling some papers together. "What...what can I do for you?" Even though they were married it still didn't feel like it to him and he did enjoy every moment he had with Tino. No matter how small or insignificant they were.

"I… Well I was just outside in the garden planting the moon roses." Tino stepped inside and closed the door behind him. Little Hana squirmed in his arms until he set her down and she ran over to a corner of the room where a small toy laid. Tino smiled after her and he walked a little closer to the desk. "There was this large snake, and it had feathers on it." Tino rubbed his hands together and chuckled nervously hoping he didn't sound like a madman.

"Did it try hurting you?" Berwald asked quickly leaning forward in his chair.

"No, no, not at all. I was just curious about it. It had feathers and it was black like the rest of the forest." He sighed out, what was he even trying to say? "I just want to know more, about this place is all."

"Oh," Berwald glanced down at his papers and set them aside.

"I can come back if you're busy…"

"No, it's fine." Berwald stood up and went to a large book case behind him and scanned over it. "You just want to know more about the black forest?" Tino hummed in response, and Berwald pulled down a book from the shelf as he scanned the cover and then tuned to Tino handing it to him. "This is just one I have here, I'm sure there are more in the library."

"The library?"

Berwald stood still, had he forgotten to tell him about the library? "Yes, the library. Would...would you like me to take you to it?"

Tino smiled and eagerly nodded holding the large book to his chest. "If you don't mind that is."

Berwald shook his head as he walked Tino toward the library, little Hana following behind with her toy dangling from her mouth. As they walked along the mansion he mentally slapped himself, of course Tino would be interested in the library. Why wouldn't he be? He frowned harder than usual and cleared his throat, but fell silent when Tino started talking again.

"The snake was big, and a bit scary, but it was...beautiful. I wish now it could have stayed a bit longer by the fence," he said. He was already reading the book as they walked, well it was more of like a diary. A record of someone's trip in the black forest. It was hand written for sure, and it was a bit hard to read but he understood. "Have you seen it before? The snake?"

"Maybe," Berwald replied as he glanced over at Tino. "There are a lot of different creatures here in the forest. Some are cursed, others are just creatures, and some can take on more than one form."

"Like those crows you talked to?"

"Yes, most of those who can shift form I've talked too," he looked away from Tino just in time to see a statue right in Tino's path. He quickly pulled him by his waist so he wouldn't run into a statue and Tino looked up at him startled. "I'm sorry," Berwald said quickly letting go of him.

Tino smiled, "Don't worry, I should be sorry. I shouldn't be reading and walking anyway." He closed the book just as they reached a door.

"It's fine, I just don't want you to get hurt is all," Berwald said as he opened the doors to the library. The library itself was well lit-up a servant already inside doing some cleaning and they stopped to acknowledge the both of them. "This is my library, many books that my relatives and I have collected over the years. Most of them are in the same language, so you shouldn't have trouble."

Tino walked into the large library, his eyes barely could look away from the vast amounts of books that decorated each shelf. "This is amazing," he said more to himself. "How many books do you have exactly?" He turned to Berwald who seemed to be staring at him, the taller man glanced away when he realized he was caught.

"I'm not entirely sure," Berwald replied. "But you can read whatever you like, things about the black forest would be over there." He pointed to a particularly nice painted bookshelf that stood out from the rest. It had gold and black trimming at the edges and stood alongside a fireplace that seemed to be made of marble. He watched Tino gravitate toward the shelf as he looked over the rows of books and traced his fingers along the spines of each one. "If you like you can take them back to your room." He watched Tino nod and he shifted a bit, "I will be going back to my study now. If you need me I'll be there until dinner."

"Du...Berwald," Tino said catching himself. Tino watched as Berwald straightened up again, as if he was being called to attention. "Thank you," he nodded his head a bit.

"Of course," Berwald said and cleared his throat again before shifting awkwardly out of the library. His face heating up and he half smiled to himself, the beautiful colors that had surrounded Tino were certainly breathtaking. He sighed out to himself and headed back to his study.

Tino watched as Berwald left the room and smiled to himself. Berwald wasn't a bad man at all, he just seemed a little scary is all. He sat down by the bookshelf and opened the book once more, this time Hana jumping into his lap and curling up.

* * *

"God, it's so good to see you," Tino said hugging Lukas tightly. It was the first time he's been home since the wedding over two weeks ago. He pulled away from him and was hugged by his uncle Elo.

"It's good to see you too, Tino. How is the Duke treating you?" Elo asked letting him go as they walked a little bit farther into his house.

"It's good," Tino replied just as he felt Emil run up and hug his legs. He picked him up, "Look at you! Have you grown since we last saw each other?" Emil shook his head and he hugged him tightly kissing his forehead and set him down.

"What took you so long to visit?" Lukas asked as he shut the front door and went towards the kitchen.

"He wanted to make sure I was comfortable and settled first," Tino explained and followed him into the kitchen. A scent of fresh stew hit his nose and made his mouth water up as he walked right up to it.

"What's wrong do they not feed you enough?" Lukas chuckled.

Tino glanced away a bit bashful, "The food is good, but nothing beats homemade food."

"Got that right," Elo laughed. "I'll go check on your aunt Helina, hopefully she's awake."

"You don't have to," Tino said quickly not wanting to disturb his aunt.

"Don't worry, all she's been talking about is getting to see you since Mathias said you were coming." Elo gave a wide smile and then walked off toward the small room.

Tino sighed out and turned toward Lukas who was not staring into the pot of soup slowly stirring it. "How is she?" he asked.

"The doctor said she wouldn't last another week," Lukas said quietly, but a smile crossed his face. "She's lived two more weeks and is getting better everyday."

Tino's smile grew more just as his uncle called for him and he headed toward the room. Elo let him in and he saw his aunt sitting up in bed. "Tino, I'm so glad to see you," she said. Her voice was much clearer than the last time he saw her. Color had returned to her body and she held out her arms towards him. He eagerly walked over to her and hugged her tightly. "I've missed you so much," she said rubbing his back.

"I've missed you a lot too," Tino whispered already wanting to cry. He hadn't realized how much he had missed his family until that moment. "I'm sorry I didn't come sooner."

"Oh hush, you're here now and that's all that matters."

Tino let go of her and sat down at the edge of the bed. "I"m sure you two have some catching up to do," Elo said as he nodded his head towards the two of them and walked out closing the door.

Helina smiled and held Tino's hand that rested on her lap. "Tell me Tino, how is it?" Tino smiled as he explained everything that had happened over the last two weeks. The two of them talking and laughing, along with some crying is just what Tino needed. "You sound like you're having a wonderful time."

"I am," Tino said a bit cautiously. His aunt Helina raised an eyebrow at him and squeezed his hand slightly. "I'm not unhappy," he said quickly. "I just… I miss everyone."

"Well that's perfectly understandable, love. I can't even tell you how it was for me when I first married your uncle." She laughed a bit and then coughed some but quickly recovered. "I love your uncle with all my heart, but moving from a home with seven kids to none was no easy feat."

Tino smiled softly and looked down at his lap wiping away some imaginary lint. "The Duke is a sweet person," he said softly. "He makes sure I'm as comfortable as I can be, and I absolutely adore Hana...but it's just not the same."

"You remind me so much of your mother. The first time I met her was right after she eloped with your father. They showed up here at my door the two of them." Tino looked up at her as she smiled remembering. "Cold and soaked to the bone the two of them. But they were so stupidly in love and happy it was like nothing could change it."

"Did...did she miss her family?"

"Terribly," Helina replied. "She missed them like a flower would miss the sun. She cried so much to herself, wondering if she had made a mistake in marrying your father." Tino furrowed his eyebrows but Helina squeezed his hand again. "But, once she saw your father again she knew exactly why she married him. Your father loved her for who she was. For everything she was and for everything she could be. He understood her like no one else could, or even tried to."

"What got her through it?" Tino asked hoping there was some way he could cope as well.

"We would spend so much time together, we were practically sisters." Helina smiled. Tino bit the inside of his cheek. "Before your father built the cottage we all lived together here. "The four of us, and we thought life couldn't get any better. Then your father finished the cottage,she moved out and became pregnant with you."

"It must have been wonderful," Tino chuckled and looked out the window to see the small pot and silver leaves. "A moon rose?" he asked.

"I think it's the one you gave to Lukas. He gave it to me when I became really sick." Tino chuckled and couldn't wait to tease Lukas about it. "By the way, how are those roses of yours doing?"

"Ah, well I don't think they'll make it past this winter," Tino sighed out.

"Then you should take that one. I'm sure it will flourish much more with you," Helina said as she shifted a bit moving to get out of bed.

"What? No, I can't. What if you get sick again? Maybe the leaves could help you…" Tino protested as he watched his aunt get up and grab the small pot and hand it to him.

"Nonsense, look at me. I can talk, I can walk, I can breathe. I told myself I would get better in order to see you. Even if it was the last thing I did. Now look at me, healthy as a horse!" she laughed a bit and sat down on the bed beside him. "Take it back with you Tino, grow it so you can restart that garden of yours. You take new life to that dreaded black forest."

Tino stared at her before his eyes began to water. "Thank you, so much," he whispered and hugged her as she kissed his forehead.

* * *

 **Hope you all enjoyed this! Please leave a review if you liked it or, if you didn't! Thanks you guys for all your support!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Guess what time it is? New chapter time! Hope you all enjoy this!**

* * *

The rain fell heavy and Tino stared at the open ground with a casket inside of it. His vision blurred with tears as he heard the local priest recite a prayer that he hardly paid any attention too. He could feel his father lean against him in his Sunday best and an umbrella in one hand, but he didn't look up at him. They had hardly said a word to one another when they saw each this morning. Behind him Berwald and Mathias stood, Berwald insisted on holding an umbrella over him and Tino since they arrived. Mathias even held another umbrella that covered him along with Lukas and Emil. But Tino's mind felt numb and he could feel Lukas grasping his hand tightly.

"Amen," the priest said.

"Amen," he whispered along with the group of people surrounding the casket. His hand had finally gone numb, it was sweaty and it felt gross, but he didn't dare move it away from Lukas. He glanced over at his cousin who sat there with a completely blank stare looking at the ground. His knuckles were white while he held Tino's hand, but his other hand was gently stroking Emil's back. Emil was curled up on his lap, crying his heart out and clinging to Lukas. His tiny frame shaking from his sobs and from the cold.

Tino glanced away, there was nothing he could say or do to make them feel better. That crushed him more than anything. The crowd of people began to give their condolences to Elo who stood right by the priest. Much like Lukas, his facial expression was completely absent. He looked like he was in shock, they all were.

It was the very next day after Tino had visited his aunt in over two weeks. Tino had gone with Mathias back to the market and was going to go to Lukas' house to see his aunt again. He had even taken little Hana along for Emil to play with. But, once they got to the local market, a florist who Mathias seemed to be well acquainted with told them the news. His aunt had passed away sometime that night, the local doctor going over early that morning to declare the time she had died.

He just kept asking himself how this could have happened. How could she have been so healthy the day before and then just suddenly pass. It made no sense to him at all, and the more he thought about it the more his frustration grew.

He was jerked from his thoughts when he felt Lukas let go of his hand. "Can you take care of him?" Lukas asked picking up Emil and setting him on Tino's lap. Emil didn't protest and neither did Tino as he watched Lukas walk off in the rain away from the crowd. He slowly rubbed Emil's back and hummed softly while rocking his body slowly.

"I'll go after him," he heard his father say. He looked at him and nodded watching him walk after Lukas with an umbrella.

Berwald watched as well and then moved beside Tino, he didn't want him or Emil to get wet. Although his shoulder was soaking, he didn't mind.

He wanted to make Tino feel better, but he didn't exactly know how. He could see his aura with dark navy blue splattered all across it. Streaks of a rustic orange that collided against it and dots of smokey gray filled his vision. It had been these dark colors that Berwald has seen from Tino for the past few days ever since he found out about his aunt. Berwald did his best to cheer him up, every now and then a light lemon yellow would pop up, but it was quickly overshadowed minutes later.

He glanced over at him as he watched put Emil to sleep, but the tears wouldn't stop as they dripped down onto his clothes. He switched the umbrella to the other hand and hesitantly placed his hand at the top of Tino's back. Mimicking what he was doing to Emil in hopes it would have the same calming effect on him.

Tino glanced up at him, surprised by the gesture and Berwald was looking down at him, as if he tried giving him a comforting smile. He felt Berwald slowly run his hand up and down his back, and it only brought more tears to his eyes.

Berwald quickly retracted his hand, but soft spots of a honey orange popped up in his aura. He saw that it had comforted Tino, if only slightly. He put his hand gently back and rubbed Tino's back more, but he was happy it worked.

Tino leaned into Berwald and that's when he realized how much he needed just one comforting touch. Of course he didn't expect it to come from Berwald, but it was more than enough for him. He sniffled and hugged Emil tighter in his arms allowing him to close his eyes that were beginning to sting from all the crying.

Berwald stopped rubbing his back wrapping his arm around Tino, he could see he needed the comforting. He wanted to be the one to provide it, no matter how small the gesture would be.

* * *

Tino stirred the soup that slowly simmered over the stove. He glanced back seeing his uncle Elo playing with Emil on the floor. His dad sitting beside Lukas across from Mathias and Berwald. They were playing a game of cards and there was silence throughout the house other than Emil's quiet giggling and the sound of blocks skidding across the floor. He covered the pot of soup once more, but just as he was about to start on some coffee there was a knock on the door. He glanced at his uncle who just seemed to glance at the door and not really move towards it. "I got it," Tino said.

For him it was understandable that his uncle was tired, everyone seemed to be. Since the burial people have been flowing in and out with small gifts such as flowers or small amounts of food. He walked over opening the door forcing a smile, "Hello," he said but was surprised to see one of the servants from the mansion.

"I'm sorry to show up so suddenly," the servant whom Tino knew as Hugo. He was wearing a light coat but looked like it had been soaked through. His nose and ears were red from the arriving cold. "I've come looking for Duke Oxenstierna." Hugo kept his head down as if slightly bowing toward Tino.

"Of course, come in," he said and Hugo glanced up at him a bit cautiously. "Don't be shy, you must be cold," Tino smiled warmly at him.

Mathias glanced over to see Hugo and raised an eyebrow standing up to go and greet him. "Hugo, what brings you all the way out here?"

"Sorry, but a letter arrived for Duke Oxenstierna," he said and pulled out an envelope from his coat. Tino had shut the door and was surprised the letter itself hadn't gotten wet. "It arrived about an hour ago, I thought maybe it would be important for the Duke to see it now."

Mathias took hold of the envelope looking it over. It had Berwald's name nicely written on the front and when he turned it around a crimson red wax stamp. In the center was a large cursive 'O' with what seemed like three claw marks going through it, and a small crown set atop of it. He looked at Hugo, "You did excellent by bringing this to us right away."

Hugo smiled and Tino cleared his throat. "Why don't you stay with us? It's pouring outside and we have soup on the stove."

"Thank you, but I really must be heading back," he said bowing toward Mathias and then towards Tino.

Tino watched as he stumbled back outside into the rain and then looked back at Mathias who seemed to have his eyes glued on the envelope. He knew Berwald got all sorts of mail, but it was usually strictly business and never had such a fancy seal over it. Mathias tucked it into his shirt and smiled at Tino who looked at him curiously. He decided not to ask any questions and returned to the table.

Mathias glanced at him then outside the window with the heavy pouring rain. "Everything alright?" he turned to see Berwald standing beside him and he was slightly startled. He glanced away taking out the envelope once again handing it to him.

Berwald looked over the pale colored paper with the seal. He knew the seal all too well and he carefully opened it sliding his fingers across the seal. He pulled out a soft rose colored piece of paper. He slowly opened up looking over the black ink.

" _ **My dearest Berwald,**_

 _ **It has come to our attention that you have married just last week. We are greatly distressed that we were not told. Therefore, we will be taking a lovely trip to the black forest to go see you and your new wife. By the time you read this we will be well on our way.**_

 _ **Much love, your mother, Lovisa."**_

Berwald read over the letter a few more times then looked at Mathias. He wanted to crumble the blasted paper and burn it. "What does it say?" Mathias asked after a few moments.

"It's them. They are coming to visit," Berwald muttered.

"Who is?" Tino asked as the two of them were slightly startled to see Tino standing beside them. "Sorry, I didn't mean to eavesdrop, but dinner is ready."

"Right," Mathias said and smiled at him before excusing himself and headed for the table.

"Is everything okay?" Tino asked looking up at Berwald then at the envelope in his hand. "Are you okay?" he asked and gingerly touched Berwald's arm without much thought.

Berwald glanced briefly at Tino's hand, and he couldn't lie to himself that it made his heart beat a little faster. "Everything is...fine," he said softly not sure how to put the words. "My family sent me a letter saying they are coming to visit."

"Your family?" Tino asked. He had never really wondered about Berwald's family except for the pictures that decorated the mansion walls. "That's great to hear." Tino smiled.

Berwald didn't say anything, and cleared his throat changing subject. "We should go and eat before it gets cold." TIno nodded and kept his gaze on him for a few more moments before returning to the kitchen where everyone had taken a seat and began eating. Berwald took a deep breath trying to keep his temper down. How on earth would his family have found out? There was no way anyone from this small village would even have the resources to find out who he was related to. Much less even bother sending them any information. For now, he decided to worry about it later as he slipped the paper back inside the envelope and tucked it away.

* * *

"I'll come back soon, I promise," Tino whispered hugging Lukas tightly.

"You better." Lukas let go of him with a half-smile on his face. He watched Tino climb into the carriage followed by Berwald. "Hey." Berwald paused and then glanced back at Lukas. "Take care of him."

Berwald stared for a bit longer and then nodded his head with a small grunt before climbing into the carriage as well and closing the door. Mathias drove the carriage back to the mansion and Berwald sat quietly watching Tino who watched the small town go by. He wanted to ask if he was okay, but of course he knew the answer. He wanted to say something, anything really to make him feel better. But the words wouldn't come out.

"Your family," Tino began and Berwald tensed a bit sitting up a bit straighter. "When will they be here?"

"Most likely in the next few days," Berwald replied and he glanced away from Tino who had now turned to focus on him. "There's nothing to worry about."

Tino stared a bit longer before he chuckled. Berwald looked over at him wondering if he had said something amusing or if his facial expression was. "Of course there is something to worry about silly," Tino said.

"What would that be?" Berwald asked shifting a bit in his seat. If Tino was uneasy about something he wanted to help him in any way possible, at least that was his plan.

"I want them to like me," Tino said and he looked down at his lap. "I know it's not always easy to get along with family. And...I don't know why you didn't invite them to the wedding, but I still want them to like me."

Berwald sat back in his seat, his eyes fixated on Tino. Is that what he was worried about? Being liked? He thought the idea was absurd, how could anyone not like Tino. He was a beautiful person inside and out and he opened his mouth to say something, but Tino looked up right at him a shy smile on his face. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bring that up…"

"It's fine," Berwald said quickly, but Tino looked back outside the window. He sighed out taking off his glasses to clean them quietly.

"Master Berwald," he heard Mathias say from outside the carriage. "Shall I inform the rest of their servants to get the house ready for the guests?"

"Yes. That sounds like a good idea." As much as he hated to admit, if his parents were going to come over and visit he might as well have a half-decent house in order for them to stay in. Or else he would never hear the end of it. "Make sure their rooms are close to the dining room, and that the garden looks especially presentable."

"The garden?" Tino asked.

"My mother likes to spend time in the garden," Berwald replied.

"Oh," Tino smiled a bit as the last few houses past by the carriage. He liked to spend time in the garden too, and since he knew Berwald's mother did it made him feel a little more comfortable.

They arrived back at the mansion just as the last few streaks of light poked it way through the forest. The black forest was just as scary as night and Tino made his way inside where the servants greeted him. He noticed that Mathias wasted no time in gathering the entire household and telling them the news.

Berwald and Tino stood off to the side watching as the meeting continued. "Berwald," Tino said as quietly as he could as not to disturb the meeting, "Why didn't you invite your family to the wedding?"

Berwald didn't look at Tino, he just kept his eyes focused on the staff in front of him. "It's complicated," Berwald replied after a few moments.

"Oh." Mathias clapped his hands loudly startling Tino.

"If everyone understands than we should get done what we can tonight. Tomorrow will be a long day and let's do our best!" The staff agreed with some clapping before they all separated to do their assigned tasks.

"I think I'm going to go to bed," Tino said looking up at Berwald.

"Do you want anything before you go? Some tea maybe?" Berwald asked wondering if maybe he had said something wrong about his family. Tino shook his head and said his goodnight as he walked upstairs to his bedroom. Berwald stared after him seeing the dark colors of his aura and he sighed out.

"He's just grieving." He turned to see Mathias smiling at him. "There is nothing you can really do to help." Berwald looked back at the staircase, Tino now out of sight. He knew Mathias was right, but he wished he wasn't. "More importantly," Mathias began, "We have to figure out who informed your parents."

"I can only think of one person who would even have the resources to figure out where they were." Berwald began to walk to his study, his jaw clenched a bit just thinking about it.

"I don't think Lord Bisok would bother with something this elaborate." Mathias followed him to his study. "Even if he did what motive would he have?"

Berwald opened the door to his study trying not to break the handle as Mathias made the point. He had already burned the moon roses that Tino grew. What else did he want? He walked toward his desk and sighed out as Mathias closed the door behind them. "Maybe he just wants to break the marriage apart."

"For Oleo?"

"Who else?"

"That still doesn't make sense. He gets nothing from Tino marrying Oleo." Mathias watched Berwald pace back and forth in front of his desk. He shifted a bit uncomfortably and sighed out, "Whatever the reason is, I'm sure we'll figure it out.

Berwald could feel his knuckles turning white and he bit the inside of his lip. "I hope so."

* * *

 **Hope you all enjoyed! If you liked it or if you didn't please leave a review! Thanks!**


	12. Chapter 12

**It's been far too long hasn't it? I'm most of you thought I've given up on this piece, but I assure you I haven't. I simply haven't had the time is all. Now I do, but I'm not sure for how long. Until then, I will update as much as possible.**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

The silence is suffocating and Tino sighed out looking down at his morning breakfast. The clanking of Berwald's fork hits his ears and he glances overseeing Berwald immersed in another letter he received yesterday. "So," he began and saw Berwald slightly turn his head toward him but kept his eyes on the paper, "What are they like?"

"Who?"

"Your family." Tino watched as Berwald blinked a few times and sighed out setting the letter aside.

"They're family," he replied as he filled his mouth with another bite of eggs.

Tino frowned slightly sitting back in his chair and biting his inner lip. Since yesterday he could see that Berwald irritation grew knowing his family was coming. He wanted to know why. Were they bad people? Or just annoying? "Are...you happy they're coming?"

"I'm being polite and letting them stay here."

Tino leaned on his hand that rested on the table and poked at his eggs. "You don't seem to like them." His eyes wandered up to gaze at Berwald again, and he jumped slightly to see that Berwald was staring right back at him. He immediately sat up in his seat.

Berwald glanced away, "We're not very close is all." He wiped his face with his napkin before setting it over his unfinished meal. He stood up picking up the letter, "If you need me I'll be in my study."

"Okay," Tino said watching him walk off and then looked down at his lap. He hadn't meant to get Berwald upset, and he pushed himself away from the table deciding to go and see the garden.

He could see through the large french doors that Mathias was standing outside with a few other servants who were trimming and cleaning up the garden. He made his way outside walking up right beside Mathias who was overlooking what he assumed was a plan. "You're remodeling the garden?"

"Yes. Berwald has requested we clean it up for his mother." Mathias flipped the paper over and held it up looking out toward the garden with it.

"That's...awfully nice of him." Tino smiled clasping his hands behind his back. Maybe he didn't dislike them as much as he acted.

"Well if it doesn't look like the way it used to be, he would never hear the end of it from his mother."

"Oh," Tino pressed his lips in a firm line. He didn't understand the concept of not liking one's family. He had always been close to his, although it wasn't unheard of to hear families fighting about small things around the town.

"By the way, about your um...roses," Mathias said glancing over to the small bunch of roses dying near the gate. "Do you mind if we remove them?"

"Ah, no. I don't think they'll make it through the winter anyhow." Tino replied and then looked over as Mathias nodded his head and he watched one of the gardeners rip the roses from the ground. He winced a bit and glanced away from it looking over the rest of the garden. They trimmed the hedges of black bushes that decorated the large fence, along with what looked like a gazebo being refurbished "The plant my aunt gave me is growing well inside, I think once winter passes I will replant it."

Mathias nods before rolling up the piece of paper. "That sounds like a wonderful idea."

"Yes," Tino turned to him and cleared his throat. "So...how is his family?"

Mathias didn't look at him and visibly stiffened a bit at the question. "His family? What do you mean?" Mathias asked as he quickly unrolled the piece of paper once more.

"I tried asking Berwald earlier," Tino confessed with a guilty smile. "I just wanted to know...he seems so upset that they're coming to visit. I… I don't want to judge them is all."

Mathias scoffed but quickly cleared his throat glancing over at Tino. "The Master wishes for you not to worry. They will only be staying for a few days and nothing more."

"Yes, but…" Tino continued and sighed out. "Surely they're good people. I mean Berwald is a good person so surely the apple doesn't fall far from the tree."

"I'm sure it just depends on how big the hill is," Mathias replies.

Tino furrowed his eyebrows but decided it didn't mean much. "Then, what do they do? Do they own a business?"

Mathias chuckled uncomfortably, "I'm sure the matter would bore you…"

"Mathias please," Tino said gripping Mathias sleeve. "I'm married to him, shouldn't I at least know something about him? I feel like I know nothing."

Mathias stared at him for a few moments before sighing out and turning the paper once more. He pretended to be occupied by it, 'They specialize in shipping. They own many ships and even some ports along both the western and eastern coast. Although they own all the ports in the north."

"Ah, so they just ship goods?" Tino asked smiling softly. That wasn't so bad, he didn't know why Mathias was so hesitant about it. He removed his hand and nodded thanking Mathias for seeing as he was clearly uncomfortable talking about it.

Mathias nodded, "If you'll excuse me," he whispered and then walked off toward the gardeners.

Tino watched him and his smile slowly faded, he still felt nervous about meeting his family and he sighed out softly. He made his way inside where little Hana barked and wagged her tail. He picked her up petting her softly while she licked his face, "I'm fine. Don't worry. Just a little nervous is all."

He looked out into the garden and bit his lip before making his way toward the library.

* * *

"He's leaving?" Tino asked quickly looking across the table and seeing Mathias standing there, although no emotion was visible on his face.

"Only for a few days," Berwald said wiping his mouth with his napkin.

"But what about your family?" Tino asked and sat back in his chair. He felt his appetite go away now that he knew Mathias was leaving. He hoped to rely on Mathias for some support while Berwald's family was there since Berwald would be too busy entertaining them.

"Pressing business matters," Berwald said as if he had rehearsed the line a thousand times. "There is nothing that I can do since I'll be busy here."

"Right," Tino whispered looking down at his lap and at the white napkin that covered it.

Berwald glanced over at him and then glanced at Mathias questioningly. Why was Tino so bothered by this? Mathias shrugged slightly but nodded his head toward him as to press Tino about the issue. Berwald cleared his throat and shifted in his seat a bit, "Does...does that make you unhappy?"

"No, I understand," Tino said not looking up but picking up his fork and digging into the fried potatoes.

Berwald looked down at his plate and moved around some of the food as if looking for an answer. "Did you want him to stay?"

Tino looked over at him, with his lips slightly forming a smile. "To be honest, I'm just a bit nervous."

"Nervous?"

"Yes, to meet your family. I mean...what if they don't like me?" Tino's smile faded and he looked down at his plate. His stomach felt like it was turning and he could feel his lips tremble.

"It doesn't matter what they think," Berwald was quick to reply. "They are only here for a few days and I'm sure we won't see them for a while afterward."

Tino wanted to ask why. _Why_ did he seem so irritated that they were coming to visit? _Why_ did he want them gone as quickly as possible? And _why_ did this business suddenly have to come up now? He decided against asking any of those questions and inhaled deeply before slowly exhaling. "Of course, I just...I know you're going to be busy entertaining your family. I just hoped that maybe...maybe if I got too nervous or something I could turn to Mathias for help."

"I didn't realize you were so nervous." Berwald looked at Tino who was trying to blink away tears. He wanted to comfort Tino in some way, but he was just as nervous to make any sort of move. "If you feel too uncomfortable in any situation then please just tell me."

Tino nodded quickly and wiped at his eyes and pretended to yawn. "Of course," he whispered and set his napkin aside neatly folded up. "I...I think I'll be retiring early." He got up from the table and said goodnight before heading out of the dining room.

Once the dining room door closed Mathias walked over to clear his place. "Well, that could have gone better."

Berwald sighed out putting his face in his hands and dragging them down in frustration. "I don't know what to do Mathias."

"Well, if I may suggest, simply try to make him as comfortable as possible."

"With them, it will nearly be impossible," Berwald clasped his hands together and leaned his forehead against them. "I know them too well."

"Just try to make the best of it. Remember they'll only be here for a few days, and I'll return as soon as they're gone." Mathias reached across to clear his plate as well. "The days will pass quickly. Now, if you excuse me I have to go and pack."

Berwald sighed out but nodded sitting back in his chair.

* * *

Tino stands outside beside Berwald and a few servants just as he can see two large carriages pulling up. Led by completely black stallions he wondered just how rich was his family, but the thought quickly went away when the carriages stopped right in front of them. He watched the coachman of the first carriage get off and open the door extending his hand as a woman stepped out.

The woman held an umbrella and tilted it back to show herself to them. Her eyes were icy blue with her hair thick and straight as could be falling along her shoulders. "Oh Berwald!" she said nearly yelling and quickly rushed forward to hug him.

"Mother," Berwald said and hugged her back. Compared to Berwald she looked fragile and looked like if Berwald hugged her too tightly she would be snapped in two.

"How I've missed you!" she said and handed her umbrella to a servant before taking Berwald face in her hands and kissing both his cheeks.

"Dear, that's quite enough," Tino heard and looked over as two other men had stepped out of the carriage. The man who spoke was blonde with streaks of gray in his hair combed to the side, but the tips of his hair seem to curl. He had large broad shoulders with gray eyes that glanced at Tino dismissively.

"Your father is in one of his moods again," the woman spoke catching Tino's attention.

Berwald cleared his throat, ignoring her last comment, and reached for Tino's hand. "This is my wife, Tino."

Tino blinked a few times and smiled timidly at the straightforward introduction. "Hello," he said with a slight nod toward Berwald's mother.

"Why hello there!" she smiled going over and suddenly pulling Tino into a hug. She pulled away looking over Tino and moving some hair from his face. "Why, I do say my son surely has his taste." She chuckled looking over at Berwald who glanced away. "I'm Dutchess Lovisa Oxenstierna, Berwald's mother."

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Tino said with a soft smile.

"The pleasure is mine," she said and clasped her hands together quickly turning toward the others. Tino noticed her hair move from her shoulder and he saw a large mark on her neck. It looked like three large gashes with a burnt skin around it and he looked away quickly so he didn't offend her by staring.

"I'm Duke Erik Oxenstierna of Skönhetsland," he extended his hand toward Tino who shook it firmly.

Although Tino didn't know much about the ranking in nobility, he knew enough and was slightly confused at the moment. "If you don't mind me asking, how is that you and your son are Dukes? I thought the title was passed down?"

Lovisa glanced at him and then at Berwald before chuckling softly. "My dear, both Rasmus and Berwald have been deemed Dukedom for life by the King himself."

"A very proud title we both hold dearly," the other man said that caused Tino to look over at him as he now stood in front of Berwald. He extended his arm wrapping it around Berwald's shoulder and pulling him close. Berwald visibly tensed at the action before trying to pull away even though the other kept a firm grip. Tino realized they were both the same height and nearly looked identical if it weren't for Rasmus' shoulder length curly hair and his gray eyes just like his father. "The king himself proclaimed us Dukes for life at the mere age of fifteen!"

Surely, you've told your wife the tales," Erik said looking over at his eldest son who said nothing but untangled himself from his brother. He turned to Tino, "They were granted Dukedom because of their help during the Great Northern War, although I don't suppose here in the south you care much about it."

"I suppose not," Tino whispered and looked over at Berwald who wouldn't meet his eyes.

"I'm sure you're exhausted from your trip," Berwald began, "The servants will show you to your rooms."

"Lovely!" Lovisa hummed as she wrapped her arm around Erik's and they followed the servants inside. "How I did miss this summer home," she could be heard saying as she walked inside.

"Forgive me," Tino heard and looked over to see Rasmus standing far too close for comfort. "I'm Berwald's younger brother, Rasmus, it's a pleasure to meet such a beauty as yourself." He took Tino's hand and kissed it gently with a flashing smirk then walked past him inside.

Tino stood there a few moments staring at his hand then glancing back at Berwald. "Are you alright?" Berwald asked him once he was sure everyone was inside.

"Of course," Tino replied with a small smile. "They aren't nearly as intimidating as I thought." Berwald only made a noise and stepped a bit closer to Tino taking his hand and examining it. He didn't understand why and glanced up at Berwald who seemed genuinely concerned. Or...perhaps jealous?

"My brother can be unpleasant at times, I'll make sure he won't do it again." He let go of Tino's hand and pushed his glasses to his face before clearing his throat. "Shall we go inside?"

"Oh, y-yes," Tino said as Berwald offered his arm and he took it. He felt his face flushed a bit feeling his stomach knot up. Berwald, jealous over a little kiss on the hand? It was cute.

Although, now he had many questions. What was the mark on Lovisa's neck? What was the Great North War? He doesn't ever remember hearing about such a thing as a child. He also wondered what kind of thing Berwald must have done to help with the war effort. Surely if his father is Duke of Skönhetsland, which is located in the north, it must have been a war close to home. He didn't know when the proper time would be to ask such questions, so he decided to keep quiet until the opportunity arose. "I'm sure we won't be seeing them until dinner," Berwald said as he stopped in front of the grand staircase. "Care to join me in the library?"

Tino's questions quickly left his mind as he agreed happily and followed Berwald to the library. He didn't expect the offer and smiled to himself, perhaps Berwald was beginning to feel a little more comfortable around him.

* * *

 **Although this is a Beauty and the Beast AU, you can tell I have veered far off course from the original tale. Which to me, I feel is much better than sticking to the same old story and retelling it as is. Anywho, I do hope you enjoyed this chapter and if you really liked it leave a review, and if you didn't tell me why. Thanks and hope you have a goodnight.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Here is another chapter. So I wrote this one, and then I told myself i would edit it in the morning... That was about a week ago. Oops.**

 **BUT I finally got back to it, so here you go!**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

The cold air was already setting in and Tino could feel it, even with a light coat on. "Dinner will be served in a moment," he heard someone say, but he didn't look back to see who it was as he gazed outside. The large windows showed a few servants setting up a table underneath the gazebo for them to have dinner. Although for him, it was already too cold to even consider eating outside.

"You're cold?" Lovisa asked Tino jumped not having heard her walk up to him. Her thin blond hair curled slightly as it was only half up. Her icy blue eyes studied Tino intently, her emerald green dress is a great contrast to her eyes.

"Ah, yes, it's already going to be winter here." Tino glanced back outside and his eyes lingered to the area where his roses once were. Now the area was filled with newly planted black bushes.

"My, you certainly have lived in the south all your life haven't you?" Lovisa asked with a small chuckle.

Before Tino could answer the two large French doors that led outside opened. "Dinner is served," a man said and stepped outside as they all shuffled toward the Gazebo.

"Oh, Erik look!" Lovisa excitedly pointed at the dinner table. "It looks just like I remembered," she smiled and Erik nodded without saying a word. Tino glanced back to see Berwald right behind him. Although there was no clear expression on his face, he didn't seem _unhappy_ to having dinner with his family. But, he also didn't look _happy_.

Berwald took a seat at the head of the table and Tino took the one to his left. He watched as Lovisa took a seat across from him, Erik sitting beside her. Then beside him, Rasmus sat with a sly smile. "My, I'm honored to be sitting by you."

Tino just shifted a bit and dinner was being served. "My, Berwald you've done such a wonderful job in preserving this place." Berwald didn't say a thing as he started to eat as soon as his plate was put down. Lovisa cleared her throat picking up her fork and knife, "I can't begin to tell you how delighted I am that you've already married," Lovisa sighed out reaching and touching Berwald's arm for a brief moment. "Your brother is going to marry an Archduchess, her grandfather is an emperor from one of the Eastern Kingdoms."

Rasmus chuckled, "You make it sound like a big deal."

"Well of course it is!" Lovisa smiled. "With marrying her, so much more trade can open up with the East, just as the King desired." Erik hummed in approval and Tino watched the conversation without saying a word. He didn't understand the point of arranged marriages, even if he did find himself in a sort. "So, Tino, why don't you tell me about your family?" Lovisa asked glancing over at him before she decided to eat her own dinner, but her eyes never left him.

"My family?" Tino repeated looking at her as she bit down on a piece of meat. Berwald glanced over him, he could see the sudden shift in his aura. And, he knew if he saw it his mother would be able to see it as well. He was becoming nervous and Berwald glanced over at his mother as she nodded. "Well, my mother died when I was born. My dad has been raising me the best he can, but for most of his life he's been minor…"

"A minor?" Lovisa asked and Tino nodded looking up at her. Her eyebrows furrowed as she set her silverware down, and now exchanged glances with Erik. "I'm not sure I understand. I was under the impression that you were the son of Bisok, the only Lord in the town."

Tino sat back in his chair and his lips parted before he had to cover his mouth. He felt the overwhelming urge to laugh. Him? The son of that _monster._ She furrowed her eyebrows more and turned to Berwald who had no concern over the news. Tino managed to stifle his laugh, but he couldn't hold back his smile. "You...you thought I was the son of Lord Bisok?"

"Of course I did," Lovisa said turning toward Berwald, her hands now in fists and her eyes narrowed. "What are you thinking? Does this boy even have any elite blood in him?"

"Not as far as I know," Berwald replied wiping his mouth with his napkin. He looked at his mother who now seemed infuriated.

Tino's smile slowly fell, "I don't understand…"

"Of course you wouldn't," Erik said looking at Berwald disapprovingly.

"You realize how hard it is to be with a man, to begin with?" Lovisa continued as she sat back in her seat and crossed her arms. Her pale cheeks becoming flushed and she just stared at her food. "It's hard enough for a man to get pregnant, but a non-elite?! What were you thinking?"

Berwald sat back in his own seat looking over at his parents, without hesitation, he reached across the table holding Tino's hand. "I chose to marry him. That's all that matters to me."

Tino's lips fell open again, he wanted to say something but so many things were running through his head. Why was there talk about pregnancy? He knew men could conceive, but only if magic was involved. Did the really think he was going to conceive? There was no way, right? He couldn't he possessed no magic. He felt like the words were jumbled in his head, and he didn't pay attention until someone spoke.

"However do you expect to gain an heir?" Erik asked breaking the silence. "If he can't produce one, then you won't have one to succeed you. How will you carry on the family crest?"

"I think that is of less importance to me," Berwald replied.

"You can't really expect this to work between you and a commoner? I mean can he even read and write?" Lovisa scoffed now gazing back at Tino. Tino tensed up, he felt like her eyes, but they weren't burning him. No, he felt colder. He felt like winter itself had settled into his bones. "Honestly, whatever farm you found him on he's probably better left on…"

"That's enough." Berwald's voice boomed throughout the entire courtyard and even Tino jumped at the ferocity of it. Tino looked over at him hesitantly, Berwald's eyes closed for a moment, and he took a deep breath, his shoulder slumping to a more relaxed position. "I will not have you speak badly of my wife in such way," Berwald said barely above a whisper. His eyes looked up to his mother who quickly glanced down at her food. Tino sighed out, not even realizing he had been holding his breath.

Tino glanced at her, then at Berwald who slowly retreated his hand from his as he continued to eat his dinner. Tino quickly took his hand off the table and set it on his lap, he was sure his food was getting cold, but he didn't feel like eating much anymore.

"Ah!" Rasmus said clapping his hands loudly. "Mother remember when we used to spend all our summers here? It was hot, but it was always so beautiful don't you think?" Lovisa glanced over at him with a half-hearted smile and nodded. "Berwald, do you remember all those summers we used to stay out in the sun wrestling? Man, those were some good times." Berwald just grunted not bothering to look up, but Rasmus chuckled, "Say, why don't we have a little wrestling match?"

Berwald looked up from his food this time, Rasmus had a large grin on his face, but he could see right through it. "Come on, you aren't going to back out now are you?" Rasmus asked chuckling as he scooted his chair away from the table and his body motioned for the open space before them. Clearly, Rasmus was upset, and Berwald sighed out ready to decline before his father spoke.

"Perhaps you should," Erik spoke from across the table as he took a sip of wine from his glass. "Who knows how rusty you've gotten? Staying out here in the countryside is fine, but without the use of your powers you might have grown weak."

Berwald didn't have any room to wiggle out of this now. "Fine." Tino watched him, he wanted to protest of course. Especially since this wasn't exactly the best time to wrestle. They were in the middle of dinner after all, or maybe since the atmosphere seemed to have disappeared. He watched Berwald get up and begin to undress, Tino's eyes widened for a moment and he looked away only to realize Rasmus was doing the same thing. He looked down at his lap instead and he could hear Rasmus chuckle.

"Your wife is too modest," Rasmus chuckled. Berwald glanced over at him then at Tino but didn't make a comment as he walked away from the table and into the open grassy area just outside of the gazebo.

"Move our chairs over there," Lovisa said pointing to a servant and got up from her seat as a few of the servants moved their chairs to sit just outside of the gazebo. Tino reluctantly moved as well, although he offered to move his own chair he got desperate looks from the servants. He didn't understand, but his seat was placed right next to Lovisa and he took a seat. He couldn't help but feel nervous, and when he glanced at Lovisa she had a small smile spread across her lips. He looked away from her, and at the brothers who were circling one another.

"When was the last time you wrestled someone?" Rasmus asked with a taunting laugh. "You seem to be out of practice by the way you cross your feet." Berwald didn't respond, although it clearly annoyed Rasmus and he took a step forward gripping Berwald's neck.

Berwald quickly gripped Rasmus' inner forearm breaking the grip as he took a step back. He was mildly alarmed at how much stronger his brother had gotten since the last time they've come into contact.

Rasmus could see the shock in his aura and he snickered. "You aren't that shocked, are you? Honestly, this is hardly a fair fight it seems." He stepped forward once more this time gripping underneath Berwald's forearm and to pull him down and grab his head in a headlock.

Tino tensed a bit, it didn't look comfortable position to be in, to say the least. He also couldn't help having the bad feeling begin to settle in his stomach.

Berwald managed to get out of his grip, his face already slightly red and he could hear himself breathe a little heavier. Tino leaned forward in his seat a bit, his stomach felt like it was turning and his head began to pulse with a dull ache.

"Come now Berwald, you're already breathing like that?" Rasmus chuckled as Berwald this time lurched forward. This time able to go under and pick up Rasmus by both legs and slamming him down onto the black grass. He could hear Rasmus gasp for breath underneath him, but if he felt the slightest sympathy for his brother, he knew he would regret it.

Berwald kept his body over his brothers as he tried to get him to submit into a pin. However, when their eyes met he could see they were no longer the usual gray that he saw them be. They were a dark purple and Rasmus smiled a bit pushing him off.

Berwald quickly moved away from him as Rasmus tried to grip at him again. "I would say that's hardly fair," Berwald muttered as he stood up.

"Since when did we ever wrestle fair?" Rasmus chuckled. Rasmus moved forward once more this time locking their arms together as Berwald tried to break loose. "How dare you speak to mother that way," he heard Rasmus whisper in his ear. At the same time, the color of his aura was consumed by a dark purple aura. "And of all things...you married a peasant."

Berwald growled lowly, "Don't test me, Rasmus."

He heard Rasmus chuckle in his ear, "So he's just your bed warmer then?"

Berwald heard enough, and he lowered his body enough to get to Rasmus' legs once more. He slammed Rasmus down and he could feel his own body become consumed by the same purple-black aura.

Tino watched the whole thing through hazy eyes, he felt himself tipping a bit but did his best to stay upright. His stomach was hurting more by the second and he gripped it with a small whimper escaping his lips.

Lovisa glanced over to see Tino swaying. "Tino? Are you alright?" she asked turning toward him hearing her son's snarling in the background. She put a hand on his shoulder her eyebrows furrowing, "Tino?"

He slowly turned to her, he swore there were two...no three of her. Her icy eyes didn't seem angry however, they seemed just as gentle as when he first laid eyes on her. When did that happen? He nodded quietly, and then everything went black.

Lovisa gasped trying to grip Tino's sleeve and arm as he fell forward from the chair. "Somebody do something!" Lovisa shouted as she stood up in her chair, followed by Erik.

Berwald squinted a bit to see more clearly, but there was no mistaking the short blonde hair that laid against the black grass. He quickly untangled himself from his brother going over. "What happened?" he asked pushing aside a few of the servants that had already encircled him.

"He just passed out," Lovisa replied looking up at Berwald. She looked at Erik, the two of them exchanging glances.

Berwald kneeled down beside Tino, his face was flushed and he had droplets of sweat along his forehead. He gently scooped him up in his arms as gingerly as possible. He could hear Tino softly whimper. "Get some medicine," Berwald muttered toward one of the servants who nodded and went inside of ahead of him. Without another word Berwald briskly walked inside carrying Tino to his room.

The three of them watched, then exchanged glances.

* * *

When Tino became conscious, the first thing he felt was the soft bedding underneath him, but it didn't smell like his bed. His eyes slowly opened and everything was fuzzy at first before they began to focus. He could see a dim light coming from a candle beside the bed. He looked around before he realized Berwald was sitting beside the bed. A book opened on his lap as he seemed to be absorbed in it.

Tino wanted to say something, but his throat felt dry. "Hnn…" he managed to make the small noise that was enough to catch Berwald's attention.

Berwald closed the book quickly and sets it on the nightstand. He leans forward moving the few hairs from Tino's face. His fingers lingered a bit tracing them down Tino's cheek. Tino stared at him for a few moments before he opened his mouth once more, but his throat felt dry and his hand gently went up to his throat as he tried to clear it. Berwald then glanced back and grabbed the glass of water on the table and handed it to Tino. Tino took a few sips before handing it back and he cleared his throat a few more times, "What….happened?" he whispered. He winced at the sound of his voice, he sounded like he was dying.

"You...you passed out," Berwald replied. He didn't what else to tell him since he had been wrestling Rasmus up until that moment. "How do you feel? What happened?"

"I'm...not sure," Tino whispered and shifted in bed trying to sit up.

"Please, rest," Berwald placing his hand on his shoulder and Tino glanced over at him. Berwald retracted his hand quickly, "Please, you need rest." Tino slowly sunk back down into the sheets and stared at the large ceiling above. This clearly was Berwald's room, and he had never been in it until now. Space wise, it wasn't much different, but the decor was drastically different. "Can you tell me what happened?" Berwald asked breaking his train of observation.

Tino looked over at him and then furrowed his eyebrows trying to remember. "I just...became dizzy. I wasn't sure how it happened, but when you two began to wrestle…" He sounded crazy. He must be crazy. He chuckled to himself but stared up at the ceiling once more, "It was like...this energy. It was overwhelming."

"Energy?" Berwald repeated and Tino nodded glancing over at him.

"You must think I'm crazy."

"No," Berwald shook his head. "Do you mind...if I ask about your mother?"

"My mother?" Tino didn't understand how this would help, but he cleared his throat once more. "She died...giving birth to me. I don't know much about her other than a notebook she wrote me."

"She wrote you a notebook?"

"Yeah," Tino smiled softly thinking about the contents of the pages. "It's a book about certain lessons in life.

"So your mother knew how to read and write?"

"Yeah, she taught my dad who taught me." Berwald glanced away remembering his mother's comments earlier. "She was apparently of a higher class or something," he muttered but his head began to hurt again. He closed his eyes and sighed out placing his hand on his forehead. "My dad doesn't talk about her much, or where she was from. I just know when she decided to marry my father, she was shunned from her family." Berwald nods quietly and Tino opened an eye to glance over at him. "Why did you bring her up?"

"I just have a thought," he muttered. Before Tino could ask what it was there was a knock on the door. He winced at the sound but watched as Berwald got up to go and answer it. He watched Berwald only open it slightly, but the same painful feeling in his stomach came back. He turned over on his side away from the light curling up slightly.

He could only hear soft murmurs coming from the door unable to distinguish the voices and what they were saying. He whined a little more having more pain go through his body until he eventually forced himself to go back to sleep.

Berwald closed the door quietly and sighed out, he walked back over to the bed. "Tino…" but he had already fallen asleep. He sighed out and took a seat beside the bed once more picking up the book.

The notebook was old, and he ran his fingers over it. He had found it left on one of the chairs in the library, he figured it belonged to Tino since he saw it with him often. It clearly had been read over and over again with some pages folded at the edges to keep the place. He looked over at Tino opening the book and looking down at it. He silently apologized to Tino, but he needed to understand.

* * *

 **I apologize that it's so short, but I didn't want to add more on. If you like it or if you didn't, please leave a review! Thank you!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello babes, here is another chapter. This one is really kind of long not really, but I really do hope you all enjoy.**

* * *

"I'll be back," Lukas called out as he picked up the basket by the door. He glanced back toward the kitchen where Elo and Emil sat finishing up their breakfast. "Make sure he gets to school on time," he adds.

"Yes sir," Elo said waving at his eldest son with a bit of porridge dripping from the side of his mouth.

Lukas sighed out, but walked out feeling the soft smile on his lips. He walked down the steps and onto the dirt road. It was early morning, but already the town was bustling and the smell of breads from the bakery was a welcoming wake up call.

He headed down the dirt path toward his uncle's house. It had been a while since they seen him, and he was sure without Tino there he probably wasn't eating the best food. His uncle couldn't cook to save his life, it was no wonder why Tino learned to cook and became to good at it. Lukas chuckled to himself, he remembered first learning to cook with his mom. He also remembered nearly burning down the house a few times in the process.

His nose began to sting as his feet stopped in the middle of the dirt road, and he inhaled deeply closing his eyes. He could hear roosters making their morning calls. The wind soft and nipping his cheeks. He pressed his face into the knitted scarf some and exhaled. He missed his mom, there hadn't been a day where he hasn't thought about her. He opened his eyes trying to blink away the tears with his breathing becoming shaky for only a second. "Get yourself together," he whispered loudly before continuing on his walk and rubbing his eyes..

After a few minutes he could see the small slanted cottage come into view. The vines that were once decorated the fence were gone, most burned to a crisp in the fire, and whatever was left died only a few days later. There was no longer a white fence now, it was burnt black and in some places was completely burnt to a crisp or missing. He tried to ignore it as he walked up to the door and knocked a few times. "Uncle Taisto!"

He took a step back waiting patiently in the cold, and looked around at the dying grass around the house. The house never did feel the same since Tino left and as he looked away ready to knock again he heard something fall inside. "Uncle?" he called out knocking a few more times. "It's me, Lukas."

"Come in! Come in!" he heard his uncle say on the other side of the door. He opened the door a bit cautiously, but immediately felt the warmth of the fire and he removed his scarf closing the door behind him. "Just who I was expecting!" Taisto said fumbling on setting a bowl down.

"Expecting?" Lukas asked raising an eyebrow. This wasn't a planned trip that was for sure, he had just decided to come by last night. He barely even just told his father he was coming as he was leaving the house.

"Yep!" Taisto said and turned away from him fumbling with something on the stove. "Why don't you sit down and have some breakfast with me?"

Lukas walked over toward the kitchen setting the basket down and peered down into the bowl. He had to admit it smelled amazing in the home, "Is Tino here?" he asked glancing around for any sign of his cousin.

"Huh? No, of course not." Taisto chuckled looking at the basket and quickly changing the subject. "What's in there?" he asked as he lifted the cloth up and could see the fresh bread inside.

"Bread…" Lukas muttered eyeing his uncle carefully then picked up the bowl. He smelled it, and it smelled sweet, not burnt. Even had with a few berries atop for garnish. "Who made this?" he asked.

"I did!" Taisto gleamed and covered the bread back up taking it over by the stove to stay warm. "Lucky for me I don't have to go to the market, I really wanted to go and get some bread too."

"Uncle."

"I have to tell you I've had a lot of practice since Tino's been gone. Really incredible what you learn in order to take care of yourself."

"Uncle."

"I think my porridge is now at least passible. It doesn't smell like I scraped it out of some burnt pot or anything now. I think Tino would be proud…"

"Uncle who else is here?"

Taisto paused holding the loaf of bread in his hand and then glanced up at Lukas before looking down at the bread. His large hands softly pressing into it, the crust of the bread cracking beneath the pressure. "You were always super observant…" he muttered as his hands fell to his side and he set the loaf back onto the counter.

Lukas stared at him not saying a word but he heard a soft creak behind him. He looked back to see Mathias. He furrowed his eyebrows, "What are you doing here? You told me you were leaving town?" Mathias smiled a bit at him and looked down at the floor, his hand rubbing the back of his neck.. "What the hell is going on here?" Lukas asked looking back at his uncle.

Both Mathias and Taisto exchanged glanced, "It's a long story," Taisto muttered.

Lukas stood there for a few moments before turning to Mathias, "Are you seeing my uncle?"

"What?" Mathias and Taisto said at the same time clearly blindsided by the question.

"Are. You. Seeing my uncle?" He repeated the question his jaw clenching as his confusion slowly turned to anger.

"No! No! This is not _that_ kind of story!" Mathias stepped forward as Lukas glared at him, he quickly stepped right back. "I swear, this isn't that kind of thing."

"Yeah, no," Taisto added laughing a bit in relief.

Lukas pulled out the chair from the table and sat down crossing his arms. "I have time," he muttered. Mathias looks at him then back at Taisto who shrugged with raised eyebrows. "It means you better explain to me why you're standing in my uncle's kitchen half naked when you told me you were going away for business."

Mathias glanced down at himself realizing that indeed, he was not wearing a shirt. Mathias pressed his lips in a firm line before looking at Lukas and pulling out the chair beside him. "Okay," he said fidgeting with his fingers. "You...well...it's complicated," he said slowly and kept staring between Lukas and the floor. "But, please, don't hate me."

"I can't promise." Lukas muttered looking at Mathias' face, he looked afraid but Lukas cleared his throat trying to ignore it. "Explain."

* * *

The clinking of silverware filled the large dining room as no one spoke a word. Tino glanced over at Berwald who hadn't spoken a word other to him when he said good morning. "Today is such a lovely day, much warmer than yesterday," Lovisa said not glancing up from her plate. No body agreed or disagreed with her, and she cleared her throat once more. "Tino, you're from the town close by aren't you?"

"Ah, yes," Tino whispered and looked up from his plate that he hardly touched. He wasn't very hungry when he awoke, but he knew better than to not eat.

"Oh perfect!" Lovisa said with a large smile. "Why don't we go into town today? You and I?"

"Oh...um yes. Yes, that sounds nice…" Tino forced a smile. He didn't want to be rude and tell her no, but he also didn't know how to feel about spending time with her alone.

"I don't think he's feeling well from yesterday," Berwald spoke up. "He really isn't in any condition to be leaving the house."

"Well it's either that, or the two of us will be here alone while you, your father, and your brother go out hunting." Lovisa sighed out and her smile dropped a little.

"Hunting?" Berwald repeated.

"Oh? Your father didn't tell you?" Lovisa asked glancing over at Erik who didn't bother looking up.

"I thought it would be obvious, it's what we've always done," Erik said and then looked over at Berwald. "Don't tell me you rather not?"

Berwald didn't answer as Rasmus piped up, "Come on Berwald, it'll be just like old times! How long has it been since you hunted, huh?"

"I much rather stay here and look after Tino," Berwald said sitting back in his chair and his fingers tapping on the table. He looked between his three family members, not sure what they were up too. It had to be something, although his family was notorious to act as if nothing has happened.

"Don't be silly," Lovisa said and looked toward Tino. "I have this lovely recipe for a tea to cheer you right up! You'll be good as new!"

Berwald opened his mouth to object, but Tino quickly spoke. "Th-thank you… I really do appreciate the offer." He looked over at Berwald who was staring at him his fingers paused along the edge of the blackwood table. "I...um, well you should go." Tino said. "I feel better, really I do. You don't have to worry, besides if it's something you do often with your family don't let me stop you."

"Excellent!" Lovisa said clasping her hands together quickly. "I'll go make the tea this very second," Lovisa said getting up from the table and heading toward the kitchen.

Berwald jumped slightly at the sound, as he was so focused on Tino's words. He could see his aura, it was still a soft grey from him feeling a little sickly. But his words were genuine, and the soft colors of his aura never dimmed as he spoke.

Erik nodded his head, "Right then, I'll see you boys in a bit." He excused himself as well and stood up taking a pipe out from his pocket as he headed outside into the garden. He was followed by Rasmus who took a pipe out of his own, a nasty habit that Berwald was never to fond of.

"You...really don't have to worry about me," Tino spoke after a few moments of silence between them. He looked over at Berwald who was glancing at him from above his glasses. The usual menacing stare seemed to be smoothed over with concern. "I'll be fine, I promise."

"It's not you I'm more or less worried about now," Berwald replied taking a deep breath. "After last night…"

"Please," Tino said quickly. "Words were said last night… I'm sure your mother was just thinking and looking out for you. It's what mothers do, right?"

Berwald was silent staring at Tino and then pushed his glasses up looking away from him. He could see the soft blue well up in the corner of Tino's aura,it only made him feel guilty. "If _anything_ happens, please tell me as soon as you return."

"Of course," Tino said and cleared his throat. "I'm...gonna go and get ready." He excused himself from the table as well and quickly retreated to his room without another word. Berwald watched him leave the room and he sighed out wondering how things were ever going to work out between them.

He wondered if Tino ever felt trapped here, as it was he hardly seemed to be go out of the castle to go and see his family. Ever since his aunt died he noticed Tino had been staying more and more inside the castle, but he wondered if he himself had anything to do with it.

"Berwald," he heard and he glanced up to see Rasmus looking at him. "I came to apologize, for yesterday." Berwald raised an eyebrow seeing a servant begin to clear the table. "It was wrong of me to become so aggressive and challenge you in your home." There was silence between them and Rasmus was looking down at the large black wood table before clearing his throat. "I also...um apologize for mocking your wife."

Berwald stood up fixing the cuffs of his shirt, "Don't do it again," he muttered and then walked out of the dining room without another word.

* * *

"Tino you look…" Lovisa's eyebrows were raised and she smiled slightly. "Common…" she finished.

"Ah, well…" Tino chuckled and rubbed his arm looking away from her. "This is um...all I have."

"What?" Lovisa eyes widened and she put her hand over her chest looking exasperated. . "Berwald hasn't bought you a single outfit?"

"I-It's not like that!" Tino said quickly raising his hands in defense. He certainly didn't want to give her the wrong impression about her son. "He's just been so busy, and I don't really wear such clothes…"

"Still," she sighed out and sighed out after closing her eyes for a moment. "You seem to be Eriks size, perhaps a bit smaller. No matter!" she said and took his arm, "Come along. You're of a higher class my love, you should dress like it."

Tino wanted to protest of course, what did it even mean? Dressing like a higher class? To dress like Bisok and Oleo? His nose scrunched up in distaste, why would he want to dress like them? But, before he knew it he was standing in front of a mirror wearing clothes that were being hemmed slightly by a young woman who he knew as Elizabeta. "Are you sure the Duke won't mind?" he asked quickly looking over at Lovisa.

"Of course not, these were just some extra clothes I made sure he brought. Just in case," she hummed as she fanned herself and looked him up and down. "My, I do have to say you look marvelous in these clothes."

Tino winced a bit when he felt a prick on the side of his leg, "I'm sorry," the woman said quickly looking up at Tino.

"It's fine," Tino said with a smile. "You're doing a really good job by the way," he added.

"I do have to say she is," Lovisa hummed leaning down and watching Elizabeta closely. "Where did you learn such skills?"

"Thank you Duchess, but my mother taught me." Elizabeta replied before finishing the final touch and snipping off the string.

"Your mother certainly has skill, I would have thought you were an apprentice of some sort in the capital," Lovisa stood back up and stepped back looking at Tino once over again. "Now, you look like you're married to a Duke."

As they headed downstairs Tino listened to Lovisa chatter on about the city she lived in and how it was bustling with life, there seemed to be no time to rest, "Sounds stressful," Tino commented.

"It can be," Lovisa sighed out. "Which is why I enjoy coming to the countryside. Everything is so peaceful and there is hardly a thing to worry about here." Tino only nodded agreeing with her, even if it was far from the truth.

"Oh, are you all already going out as well?" Lovisa asked as Tino glanced up to see the three men standing at the doorway.

"Yes," Erik replied looking over Tino who looked down. He wasn't sure how he was going to explain why he was wearing the Duke's clothing, nor he care to even utter a word toward him.

"Well, please do be careful and don't do anything to rash. Remember, this is still the black forest," Lovisa hummed although she noticed Berwald eyeing Tino. "Do you like it? It was just some extra clothes your father brought, I thought since your wife here is married to a Duke, he might as well dress like it."

Berwald glanced at Lovisa and then glanced over at Tino who forced a smile toward his father. "I...um hope you don't mind," Tino said.

"Not at all," Erik replied waving his hand. "Well, we'll be heading out now. We'll be back in time for lunch."

"Of course, have fun. Come on Tino, the carriage is waiting for us." She walked past the three of them and TIno quickly followed after her not making eye contact with any of the three men that towered over him. They quickly hopped inside one of the luxurious carriages that they had brought while coming over. Lovisa waved out at the three of them, as did Tino as the carriage that then pulled away from the mansion. Lovisa kept waving at them until they were outside of the gates. "Oh gosh, this is so exciting!" Lovisa said clasping her hands together.

Tino smiled looking out into the black forest, he often saw shadows to say the least but he was sure they were either his imagination or actual creatures whom lived there. He turned to look at Lovisa who was smiling watching the forest pass as well, but her hair had fallen back and now revealed the mark on her neck. It didn't look infected, but he was sure it must be painful for her. "You want to know, don't you?" Lovisa spoke gently and she looked over meeting his eyes. "About the mark?"

"I...I didn't mean to stare," Tino said quickly.

"It's fine, I'm used to it now." Her smile was genuine and soft as she took a deep breath and closed her eyes. "Well, to begin, with it's the family crest."

"The what?'

"The family crest," Lovisa repeated. "It's um, well it's like our symbol of power." Tino furrowed his eyebrows. "I wasn't born into the family, so I had to be marked. Erik did this to me." Tino gasped a little louder than he liked too and Lovisa quickly raised her hands, "No, I promise you he didn't do it to hurt me." Lovisa was now the one to look confused and she set her hands down on her lap, "Hasn't…Berwald done the same to you?"

"No," Tino said softly and touched his neck. "I don't understand why…"

"Well i suppose you wouldn't unless you know the family story," she sighed out and moved her hair to cover her neck. "Well, to begin with those who are born with at least one parent part of our family will naturally bear the crest. At least, they should." Her voice hushed a bit before she cleared her throat. "Only the elite know of us. Our names have been around for nearly two centuries. We are one of two families that work for the King of this land, and many other Kings."

"The King?" Tino repeated and felt a tightening feeling in his stomach.

"Yes, we're the ones really pulling the strings behind the scene. The Kings are just our - they're puppets." She forced a smile looking down at her dress trying to smooth out the little wrinkles. "What I'm saying...is that we hold more power than any monarch in this world. With Rasmus marrying the archduchess of the Emperor of the East, then we will be able to control the entire Eastern trade."

"That's why he's marrying her?"

"Not the only reason," Lovisa said quickly. "My Rasmus is not a heartless killer his father tried to make him. He's been putting off this marriage for years trying to win her heart over, and he finally has." She smiled proudly but it quickly faded. "There's a story they tell us when we enter the family, and I suppose it's up to me to tell you." Tino shifted uncomfortably in his seat not sure he wanted to hear it. "Two centuries ago one of their great ancestors was cursed by a witch. He was cursed to look like a beast, and if he did not learn to love then he will forever be cursed to remain a beast.

He surprisingly went to go consult another more powerful witch. A Dark Witch. For the witch that had cursed him was a Witch that casted White magic. He did not see his form as a curse, he saw it as a blessing in disguise. He knew that if had a witch to help him, in his cursed form he could truly become something. The Witch agreed to help him, of course, and made it so that he could be able to shift forms freely. It left a mark on him. It wasn't an easy task, and at the time the man was just a commoner, nothing more than a simple farmer. The Witch did expect payment, but she also had fallen in love with him. As payment he was to marry her.

He agreed, but not long after they got married the King at the time condemned anyone who was not of elite status to no longer use magic. Many gave it up willingly, but she did not. She was hunted, and killed like an animal." Tino winced a bit just thinking about it and forced himself to look outside the window. "She did leave him a child, a single son. He vowed to get vengeance, so he did everything he could to conceal his son from the world. He taught his son to read and write, but as he got older he soon realized what had happened. His son possessed dark magic, along with the mark of the beast."

Lovisa had fallen silent and Tino looked over at her, "What happened...to his son?"

"His son faked being someone he wasn't. Got the daughter of the current King at the time to fall in love with him. He got her pregnant and marked her. Of course the King was so outraged, but he couldn't kill his only daughter. A weakness both the son and his father knew. So the King hid her away, faking her death. That is the beginning of this family."

Tino is speechless, but before he could say anything bright sunlight streamed into the carriage. He looked out the window to see that they were no longer in the black forest and he felt like he couldn't breathe. With as warm as the sun was he felt shivers go up and down his arms.

"It's certainly a lovely view," Lovisa hummed looking outside. There was silence between the two of them and she took a deep breath before exhaling. "The mark doesn't hurt, if that's what you're wondering."

Tino was not wondering that at all, but it was good to know. "Then what is it for?" he asked.

"It's to make sure the child comes out bearing the mark," she turned to Tino. Her eyes glossed over and her pale skin looking ghostly white in the light. The very look of her was something he could only imagine in a painting. She was a sad angel. "I love Erik, with all my heart," she whispered. "My children are not bad people, no matter what they've done." She looked away quickly and Tino did as well to give her little privacy he could.

Tino was speechless of course, he didn't question much about what Berwald did in his past. He found it hard to breathe after a few seconds, just what kind of things has Berwald done? Should he be worried for his safety? His eyes went wide as the last thought crossed his mind. How could he think so badly of Berwald? He has done nothing to harm him since they've been together. It was just as Lovisa said, no matter what they've done in their past for whatever reason they've grown up. They've changed. Berwald isn't a bad person.

The carriage bounced a bit as they were reaching the middle of the small village. Lovisa eyes went wide as she watched everyone move around, although either secretly or openly gawking at the carriage. "Oh wow, it's just a beautiful as I pictured it."

Tino glanced over at her and smiled softly. In all honesty, he could see she wanted the best for her children. She really was the type of mother Tino thought his own mother would be. "Should we get down then?" Tino asked.

"Of course!" she smiled and knocked at the top of the carriage. "Stop please!" she nearly jumped out of the carriage before it had came to a complete halt. "Oh Tino look!" she squeaked like a child in a candy shop. She instantly went across to a stall that was selling cloth for clothes. Tino followed after her and recognized nearly everybody as they stared at them.

"Hello Martha," he said to the older lady behind the stall who wore a grey dress with small patches down onto them. One of them literally a little push bed where a bunch of small needles stuck out. The woman looked up from working on what looked like a piece of baby clothing and her brown and streaked gray hair fell to the side of her face.

"Why hello Tino!" she smiled and walked around hugging him. "My look at you, I haven't seen you since the wedding." She looked over his clothes, clearly in awe as she rubbed her fingers over the cloth. "My, must be good to be married well off now," she whispered looking at him then at the woman who was searching through the pile of cloths. "Who is she if I might ask?"

"Ah, Lovisa," he called and she glanced over with a smile. "Martha this is Lovisa, my mother in law, Duchess Lovisa Oxenstierna ."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Dutchess," Martha said and bowed slightly to her.

"The pleasure is all mine," Lovisa said. "You have such beautiful cloth, do you hand make it?"

"Every single fiber," the older woman boasted with a proud smile. The edges of her eyes crinkling as she moved over to the stall to show off more of the cloth. By the end of it she nearly bought half of the stall and Martha thanked her over and over.

Tino helps her put the large cloths in the carriage. "Her daughter just gave birth to her second child," he hummed.

"Really?" Lovisa said glancing over at the woman who was wiping tears from her eyes. "Is that why she is crying?"

Tino stared at the carriage for a little bit longer and shook his head. "Her daughters husband died when the mine collapsed. He was taking care of her and Martha, along with their own kid."

"Oh my," Lovisa whispered. "Is that the same mine where Berwald saved your father?" Tino nodded and Lovisa was silent looking at all the cloth she had bought.

"Why don't we go eat some Kuu's?" Tino suggested hoping to stray away from the topic.

"Kuu's?" Lovisa looked over at him a bit confused. "What are those?"

"You've never had them before?" Tino asked his mouth hanging slightly open.

Lovisa shook her head and he instantly pulled away from the carriage. "Come here, there's a bakery around the corner that has some of the best in town. Of course nobody can beat the Kuu's my aunt made." She laughed a bit as they entered the small bakery that instantly filled their noses with crispy aromas of both the sweet and savory. "Two Kuu's!" he shouted toward the baker who waved at him.

"I still have no idea what they are," she said with a small laugh.

"Right," Tino chuckled. "There's this old wives tale about a white rose called a Moon Rose, it's supposed to be able to heal anything and break even the worst of curses. Kuu's are basically shaped like white roses. White bread filled with cream and topped off with sugar that melts in your mouth. It's delicious."

"Moon Rose?" Lovisa asked her carefree smile turning into curiosity. "The town believes in them?"

"Well, not exactly," Tino shrugged. "I had a whole garden of them."

"You did?" Lovisa turned away from him and glanced around the bakery. It was just them two inside while the calm but bustling village life continued outside. "What happened to them?"

"They…" Tino fell silent and looked at the ground quietly. "They died, I guess I didn't have the special touch," he chuckled awkwardly.

"Ah," Lovisa hummed just as the man walked over holding two pieces of bread that were indeed shaped like roses about to bloom. "It's so beautiful I don't think I want to eat it," she laughed but Tino took a large bite out of his.

"You're going to want to, trust me," he said covering his mouth so no crumbs fell out. He watched as Lovisa took a small dainty bite out of hers, carefully savoring the flavor before quickly taking another bite out of it. "You like it?" Tino chuckled once he swallowed.

"This is amazing," she said between bites. "We have to take some to the others." Tino agreed ordering a few more. She quickly wiped her mouth with the napkin before clearing her throat clearly embarrassed. "Um, didn't you say you grew up here?"

"Oh, yeah. I live just outside of the village on the other side. We can go if you like, I'm sure my dad would be excited to meet you."

She nodded just as the small door opened and they glanced over. Tino instantly took a step back, the small hairs on the back of his neck raised up as he watched both Lord Bisok and Oleo walk in. "Ah, Dutchess Oxenstierna, what a pleasant surprise. Can't say I thought of running into you here."

"You must be Lord Bisok," Lovisa said looking over the large man.

"I see my reputation exceeds me," he chuckled extending his hand.

"I simply like to know the people wherever I go," she said not taking his hand nor looking at it. Bisok smile dims a bit as he drops his hand and Tino moves to somewhat hide behind Lovisa.

"Well, since you all are in town will you grace me with your presence for dinner?"

Tino tensed up looking at Bisok, but realized that Oleo was aso staring at him intently. He just wanted to leave and he scratched the inside of his arm to distract himself. "Dinner?" Lovisa hummed and glanced back at Tino. "I think that would be a splendid idea, don't you?"

"If you would like to go," Tino forced a smile.

"Of course you're invited too," Bisok added. "You and your...new husband that is."

Tino wanted to decline, but Lovisa had already agreed. "Tonight then?" she hummed and Bisok nodded. "Lovely."

"Tino," he heard and glanced back to see a bag full of Kuu's being handed to him. He took them from the baker. "Now, if you excuse us we have to look around a bit longer before we have to get back in time for lunch. I'll be sure to tell my husband."

"I look forward to it," Lord Bisok said as Lovisa and Tino walked past them without another word.

They walk out onto the crowded streets and Tino looked down at his arm, his nose scrunching up. He scratched himself to much now having small pieces of skin missing and blood seeping through. He covered it the best he could and looked over at Lovisa who was glancing around the town square and sighed out. "Well, let's go back to the mansion. I'm sure Erik would love to hear of this little _"run in"_."

Tino raised an eyebrow at her but didn't say another word as they both got back into the carriage and headed back toward the mansion. He glanced out the window to see Lord Bisok and Oleo walking idly beside the carriage as it pulled away. He quickly leaned back hiding his face and looking down at his lap.

* * *

"You're home early," Lovisa said as she walked inside seeing Erik passing by.

"Yes, well there wasn't much out today. We caught a boar however, they're cooking it as we speak." He was fixing the cuffs to his shirt and didn't bother looking up, only when Lovisa walked over to him and kissed his cheek Tino noticed the small smile exchanged between them. "How was the village?"

"Wonderful," Lovisa smiled and waved Tino over. "He took me to a small bakery where they have something called Kuu's! They are simply delicious."

"Really?" Erik hummed looking at the bag in Tino's hand. "Well why don't we try them?"

"Not until you've eaten your lunch," she hummed, promptly taking the bag from Tino as Erik pursed his lips into a pout. "I also bought quite a bit of cloth to take home. Perhaps turn some of it into a dress for Rasmus' new wife..."

Tino stopped listening to the conversation as he turned his head seeing Berwald walk in. He had a loose fitting shirt on and he walked over to Tino. His menacing glare didn't scare Tino, which struck him as odd. It was more comforting to see it than anything else. "How was the trip?" Berwald asked.

"Wonderful," Lovisa replied and retold the story of the Kuu's.

Tino noticed Berwald absently placed a hand in the middle of his back. He wasn't startled or even uncomfortable with it, instead he leaned a bit closer to him just as Lovisa was raising the bag of sweet bread. "Don't tell me you've lived here for this long and not tried one?" Lovisa asked with a disappointed expression.

"I don't get out much," Berwald replied and his mother sighed out dramatically.

"Well, we'll have some after lunch," she hummed and walked toward the dining room where the table was already being set up.

Berwald glanced over at Tino, he wondered why there was a soft orange shade. He felt his jaw clench and unclench wondering what his mother could have possibly told Tino this time. "Berwald?" Tino said softly. Berwald blinked a few times realizing he had been staring at Tino all this time without saying a word.

"Sorry," Berwald whispered and quickly moved his arm away.

"It's fine," Tino glanced away toward the tile floor before meeting Berwald's eyes again. "It was a nice trip, truthfully. Your mother seemed much more excited than me," he chuckled.

"Are you two just going to stand there flirting? Or join us for lunch?" Rasmus asked from the entryway to the dining room. Berwald shot him a glance but Rasmus only chuckled raising a glass that was full of wine before walking off to his seat.

Tino could feel his cheeks heat up, was this flirting? He didn't think he was very good at it then. He reached out wrapping his hand around Berwald's arm which he could see caught Berwald by surprise. Tino didn't say anything, he didn't have to. Berwald nodded quietly and he swore he could see the faintest smile on his face as they walked toward the dining room.

"Finally, now that everyone's here I have lovely news," Lovisa hummed as a large boar was being placed on the table. Tino stared at the apple in it's jaws and he found it a bit amusing. "We ran into Lord Bisok in town today, and he's invited us over for dinner."

"Dinner?" Erik was the first to comment as he took a sip of wine from his glass. "How charming."

Lovisa just smiled and turned eagerly toward Berwald. "You will be joining us won't you?"

"I don't know," Berwald asked and glanced at Tino who was looking at the cooked boar trying to distract himself from the conversation.

"Oh nonsense, the Lord insisted Tino and you go."

"I think it's a splendid idea," Rasmus spoke up. "I've heard quite a few things about this Lord."

"He isn't someone who I particularly would like to spend an evening of dinner with," Berwald said cutting to the chase. He didn't want to go, not only to keep Tino far away as possible from him, but because he genuinely didn't like him.

"I wonder why," Erik hummed as he and Berwald exchanged glances.

"No harm in just being nice," Lovisa said and thanked the servant that served her some pork. "Besides, you say you don't get out much. This will be good for you. Right, Tino?"

Tino glanced over at Lovisa as she smiled softly and Tino nodded quietly. He barely realized his hand had been scratching his arm again, "Yes… I...um well we should go," Tino forced another smile looking toward Berwald.

"We really don't have too," Berwald said.

"He said you should, so let's not argue," Lovisa interrupted.

Berwald didn't take his eyes off of Tino noticing the faint orange color become brighter. "It's fine, really," Tino said. He noticed Tino's arm moving and then met his eyes once more.

Tino forced himself to stop and cleared his throat turning back toward the food. "Let's eat."

Berwald didn't say another word as he glanced down at the black boar meat before him stabbing his fork through it and eating it without another word.

* * *

 **Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Wow, a lot of stuff going on and thanks so much for supporting me through all of this. It really means the world to me. Please leave a review or comment what you did and what you didn't like about it. Thanks so much!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Wow can you believe I'm uploading twice in the same week? I must be sick or something, huh?**

 **Well I hope you all enjoy this chapter, kind of intense and kind of mushy. But yeah I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

Thick silence filled the air between the three of them as the porridge on the table had gone cold and Lukas stared at Mathias. Mathias was hunched over, leaning forward with his elbows resting on his knees sitting across the table and looking at Lukas. "So," Lukas whispered staring at the old wooden table that he ran his fingers over mindlessly. "You're not Mathias?"

"I am," Mathias said and pressed his lips into a thin line for a moment. "I am, that's my real name."

"But, you're not really Berwald's servant...you're his cousin?"

"Yes."

"And...this thing with your family, you didn't get it...because you're an illegitimate child?"

"Well, that's what everyone thinks," Mathias replied as he pressed his clasped hands to his lips.

"And you faked your death..." Mathias nodded, "...so Berwald's family thinks you're dead. That's why you're here?"

"Yes."

Lukas nodded quietly watching his fingers slowly slide from the table to his lap. "So...give me one good reason why I should believe anything you just said?" He glanced up across the table meeting his eyes.

"Because it's the truth," Mathias furrowed his eyebrows and sat back letting his hands fall to his side. "Why would I lie to you?"

"You clearly deceived me on who you were before, why would I believe you now?" Lukas muttered crossing his arms across his chest. His eyes lingering on the messy bed head Mathias always seemed to have, although large nearly black bags were under his eyes as if he hadn't slept in days. Small details he would have never noticed about anybody else, and it pissed him off.

"You think I'm lying? That I would really tell you this insane story and it's all just a lie?" Mathias was getting frustrated, but he tried not to show it as he ran his hand through his hair. "Why would I make up something so ridiculous?"

"I don't know," Lukas wasn't even looking at him anymore as he stared at the cold bowl in front of him. "Why would you be someone you're not and then treat me like I'm someone you think is special?"

Taisto had been standing there quietly, and he glanced around the room awkwardly not really wanting to be there for this part of the conversation. "You know," he chuckled forcefully, "I'm going to be outside painting the fence." Neither of them looked at him and he quickly headed for the back door trying not to catch their attention as he did.

"Is that what this is about?" Mathias asked and leaned forward resting his arms on the table. "You think my feelings for you aren't genuine?"

"How am I supposed to know?" Lukas wasn't looking at him anymore, and tried with all his might not to let his eyes water up. "You've just told me you were someone completely different than I thought you were. Why would I believe your feelings for me are true? That this isn't just an act."

"Because the person I've been when I'm with you is me. I have never been more of myself since I met you," Mathias stared at Lukas with his shoulders hunched slightly and his hair seemed to have grown a little bit. He clenched his jaw telling himself that now was not the time to notice. "Why would I do something like that?"

Lukas ran his tongue over his teeth and looked back down. He took a deep breath and licked his lips shaking his head slightly. "I don't know what to believe, Mathias."

"You don't have to believe anything else, just please believe me when I say what I've done, what I feel for you, everything is real. There isn't a moment where I've forced a smile with you, or forced myself to spend time with you." Mathias took a deep shaky breath looking away and running his hand through his hair. "I...I have been travelling with Berwald for the last two years. I've lived in constant fear that someone, anyone, may recognize me. That's why when we moved here it was a relief. I didn't have to be scared to go out, or even be scared to actually just _talk_ with people." His bottom lip began to twitch, but he couldn't help the smile on his face. "Then I just happened to meet you…" his voice became hushed as he said the last few words.

Lukas felt the small flutter in his chest and the heat crawling up his neck and to his cheeks. He ignored it of course, but he hated how stupid simple words like that could make him feel such a way. "We haven't even known each other that long," he forced out past the growing lump in his throat.

"I know, isn't that the mad part about all of this?" Mathias scooted his chair forward hoping to get Lukas to look at him. "We haven't even known each for more than three months, and I feel like I've known you my whole life."

He quickly put a hand over his mouth as casually as he could trying to stay focused on the table. His legs were bouncing up and down, but he knew there was no use. His cheeks were burning hot, and as sweet as those words were. Why did he feel like crying?

"At the risk of sounding like a fool," Mathias continued, "I just want you to know you're the best thing that has happened to me in years. Having to lie to you...not letting you know who I really was. It has been killing me inside. I want nothing more than for you to know the truth about me. I-I just couldn't tell you." Mathias said and looked at Lukas. He felt his nerves getting the best of him each moment that passed with Lukas not uttering a word..

"Why?" Lukas murmured as evenly as he could. He cleared his throat adjusting slightly in his seat. "Why...why couldn't you tell me? Did you think I would hate you?"

"I know how you feel about Berwald," Mathias replied and glanced down at his hands. "Our- _that_ family, they truly want nothing more than to see the world burn. I didn't want you-If I told you-I mean…" he didn't know how to word it, and his hands became fists as he tried to think.

"You thought I would think you were just like him? Didn't you?" Lukas asked now looking at Mathias who met his eyes. He nodded silently and Lukas felt the oxygen leave his lungs. "But you're not?" it came out sounding more as a question.

"I'm not," Mathias repeated. "And neither is Berwald," he added softly. "That's why...that's why he helped me fake my death. So they wouldn't come after me anymore."

Lukas stared at him, what was he supposed to say now? What did any of this mean? But most importantly, "How do you really feel about me?" Lukas whispered absently.

"Like I'm going to be crushed if you tell me you won't consider going on a date with me," Mathias replied with a small crooked smile.

Lukas stared at him and he scoffed, a small smile forming on his own lips. "You and me? Really?"

"I mean, you could always date Oleo," Mathias said with a small shrug and the slight raise of his eyebrows.

Lukas scowled, "No." Mathias stood up slightly and leaned across the table and their faces were just inches away from one another. Lukas didn't move and the same heat from earlier seemed to be intensified. His eyes slowly closed and he leaned forward as their lips pressed together, he could feel Mathias' hand slowly caress his cheek. His lips began shaking much to his protest, and Mathias pulled away slightly their lips still barely grazing against one another.

"Didn't think so," Mathias hummed.

"Shut up," Lukas muttered and pushed Mathias slightly, and Mathias grabbed his hand leaning in to kiss him once more.

"Hey are you guys done-"Taisto had his head slightly sticking inside from the door. The pair of them glanced over at him. "On second thought I missed a spot," he smiled a bit, wiggling his eyebrows slightly before slowly backed out and closed the door.

"I'm not the only one who found that creepy, right?" Mathias asked looking over at Lukas who had had his head on the table, clearly dying from embarrassment. "Oh come on, it was just your uncle."

"Shut up before I hit you."

"With your mouth on mine? Wait wait-ow!"

The carriage bounced slightly as it exited the black forest and headed straight for the town. Berwald sat beside Tino as the sound of the carriage along the dirt road was the only thing that filled the silence. He had repeatedly told Tino they didn't have to go, and no matter how much he insisted Tino didn't consider it. He glanced over at Tino who silently stared out the window his hands clasped together over his lap as he stared at the passing scenery.

Tino could feel Berwald's stare, that and he could see him looking at him through the reflection of the window. He knew the other was concerned for him and he appreciated it. But, he didn't want to be a burden at the same time. He looked down at his lap and opened his hands slightly to look at his palms. "I'll be okay, honestly."

Berwald kept staring at him, the light orange in his aura growing considerably as they neared their destination. "I want you to be comfortable," Berwald said and furrowed his eyebrows. That sounded awkward, but he didn't know any other way to put it.

"I am," Tino said and looked up at Berwald. "I know you're looking out for me. It…" he chuckled and had to look down thinking he sounded ridiculous. "It makes me feel safe."

Berwald felt a light heat go over his cheeks. Tino was just too cute for his own good sometimes. He looked down at his own hand and then over at Tino's and then slowly reached over to grab one of Tino's.

Tino watched and he let his hands untangle themselves as Berwald grabbed his hand. It was amusing how awkward he did it; Berwald just kind of grabbed four of his fingers and didn't really seem to know what else to do. Tino glanced over at Berwald who was looking away and he slipped his fingers in between the larger hand. He thought he would feel more uneasy about this, but it was quite the opposite. He could feel the warmth from his hand which made him smile.

Berwald felt the smaller fingers slip between his and he stiffened slightly. He carefully glanced over seeing Tino staring down at their hands. It was a shock to him that Tino actually allowed it, he thought he would have pulled away. Or make some sort of awkward hand motion to try and not hold his hand.

He looked back down at his lap and slowly recalled all the time they've spent together these last few weeks that they've been married, even before his parents got there. Each meal they've shared no longer consisted of awkward silence. They actually talked about anything and everything, laughter filled the dining room now along with small inside jokes that only they knew of. Quiet afternoons in the library sitting together side by side, or right across from one another. Maybe it got Tino to trust him more, to perhaps even consider being his friend. Berwald didn't want to fill his head with unlikely dreams of Tino every actually liking him, but the fact that Tino didn't pull away was just enough hope. That's when it hit him, he was no longer just falling for Tino. It was as if a river had swept him away and instead of the forceful tides trying to drown him as he struggled against it, he let them float him down the river. No matter what laid at the end of the long and winding path he found himself already in the middle before he realized it had even begun.

The carriage came to a halt quickly pulling him out of his thoughts and he leaned over looking out the window at the large house. He glanced back at Tino who was staring at it, and then met Berwald's eyes. There was no point in telling him anything, instead he squeezed his hand gently in reassurance. He turned opening the door and let go of Tino's hand to step out.

Tino watched him quietly before feeling the need to start scratching at his arm once more. He closed his eyes for a second and breathed out slowly. He knew Berwald wouldn't let any harm come to him, he knew he could trust him. He walked out of the carriage as Berwald helped him down and they glanced over at the carriage in front of them. Lovisa, Erik, and Rasmus had all ridden together and were heading towards the door already. Tino looked at the large doors as they opened and out stepped Lord Bisok, with his wife, and Oleo. Tino didn't even think as he grabbed Berwald's sleeve.

Berwald noticed of course, and glanced over at the door. He stepped in front of Tino blocking the view of the door and everyone else. Tino seemed startled and looked up at Berwald, "I'm...fine." Tino said.

"I know," Berwald replied and placed his hand over Tino's. "It's just dinner. Then we'll go home."

Tino stared at him and nodded slowly, "Just dinner," he repeated.

Berwald watched as he closed his eyes for a second and when he opened them again. Berwald shifted a bit so Tino was holding onto his upper arm as they headed for the doors. They walked up the steps where Lovisa was chatting away with Lord Bisok's wife. "Everything alright?" Lovisa asked glancing between them.

"Yes," Berwald replied not looking at her as Bisok extended his hand.

"I'm honored for you to join us," Bisok said as Berwald nodded and stared at his hand for a few moments and then decided to shake his hand. From the corner of his eyes he could see his mother, father, and Rasmus walk inside. "Welcome," Bisok said and extended his hand toward Tino.

Tino shook his hand, "Thank you for having us over." He quickly retracted it not bothering to give a firm handshake. He bowed slightly to Bisok's wife and that's when Oleo stood there with a small smile on his face.

"Glad to have the couple of century here to join us," he said. He extended his hand toward Berwald who shook it and then reached out to take Tino's hand. Tino didn't even look up at him as he gripped Berwald's arm with both hands.

"I wouldn't overstep yourself," Berwald muttered.

Oleo glanced up at Berwald and retreated his hand, "Of course, Duke. Please, come inside."

The two of them walk inside and Tino felt like he could breathe again, even if it were only for a second. His grip had gotten tighter on Berwald's sleeve without him noticing and he slowly relaxed. Berwald moved his hand down and into his as they walked through the hall. Tino smiled softly as they turned a corner where a well lit dining room was before them.

There were 8 chairs set up and Erik took a seat at the end of one table with Lovisa sitting to his left and Rasmus sitting beside her. Berwald took a seat to the right of his father and Tino sat beside him. "Thank you for gracing us with your presence for dinner,," Bisok said taking a seat at the other end of the table.

"Thank you for inviting us," Lovisa replied as she turned to Erik who glanced at Bisok with a bored expression. Berwald watched as Oleo took a seat beside Tino, and he casually pulled Tino's chair a bit closer to his. The Lady sitting across from Oleo as he smiled at the rest of the table.

There was small talk amongst the table as drinks were being served and food was coming out of the kitchen. "So, tell me what you're doing now for business now that the mine has collapsed," Erik said taking a sip of his wine.

"We've invested in doing lumber," Bisok replied with a large smile. "Black wood from the black forest is in high demand at the moment, and since the King decreed he would like to shrink the forest by 30% then I saw a great opportunity."

"A great opportunity?" Erik repeated. "Was not saving the mine of great importance to you?"

"The mine was old," Bisok waved his hand. "It was eventually going to collapse."

"And yet, you still let those miners go inside." Erik looked down at the plate brought in front of him with pork covered in a sort of sauce.

Bisok forced out an awkward chuckle, "Well, I had to get out everything I could out of that old mine. You should understand this Duke, buisness is buisness."

Tino sat there staring at his plate of pork, he didn't even have an appetite. He closed his eyes for a second wishing, hoping, that someday the Lord would get the karma he deserved.

"Of course," Erik said glancing up at Bisok as a piece of pork on his fork lingered near his mouth. "Buisness is buisness when it brings me profit, and does not harm my assets."

"Well, the good thing out of all of it is that my son found a lovely spouse out of it all," Lovisa hummed as she drank her wine. "Tino is truly a good match for him, don't you think?" she asked looking at Bisok.

There was silence as Bisok agreed with food in his mouth, but laughter broke the silence and everyone turned to look at Oleo who covered his mouth with his napkin. He let it fall to his lap as a large smile sat smugly on his face. "Why is it, that out of everyone in this town the Duke chose Tino? Don't you think he had any ulterior motive?"

Berwald looked over at him and then at Tino who hadn't even touched his food since it was set down in front of him.

"You all know, that before the _gracious_ Duke showed up I had asked for Tino's hand in marriage," Oleo sat back in his chair looking directly at Tino. "Clearly, Tino wanted to go for someone with perhaps, a bit more money?" Tino looked up at him and narrowed his eyes. "I mean, don't any of you find it odd that a someone as common as Tino would just agree to marry the Duke? He hadn't even met him before that day and-"

"Then what was your reason for asking for his hand?" Rasmus interrupted. "If you don't mind me saying, if Tino is so "common", then why ask for his hand? Why someone from such a small and simple town?"

"Because I find him attractive," Oleo replied. His eyes met Tino's, and that's when Tino began to falter looking down back at his plate. "I've always been the type of man that when he sees what he likes, he'll go for it. Therefore, I went right after him."

Tino felt the need to scratch again, he could feel Oleo's eyes on him and his legs started bouncing quickly in place. "Right, but there is no benefit to marrying him," Rasmus continued. "Though you may like him for his looks, what benefit would that prove to you?"

"Well why don't we ask your brother the same thing? Why marry Tino, Duke?" Oleo asked now looking at Berwald whose gaze was piercing. "Why choose him?" Oleo leaned forward in his chair, "I think I asked you that once. The first time you decided, and if I remember correctly, you also said something along the lines of the way he looked. Did you not? Unless, of course, you have another reason entirely different." Oleo patted the arm of Tino's seat.

Tino flinched and quickly stood up making the chair fall back. Everyone looked at him and he could feel their stares as he looked between them. "I'm sorry," he said quietly and then turned heading for the door quickly.

Berwald watched him as he threw his napkin down on the table and followed after Tino. "Tino… Tino, please wait." He called out seeing Tino nearly run out of the house. It didn't take long for Berwald to catch up to him until they were on the steps of the large house and Berwald had reached out simply putting his hand on Tino's back. However, this time Tino pushed his hand away and moved back from him. "Tino-"

"Stop, please," Tino whispered his voice quivering and he began to scratch at his arm again. His body was shaking and the scratching stung, but it was better than feeling like he was being suffocated. "Please just, stop." He could feel his eyes stinging as tears slowly poured out. "They're...they're right you know. I'm just a commoner…"

Berwald furrowed his eyebrows, "No, that's not true," he whispered.

"Then why?" came the muffled question as Tino tried to speak as evenly as he could without breaking out into sobs. "Why choose me? If you wanted someone pretty there were plenty of other _girls_ you could have chosen from." He scratched harder and he could already feel the blood smearing along his arm as he did so. He didn't care, he was confused and honestly scared. "It doesn't make any sense!" he choked on his words and shook his head.

"I-I'm sorry," Berwald whispered. Tino looked up at him, his entire face flushed with hot tears running down his face. Berwald could barely handle looking at him without feeling ashamed. "I should have never let them make you feel that way. I should have stopped them." Tino looked away wiping his eyes, but his lips were still trembling. He reached out for Tino, slowly and carefully wondering if Tino would push him away again.

Tino watched him, he didn't want to push Berwald away. He looked up at him and stepped forward slightly to let Berwald touch his arm gingerly.

"I married you, because you have the most beautiful soul I've ever seen," Berwald said. Tino slowly looked up to meet his eyes and Berwald felt a lump in his throat, hoping he wouldn't say the wrong thing. "The time we've spent together. I've enjoyed every minute of it. I've gotten to know you, and I wouldn't trade it for anything." He watched as Tino looked back down at the ground and he stepped a bit closer until they were both about eye level. "I'm falling for you, Tino."

Tino looked up at him and he could feel the tears still falling from his eyes. He slowly covered his mouth and pressed his lips together nodding. He had no words, all he knew is that he felt the same and he stepped a little closer resting his head on Berwald's shoulder. "You must think I'm ridiculous," Tino whispered and sniffled.

"I don't," Berwald murmured and next thing he knew Tino was hugging him. Of course he tensed up not expecting it, but after a brief moment and then let his hands rest on Tino's back. Tino felt like he was going to start crying all over again as his hug became tighter and he let his head rest in the crook of Berwald's body shook as he let out a soft sob with Berwald slowly running his hand up and down his back. The comforting touch slowly silenced him to small hiccups. "Let's leave," Berwald said.

"But your parents, and dinner," Tino muttered with his eyes closed. Although he didn't really care to stay.

"Do you know any good places to eat in the village?"

Tino smiled a bit, "A few."

Berwald nodded letting Tino go and asking a servant from inside to get their carriage. "Stay here and wait for the carriage, I'll go inside and tell them." Tino pulled away wiping at his eyes and nodded watching Berwald walk up the steps again and he pressed his lips into a firm line before breaking out into a big smile. He was sure he looked like a mess, but he felt happier than he had in a long time.

Moments later the carriage pulled up and the driver pulled open the door for him as he thanked him and climbed in. He sat back in the plush seat and looked at the large lawn that had several neat trimmed hedges. He didn't think Berwald had such a sweet side to him, it was surprising to say the least. Even more surprising, he openly admitted that he was falling for him. He covered his face a bit and his sleeve fell a little to reveal his arm. It definitely looked much worse than before and he let out a heavy sigh. He knew if he didn't take care of it then it would get infected. That's when he heard a small thud and he looked over at the door, but nobody was there. "Berwald?" he called out.

The door flung open and Tino was startled leaning back into his seat. He didn't even get a chance to blink as a cloaked figure appeared at the door and then reached in gripping his arm and trying to tug him out of the carriage. Tino gripped his arm right back and with his foot kicked him back. The figure nearly stumbled out of the carriage but caught himself by gripping the door as he pulled out a knife. He launched for Tino once again, this time Tino able to go underneath him and slam the figure into the other window slightly cracking it before rolling out of the carriage onto his back and then scrambled to stand up.

The hood fell back to reveal a man he had never seen before. The man was breathing heavily glaring at him with dark brown eyes, one of them having a scar over it. Tino's breathing was quick and he glanced around, only to see blood mixing with the sand near the carriage. His eyes followed the blood and he saw the driver lying lifeless in the dirt in his own blood. He didn't have time to process as the unknown man jumped out of the carriage and kicked dirt up. Tino tired to cover his face but sand had gotten into his eyes. He could barely see as the man ran towards him and seconds later he felt a sharp pain on his arm.

A deep pain that he couldn't describe traveled from his arm up and he couldn't make a sound. The man gripped his hair and dug the knife in deeper into his arm as waves of agony travelled up. Tino looked at his arm seeing it digging into an angle in his arm, the blood from where he scratched pales in comparison to the amount of blood that was already oozing out of the wound. The man was pulling him by his hair up to his feet as the blood dripped down from his arm into thick droplets onto the sand.

Tears spilled over as Tino cried out and choked on the pain. The man growled for him to shut up as he kept pulling him along and grabbed the knife pulling it out quickly. Tino screamed and tripped over his feet falling to his knees the man still dragging him by his hair. The pain was unlike anything he felt, it pulsated up and down his arm. Blood nearly covering his arm and staining his clothes. He could hardly breathe, but he didn't know to fight back or to stop the bleeding. Thoughts were clouded by pain as he reached up with bloody hands trying to get away.

Berwald exited the large house, when the familiar and heavy stench of blood filled his nose. His eyes quickly focused on the trail of blood from just beyond the steps and then screams filled his ears moments later. He turned only slightly to see Tino being dragged by his hair across the dirt, blood dripping down from his arm and a man in a black robe stained with blood telling him to shut up.

It seemed as if years passed by from where he stood on the steps to where Tino was. One second he was running toward him though, and the next the man was on the ground underneath him. He glared at him with loud growls came from his throat. He was snarling and the man was trying to back up from him but Berwald held him in place.

Tino was breathing quickly, one moment being dragged by his hair the next moment sitting frozen in fear. He stared at the large creature before him, and it was unlike anything he had ever seen. It was well over twice his size and wolf-like. However, the jaw didn't stop where a normal dog's jaw would. It continued down to the middle of the creature's chest and lined with rows of teeth. His eyes followed the large jaw line and that's when he saw a seperate mouth lining the creature's stomach. It was looking directly at him with piercing blue eyes; the man between its oversized jaws that could easily rip off the upper half of the man The creature huffed out before releasing the man and moved toward Tino. Tino quickly fell back holding his arm to his chest and using his other arm and legs to create some distance between them.

Berwald watched Tino scout away from him and he didn't understand why. He meant to call out his name, but all that came out was something between a low whine and soft bark. He looked down at himself and realized he had shifted without him knowing. That's when the pain of shifting hit him and he growled lowly shaking out his head as it passed his eyes landing on his blonde matted fur and large claws that sunk into the dirt. He knew Tino must be terrified having never seen him like this.

Tino couldn't take his eyes off the large creature and it lowered its body, it's ears pressing against it's head and looking at him. The pulsing pain from his arm was dulled by the immense fear he felt. The icy blue eyes stared at him, and a low whimper escaped the creature. It crawled a bit closer, and Tino scooted back some more when his hand hit something. He grabbed it quickly thinking to use it as a weapon. But when he saw them,they were simply glasses. He furrowed his eyebrows and his breathing became less erratic as he realized they belonged to Berwald. He stared at the creature and then at the glasses once more, "Berwald?"

The creature raised its ears, and Tino felt a sense of relief rush through him. He dropped the glasses and lurched forward toward Berwald who stood up in seconds covering the distance between them. Tino felt the large muzzle and he he hugged it with his free arm. He was shaking violently and gripped his matted fur. "I w-was so..scared.." he sobbed out. Berwald whined softly and moved away slightly only to surround Tino with his own larger body.

* * *

 **You guys I love all the support I'm getting for this story. It really means the world to me. And please, leave a review tell me what you like and what you didn't. It means a lot to actually know people are really reading this. Thanks so much!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey everybody, I'm really excited to be putting out three chapters out in about two weeks! It makes me feel very proud and accomplished, but most of all I can't get over all the support and love you've shown for this story. It gets hard to write at times because life in general can get overwhelming and sometimes I feel stupid for updating and thinking nobody is going to read it. But, then I get all the lovely comments and reviews and I just know I have to keep pushing through. You guys are really the best.**

 **I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Both Rasmus and Erik stood at the doorway after feeling an immense amount of energy coming from outside. They had seen the exchange between Tino and Berwald and Erik cautiously took a step down. He was right to do so as Berwald turned quickly snarling and baring his teeth. Erik stood completely still and Berwald looked between the two of them as he seemed to recognize the both of them and turned back toward Tino.

Erik continued down the steps with Rasmus following after him as they walked around Berwald's large body to see Tino cowering holding his arm to his chest. "He's going to bleed out if that's not treated," Rasmus muttered and glanced over at the man who laid unconscious beside them. He could see a bloodied knife not too far where the man laid and guessed he must have been the one do cause all this. He walked over the man and watched him for a second to make sure he was still alive before leaning over his body and slapping his face lightly. "Wake up," he hummed and the man beneath him whined as Rasmus repeatedly hit his face. The man swatted at his hand, but Rasmus grabbed his hand.

The man blinked a few times before he realized a blonde man was standing right over him. "Who...who are you?" he asked.

"I could ask you the same thing," Rasmus hummed and looked at the man's hand in his. "Although, at this point I'm irritated just by your voice." The man stared at Rasmus who wasn't looking at him but had a blank expression on his face. His eyes widened as he could feel Rasmus slowly crushing his hand. He could hear his bones breaking and he screamed trying to writhe away from Rasmus who then held him by his throat against the dirt.

Erik watched silently and then turned to look at the door where he saw Lovisa walking out and quickly rush down the stairs. "What happened?" she asked quickly.

"I'm not entirely sure," he replied and glanced back down at Tino who was still hiding in Berwald's fur. "Although Tino does need to be healed, I'm afraid if we wait any longer he'll bleed out to death."

Lovisa walked around the massive dog-like beast that she recognized as her son and saw Tino's arm. She covered her mouth with a small gasp and walked closer kneeling before him. "Tino," she whispered reaching out for his arm that was curled up against his chest. However, as soon as she touched his arm he whimpered and tried to move away from her. "Tino, let me help you," she said as softly as she could. "You're going to be much worse if you don't let me see it."

Tino glanced over from where he was and his vision was blurred with all the tears that were streaming down. He could see Lovisas warm blonde hair and a worried smile. "Please, Tino. Let me help you." He slowly moved his arm away from his chest and Lovisa took it into her hands. He tangled his other hand in the fur that smelled musty like wet earth and iron. It was the way Berwald always smelled, and it was comforting to him more than he realized.

"What is going-" Lord Bisok had walked outside with his wife following suit and he stopped at the top of the stairs seeing the large beast. "WHAT IN ALMIGHTY GOD'S NAME IS THAT?!" He stepped back his wife gripping his shoulder and looking horrified at the dog like creature that had turned to look at them.

"That, Lord Bisok, is Duke Berwald," Erik said walking toward the stairs but was focused on the trail of blood that led from the carriage. That's when he saw the driver's dead body laying on the ground, his throat had been slashed and he was lying in a pool of his own blood. The stench of blood lingering in the air filled his nose and he inhaled deeply looking back at the Lord.

"Wh-what? I don't…"

Rasmus picked up the man who was holding his broken and disfigured hand to his chest and crying. He dragged him toward where his father was and threw him in front of the stairs. "Do you recognize this man?" Rasmus asked.

"I've never seen him in my life," Bisok said looking at the sobbing man who was slowly curling up on the stairs.

"Is that so?" Erik hummed walking closer to the man. "Who are you and what did you want with Tino?" he asked as the man tried to bury his head and cover it with his other hand. "I'm not going to ask you again," Erik growled and squatted down in front of the man.

The man peeked over at him, but Erik's eyes didn't look human at all. His pupils were nearly just one solid shade of black and it looked like it spilled over slowly covering both his eyes. The man was frozen with fear as he tried to make words come out from his mouth. "I-I...I...hired...I was...h-hired!" his voice broke and squeaked.

"Hired? To do what?"

"Kidnap," he said and tried to swallow the lump in his throat. "I..was hired to kidnap him."

"Who hired you?"

"The...the Lord's son," he whispered. "Please, I just needed the money…"

Erik patted the man roughly on the shoulder and gripped it with a small smile forming on his face. "Of course, I completely understand." He glanced back up at Bisok, "Just where is your son, Lord Bisok?"

Bisok took another step back as he met Erik's eyes but calmly tried to collect himself. "My son would never do such a thing! He has no proof!"

"Is that so?" Erik whispered. He glanced back at Rasmus whose eyes had become the same and he started to stirp take off some of his nicer clothing.

Meanwhile Lovisa was having a hard time concentrating enough energy into the wound. It was as if his body was rejecting it and Tino was constantly twitching. "Does it hurt?" she asked looking at him where he just stared at his arm. His eyes were puffy and his face flushed, he looked like he could pass out at any moment.

"It stings," he whispered.

Lovisa furrowed her eyebrows and looked over at Erik and then where the Lord and Lady stood. She bit her lip, "Alright stay here, I'll see if I can find something better." The wound had luckily stopped bleeding, but it wasn't going to be enough. She got up walking toward the stairs, "You," she said looking at Bisoks wife. "Do you have any knowledge of healing magic?"

The woman who hadn't really spoken at dinner nodded quietly. "I..I only know the basics and some more advanced things."

"Is Tino going to be okay?" Erik asked looking over at his wife who seemed distressed.

"His body isn't taking my healing magic," she whispered looking at him. "It's rejecting it and I've gotten it to stop bleeding but I'm afraid if I keep going it's going to get worse."

"I see," he turned to Lord Bisok and then looked directly at his wife. "I'm sorry I don't think I ever got your name."

"Aakusta," she said as loudly as she could still hiding behind her husband.

"Well, Aakusta since this is the doing of your son I would say it's your obligation to help us, don't you?"

"Y-yes of course," she whispered and both Bisok and her exchanged glances.

"Well come on, we don't have all day," Lovisa said turning and walking back towards Tino. Aakusta walked down the steps hastily and followed her toward the large beast and she felt her hands already begin shaking as she neared him.

"Is she even safe with him?" Bisok asked walking down the steps slightly.

"She'll be fine as long as she doesn't do anything." He waved his hand and Rasmus had set his clothes beside Erik before walking off.

"Where is he going?" Bisok asked looking at him.

Erik didn't reply and looked at the man lying curled up on the stairs, his hand still on his shoulder.. The man was trembling beneath it and Erik looked back down at him, "Now, I'm going to ask you one more time. Who hired you to do this?"

"His son! I-I swear on my life!" he shouted.

"Where's your proof?!" Bisok nearly screamed walking down the stairs.

"Well, he swore on his life," Erik hummed and made a low whistling sound.

Berwald's ears perked up and he glanced back at his father with two fingers waved him over. He glanced back at Tino and nudged him slightly as he stood up on all fours.

Tino watched him and began to panic, but Lovisa took his other hand. "Don't worry, he'll be right back," she said. Tino looked at her then at the large creatures blue eyes nodding slowly.

Berwald then turned walking toward his father and watched as Bisok took a few steps back on the stairs. He tripped and fell onto his ass looking at large creature that towered over Erik.

Erik glanced back down at the man whose eyes were focused on Berwald and he cleared his throat. "Do you swear, by your life, that he was the man who hired you?"

'Y-Yes! Yes I swear! Please don't hurt me!" the man screamed and Berwald growled at him. His yelling clearly annoying him and he quickly fell silent.

Erik stood up and looked up at Bisok, "Most people would have confessed by now if they had anything to hide. If the man says it's your son then it must be your son."

Bisok didn't look convinced as he forced himself up from the stairs and walked down glaring at the man who tried backing away from Berwald. He gripped the man by his cloak forcing him up, "You liar! Who set you up to do this?! My son would never do such a thing!"

The man shook his head, "H-honest Lord! He did he payed me to kidnap the Duke's wife!"

Berwald watched the man, he wouldn't put it past Oleo to do such a thing. Although the Lord was getting on his nerves and he huffed looking over at Erik who agreed with him. "Enough," Erik muttered as the Lord looked over at him. "The man has clearly spoken his peace and we have what we need."

"B-but it couldn't-"

"Then who could it be?" Erik snapped startling Lord Bisok enough to let the man go. "I don't see anyone else lined up wanting the Duke or his wife dead." Bisok had fallen silent and then looked at the ground. "Put out a warrant for him," Erik muttered as he pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration.

"A warrant?" Bisok repeated.

"Did I mistake my wording?" he opened one eye and Bisok quickly shook his head. "Good. People will look for him quickly if there is also some sort of reward put along with it."

"Wh..what are you going to do if someone brings my son forward?"

"I won't be doing anything," Erik replied and sighed out now looking directly at the Lord once more. "This is something between your son and mine. Berwald will decide what he wants to do with him once he's captured." Bisok looked at Berwald and his breathing picked up quickly.

"Sh-shouldn't be some kind of trail? Or...or maybe something you would like instead?" Bisok nervously laughed.

"You're trying to bribe us?" Erik asked and Berwald growled lowly glaring at the Lord. "Your son attempted to kidnap the wife of a Duke. He put him in physical danger to the point where his life was on the line. There is nothing you can give, and nothing we want from you that could make this just get swept under the rug. Do you understand that?" Bisok tried to piece words together but he couldn't. Erik took a step closer, a dark purple and black aura surrounding his body as his veins became prominent along his face and toward his eyes. "There is a reason why you never hear of anyone who has ever crossed us, Lord Bisok. This is our pack. Our family. We do not play well with others who do us harm."

There was a deep and echoing howl in the distance and Berwald raised his ears. He knew it was Rasmus, but apparently Oleo had escaped. "Three days," Erik growled pushing the Lord back onto the stairs. "Find your son in three days or we will personally go looking for him." The Lord didn't say a word and nodded feverishly.

Tino heard the long and deep howl, but he wasn't startled by it more so put in a trance. He stared down at his arm where the blood was drying and hardening. Aakusta was healing it, but it no longer stung unlike Lovisa. The numbing effects her magic had were spreading through his body and all he felt like he couldn't really think of anything else other than what could have happened if Berwald hadn't showed would have never seen his family ever again. No more going over for family dinners on Sundays. No more watching his father and his uncle have drinking contests and both failing miserably. Never seeing Lukas and hearing his comments on his distaste for certain people and things. He would never see Emil and get to watch him go through school just as he did. There would be no more sitting around a table and talking about the wild memories his father and uncle shared. There would be no more making wild memories of his own with Lukas and Emil. He would have never seen the sunrise or set with either of them as was a tradition to do on their birthday. None of it would ever happen again, and his chest felt like it was going to explode. Everything he loved could have been taking away from him if Berwald hadn't shown up.

Even with the pain in his chest the thought of Berwald was enough to make his heart skip a beat. Until of course, he thought of never being able to see him again. He felt his breath had been stolen and he couldn't breathe as he tried to push the thought away. No more evening dinners together. No more afternoons in the library sharing small passages that they both liked from their books. Awkward good mornings and good nights as Berwald tried to hug him. No mindless strolls through the garden together in comfortable silence together. It all could have been taken away from him, all just ripped apart as if it never existed.

His lips trembled and felt the hot tears sliding down his face, the evening cold had gotten to him as he felt himself shaking. He didn't want to be there anymore, he wanted to go home. He wanted to see his dad and give him a big hug. He wanted to hear the laughter from his uncle and see Lukas' annoyed look. He wanted to see Emil and hear his odd questions. He wanted Berwald to hold his hand and tell him everything was going to be okay.

Berwald glanced back at Tino and his ears became flat against his head. "Go shift, he needs you," Erik said looking at Berwald who stared right back at him. "There isn't really anything else we can do." Berwald nodded and stared at the man who flinched away from him. Erik watched his son intently, wondering what course of action he'll take but stepped back a few paces. Bisok stood still thick suspense filled the air between the four of them.

Of course Berwald was livid. This man had stabbed Tino trying to kidnap him. He could have taken to Tino to Oleo for him to do what he pleased. Or worse, he could have taken Tino to Oleo simply to die. The more he thought about it the more he his lips twitched open revealing his uneven and knife like teeth. His jaw slowly opened all the way showing that there were rows upon rows of much smaller teeth that looked like hooks all along his thinking his jaw clasped around the man and he could hear the agonizing screams fill his ears. Normally he tried to block out such sounds, but this time he savored every last drop of it. He easily tore the man to pieces with his body parts flying everywhere and blood splattered all over the stairs and his fur. He crushed the bones like twigs between his teeth and the screams had died. He stared at the large mess he created running his tongue over his teeth and lips. The familiar iron taste that he had grown up on was more satisfying than he thought it would have been.

Erik watched with blood splattering on his face but simply wiped it off with a handkerchief he kept in his pocket. He was very much pleased with how Berwald handled this and turned toward Bisok who had paled and had significant amount of blood splatter and pieces of flesh clinging to him. "We'll be taking our leave now," he said and turned walking toward Lovisa.

Lovisa sat trying to comfort Tino, having turned her back to the scene and letting Tino lean on her. She glanced up to see Erik and the dots of blood along his clothes. "How is he doing?"

"She did what she could," Lovisa said looking at Aakusta who had been swallowed by fear and sat frozen in fear. She had just bared witness to the scene and she felt like she was going to faint. "Bring the carriage around," Lovisa muttered.

* * *

Tino didn't remember passing out or much of anything after Aakusta finished healing him. He could feel the soft sheets beneath him, but they weren't his. The familiar musty scent filled his nose and the turned his face into them and closing his eyes for another moment. "How do you feel?" he heard and he opened his eyes quickly to see the seamstress Elizabeta standing over him with a wet towel looking equally as startled. "S-sorry I didn't mean to startle you."

"It's..fine," he whispered and slowly sunk back into the bed as she put the towel on his head. Now that he had been scared awake he realized his head was pounding plus his arm was still throbbing with pain.

"When did I get here?" Tino asked quietly.

"About half an hour ago," she replied. "The Duke carried you in here and left me to care for you." She was wiping dry blood from his forehead and face. "Do you mind if I touch your arm?" Tino was hesitant but slowly pulled it out from underneath the blanket he was under and Elizabeta looked over it carefully as she pushed her eyebrows together. "Do you mind if I ask who healed you?"

"Aakusta, the Lord's wife," he replied and watched as she ran her fingers over the small scar that was left. He winced and she quickly apologized.

"Do you mind if I heal you?" she asks quietly looking at Tino.

"Heal me? You have magic?"

Her mouth opened slightly and she laughed, "So I assume the Duke hasn't told you?"

"Told me?"

"The servants here, do you recognize any of us from your village?" she said as she hovered her right hand over his arm.

"No…" Tino whispered now that he thought about it. "Where are you all from?"

"We come from a small village deep in the black forest," she replied. "The village has been around ever since they banned people to use magic. Many people fled to the black forest for refuge, but only the strong survive," she whispered. Tino could feel this warm tingling sensation in his arm. "The Duke came by one day offering us jobs. Since most people in my village leave for months or years in search of jobs, this was amazing."

Tino looked at her and smiled thinking about Berwald, that was until the beast he turned into flooded his mind. His smile slowly fades and stares at the dried blood on his arm. He was more than thankful, but the creature...he wanted to know what it was.

"Everything okay?" Elizabeta asked not looking up at him.

Tino was quiet for a moment and then sighed out softly. "Do you...know what the Duke is?"

"He is part beast," Elizabeta replied. "He isn't much different than most people in my village, although his is a stronger much more dangerous type of beast."

"What kind of beast?" Tino asked quickly.

"His beast, in the wild, are very pack oriented. They can decimate entire herds of other animals in just one attack. They're appetites are ferocious and seem to be never ending." Tino swallowed a small lump in his throat and looked back at the soft blue blanket laid across him. "His beast however, is more refined. What I hear his family has been bred to be powerful, and it seems they thrive off of the blood of others. Constantly craving bloodshed and death to surround them. This makes their black magic stronger, the strongest I've ever encountered."

Tino furrowed his eyebrows, constantly wanting bloodshed and death to surround them? That didn't sound like Berwald at all. It sounded nowhere near the tall and nervous man he knew the last few weeks. "But Berwald...isn't like that," he whispered.

"He may not be, but his beast is," Elizabeta said. "It has a lot to do with the magic that runs through their veins."

Tino wasn't sure he understood, did this mean the man he has known the last few weeks wasn't him at all? That he really didn't know who he was at all? "So...what kind of person is Berwald?"

Elizabeta looked up at the distressed look in Tino's eyes. She smiled softly, "The type of magic that flows through a person's veins does not dictate who they are. Yes, he has black magic and a beast within him, but that does not make him that very thing. You've said it yourself, that isn't who he is." She pressed her arm more firmly against Tino's and he glanced at her hand for a moment before meeting her eyes. "There are people with black magic who can perform evil acts, or perform acts of kindness. Just as equally there are people who use white magic to do evil things as well as good."

Tino nodded and couldn't remember exactly what his mother had written, but it was close to the same thing she had said. He turned to Elizabeta who removed her hand, "There, much better. We'll let your body do the rest, but it won't take as long to hear completely this way." Tino thanked her and she took the towel in the bowl beside the bed and used it to clean the blood on his arm.

A small knock came on the door, "Come in," Tino called out as it opened and Berwald walked through. Tino smiled instantly and tried to sit up a bit more in bed, but Elizabeta warned him to stay laying down.

"How are you feeling?" Berwald asked walking over looking at his arm.

"Much better, she healed me a little more," she glanced at Elizabeta who just smiled back at him.

"That's good," Berwald said and cleared his throat. "Sorry, Elizabeta could you give us a moment?"

"Of course Duke," she said and placed the towel in the bowl before getting up and heading for the door.

"Oh, um Elizabeta," Berwald called out to her as she paused at the door.

"Keep an eye out, we think he may have fled to the black forest."

"Yes Duke," Elizabeta bowed her head and walked out closing the door gently.

Berwald sat where Elizabeta was and Tino smile slowly faded when Berwald hadn't met his gaze. "Berwald?" he said but he still didn't look at him. "Is everything okay? What's wrong?"

Berwald couldn't bring himself to look at him. He was ashamed. Simple as that. He was ashamed he had ever let anything like that happen to Tino. Plus suddenly shifting and scaring Tino away. He was so stupid, how did he ever think this was going to work? For the first time in so long he felt an unfamiliar burning sensation in his nose and his eyes.

"Berwald?" Tino called out again and this time shifted in bed of course capturing the others attention as Berwald held out his hands to keep him laying down.

"You shouldn't move…"

"Then tell me what's wrong," Tino said taking one of his hands. "I can't help you unless I know." He watched as Berwald hesitantly met his eyes and he realised that he was on the edge of tears.

"I.." Berwald tried to find the words to say as he looked down at the blankets along his bed. "I'm sorry. I should have never let that happen to you."

"What?" Tino furrowed his eyebrows. "That wasn't your fault, Berwald. You saved me. Who knows where I would be if you hadn't been there."

Berwald shook his head, "But it happened. If I would have just said something during dinner or just stayed home with you…" Tino held his hand tighter and as they rested on his lap. "Then I shifted without thinking...and I scared you. You backed away from me and-"

"How many people have you shifted in front of? People who had never seen you before and they got scared?" Berwald didn't answer him. "It's was natural for me to be scared, Berwald. But once I knew it was you, I wasn't scared anymore. I..I felt safer. I felt like everything was going to be okay." His head was pounding as he felt more tears collecting and ready to fall. "You made me feel safe, Berwald."

Berwald finally looked up meeting his gaze and he gently squeezed Tino's hand. "When Aakusta was healing me I just thought about what could have happened if you hadn't showed up. Never seeing my family again, never being able to do all the things we love to do together. It scared me so much." He had to glance to try and keep the tears from falling but it was no use. "And...and the fact I would never see you again." He looked down at their hands tangled together awkwardly and he wiped his eyes. "All I wanted right there and then was for you to hold my hand and tell me it was going to be okay." His voice cracked and became hushed.

Berwald stared at him and he looked down at their hands as well. He squeezed their hands together and Tino wiped his face looking over at him. Without another word he leaned closer pressing their lips together. His other hand reaching up and cupping Tino's face. He remembered the day of the wedding just how soft his lips felt, and he swore they felt even softer than before.

Tino wasn't expecting the kiss, but his eyes fluttered shut as he kissed back. His lips were warm and his musty scent filled his nose again making his entire body at ease. His hand traveling upward on Berwalds arm and gripping his shoulder. Moments later Berwald pulled away and he leaned slightly forward not wanting the feeling to leave him. He opened his eyes slowly meeting the icy blue ones.

Berwald gently wiped the tears away from his cheeks and stared right into his lavender eyes. They were the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen, and he couldn't believe he just kissed the person who had them. His face was slowly turning red although he didn't care too much. He was happy.

They both smiled at one another before it turned into light laughter.

* * *

Elizabeta stood quietly staring at the edge of the black forest from the balcony of one of many windows that decorated the ballroom. She could barely see the dull lights lights in the distance where the human town was winding down from another day. She heard something behind her but didn't move from her spot. "Any sign of him?"

"No," Ludwig responded as he had finished shifting part ways. "Everyone is looking for him."

"He might of not ever entered the black forest," Elizabeta whispered. Her eyes focused on the barely visible sunset with the beautiful hues of pink and purple bleeding into the sky. "Either way we have to stay vigilant."

"What else did the Duke tell you?" Ludwig asked standing against the railing far from the witch that stood stoically.

"He told me that the Lord plans to start cutting down some of the forest. Although, I'm not sure how that is going to happen with everything that is happening with his son."

"Are we just going to let that happen, then?"

"We'll see how things play out with his son. If he still plans on cutting down the forest then I propose we make a peace agreement with him." She turned slightly toward Ludwig and half of her face was darkened.

"A peace agreement?" Ludwig crossed his arms. "You realize once he knows we're in here he'll immediately alert the King. He'll have armies coming after us. This includes the Duke himself, lest you think that the Duke is actually our ally."

"I know where the loyalty of the Duke _should_ lie. However, I do also believe that if we provide him with what he wants we can count on him to be our ally. He is clearly upset over what happened to his wife and we can use this to gain his trust."

"This is a risky idea, Elizabeta."

"There is no gain unless you take risk, Ludwig." Ludwig doesn't say a word as he shifts back into the large raven and flys past her. She looks down at her hands before turning back toward the sunset and the last drops of sunlight beamed over the forest she called home.

* * *

 **Oh my they finally kissed on their own! I really enjoyed writing this chapter and would love to hear your thoughts on it. ALSO: If you guys are into the Haikyuu fandom I have a small little 'collection' story going on. Just a bunch of one shots and what not, but if you guys want to see a pair in there and like to give me a prompt just PM me! Love you guys!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hi... Yes, well first off let me start by saying thank you to those who had kept pushing me to write some more. It's been hectic since I've started college again and I'm so tired and drained most of the time. Now I'm starting to get into the groove of things and can really focus on writing when I know I have time. Thank you so much for being patient and for all the love and support. I'm so sorry I'm a horrible author though!**

 **Anyway, Enjoy!**

* * *

"So we just need the bread now," Lukas murmured looking at the basket of things already in his hands. He shivered underneath his coat and pushed his scarf up closer to to his nose that was already a bright red. When he glanced up he could see the lingering gray clouds and wondered if it was going to snow that day, if it was he didn't want to be caught in the middle of it. "We should probably get some extra fire wood," he added.

"Mhm," Mathias said looking at Lukas who seemed to have been underneath a thousand layers of clothing. He found it amusing for since this was nothing compared to the winter's in the north. "You really that cold?" Lukas shot him a look as they arrived to the door of the bakery and Mathias held the door open for him.

The warm air and the sweet smell of bread hit their noses and Lukas glanced at the fresh bread already displayed. "I think two loaves will do, what do you think?" he turned to Mathias who was staring outside the large window. "Mathias," he called out his name and then frowned when he didn't respond. He walked over towards him but that's when he looked outside the window. A large crowd beginning to gather just outside and in the very center of it they could see Oleo. He was shivering with soaked and tattered and stained clothing, his face smudged with dirt and his eyes wide as he shouted something inaudible at the crowd. He waved his hands around a brown bag tied to his waist and stained red. Both Mathias and Lukas exchanged looks before Lukas headed for the door.

"Lukas we shouldn't bother," Mathias said tugging at the sleeve of his arm.

"He looks insane," Lukas replied pulling away. "I don't really care about him, but something must have happened." He then headed outside the door and back into the cold as he heard Mathias follow closely behind him.

"Please! Please listen to me!" Oleo shouted as he looked amongst the crowd. "That-That beast! He is coming for us all!" Oleo's voice broke and the closer Lukas got he realized the stains on his shirt appeared to be dry blood. Large bags were underneath his eyes as if he hadn't slept for some time."He is coming for all of us!"

"Who is?" A woman asked looking at Oleo but holding her child away from him at the same time.

"The Duke! The Duke is coming for us all!"

Mathias raised an eyebrow and looked at Lukas who seemed slightly annoyed. "He must have lost his mine," Mathias muttered.

"Must have," Lukas added. He watched as everyone was just muttering to themselves, they all knew the Duke had incredible powers and he was a beast indeed. Although he was sure only him and Tino had seen the Duke in his beast-like form. Or what he thought was his beast-like form.

"He tried to attack me! In my own home!" He suddenly picked up the bag from his waist and undid the strings pulling out a mauled head. Screams filled the air and Lukas took a step back quickly running into Mathias.

"What the hell?!" Lukas snapped looking at Mathias as he gripped his sleeve. Mathias was just as confused, and he looked between Lukas and the head. He had no words and certainly didn't understand what was going on.

"This. This is what that beast has done! This is what he will do to all of us!" Oleo shouted shoving the barely recognizable head toward the crowd. "This...this man was a servant...he tried to protect me…" Oleo's voice broke as he looked at the head. His hands running over the already rotting flesh in an unsettling way. His hands slowly becoming full of blood and his lips were shaking. "He did what he could."

"Berwald would never do that without reason," Mathias muttered.

Lukas didn't want to ask what that meant seeing the crowd begin to become riled up. He feared that if they stayed there longer Mathias could be in trouble. "We should get going," Lukas barely whispered turning away from a deranged Oleo and tried to tug on Mathias' sleeve.

"Berwald doesn't like to get violent, for a lot of reasons. This just doesn't make sense, Oleo must have provoked him." Mathias was clearly becoming upset as well.

"Mathias let's just go, we shouldn't get into it."

"He is tarnishing his name," Mathias growled lowly already glaring at Oleo who kept rambling on to the crowd.

"It isn't worth it," Lukas said glancing around. He knew people knew who Mathias was, now he noticed the stares they were getting. "Mathias, please, let's go."

Mathias glanced down at Lukas then back toward Oleo, hesitating, but he eventually nodded and turned away. He took Lukas' hand hoping to lead the two of them out of the crowd as he too began to notice the glances they were getting.

"He promised to start with Tino!"

Lukas stood still as the words hung in the air and he could hear the crowd began to quiet down. He slowly turned around and realized Oleo was looking right at him, the crowd following his gaze. "Ignore him Lukas," Mathias whispered.

"Why would he ever say that?" Lukas responded although he felt Mathias tugging on his hand. "We know well enough the Duke would never harm a hair on Tino's head."

"Because he wants me to pay," Oleo replied. "He wants me to pay for apparently disrespecting him!" He turned toward the crowd raising his arms as he said this, and then turned back to Lukas. "All I did, was ask him his reason for marrying Tino. He got upset, Lukas. Upset with _me._ "

"You're crazy," Lukas whispered as Oleo now walked over to him, the crowd slowly opening up. EIther because he was still carrying the head, or because he seemed absolutely mad, Lukas couldn't tell. "You know as well as I do the Duke would never do that to Tino. You're just a jealous lust-enraged child who didn't get his way." Lukas stood his ground just as Oleo was only a foot away, a small smile creeping up on his face that made his stomach knot up. He felt a lump in his throat. If it weren't for Mathias holding one of his hand's he was sure they would be shaking just as hard.

"If that's what you think. I'm sorry," Oleo said in almost a whispering tone and walked close enough for them to just be inches apart. "I'm sorry that you're going to have to lose your cousin."

Next thing Mathias knew Lukas was nearly jumping on top of Oleo, his hands around his neck and tackling him to the ground. "Lukas! Lukas stop!" he shouted.

"Take it back!" Lukas shouted just as he felt Mathias' hands go around his shoulders and pull him off of the Lord who seemed a bit dazed.

Oleo touched his throat for a second and coughed a bit watching Lukas struggled against Mathias. "You see!" Oleo could barely shout as he moved himself away from Lukas. "Th-There with the Duke! They're trying to hurt me too!"

"You're the insane one!" Lukas shouted and kept trying to struggle out of Mathias' grip.

"Lukas, Lukas!" Mathias hissed forcing Lukas to turn around and look at him. "Stop it! This is exactly what he's looking for!" he looked back at Oleo, but his mind was racing for them to find a way out. He quickly turned gripping Lukas' hand tightly and headed for a way out of the crowd, but the gap from earlier had closed as people were getting closer to them.

"We must take them now!" Oleo shouted pointing at both Lukas and Mathias. "They will warn the Duke and we will have no time to prepare ourselves!" He then picked up the head off the ground now covered in cold dirt, "Do you want this to be our fate?! Do you want this to be what we end up like?!"

Mathias shook his head looking all around them as people were starting to box them in. "Don't touch me!" Lukas shouted as a man tried to grip his arm.

"Don't touch him!" Mathias shouted pushing the man off of Lukas and glaring at the crowd.

"Are you really going to fight us?" Oleo shouted at him as Mathias was breathing quickly, the side of his ribs burning and he pulled Lukas as close as he could to him.

"Mathias we can't get out of this," Lukas said looking at the large crowd closing in on them. No matter where he looked. There wasn't an opening.

"It's no use," Oleo whispered to himself as he bumped the severed head against his hip lightly.

* * *

Tino's eyes slowly opened as he looked around the large room still in darkness with the curtains drawn closed. His body still hurt a little bit, but he feels a large warmth on his back that he sank back into. His eyes closed again wanting to drift back off to sleep reaching down slightly to pull the covers over him once more. His hand ran into something else and for a moment he followed the shape that draped over his waist before slowly opening his eyes and glancing down. He saw it was an arm and his eyes slowly followed up to see that Berwald's face was closer than he expected.

Well now he was completely awake as he quickly turned away and put his hand over his mouth. He could feel the heat of his face all the way to the tips of his ears and he bit the inside of his cheek. He told himself to relax, this was completely normal. They were married afterall, so why did his stomach have all sorts of knots and twists and butterflies fluttering everywhere. Of course, this was the first time they even laid in the same bed before. He couldn't really remember the events of last night other than falling back asleep and sharing a small kiss.

He laid there a few more moments before the twisting sensation in his stomach returned, this time it felt more like a cramp than anything else. He frowned and wondered if it was because he didn't eat last night. He sighed out not wanting to get out of bed, but his hunger hit him like a train. He pursed his lips together as he slowly shifted to move out of bed trying not to alarm Berwald. He pushed himself up slightly nearly sitting up when he felt himself being pulled back down and lying nearly flat gasped quickly feeling Berwald's arms wrap around his waist pulling him close to the others chest. "I didn't mean to wake you up," Tino said quickly not sure if he startled the other awake or if he had just woken up.

"Mm...it's fine," Berwald muttered barely hearing Tino's words as he moved his face closer to the other. His face brushing slightly against the blonde hair that smelled vaguely of wet dirt and flowers. He relaxed moments later and opened his eyes a bit looking down at Tino. However he was met with a soft blur of colors that became more focused as he could make out the small details of Tino's face. The blonde hair covering the pillow beside him and partly covering Tino's face was surrounded by soft hues of pink and orange. He stared for a few moments as the colors just lazily floated by, his lips opened slightly in wonder. The colors were so close as if he could touch them and then he glanced down to see Tino looking at him, his face flushed as he also realized how close he had gotten to him. "'M sorry," he said quickly turning over slightly to look for his glasses, but to move away as well.

Tino watched him and then glanced away noticing the spot where Berwald's arm was now felt a little cold. He pulled the blanket up a bit and turned back toward Berwald who managed to find his glasses and slip them on. "Did...you sleep well?" Tino muttered not really sure what to say at this point as Berwald was leaning on his arm slightly looking at him.

Berwald could see Tino clearly now, the colors still soft but now more refined. Tino's soft complexion in the dimly lit room was something he could have stared at all day. "Yes, it was...nice." Tino nodded and played with the edge of the blanket for a moment as Berwald watched, "How do you feel? Your arm?" he asked looking over at it.

"I don't feel anything," Tino replied now examining his arm. There didn't seem to be any sign of anything being there until he looked closer. He could see a small faint scar from where the knife had first entered and he gently ran his fingers over it. It didn't hurt thankfully, but he looked back at Berwald who had a solemn expression on his face again. "I'm fine, really," Tino said quickly setting his arm down and turning slightly onto his side. "You don't have to worry."

Berwald didn't move for a second watching as Tino extended his hand towards his. "You still look tired, are you sure you slept okay?" he heard him say. If Berwald was going to be honest, he would have told Tino he nearly didn't sleep at all last night. He had been up thinking over and over about what had happened. How he could have stopped it. Were there signs that he missed? What did he do wrong? The thoughts had kept him up nearly all night pacing back and forth, until he realized the hour that it was. It wasn't until he laid beside Tino that he felt at ease.

"I slept fine," Berwald replied and took TIno's hand into his looking over the pale knuckles that were slightly red. He ran his thumb over them casually enjoying how soft Tino's skin was. He turned slightly to look at Tino who had been watching him, and he leaned over kissing his cheek.

Tino wasn't really expecting it to say the least, now that his face had just calmed down it felt like it was burning once more. He bit the inside of his lip and turned his head slightly to see Berwald just an inch apart from his face. His lips opened slightly as if to say something, but no words escaped. The two of them watched one another for a few moments, Tino could swear he could feel his heart beating against his chest. Berwald slowly moving closer until he closed his eyes feeling their lips press together. They were still, sharing in the small innocent kiss with both of them gripping one another's hands a little tighter, both a little scared.

Of course at the worse possible moment a small noise interrupted the both of them. Tino pulled away slightly keeping his eyes closed and he shook his head. He couldn't believe his stomach decided to rumble at a time like this. Berwald was taken back and looked at Tino before he chuckled slightly, that was one way to ruin the mood. "Let me go and get you some breakfast," he murmured.

Tino looked up watching Berwald chuckle, the way his eyes crinkled a bit and his lips curved upwards. He wondered why Berwald seemed so serious all the time when he looked just as handsome when he was smiling. Even if it was ever so slightly. He nodded quietly watching Berwald now get out of bed and dress himself slightly. He simply pulled the covers up to his nose watching quietly and feeling embarrassed for ruining the moment. But he was also taken by surprise at how incredibly handsome the Berwald was when he was simply just smiling. He heard the door close from the room and he buried his face into the pillow.

Berwald makes his way downstairs running his hand along the railing, maybe it was him just him but things seemed to be a lot brighter in the usually dull mansion. Servants moved around saying their good mornings as he passed through and he nodded at them. The windows were opened and light streamed in that warmed up each room he passed until he got to the dining room. He saw his mother sitting at the table staring out the window as she had a small teacup in her hands.

She turned when she heard the doors opened and she smiled at him, "Good morning Berwald, how is Tino doing?"

"Fine, he's still in bed. I'm going to get him some breakfast to be taken up there." Lovisa nods and sets her teacup down on the small gingerly painted saucer on the table. She motions for him to sit down. Berwald raised an eyebrow, but does as his mother wants pulling the chair in front of her and taking a seat.

"I'm sure you're fully aware that Tino posses powerful clear magic, yes?" Lovisa began resting her hands on her lap and looking over Berwald carefully, as if trying to study his face for the first time.

"I'm aware," he responded after sitting back in his seat. He had assumed it since he found out Tino grew the moon roses, however when his mother said 'powerful' he didn't know how to take it. He set his arms on the table letting his fingers trace the light fabric that covered it and grazed his teeth over the front of his lip. He watches her as she doesn't say anything and his muscles begin to tense up. It was tradition in their family to marry others with the same kind of magic, or even common magic, but nothing as extreme as clear magic. He glanced down at the table clenching his jaw, his foot now bouncing in one place. "I'm not divorcing him," he said looking straight at Lovisa, his foot still as the words echoed in the dining room.

"Divorce?" she repeated blinking a few times and furrowed her eyebrows. "Who said anything about divorce?"

Berwald sat there glancing around for a few moments, "This...isn't what this is about, is it?"

"Heavens no," Lovisa said and smiled a bit chuckling. "I understand what you're afraid of, but I'm going to tell you to divorce him." Her eyes wandered to the cup of tea that laid still in it's cup. "I realize how harsh I must have come off at first. I only wanted the best for you, Berwald. As a mother… you never expect anyone to be good enough for your children. Even now I still worry that nobody will be good enough for my children. You're my son and nothing is ever going to change that." She looked back up meeting his gaze and leaned forward reaching her arm out on the table. "But I can see how much you care for him, and how happy he makes you. I don't want to take away from that."

Berwald watches her before he sighs out in relief shaking his head a little, feeling a small smile from earlier grace his face. "It...means a lot," he said softly. Lovisa thought she had misheard but she pulled her arm back and nodded.

She looked back out the window and pressed her lips into a firm line, "I understand how much you care for him. Both your father and I are very happy," she paused. Berwald looked up at her and she sighed out closing her eyes. "We're just worried. People are going to begin to talk, Berwald. Surely you know this better than anyone. Your wife...isn't marked."

Berwald looked away quickly at the mentioning of it and down at the table once again. "I don't think I can do that to him."

"I understand, your father was reluctant to do it to me as well," she said opening her eyes and looking at Berwald. "We just want you to be safe, and if you ever have children we want our grandchildren to be safe. You know what happened to your cousin Mathias…" her voice became more hushed and she took in a deep breath. "We don't want you or our grandchildren to be put in harm's way."

Berwald felt a lump in his throat begin to form as he shifted in his seat to look outside. Clouds covered the sun a little and the dining room had become darker. "I understand your concern…"

"Please don't feel pressured," Lovisa said quickly cutting him off. "We don't mean any disrespect and we will always love you no matter," she said placing her hands over her chest. "No matter your decision, we simply wish to see your growing family safe."

Berwald didn't reply glancing at his mother before the door opened and he watched as Elizabeta walked in. She was out of breath and her outfit crinkled a bit as she stared between the two. She quickly bowed her head, "D-Duke Oxsternia, please excuse my sudden entrance!"

"Everything alright?" Berwald asked sitting up in his chair and furrowing his eyebrows.

Elizabeta raised her head and shook her head. "Ludwig came by and told me there was trouble in the village."

"What kind of trouble?" Lovisa asked her head turned a bit to the side looking at Berwald as he stood out of his seat.

"Oleo has appeared," Elizabeta replied hesitantly. "He's convinced the town that the Duke is coming after everyone…"

"What else?" Berwald as Elizabeta kept exchanging her glance between the ground and Berwald.

"They have...they have Tino's family taken hostage… His request is that you take Tino back to town and return him."

"Really?" Lovisa asked and picked up her teacup. "Is that it?" Elizabeta glanced over at her in confusion then at Berwald who had turned to his mother. She put the teacup to her lips and glanced up at Berwald. "Do you really think his tiny threat is anything to be afraid of? All you need to do is show up and crush him. Simple as that." Berwald stood there quietly just as his father entered the room looking over at him. "This is child's play for you, Berwald," Lovisa added.

"Agreed," Erik murmured as he walked passed Elizabeta and stared between Lovisa and him.

"I can't risk Tino's family getting hurt," Berwald said clenching his jaw.

"Then we don't tell Tino. You and Rasmus go in quickly and swiftly to take care of the threat."

"I can't lie to Tino." He pushed his chair in and paused gripping the top of the chair, the wood creaking underneath his grip. "I can't lose the trust of the town, especially the trust of Tino's father."

Lovisa and Erik exchanged glances before watching Berwald walk out of the dining room.

* * *

Lukas can feel his back began to cramp after sitting in one position for too long. He shifts a little and hears someone else shifting as well. "Mathias?" he called out as he looked around. There was hardly any light other than a small light that was on a nearby desk illuminating the small room he was in. He looked around realizing he wasn't just in a room, but in a jail cell.

"Lukas?" Mathias called out as he too sat up and quickly felt around to feel cold stone beneath him.

"Why are we in jail?" Lukas called out pressing his face against the bars and looking around trying to catch a glimpse of Mathias.

"I don't know," Mathias muttered and stood up in the cell pressing on the bars. Of course he knew they weren't going to budge, but it was worth a shot.

That's when a door opens illuminating the entire room, and Lukas realized there were multiple cells. "Get your hands off of me!" he heard and instantly recognized the voice.

"Uncle Taisto?" he called out and looked over seeing Taisto being pulled along by two men. Following after him were Elo holding his brother Emil in his arms. "Wh-what are you doing?! Leave them alone!" Lukas shouted as he tried shaking the bars.

"My, you certainly are a loud mouth aren't you?" Lukas turned to see Oleo walking over nonchalantly to the cell he was in.

"Oleo leave them out of this! They have nothing to do with this at all!" Lukas watched as Oleo walked right up to him, just inches away from the bar. A tightening feeling overran his chest and he quickly took a step back. His hands still on the bars, but a familiar pain flashed over his neck.

Oleo smiled watching him cower away, "I'm afraid that is where you're wrong." He sighed out and ran his finger along the bar and then looked at it seeing all the dust that had collected on it. He squished it between his fingers before looking back at Lukas. "You see, they might go off and warn the Duke. And I can't have that happening."

"They can't warn the Duke," Mathias said now leaning against the bars looking at Oleo. "Why would any enter the black forest without magic? Obviously they don't have any, so they can't."

Oleo glances over at Mathias and nods quietly, "I suppose you're right, but just as extra precaution."

"You're sick," Lukas muttered glaring at Oleo.

Oleo chuckled and shrugged, "Some would say, others would just say I'm creative." He turns slightly away looking at the cell where Emil was cowering into Elo. "Good thing for you all is that you'll all get your lovely Tino back."

"What are you talking about?" Lukas muttered trying to grab Oleo's attention. He didn't want him getting any closer to them and stepped closer to the bars. "What the hell do you want with Tino?"

"The same as all of you, I simply want him back home," he hummed and glanced back at Lukas.

"The Duke will never do anything like that," Lukas whispered. "He would never put Tino in harm's way."

"Of course," Oleo said walking slowly over toward the other cell. Lukas gripped the bars of his own cell and clenched his jaw. "However, Tino would do anything for his family, would he not?"

"I said leave them out of this!" Lukas shouted shaking the cell bars. "They have nothing to do with this and you know it!" Emil whined and buried his face in Elo's chest and his tiny hands gripping the fabric of his shirt. Elo glared at Oleo as he walked over idly toward their cell.

"Emil, was it?" Oleo asked.

Elo quickly tightened his grip around Emil, "What do you want?"

"Such manners, certainly don't want that young impressionable child to imitate that, do you?" His fingers glided over the bars murmuring something nobody could hear. In seconds it was as if Emil had been violently ripped away from Elo and his small body was held up against the bars.

The screams that echoed within the cells sent shivers down Lukas' spine and down to his bones. "I SAID LEAVE HIM ALONE DAMMIT!" Lukas could feel the ball of pain in his chest as Oleo glanced over his shoulder at him.

Elo quickly stood up but Oleo held up his other hand turning back to him. He didn't move, but instead watched as Oleo leaned down until he was about eye level with Emil and he reached his hand through the bars gently stroking Emil's hair. Emil tried to pull away, but his body seemed frozen in place. "D-daddy.." he sobbed.

"Shh...shh…" Oleo hummed placing his hand over Emil's lips. "You know, you can't always get what you want in life. Especially by crying," he murmured. Emil squeezed his eyes shut trying to shake his head away. Oleo chuckled, "That's why you work for what you want. No matter the cost."

"Please…" Elo choked out as Oleo didn't bother looking at him and continued to run his fingers through Emil's hair. Taisto stood beside him, having one hand on his arm as if to stop him from making any sudden moves. "Please...j-just don't hurt him. Please."

"OLEO DAMMIT I SAID STOP IT!" Lukas was screaming to the top of his lungs, violently shaking the cell bars as hard as he could. Hot tears ran down his face and his knees kept buckling underneath him.

"One day, you'll understand," Oleo whispered and leaned through the bars gently placing a kiss on Emil's forehead. He stood up and Emil quickly stepped back, no longer feeling like he was being glued in place. He ran towards Elo and Taisto, with Elo scooping him up and Taisto standing between them and Oleo who had a pleased smile on his face.

Lukas fell to his knees shaking and pressing his forehead against the bars. He could hear Oleo followed by the other two men all walking out without another word. He forced himself to look up, the muffled crying of Emil bouncing off the walls were deafening to him. "I-It'll be okay," he barely whispered looking through the darkness. "We'll be fine."

Mathias was leaning against the wall, his eyes staring at the stone on the ground. He was helpless, he was useless. There was nothing he could have done, and he could feel his tears rolling down his cheeks as he ran his hands through his hair tugging at it with a loud heavy sigh.

"You...you can't contact the Duke by chance?" he heard in the dark and turned to glance at Taisto who stood in a small crack of light. His eyes looked red, and nearly sunken in. Large bags underneath them were visible, his eyes pleading for something. Something to give them hope.

"I..I would need my magic, but when I faked my death Berwald sealed it away…" he whispered and looked down. "I'm sorry."

The large door opened again and the same two men from earlier walked in, this time without Oleo. They didn't say a word to anybody as they walked right over to Mathias' cell and opened it up.

Immediately Mathias stood up backing up against the wall and looking at the two men. "What?"

"Oleo would like to see you," one of them muttered. Mathias hesitated and glanced between the two men, he was sure he didn't have a choice. They walked closer to him, but he didn't put up a fight as they gripped both arms and began to lead him out.

"W-where are you taking him?" Lukas asked quickly.

"I'll be fine," Mathias said as they kept shoving him towards the door.

The door slammed moments later and Lukas felt like he couldn't breathe.

* * *

"Oleo, are you sure this is wise?" Bisok asked as he stood against the large French doors, hat in hand.

"What? Are you against me too now?" Oleo snapped as he looked up at his father. He had been pacing back and forth in the large room. Papers were everywhere, furniture turned upside down, a curtain ripped in half. "You going to turn me in?"

"Of course not," Bisok replied and clenched his jaw. He glanced away, "Are you sure, this is what you want?"

"I wouldn't be doing it if I didn't," Oleo growled before shoving books that laid a mess on a table. "Why can't you just let me do this?! I know what I'm doing!" his back was turned to his father but he was now huffing gripping the edge of the desk.

Bisok watched for a few moments, taking in every detail of the man in front of him. His clothes still torn, his hair a mess, and the look on his face when he turned around. "I understand," Bisok murmured placing his hat back on his head. This man, was no longer his son. He headed out the door closing it.

Oleo stood there leaning back against the desk and taking in a deep breath, he brushed his fingers through his hair fixing his torn up shirt. The door opened a few moments later, and Mathias was dragged in by the two men as they forced him to his knees. "Alright, alright I get the message," Mathias muttered glancing back at the two men before looking forward to see Oleo.

"Mathias Køhler-Oxenstierna," he whispered.

Mathias was still before his eyes slowly turned into a deadly glare. "How the…"

"You don't really think we're that stupid, do you?" Oleo smiled. He sat back on the desk completely, letting his legs swing a little. "I can do some research of my own, Mathias. I know who you are, I know what you've done. I know the last five years of your life...and from I remember, you're supposed to be dead. Right?"

"What the hell do you want?"

"You're going to help me."

"Like hell I am!" Mathias snapped and winced when one of the men applied more pressure to his shoulders.

Oleo waved his hand and the two men let go of him before he dismissed them and they walked out of the room. "I think you misunderstand the situation at hand, Mathias. You don't have a choice. I mean, how do you feel about never seeing Lukas again?"

"He has nothing to do with me" Mathias muttered now standing up, but didn't take another step toward Oleo.

"Don't take me for a fool!" Oleo snapped slamming his hand down on the desk. "I know very well, everybody in this damn town know about the two of you!" Mathias stood there, his body tense as he watched Oleo close his eyes for a moment and reposition himself on the desk. "Of course, if you think I won't hesitate to kill him then you clearly don't understand what's going on here."

There was a thick silence in the air before Mathias stared at the ground. "What do you want from me?"

"I'm going to unlock your magic, of course I realize a Duke is the one who sealed it away. But with the help of my father it shouldn't be too hard. Once that is done you're going to help me drain all the magic from Tino."

Mathias wasn't surprised at the mention that Tino had magic, how else would have he grown those moon roses? "You do realize magic grows along with the person, yes?" Mathias asked.

"Of course I do, and Tino has been unknowingly cultivating his magic for all these years. Do you realize how powerful he is?" Oleo clasped his hands together like an excited child.

"Magic is infused with the soul, to drain him of all his magic would be to kill him. It would rip his soul apart." Mathias replied furrowing his eyebrows. "If you want him alive I don't understand why you would do that to him."

"Yes well, there has to be some sort of sacrifice to all of this," Oleo said motioning his hand in a circle. "My plan was never to really keep him alive anyhow, only to drain him of his magic."

Mathias slowly understood what was going on stared at him in disbelief. "I want to remind you Mathias, what is on the line here." His hands clenched into fists and he prayed that Berwald would think of something.

* * *

 **A bit emotional I would say. I hope you all really enjoyed this chapter and please leave a review on what you do and don't like! It really does keep me going you guys, thanks so much!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hello! You thought I abandoned this thing, didn't you? I admit I have neglected this for some time because college is just killing me AND on top of it, my laptop isn't freaking working.**

 **Anyway, here is a new chapter hopefully to answer some of your questions and some of my own. I think there is going to be like maybe two more chapters to wrap this all up? Maybe not? I'm not sure, so hopefully y'all stick around to see whats up. Enjoy!**

 **Trigger warning: Rape**

* * *

Berwald stood in front of the old wooden door with intricate designs carved into it. It was as if he was seeing it for the first time and realized after a few moments that it was his hand tracing over the wood. He stared at his hand, it didn't feel like it was his own and he heard a small bark on the other side of the door. Tino must have let Hana into the room. He stared at the door a few more moments and then forced himself to knock, but his hand felt heavy and unwilling to go through with it. He didn't wait for a reply and walked in seeing Tino sitting up in bed with a coy smile when he realized Berwald had walked in. "Sorry, she was whining to get in," Tino chuckled his face becoming flushed as he glanced off to the side then down at Hana who stood on the bed wagging her tail quickly. She jumped around in a circle seeing Berwald as he closed the door behind him.

He walked over seeing Tino pick up a small toy and throw it on the bed that Hana then chased and brought back to him. He chuckled and pet her head taking it from her and Berwald's chest tightened. He cleared his throat sitting at the edge of the bed while Hana walked over to him and licked his hand rubbing her head against it. He ran his fingers through her fur absently and stared down at his lap.

"Everything okay?" Tino asked noticing how stiff Berwald seemed.

Berwald wanted to lie.

"It's Oleo," he replied as calmly as possible. The mere name passing through his lips already agitated didn't look up to see Tino's reaction, but by how the bed shifted he could tell he became uncomfortable. "Elizabeta said he's shown himself in town. He's managed to convince the village that I'm some sort of monster," he muttered recalling what Elizabeta had told him. Ludwig didn't give much detail other than he was trying to rally people against him. "He is asking for me to return you," he murmured.

"I'm not going," Tino said quickly and gripped fist fulls of the blanket. "I'm..I'm not going."

Berwald looked over at him and could see the panic rising in him. He still had no idea what had happened between the two of them. He hadn't felt the need to ask, but it seemed like every time Oleo was involved Tino would panic beyond comprehension.

Tino glanced up from the bed and he tried to swallow the lump in his throat, "You're...not going to take me? Right?"

"I wouldn't," Berwald replied and Tino sighed out softly relaxing a little and even reaching over to pet Hana. "Can you answer me something, however?" Tino nodded glancing back up at Berwald meeting his eyes. "What happened between the two of you? You and Oleo that is."

Tino quickly averted his eyes back down to the blankets, "Nothing happened, why do you think something happened?" Tino asked forcing a smile. His words were heavy and something felt lodged in his throat as he tried to clear it away.

"You panic around him," Berwald pointed out.

"I just don't like him," Tino shrugged and pulled his hand away from Hana slowly scratching his wrist. "His dad is rude and nearly left my father to die. I just don't like him."

Berwald watched him scratch. There was something more. But now the question was, is he going to push it? "Tino," he said wondering how to string these words together. "I want to know what really happened-"

"You think I'm lying?" Tino asked and furrowed his eyebrows looking up at Berwald.

It was obvious he was lying, "Tino, I can see you are."

Tino's gaze faltered, but his hand wouldn't stop already he could see he was scratching himself raw. "It's...it's hard to explain," Tino whispered. "I don't know how to tell you."

Berwald reached over taking his hand away from his wrist. "You don't have to be afraid of telling me, Tino. I'm...I'm your husband." The words felt odd on his lips not really having said out loud himself before this. He didn't dislike the sound of it at all in fact, but in the moment he pushed aside the thought seeing how Tino was already curling in on himself. "I want to be there for you."

"I know...I know…" Tino said trying not to let his voice waver. "I just...he…" his hands turned into fists pulling away from Berwald. "He touched me…?" Tino formed it into a question unsure on how to properly explain himself.

"Touched you?" Berwald repeated and he looked over Tino. His mind wandered back to the conversation he had with Taisto. "He forced it, didn't he?"

Tino hugged himself and looked back down at the blankets. "Please don't be mad at me," he whispered.

Berwald's jaw tightened, "Why would I be mad at you?" he whispered.

"I..I couldn't fight back," Tino replied. "I was scared..and he did whatever he wanted too until…" Berwald raised an eyebrow. "Until the roses…" Tino replied.

"The roses?"

'I don't know," Tino said and Hana was whining trying to squeeze her way onto Tino's lap until he reluctantly let her. He hugged the smaller dog close to his body and felt his nose and eyes stinging. "I was really scared," he whispered.

Berwald observed Tino and the usually bright colors of his aura had gone mute. It was a near clear gray completely devouring him and he looked away not being able to stare at it a moment longer. "It's not your fault," Berwald said after a moment of thick silence and he reached over to gingerly lay his hand over Tino's once more. "I'm not mad at you either."

Tino didn't dare look up but he tried desperately to blink away the tears. It was no use, as soon as Berwald placed his hand over his the tears were spilling down his face. His body was shaking and he covered his face with his arm. "I-I'm pathetic!" he nearly shouted. "I couldn't do a-an-anything!" Hana had begun to whine louder trying to lean up and lick away his tears but he pulled his face away pushing Hana away.

Berwald didn't hesitate as he moved closer towards him and pulling Tino right into his chest. Tino stiffened only for a moment before he relaxed and squeezed his eyes shut. Berwald ran his hand up and down Tino's back trying to comfort him. "It's hard to say something like that," Berwald whispered. Tino bit down on his bottom lip before he broke out into sobs once again, his entire body shaking with each sharp breath he took and his fingers clung to Berwald's shirt. "You aren't pathetic either," he said more forcefully squeezing Tino tighter. "You were scared, it's understandable." Tino nodded with each word and wrapped his arms around Berwald a few moments later.

Although Tino couldn't tell, Berwald was livid. He closed his eyes trying to calm his breathing. He had wanted to give Oleo a chance to live. But now, any chance that there was for Oleo actually surviving was gone without a second thought.

Berwald could imagine his teeth tearing into his flesh and ripping him apart piece by piece. His jaw hurting as he tried to suppress the urge to shift and he was conscious of how tightly he held Tino without hurting him. His own hands were shaking as he slowly opened them to stare at the blank wall.

He craved blood.

He craved revenge.

Tino pulled back slightly and wiped at his eyes looking down at the space between them. "I...my dad…" he tried saying but his mouth felt like thick syrup. "He is the only one who knew," he whispered. His lips began to tremble again, "I'm sorry...I didn't tell you sooner."

"You don't need to apologize," Berwald said and pushed the violent thoughts to the side. He wiped a few tears that streamed down Tino's face. "None of this is your fault."

Tino didn't reply, but leaned into his hand and closed his eyes. He sat there for a few moments before he looked up at Berwald, fear suddenly overcoming him. "What...what about my dad? My uncle-"

"He has them," Berwald said as calmly as he could. It was like ripping off a band-aid and he could see Tino's shoulders drop and his expression change completely.

"Has...them?" Tino repeated his brows knitted and the swelling lump from earlier returning twice as big now.

"Oleo, he has them hostage."

Tino was still staring at Berwald and he felt like heart had dropped to his stomach. He covered his mouth shaking his head slowly, "No, no, now I have to go," Tino said trying to untangle himself from Berwald. He nearly fell to the floor if Berwald hadn't caught him by his arm. Hana raised her ears slightly as she whined.

"Tino we can handle this. Rasmus and I-"

"No!" Tino snapped with wide eyes and his breathing was quick and uneven,"What-What if that makes things worse? What if he decides to hurt them because I don't show up?" Tino asked feeling his heart beating against his chest. The room felt too close, Berwald felt too close. "I can't...I can't let that happen." He pulled away from Berwald and staggered towards his room with Berwald close behind him.

"We're not going to let that happen." Berwald wanted to do something. Anything. But Tino kept shaking his head.

"No, no I have to go. I have to go. I have to go."

Berwald watched Tino, he could deny him. He could force him to stay here in the mansion where he knows it will be safe. He could handle this all by himself, but what would that accomplish? He watched as Tino forced the door that connected their rooms open and stumbled inside. Berwald stood in the doorway for a few minutes before he turned and left deciding to give Tino room to breathe.

* * *

Tino ran his hands through his hair. He needed to change. He needed to get going. There wasn't any time to lose. His lips were shaking and as his eyes dashed back and forth in the room he saw the faint glimmering light of the moon rose. Without a second thought, he walked over to it, kneeling in front of the window sill where it rested. He looked at the growing plant and its silver leaves and the small bud that looked like it was going to burst open at any second. He took the pot into his hands, "I don't know what to do right now," he whispered with shaky lips. He watched the plant waiting for something to happen.

Anything.

Nothing happened.

He squeezed the small pot a little tighter feeling the tears pouring over like a waterfall. Why was he wishing on a plant? What was a plant going to help him? He let the pot rest on his lap and he shook his head feeling like a fool. There was nothing a plant could do.

Who was he kidding? He was just as useful as a potted plant - useless. Pathetic. Incapable.

He set the pot back on the window sill staring at it for a few seconds and reached up touching the silver leaves gently. He shouldn't be mad at the small plant. It had done nothing "I'm sorry," he whispered to the small plant. He could laugh at himself at this very moment. Here he was speaking to a plant as if it had feelings. Could he be any more pathetic?

The next few moments the rose itself began to glow into a brighter light. The small bud opening up and soon was in full bloom within seconds. Tino stared unsure of how to react and pulled his hand away from it. That's when a single petal fell down from the rose and as if carried by an invisible wind it went straight towards Tino. He extended his hand catching the silk petal and looked at the rose then down at the petal. "I, um, I don't understand?" he whispered knitting his eyebrows together. Once again finding himself talking to a plant. The rose swayed gently and the petal itself rose up once more this time gently gliding against his lips in which Tino pulled the petal away.

The rose itself began to sway with the invisible wind, back and forth it went. He looked back down at the petal recalling what his aunt had told him when he was younger. _"A moon rose my darling boys," Helena started as she reached for her spade, "Is a wonderful magical rose. It can heal almost anything and all it takes is a few silver leaves with some warm water and honey to cure the sick person."_ But, this was not a silver leaf, nor was Tino sick. As if reading his thoughts the petal once again rose up and brushed against his lips.

He pulled it away again and stared at the rose that continued to sway. He got the message alright. He hesitantly plopped the small rose petal into his mouth. The petal itself seemed to melt on his tongue and he closed his eyes. It didn't taste like anything at first, then a rush of euphoria hit him all at once. He could taste his aunt's cooking. His father's barely passable porridge. The first meal he and Lukas made together. He could taste the dinners he shared with Berwald. But most importantly, he _felt_ the love and affection that came with each passing taste. The memories that made him smile and his heart swell. This was his reason not to give up.

He isn't pathetic. He isn't useless. He isn't incapable. He is simply him - and that is enough.

Hana watched quietly from the door, her small tail tucked between her silver leaves started to curl inwards and it seemed Tino had no idea what was taking place. Slowly, Hana could see, the flower growing much bigger. It's leaves extending into new leaves as more buds began to appear. She whined lowly pressing her small ears to her head, unsure how to feel. She barked softly, finally grabbing Tino's attention.

Tino opened his eyes, expecting to see the small potted plant before him, but instead, vines of roses and silver leaves were pouring over. He watched as the vines slowly began to crawl their way to the floor, then like arms extended to the wall. Each vine-like a hand that clung to the wall, making its place. Tino watched, yes it was frightening, but he wasn't scared. More shocked than anything else. He was silently watching these leaves and roses extend themselves. Covering the wall, but never the window. The roots slowly came to a stop just toward the edges of the wall. The silver leaves glimmered in the dim lit room, the moon roses in full bloom. Compared the bleakness of his room, it was like watching the stars, and the moon roses like tiny moons splayed across his wall. His eyes traced each vine slowly connecting itself to the single pot where it all started from.

The moon rose itself was the biggest rose he had ever seen. It was tall, almost leaning over towards Tino and several leaves reaching out. His hand trembled, but carefully he brushed his hand against the rose and then against the slightly smaller silver leaves. The leaves curled around his fingers, but he didn't move his hand away. The sensation was familiar, like someone holding his hand. The warmth traveling from his hand to his chest, and then through his whole body. His eyelids lowered looking at the small rose that gently swayed back and forth. There was no breeze, but the leaves and roses all swayed.

* * *

"He hasn't said anything else," Elizaveta murmured as she poured some tea onto a tray. "I don't think he plans on doing anything until you arrive."

"He said three days, no?" Rasmus asked sitting across from where she stood. Berwald sitting beside her and watched the tea fill up his cup.

She nodded, "We don't know why."

"Obviously it's a sign," Rasmus said and leaned forward in the chair. "He's giving us three days to respond and if we don't, I can only assume he will start killing people himself." Elizaveta stood still and glanced at Berwald who had said nothing since they sat down.

"I don't doubt that can be a possibility," Berwald said after some time staring at his reflection in the brown liquid. "However, I don't think that would be his first choice."

"Why is that?" Ramsus asked his fingers tapping the wooden table. "We've met plenty of people like him, driven by lust and greed. There is no denying that he'll snap if we don't give him what he wants."

Lust. Was that what was ticking through Oleo's mind? Was he lusting after Tino? He furrowed his eyebrows at the thought. Was it lust when he forced himself upon Tino? Or was that simply a game he was playing? He clenched his jaw and touched the rim of the teacup causing small ripples and disfiguring his reflection. "I don't know him that well," Berwald admitted. "I moved here not giving a single thought about him."

Ramsus pressed his lips into a thin line. The mood had shifted suddenly within Berwald and it was concerning "You've been moving around for two years, Berwald." He leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms, "You never were the type to do something without reason."

Berwald knew where this was heading, and he wasn't about to lose track at the main problem at hand. "What I've done is not of concern right now." He looked up at Ramsus, he was eyeing him and he knew he what could possibly be running through his head. "We just need to focus on how to…" he sat there staring at his brother. They both were silent, but visibly he could see Ramsus tense and then wince. He himself felt a throbbing at the back of his head that slowly reared up closer towards his temple.

'Do you feel that?" Elizaveta whispered setting down the teacup and glancing towards the door. Neither brother answered trying to figure out _what_ they were feeling, and Elizaveta smiled, "It's Tino." She headed straight for the door not giving a second glance at the brothers.

"What does she mean it's Tino?" Ramsus snarled out and gripped the edge of the table. His head felt like a heavyweight was being pressed upon it, and he laid his head down on the wooden table.

Berwald got up, his vision fading a little as he stumbled for the door. He didn't understand what she meant. Although her voice didn't sound panicked, he still felt the need to reassure himself by heading towards his room. However, as he headed outside of the dining room his headache became a splintering migraine. He had made it to the stairs gripping the railing and breathing heavily. What was going on?

* * *

"Tino?" Elizaveta called out knocking on the door lightly before entering the room. Her words caught in her throat as she stared at the sprawled out roses that swayed on the wall. She covered her mouth and looked down at Tino who seemed to be in a Trance staring at all the roses and she slowly entered the room. "Tino," she said softly trying to break him of the trance without startling him.

Tino blinked a few times and then glanced over to see Elizaveta. "I...I don't know what's going on." He looked down at the leaves that still curled around his fingers as he felt Elizaveta settle herself on the floor next to him.

"You mean, you didn't do this on purpose?" Elizaveta asked quietly knitting her eyebrows together and glancing down at the pot where the largest moon rose swayed.

"What? No...no I…." he quickly pulled his hand away from the moon rose holding it to his chest. He looked down at the flower whose leaf slowly uncurled itself and seemed to fall into the rhythmic swaying of everything else. "What's going on?" he whispered.

"Tino, it's your magic," Elizaveta said gently and took his hand away from his chest holding it between hers. "You have clear magic."

"Clear magic?" Tino whispered frowning and then glanced at the roses. "I don't understand."

"You...didn't know?" She blinked a few times and her head tilted to the side a bit. "But, you've always been able to grow these roses, yes?"

Tino nodded slowly, "I don't know what clear magic is though." he whispered.

"Well, clear magic is the purest form of white magic." Elizaveta was saying as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Form? There are different forms of magic?" Tino asked. How was he supposed to know all of this? He was supposed to be the son of a miner, a regular person so to speak. He wasn't supposed to possess any magic. He was supposed to have his magic hidden, or not be born with any. "I don't get it, I'm not supposed to have magic." Tino pulled away his hand shaking his head, none of this was making sense.

"I don't understand either," Elizaveta said softly. "But I promise what I'm telling you is true. You have clear magic."

"What is that even supposed to mean?" Tino asked. "Am I going to die or something?"

Elizaveta quickly shook her head, "Oh god no, Tino, it just means you have special abilities. If you learn to use your magic well enough you can learn how to use the abilities." Tino didn't look like he was still understanding any of this and Elizaveta sighed out trying to come up with a better way to explain. She's never had to break it to anyone that they have magic, it was just sort of a thing where she came from. Either you had magic, or you didn't. There was really no rules to tell her on how to break it to someone. "Well, um, clear magic is when you can see things clearly. You can't be deceived in other words." He raised an eyebrow and she chewed the inside of her lip. She was sure if both Berwald and Ramsus weren't suffering right now they could explain a lot better. "Magic tends to be made up of a lot of things, and one of those things can be illusions. Clear magic lets you see through that."

Tino sat there staring at the roses and then tried to swallow the lump in his throat.

"You remember that day you passed out? When both Duke Berwald and Duke Rasmus were fighting?" Tino glanced at her and nodded, but she was staring at the moon roses. "You passed out because their magic was strong. It was overwhelming, even for most of us. We don't usually come in contact with that level of magic."

"What...what kind of magic do they have?" he asked quietly.

"Black magic, but more specifically they have Death magic," she looked down at her lap pretending to smooth out the creases. "There are several levels of dark magic, Death magic being only the second most dangerous."

"Second? What's the first?"

"Resurrection magic," she replied and took in a deep breath. Speaking of such magic was even hard for her, although she had never run into a user of such dark magic she was sure they were out there. "It's forbidden, even during the time where magic wasn't outlawed. Resurrection magic is when you bring the dead back to life. But...there is always unspeakable consequences to this."

Tino nodded quietly and stared back at the roses, and then looked down at his hands. "I never...knew I had clear magic. I just thought the roses grew."

Elizaveta shook her head, "No, moon roses are rare." Her hand reached out to gingerly touch the petals of the rose. "There are few if none who can grow these roses without the pureness of Clear magic. It takes a clear and gentle soul to grow these roses as they reflect the soul." She turned to Tino, "I heard you used to have a whole garden full of these, right?" Tino nodded. "Perhaps while you grew the roses your magic grew as well. Your magic grows along with a person, if you intended it to or not."

"But...I still," he was at a loss for words.

"Relax," she said softly and took his hand. "There is also one other thing I need to mention," she chuckled. "You unknowingly just used a huge amount of magic and it really affects Black magic users."

"Affects them?" he asked and his eyebrows raised slightly as he covered his mouth. "I-Is Berwald okay?" he asked quickly.

"I need you to relax," Elizaveta said softly and took both his hands. "Close your eyes and breath in and out."

He did as she said and squeezed her hands for a moment before relaxing trying to focus on her voice.

"Just like that, in and out. Slowly breathing and recollecting yourself." Elizaveta watched as Tino slowly relaxed and when she glanced at the roses themselves they slowly stopped swaying. They were growing dimmer with each passing second and her smile brightened at the sight.

Tino opened his eyes after a few more breaths and looked at her worriedly, "Better?' he whispered.

"Much better," she hummed letting go of his hands. "May I ask...what happened?" Tino raised an eyebrow at her. "I mean, for this," she waved her hand over the wall.

"Oh," Tino whispered and shrugged slightly as he turned to look at the muted moon roses that no longer swayed to an invisible breeze. "The rose," he began reaching over to touch the largest rose and it's silk-like petals. "It, it wanted me to eat a petal?" He shook his head and chuckled realizing how crazy he sounded.

"Ah," Elizaveta said nodding as if everything now made sense. "You consumed your own magic."

"I what?"

"Consumed your own magic," Elizaveta repeated. "It's nothing bad," she laughed seeing Tino's slightly horrified expression. "The rose, in other words, helped you reach a point where you can use your magic freely."

"So...anyone who eats…?"

"Oh gosh no," she quickly shook her head. "Everyone comes upon their magic in different ways. For most, it's a coming of age process - although there are always the late bloomers." She hummed and gave a small wink his way.

Tino chuckled and that's when Hana barked at him and ran over quickly. She pushed her head against his chest before leaning up and licking him. Tino laughed hugging the small dog with a thought dawned on him. "I passed out when Berwald and Ramsus used Black magic the first time...why didn't I pass out when he shifted? Wasn't he using Black magic?" he asked looking over at Elizaveta.

"You probably could feel his intentions subconsciously," she explained reaching out to pet Hana as well. "I think your heart knew who he was, even before you consciously understood what was going on." Tino looked back down at Hana once more as she enjoyed the attention from them both.

"I knew...in my heart?" He glanced up only to see her nod and he felt a warm feeling go through his chest.

A few minutes later there was a soft knock on the door and Tino turned to see Berwald walking in, "Tino?"

"Berwald…" Tino stood up, although his legs felt stiff underneath him. "I-I'm sorry," he began and walked closer toward Berwald. However, he was wrapped in a hug before he could continue with his apology.

"I'm glad you're okay," Berwald whispered. There was still a dull thud in the back of his head but at least now it was bearable.

"But...but didn't I hurt you? Didn't it hurt?" Tino said trying to keep his voice even and calm. "I-I had no idea...I'm sorry," he whispered.

"It was an accident," Berwald replied running his fingers through Tino's hair. He looked down at Tino who hesitantly wrapped his arms around him. He could feel him grab fist-fulls of his shirt and sniffle. "I know you didn't mean it."

Tino kept his eyes squeezed tightly and nodded hugging Berwald tighter. He didn't mean to hurt him, to hurt anybody for that fact. After a few more moments he pulled away and wiped the already forming tears in his eyes. "Is Rasmus okay? Your parents?"

"They'll be fine," Berwald said. He was sure they would understand and he turned toward Elizaveta who stood up.

"I told him what I could," she said and turned once more to glance at the wall full of roses. That is when Berwald realized all of the roses that had overtaken the wall and was speechless. It was an amazing sight, but he couldn't stand there for much longer.

"We should be leaving soon," Berwald said looking back at Tino.

Tino tensed a little, then nodded. "Right…" he whispered and remembered why this had all happened in the first place. He closed his eyes taking a deep breath and nodded, "Let me get ready then." He turned looking up at Berwald, his usual glare softened to a look of concern. He leaned up, having to go on his tippy toes, and placed a gentle kiss on his cheek.

Berwald quickly looked away his cheeks becoming hot and he cleared his throat. "Right, I'll be downstairs," he said.

Tino watched Berwald leave the room and he felt his own cheeks become flushed, he couldn't believe _he_ had kissed _him_! Even if it was just on the cheek. He covered his face with his hands hiding a large smile.

Elizaveta covered her own mouth to stifle her laugh before she stood up. "I'll leave you then," she said and bowed towards Tino heading for the door.

Tino hesitated before he called her attention once more. "I still don't know how to use my magic. What if...what if I end up hurting them again?"

Elizaveta smiled softly, "Magic is based on intention, Tino. When first obtaining your magic it's hard to control, especially with a powerful form of magic like yours, and accidents happen." She placed a hand gingerly on Tino's shoulder. "Your intentions are what makes magic work, if you do not intend to hurt them then it won't happen."

Tino nodded gently and she left the room only leaving him and Hana. Hana wagged her tail as she looked up at him and Tino forced a smile, he wasn't sure how this was going to work, but he was sure of one thing:

He was going to get his family back.

* * *

 **A bit dramatic there at the end isn't it? Also, don't you just love the fluff between those two? Honestly, they are so sweet I'm going to give myself diabetes. I hope you enjoyed this and leave a review telling me why you did or didn't. Either way, feedback would be great. Thanks!**


	19. Chapter 19

**I have several things to point out,**

 **a) I realize I keep switching back and forth between _Elizaveta_ and _Elizabeta_. The correct spelling is with a 'b' and I will be going back to fix my errors. **

**b) I'm sorry this chapter came out so late, I expected to have my laptop back sooner but as it turns out I had to leave it back home to get fixed so I won't have it until Christmas break.**

 **Most important: I want to thank everyone for following this story and I love reading your lovely reviews. I do appreciate them and hope you continue to support this story. This chapter is kind of short but it's more of what's going on in the background than the main action which is what I will get to in the next chapter.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

The bright light flashed from the other side of the door and Aakusta pressed herself into the corner hearing the blood-curdling screams from the other side of the door. They echoed in her ears and her body tensed as she could feel the hairs sticking up on her arm and neck. She covered her mouth, her lips trembling and her chest rising up and down quickly.

Who was that man on the other side of the door? The man she called her son - was he even her son anymore?

The light flashed intensely a few more times, the screams echoing all throughout the house and she covered her ears desperately trying to tune out the sound. Tears spilled down her pale face as she slid down the wall and curling into herself.

This was not how it was supposed to be. Everything was wrong. She knew it.

Everything went quiet after what seemed like an eternity of torturous sounds, and when she could no longer hear screaming she hesitantly moved her hands away from her ears and looked at the door.

Oleo emerged moments later glistening with sweat and inhaling sharply as if breathing fresh air for the first time. His eyes looking over the room thoughtfully until he spotted the woman on the floor. "Mother," he hummed and she visibly flinched as he took another step towards her. He paused for a moment furrowing his eyebrows. He turned slightly just as his father walked right behind him.

Bisok's face was flushed and his clothes were sweat-stained and clinging to him. He was leaning against one of the doors hardly able to stand straight up by himself. His eyes wandered to his wife sitting between the wall and a bookshelf, then he looked away from her quickly back down to the carpet where droplets of sweat fell from his hair. He panted and hesitantly moved past his son and toward his cowering wife.

"Don't t-touch me!" Aakusta hissed at Bisok before he even made it halfway across the room. She wrapped her arms around herself hardly able to speak as she gasped for air between each word. Her lips trembled and she pulled her knees as close as they could get to her chest.

Bisok averted his eyes leaning against a chair in the middle of the room. "I'm...sorry," he whispered after a few moments.

"Don't worry," Oleo said as if he was spoken too. He removed what little was left of his shirt and threw it on the floor. "This will all be over soon."

Aakusta didn't dare look up at the man in the doorway, her eyes focusing on the bookshelf in front of her.

* * *

Tino felt as if his heart dropped to his stomach as soon as they exited the Black forest. Beside him was Berwald, sitting across the two of them was Lovisa. He tried to focus on what the two were saying, but it sounded like static in his ears. His focused on the familiar fields that passed by the window and the bumps in the road were enough to keep him occupied.

"With your father and brother already shifted I'm sure Oleo would be able to sense them quickly enough. We don't have much time until he realizes this." Lovisa said as if she were talking to a general of war rather than her own son. "We need to be quick, the Ravens are already in town I presume?'

"Yes," Berwald replied without hesitation. His fingers tapped his leg impatiently, if he had been allowed to shift and go into the village himself he would have been there already. "If anything goes astray from the original plan they will act as a distraction until we can regroup."

His mother nodded, her fan unmoving in her hand but covering the lower half of her face. "Do you have any idea where they are being held?" she asked quietly glancing over at Tino who didn't seem to be listening to their conversation.

"No," he whispered his eyebrow twitching and his jaw began to hurt. He rubbed his jaw slowly trying to collect his thoughts. However, with what Tino had told him never left his mind and it was a permanent image in his head.

As a mother, Lovisa would like to think she knew her children well. However, for the last two years, she has only seen her eldest son two or three times. They were practically strangers at this point, but some things never changed. "There is something more, isn't there?" Lovisa asked taking a guess. Berwald glanced at her, his hand pausing on his jaw as she could already see the first signs of his teeth beginning to change place. He looked away and she knew she hit her target. "Does this have to do with him?" Lovisa asked only slightly nodding her head towards Tino.

"I much rather not speak about it," Berwald said lowly his voice on the verge of turning into a growl. He gripped his knee with his other hand and Lovisa pressed her fan closer to her face. Her eyes wandering across to Tino who seemed to be in a trace staring at the landscape outside.

* * *

Ludwig, Gilbert, and Elizabeta watched the townspeople gather towards the center and he scratched his chin. "What are we even doing here?" Gilbert asked looking over at Elizabeta.

"The Duke has asked us to watch them, and to stand by in case anything goes awry," she responded and crossed her arms watching the non-magic users argue amongst themselves.

"We could always just go in for the kill," Gilbert said as he now shifted into a squatting position and a small smile crossed his face. "Would certainly be easier than waiting for those beasts to show up."

"What good would that do us?" Ludwig asked glancing down at his brother whose pale hair and skin would make him stick out of any crowd. "We need the Duke on our side."

"You know as well as I do his loyalty does not lie with us," Gilbert shot back.

"Both of you hush," Elizabeta murmured and she pressed herself closer to a wall as a group of people passed by. Once they passed she sighed out, "Just because we have magic covering us doesn't mean we can just make rash movements. Besides, Ludwig is right, if we can do what the Duke wants then maybe we have a chance for him to be on our side."

Gilbert huffed but the townspeople had become quiet allowing them to hear an older man who stood upon a chair looking over the crowd. "Please, please, let's not argue amongst ourselves!" he shouted.

"How can we even trust 'em?" a woman shouted towards the older man. "The Lord has done nothin' but ruin our lives, now we should side with 'em?" There was muttering of agreement.

"'Sides," another man said crossing his arms. "The Duke helped us out when the mine collapsed. If ya ask me he's done more than enough for us!"

There was another wave of agreement but the older man raised his hand to hush the crowd once again. "I know we don't all agree to this, but perhaps when the Duke gets here we can ask him for ourselves."

"That is if he doesn't kill us like Oleo said," a woman said. There was eerie silence among the crowd.

"They don't realize they're being used do they?" Gilbert asked.

Elizaveta didn't say a word, how were they sure they weren't the ones being used? Who was to say they could trust the Duke? Trust the Oxenstierna family as a whole? "Whatever they decide we're only here to assist the Duke," she said before turning away from the crowd and pulling her coat closer to her body.

* * *

Tino swallowed the growing lump in his throat as the carriage came to a halt and he stared at the crowd already gathered outside. "Alright Tino," Lovisa said tucking her fan away. Tino looked at her, his eyes wide and he felt his breathing pick up. "Relax," she said quickly and reached across to place her hands on his. "If this is going to work we need you calm and collected." He nodded numbly and she pulled her hands away, her face expressionless. "When we exit the carriage that will be the signal for the snake to look for your family. The Ravens will be nearby in case we need them. Oleo should be making his way out at any moment now, he should have already sensed us."

Berwald watched his mother as she went over the details of the plan, it was something he wasn't used too. She had never been one for violence or any sort of revenge. However, it seemed like this had crawled under her skin and he could see the menacing purple aura lurking around her. "We hope to cooperate with him," she said looking out the carriage window just as Oleo arrived walking idly with a cane.

Tino quickly looked away and back at Lovisa who didn't look at him, the mark on her neck in full view. Her usual loose blond hair was up and only strands of hair hugged her face. She glanced back at Tino, "If things begin to get ugly, don't panic. Trust us."

He nodded as Berwald tapped the top of the carriage and moments later the door opened. Tino watched as Lovisa stepped out first, then he followed after her. Berwald was the last to exit the carriage, and he glanced around the town's center where the crowd had already formed. He scanned the crowd quietly as they had slowly made their way towards them, in the front of all of them stood Oleo. He leaned on his cane and raised an eyebrow, a sly smile crossing his face.

"I'm glad you could make it," he said.

"We're simply here to speak on our behalf," Berwald replied. "And to put to rest the rumors you have given life too."

Tino watched quietly and recognized the many faces in the crowd. They were more or less staring right at him and he looked away. "If we may," he heard and glanced overseeing the mayor step forward from the crowd. He was leaning against his own cane heavily, he seemed to have aged twice as quickly since the last time Tino saw him. His eyes were sunken in and large bags were underneath his eyes.

Oleo glanced over at the older man and his tongue clicked, "Make this quick old man."

"I speak on behalf of the people," he said continuing on and staring at Tino. "We are well aware of what the Duke is," he said softly. "We do want to know, however, is are you in any danger?"

"Of course not," Tino stepped towards the crowd. "I don't know what he has told you, but Berwald has never hurt me."

Oleo narrowed his eyes at the old man as the crowd behind them began to talk amongst themselves. "Now let us ask a question," Lovisa said staring at them. "Why have you allowed the imprisonment of Tino's family?"

"We had no choice," the mayor said glancing at Oleo then back toward the three of them. "Lukas attacked Oleo."

"Lukas and Mathias," Oleo corrected swinging his cane for a few seconds.

"Mathias?" Tino repeated and then looked back at Berwald who seemed just as confused.

"Oh, that's right," Oleo said leaning against the cane once more."You don't know, do you, Tino?"

"Know what?" Tino whispered.

"I assume neither does your mother, Duke," Oleo said and seemed like a giddy child. Lovisa stayed expressionless as she stared at him. "Well, let me be the first to say then." Oleo chuckled and slammed the cane against the ground with sand flying up. "Your dear son has been lying to you, Dutchess. Mathias is indeed alive and breathing. Your son here," he waved his hand at Berwald, "Who proclaimed _himself_ that he killed Mathias, actually simply locked away his magic. They've been moving and traveling so often that when Mathias' father died didn't you think it was odd how quickly your son decided to move over here? Afterall, he is incredibly far from you, is he not?'

"Get to your point," Lovisa said as Oleo could see the rim of her eyes glowing slightly.

"My point is, he moved here with Mathias to get as far away from your reach of power as possible. He has been lying to your face this entire time. Mathias of course going under several alias names before he reverted back to his proper name thinking nobody here would even recognize him here." Oleo waved his hand as if he had just shown a grand magic trick. "So, you see Dutchess, Tino, if it hadn't been for the web of lies you both foolishly walked into and allowed them to spin, then you wouldn't be in this situation at the moment. But, I'm sure if you ask the Duke, this was all in the name of the family. Was it not?"

Berwald was silent the pain in his jaw had gone numb and he looked up at Oleo. A winning smile on his face. "You fail to see how incredibly absurd you look at the moment," Lovisa said after a few moments.

Oleo looked at her with his smile becoming curious, "Whatever do you mean Dutchess? Do you think I'm making all of this up?"

"Of course not. What makes you think we haven't known all this time?" she asked.

Oleo's smile disappeared and he narrowed his eyes glaring at the Dutchess. "Know about this?" he scoffed. "There is no point in pretending, Dutchess."

"I'm not," Lovisa replied. "I'm sure you're well aware of who we are, and what we do, yes?" she asked taking a few steps forward. "We know all. We see all. We are the ones who pull the strings. The ones who set things into motion. You are who you are simply because we've allowed it."

Oleo watched her as she approached the crowd her eyes meeting his and never breaking eye contact. "You're nothing but a pack of savages!" Oleo snapped at her.

"Savages couldn't do half the things we've accomplished," she whispered. "As for my dear brother in law, Duke Aalt Køhler-Oxenstierna, insisted his own son be killed. He believed his wife had an affair when Mathias did not show signs of the family crest. This is not of an unheard of tradition in our family, but simply one that we haven't practiced for many years." Oleo gripped the cane tighter, his knuckles becoming white. "However, my husband did not approve of this tradition. When Berwald insisted he had killed Mathias, nobody was more in shock than me." She sighed out and glanced back at Berwald who didn't look up at her. "He is a man of his word. Usually. However, I suppose when it comes to family I can make an exception."

Oleo was shaking where he stood. "YOU LIE!" he snapped and picked up the cane quickly in his hand swinging it right at her. The cane went swinging and before Lovisa had a chance to realize what he was doing the end of the cane came into contact with her temple.

The sound of bone cracking rang through the air.

Thump went her body against the dirt.

* * *

Mathias groaned into the wooden floor beneath him, his body jerking in pain every few seconds. He panted looking around the room in a daze, all he could see were two teenage boys he recognized from the market.

One had long braided brown hair, and Mathias knew him as Juho. The other boy had short blonde hair but was heavier than the other boy, Toivo. They didn't seem to be paying any attention to him as they sat at the table playing a game of cards.

He opened his mouth to call to them but his voice caught in his throat as he felt an overwhelming amount of magic suddenly burst through the air. Berwald, he thought. Even with his magic Oleo had enchanted a pair of cuffs to restrain his magic. The cuffs digging into his wrists behind his back.

"Do you want some water?" Juho asked looking over at him, but he was kicked in the shin by the other.

"We're here to look after him. Not to baby him," Toivo scowled and set down a card in the middle of them.

"It's Mathias," Juho murmured and looked over at him once more.

Mathias pushed himself onto his knees even if his entire body screamed at him to just lay there pathetically. "C-can you get me some water?" he asked his throat dry and he struggled to keep his balance. Sweat dripped from his temples and the tips of his hair. His eyes could barely focus on anything in the room and he had to close them so he wouldn't pass out.

The two boys glanced at one another before Juho got up. "You're going to get us killed," Toivo hissed.

"Relax, it's just water," he muttered. He walked out of the room and Toivo glared at Mathias before it faltered seeing him leaning against the desk.

"Why is he doing this?" he asked quietly.

Mathias looked up at him through the hair that stuck to his face. "I don't know," Mathias replied and another wave of energy hit him. It was familiar, but he couldn't tell who it belonged to. He hit his head back against the desk and restrained himself from screaming. His body was struggling to let the magic flow freely, but with the cuffs around his wrist, it was impossible.

Joho returned with a glass of water and walked over to Mathias kneeling beside him and holding the glass of water to his lips. Mathias pressed his lips against the cup taking a sip of water. His eyes looked up only being able to barely make out his face, and he silently apologized to him before he kicked out his knee knocking over Joho onto his side. He quickly got atop of him and pressed his knee into his throat.

"Wh-what are you doing?" Toivo shouted standing up quickly and the chair he sat in knocked over on the ground.

"Listen," Mathias panted and stared at him."Get me the keys, and nothing is going to happen to him."

"We don't have them!" Toivo said quickly and was frozen hearing Joho struggle to breathe underneath Mathias.

"Then find something to break these cuffs!" he said quickly not sure how much longer he could keep up the act. He knew he had to, for the sake of Lukas and the others. He watched Toivo scramble around the room looking for something to break the cuffs until he found a fire iron in the next room. Mathias was hesitant when he saw him with that, "If you try anything funny I'll snap his neck," he whispered.

Toivo was shaking, but Mathias could see he was too terrified to try it. He watched as the boy walked behind him then hit at the cuffs several times trying to break them. With each hit, he could feel the fire iron scraping against his skin, but there was also a small pulse of pain that came from his wrists. He tried to focus on his magic to fight against the cuffs, after all, he knew he was stronger than this. Stronger than whatever Oleo had put on the stupid cuffs.

Toivo slammed the fire iron down as hard as he could and the cuffs snapped.

Mathias inhaled sharply quickly moving away from both boys and curling into himself. His body felt like it was exploding from the inside out. His magic flowed throughout his body rapidly like a stampede destroying every non-magical part that he had. He gasped for air his hand gripping the wooden floor as he crushed it underneath his hand and panted.

Joho stood up quickly coughing as well and Toivo gripped his arms pulling his friend far away from Mathias.

Mathias was unmoving for a few moments allowing his body to readjust. The cuffs hung loosely on his wrist and he looked at his hands that were bloodied from the fire iron hitting them. He didn't care much at the moment as he ripped off whatever was left of the cuffs and forced himself up. He could see both boys cower away from him and he looked away. He raised his hand towards them, " _Dream away the bad, let it slip away. So it be_." A soft purple mist collected around the two boys seemingly out of thin air and they collapsed to the ground in seconds.

It was the first time he had used magic for so long. His hands were shaking and he wiped the sweat from his forehead as his vision began to clear up. He needed to go and find Lukas and the others. He pushed himself off the wall and stumbled towards the door.

* * *

Lukas was leaning against the bars, his body trembling from the cold but he wouldn't take his eyes off of the cell across from him. Emil had finally cried himself to sleep and Taisto had been trying to negotiate with the man who stood watch over them. "Please, you know us," he pleaded with the other man.

"You know I can't," the man replied looking down at his lap. His arms crossed and he was rocking back and forth. "I have my own family to protect."

"He won't protect you," Lukas muttered absently. The man looked over at him, but he said nothing looking back down on his lap. The door opened and light filled the room, the three of them looking over at the door but there was no one there.

The man frowned and stood up walking over to the door and looked out. Outside he could see people running from the center. He furrowed his eyebrows and took a step to go outside before glancing back at the cells. All Lukas saw the man stumble out as if someone or something had pushed him, and the door slammed shut.

Elizabeta quickly locked the door as she heard the man banging. " _Let yourself be seen by those who matter. So it be._ " She whispered and then turned back to the cells that lined the walls. She walked over to one of them and saw Lukas leaning against the bars and snap his head back when she appeared.

"Wh-Who are you?" he asked quickly moving away from the bars.

"I'm a servant of Duke Oxenstierna. He's sent me to retrieve all of you." She looked over at the other cell where Taisto looked at her hesitantly. "I'm going to need you to stand away from the bars," she said.

Lukas stared at her before nodding and moving as far away from the bars as he could. He watched as she ran her fingers over the bars as if looking for something, then placed both of her hands onto the lock. " _Like the rage of a volcano, let me melt these bars to nothing. So it be._ " The lock turned a bright red before melting right in her hands and landed on the floor into nothing but a mess of melted metal. Lukas was in awe, he had never seen magic like that. Well, he had never seen magic beside the one time he saw the Duke shifting. She pulled open the bars and stepped aside for Lukas to walk out.

Lukas walked out of the cell thanking her and then going over to the other cell quickly. Elo and Taisto smiled and hugged him through the bars. Elo then looked over at Elizabeta who did the same to their cell. "I'm assuming since you're here that Berwald is already here?" Elo asked as he walked out of the cell holding Emil and making sure not to wake him.

Elizabeta nodded, "Yes he and Tino-" her voice caught in her throat and she stumbled back. Taisto quickly reached out grabbing her wrist making sure she didn't fall.

"What happened?" Lukas asked quickly as she was panting and her other hand held her head.

"Something….somethings happened. Duke Berwald has suddenly…" she shook her head again and was unable to say anything her knees giving out from underneath her.

"Berwald what?" Lukas asked quickly and looked at the door.

"Don't," Elo warned gripping his son's arm.

"If Berwald is in trouble than Tino must be too!" Lukas snapped pulling his arm away.

"No...no please…" Elizabeta whispered reaching out to him. But her vision was going dark, she had never felt this much Black magic before. Her hands were shaking and she could see small specks of white dots in her vision. "Please don't… I'm sure-" both her hands gripped her head and she inhaled sharply. The next burst of energy filled the air and it was like someone had hit the back of her head with a bat. Her eyes were wide staring at the ground but she couldn't make a sound. Then her vision went black and the last thing she could feel was Taisto making sure she didn't hit the ground.

"We have to go," Elo said quickly and turned to Lukas handing Emil over to him.

"Go where and do what?" Taisto asked stopping him. "We don't know what's going on out there."

"We can't just stay in here either," Lukas said looking down at Emil who was now shifting uncomfortably in his sleep.

"You need to get somewhere safe," Elo said looking towards Lukas. "Take Emil and get Taisto's cottage."

"I'm not-" they heard a sudden loud noise making all of them slightly flinch. The sound of glass breaking and screaming from outside filled the air.

"Get somewhere safe. Now." Elo said looking at Lukas and now Emil who had woken up to the loud noise. There was another loud noise as if something had crashed into a building, but Lukas still didn't move.

"I'm not running away from this."

"You need to protect your brother," Elo snapped at him.

"Stop it both of you!" Taisto snapped and held his hand up to them. He was staring at the door as the banging had stopped suddenly, but the handle was jiggling. "Get inside," he whispered quickly as the four of them, plus carrying Elizabeta inside, went back into the cell. He closed the gate to the cell just as the door opened, but they all pressed themselves against the wall.

They could hear screaming coming from the outside and the smell of fire leaked through the door. Taisto stared at everyone as they pressed themselves against the wall and he held a finger to his lips. Footsteps made their way down the stone steps and Lukas held Emil close to him. Emil hiding his face in his shoulders and already shaking.

"Lukas?" they heard. "Lukas where are you?" and Lukas recognized it as Mathias.

He quickly stepped forward but was held back by Elo just as Mathias walked toward the other cell. "Mathis, Mathias I'm right here," he said and Mathias turned quickly towards the others.

Mathias let out a relieved sigh and quickly limped over to the other cell as Elo opened it. "What is going on out there?" Taisto asked as they walked out.

Mathias recognized Elizabeta, "I'm not sure. What happened to her?" he asked looking at her.

"She passed out, we don't know why." Taisto said. "She said she was one of the servants of the Duke."

He nodded confirming, "She must have passed out from the waves of magic." That's when Mathias paused and he looked toward the door, "It seems like everything has settled down, we should get moving." They all agreed as they headed for the door and Mathias poked his head out.

The familiar town was up in flames, he could feel the overwhelming dark auras and he inhaled sharply trying to relax. He closed the door slightly again, "As soon as I open this door head toward the cottage." They all nodded as Mathias opened the door and they all walked out, Lukas hesitating to walk out the door when he saw the town in flames.

"Tino," he muttered but Mathias put a hand on his shoulder. "Trust me, you need to get to safety. Tino is fine."

"You promise?" Lukas whispered looking up at Mathias and noticed the rim of his eyes had changed color. Or was it the lighting? Mathias looked pale and sickly and like he was going to kick the bucket at any moment. Lukas stared at him for a moment longer and he grabbed Mathis' hand squeezing it tightly.

"Everything is fine. I promise." Mathias said squeezing his hand back. Lukas let go of his hand and walked ahead as Mathias glanced back at the ruined town. "I hope," he whispered to himself.

* * *

 **Okay, so I hope you really enjoyed this if you did or didn't please leave a review telling me why. It is always greatly appreciated, thank you!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Happy New Year! Welcome to 2018, and to help bring joy to this new year here is a new chapter! Yay!**

 **I won't waste a lot of time yammering, so please enjoy!**

* * *

 _"If things begin to get ugly, don't panic. Trust us."_

Those were her words and they rang in Tino's head. He watched Lovisa's body fall to the ground with a solid thump. His breath had been sucked out of him as if he was the one hit with the cane. He opened his mouth to speak but no words were forming or even coming out only a confused jumble of sounds.

Berwald's eyes shifted to slits within seconds and he glared at Oleo. "What have you done?" he said in a low growl as he stepped toward him and he could smell the blood that drew from his mother's temple.

"I merely put the woman in her place," Oleo said and wiped the loose strands of hair that had fallen out of place. He threw the cane aside and smiled, "Now we can talk like men. Women certainly are troublesome aren't they?"

"Oleo this was not part of the plan!" the mayor shouted from the crowd shaking off the initial shock. The crowd had become uneasy watching the exchange and became restless behind them.

Oleo glanced at him and waved his hand at him, "There was no real plan to begin with I'm afraid. Even if there was I was never very good at following directions." He kept a steady look on Berwald and then glanced towards Tino. "I"m surprised you've managed to stay calm this entire time," he chuckled."Surely I would have expected an outburst of your morals being shoved down my throat by now." Tino swallowed the lump in his throat feeling his entire body going numb slowly. He was panicking.

"Step away from her," Berwald said taking another step forward his voice has become deeper and his bones could be seen moving underneath his skin. An uneasy sight for the crowd as they began to whisper and the mayor himself stepping back.

Oleo shifted his attention back to Berwald and then looked down at Lovisa. "Hm, well you see I just a grand idea," he whispered and tapped his fingers on his chin with a crooked smile. He slapped his hands together, _"Black earth, the blood of magic, comes a whip made for beasts. So be it."_ He pulled his hands apart just as he gripped the handle of a whip and the rest fell to the ground wrapping itself like a snake in the front of his feet and slightly draping over Lovisa's unconscious body. "I did intend to take Tino at first, but due to the sudden change I can see something better." He squatted right beside her body and moved some hair from her face with his knuckles and looked up at Berwald with a smile.

"DON'T TOUCH HER!" Berwald snapped and he could feel his body shifting with his large paws sinking into the earth beneath him. His jaw was opened nearly all the way revealing the rows of knife-like teeth and he snarled at Oleo.

Within seconds the crowd that had gathered began to disperse with screams of horror and terror filling the air. "Oleo! Oleo stop this!" the mayor called out hobbling toward the young man who stood in front of the menacing beast.

Oleo paid the mayor no mind and stared at the large creature and smiled, "So you've finally come out to play. Wonderful."

Tino inhaled sharply with the wave of dark energy hitting him as he stumbled back and crumpled to his knees. His head was pulsating and he dug his fingers into the dirt beneath him. "Ber-Berwald…" he whispered breathlessly his vision fading in and out. He gasped for air and did everything he could not fall over.

Berwald's ears raised and he glanced back at Tino and he closed his jaw slightly softly whining. Oleo laughed, "My, it seems the princess isn't feeling too well." He turned back to Oleo and Berwald cautiously walked closer to Tino to block the path between the two of them.

"Relax, I'm no longer interested in him," Oleo said.

"Oleo please," the mayor pleaded once more with nearly the entire crowd gone and all who was left was him and a few others. "Please stop this madness."

"Madness?" Oleo whispered and turned towards the mayor glaring at him. "You think this is madness? You think this beast," Oleo pointed at Berwald with a crooked smile, "You think that is madness?" The mayor raised his hand in defense and leaned back on his cane heavily glancing between him and Berwald but was unable to say anything. "No, sir. This is not madness," he chuckled. "This is magic. Something you fools have no concept of." He turned to the few left standing there. "You fools have no idea how this world really is. The kinds of things that you can have or do with magic. Which is why pathetic peasants such as yourselves are not needed in this world."

"We are forbidden to have magic-" the mayor had began but was broken off my screams. The sound of the whip cracking filled the air and the mayor crumpled to the ground, holding a hand to his face as blood seeped through his fingers. His eyeball rolling just a few feet away from him.

"Are you insane?!" one man shouted but stepped back as Oleo turned to him.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Oleo whispered as he raised the whip over his head once more.

All Tino could hear were bloody screams and he reached out gripping Berwald's fur with the pain in his head subsiding slightly. "What's going on?" he asked quickly and tried to force himself up to look but Berwald blocked his view.

One after another the remaining men fell with the whip slashing across them like nothing; ripping out eyeballs or tearing off arms like they were made of paper. Berwald pressed his ears to his head and snarled before he inhaled deeply and howled.

"That's our cue," Gilbert whispered and stood up from the ally way they hid in. "I was wondering how long he was going to let that go on for."

"They live for blood," Ludwig reminded him as they both shared a look and without another word both shifted into large ravens. Berwald watched as they appeared and landed atop of two building where Ludwig nodded at him and Berwald nodded back. He raised his ears hearing howls that weren't too far off.

"Berwald," Tino said finally forcing himself up and clinging to the large wolf. Berwald was quick however in not letting him see the carnage that laid before them. He turned toward Tino and whimpered softly, but Tino didn't understand.

Oleo was panting once there wasn't a single scream left in the air and he the whip was bloodied. He turned toward Berwald and closed his eyes for a moment taking a deep breath. "Sorry for that small interruption I had something to deal with." Berwald turned towards him and bared his teeth once more glaring at him. "Now where was I before I was so _rudely_ interrupted? Ah, yes, well you see Berwald I'm glad you brought your mother along because I've had the best idea." Berwald growled and Oleo pressed his foot lightly across Lovisa's face. "She's a beautiful thing isn't she? A shame I'm going to need to do what I need to do. But, it's better than taking Tino. From what I hear, your death magic has been refined with each passing generation like a concentrated wine. It must be more powerful than I could possibly imagine," he chuckled. "So in this case I will be taking your mother and draining her of all her magic."

Tino couldn't see a single thing but he could hear every word. He furrowed his eyebrows, how could someone be drained of their magic? Wasn't magic just apart of a person? There was no way to take a persons magic away other than to lock it, right? Even as these questions ran through his head he stumbled forward as Berwald took a few steps towards Oleo with jaws wide open and an unearthly sound emitted from his throat sending shivers down his spine. Although the next second Berwald stepped back with the sound of the whip cracking filled his ears and he winced. He held his head for a moment struggling to keep his footing and he looked back towards Berwald.

His eyes refocused moments later and he squinted but he froze. He was silent and stared at the dismembered bodies. Pieces of men he barely recognized were scattered in the dirt. An arm here, a sliced piece of a face there. It made his stomach turn. What had Oleo done?

Berwald snarled and he could feel the blood drawn right above his nose as he ran his tongue over it. "Surprised?" Oleo asked. "I've dabbled in weapons magic for some time now. However, I paid a hefty price for a whip like this. Something that can go up against beasts like you."

Ludwig glared at the whip, one swipe from the whip towards their wings in the right place and they're as good as dead. He flapped his wings and cawed down toward Berwald, this was too dangerous for them and they needed another plan. Berwald glanced up at him having figured as much. Even by himself, he couldn't possibly handle Oleo with that type of whip. He huffed out but it didn't seem to matter as he easily picked up the scent of the two other wolves.

Tino glanced back seeing the other two wolves approach and he stepped back were blonde, although one had gray hairs around his muzzle and streaks of gray in his fur. The other had a tint of red, almost a rustic color mixed with the blonde. They slowed down to a pace reaching them but neither paid any attention to Tino as they stood beside Berwald.

Erik's ears raised as soon as he saw Lovisa on the ground and his whine turned into a growl as he turned to Berwald. Although Berwald didn't look at him and only snarled back with his teeth baring and the blood dripping from his muzzle was enough for Erik.

Oleo chuckled, "My, it seems you've got yourself quite a team here." He looked up at the two large ravens perched up on top of the buildings. "I didn't think you would get help from the Black Forest, you creatures are certainly resourceful." Erik and Rasmus began to walk closer to him circling him from either side. "Well, I guess I should have expected this," Oleo sighed out but held the whip tighter. He reached into the torn pocket of his pants and took out a small knife. Oleo stared at the two large dogs and he flipped the blade open running his fingers over the symbol carved into the wooden handle.

Tino watched and the tension was suffocating as he stepped back away from the scene. He saw the knife in his hands and wondered what could a knife like that possibly do to three large monsters. Oleo licked his teeth and looked at Tino meeting his eyes before suddenly driving the knife down and into Lovisa's arm.

Lovisa's eyes flew open moments later and a blood-curdling scream filled the air.

All Tino saw was black in the next few seconds.

Erik had pounced toward Oleo in the next second, his body consumed in a dark purple aura. Oleo was quick however as he swung the whip and it clashed with the side of Erik's body sending him flying into a few building. Ludwig quickly moved away from the building flapping his wings quickly but his vision was blurred. The sudden burst of magic had confused him and he struggled to find a landing place.

Rasmus snarled at Oleo but Berwald barked out lowly, he knew with the whip in his hand there was no way he was going to get anywhere close to his mother. Her cries still rung in the air and he could see her grip her arm with her body curling at Oleo's feet. "What? You scared of a small whip?" Oleo laughed. The rubble from the building fell away as Erik appeared and shook out his fur, the building behind him were already catching fire. Oleo nodded, impressed. "Didn't expect you to take a hit like that and shake if off so easily." Erik pressed his ears to his head and a shrill noise escaped his throat. The other two wolves barked in response as their bodies were consumed in the dark purple aura.

Both Ludwig and Gilbert shook out their heads, the magic was becoming too much for them and Ludwig barely manages to land right beside Gilbert. They wasted no time in taking off from the scene, although both birds struggled to keep straight.

Oleo stood there watching the three of them close in on him and he raised the whip over his head as he snapped it towards them. With each crack of the whip, blood was drawn, but none of them faltered from advancing towards him. Erik snapped his jaws attempting to grip the whip in his mouth but it only left a deep cut in his mouth taking out a few of his teeth. Oleo smiled and just as Rasmus leaped at him Oleo wrapped the whip around his paw, with his other hand he tugged on it able to use his momentum against him.

Rasmus was thrown straight toward Berwald who didn't have time to move. The two large creatures rolled into more building. Erik took the opportunity to charge right at him once more, but Oleo stepped aside with the whip nipping off the top part of his ear. "You're out of luck here, Oxsternia," he chuckled. "So much for your all-powerful pack."

Lovisa could feel the dark suffocating magic, but her vision kept fading in and out. She had no idea what was going on and she glanced up seeing a faint outline of Oleo stand beside her, the sharp pain in her arm was pulsating and she was struggling to keep consciousness. "E-Erik...Erik…"

The grey muzzled wolf glanced at her and he pressed his ears to his head. He whined lowly seeing her crystal blue eyes looking at him, her lips trembling as she attempted to reach out towards him.

Oleo glanced down at her, "Poor Dutchess," he smiled for a moment before it disappeared and stomped down on her hand. She cried out and tucked her head back in for a moment before inhaling sharply. Erik snapped his jaws at him but whined soon after. "Relax, this will hurt a lot less if you just let it happen," he smiled.

Lovisa clenched her jaw as she gripped his foot with every ounce of strength she had. She looked up at the blurry figure in front of her. "Not my family," she whispered weakly. _"From my rage comes ice to burn those who do me wrong. So it be."_ His foot had ice crystals form and they began to smoke and he tried to pull it away. He let out a frustrated growl and pulled his foot back again dragging Lovisa slightly and she grunted feeling the knife move inside her arm. Erik didn't waste a second as he quickly leapt forward to grab the end of the whip in his mouth and pull it right out of Oleo's hand.

"Get off!" Oleo snapped feeling the whip slip from his hand and with his other leg he kicked Lovisa in the face. She let go with a groan, but it was too late. The ice was crawling up his leg and burning through his clothes and skin. Erik walked closer to him with his teeth showing and Oleo tried to scoot away from the large creature. "Y-You can't do this! This isn't how it's supposed to be!" he shouted but felt a large furry paw beneath him. He looked back to see Berwald and Rasmus covered in dust but growling beneath him as well. "You won't get away with this," he whispered with a small nervous laugh. "There are more people who know about you. You're going to be taken down…"

Oleo was shaking but Erik huffed out, he raised his head and turned around walking back towards Lovisa. Erik had shifted and hobbled over to his wife who laid there wincing in pain. He looked at the knife lodged into her arm noticed the small symbol on it. "It's a ceremonial knife," he murmured and ripped the blood-soaked fabric on her arm. The same symbol was etching itself into her skin and Lovisa winced. Erik looked at her and ran his fingers gingerly across her cheek, "This is going to hurt," he whispered.

"Just do it," she said looking away from him and she squeezed her eyes shut. Erik held her hand and brought it to his lips kissing it gently before ripping the knife out of her arm. She whimpered loudly and he threw it aside quickly scooping up Lovisa into his arm. Lovisa felt the tears rush out and she curled into Erik's chest.

Rasmus had his paw atop of Oleo as both wolves watched their parents, then turned away looking down at Oleo.

Berwald stared at Oleo who squirmed underneath Rasmus' paw. The man who caused Tino pain and anxiety, he had the chance to kill him. To completely rid the world of him.

"You're...not getting away with this," Oleo said gasping for air and looking straight at Berwald. "Go ahead. Murder me…Murder me like the rest," he laughed.

Berwald stared at him and growled. He did not deserve a quick death. He huffed out and Rasmus raised his ears at him but Berwald shook his head.

No, he was going to make Oleo know pain. He was going to know exactly what fear was. He was going to make Oleo pray, beg, and wish for death.

Rasmus wagged his tail seeing Berwald turn his back towards him and head towards Tino. He looked back down at Oleo and with his other paw, he smacked Oleo effectively knocking him out.

Berwald wasted no time walking over to Tino who had laid unconscious since the large burst of magic. Perhaps it was better that he was during the whole ordeal, Berwald thought and he shifted back into his human form. He gently scooped him into his arms, "Tino," he said quietly. "Tino wake up."

"He could be out for some time," Rasmus said walking over to Berwald and handing him some clothes he pulled out from the carriage. Something his mother had made sure they'd done before they left for this whole mess. "That was a large amount of energy we put out."

Berwald took the clothes and looked down at Tino, "I should get him back home. I'm sure Elizabeta has gotten the others to safety." He sat back for a moment then looked over at his mother and father.

"We could have lost her," Rasmus whispered as he put his shirt on.

"But we didn't," Berwald said and looked down at Tino once more. "Thankfully." He was silent for a moment and sighed out closing his eyes. Losing his mother, the mere thought made his eyes water and his nose burn. There was so much that hadn't been said, so much that needed to be explained.

"Indeed," Ramsus looked down at Berwald before clearing his throat. "You tend to your wife. I'll go look for the others." Berwald nodded and Rasmus walked back toward the carriage to retrieve the extra clothing that his mother had bought for his father as well as getting the horse that pulled the carriage.

"If he knew about us who knows who else knows," Lovisa said with short breaths and winced at the pain in her arms.

"That is a worry for another day," Erik said already trying to heal the small wound on her face.

"We won't always be here to protect them, Erik." Lovisa looked up at her husband, his grey eyes were distant and all he could do was whisper the small healing spell while gently gliding his fingers over her wound. "Erik, for the sake of our children. Even if I died-"

"Don't." Erik said abruptly his eyes focusing on her and his finger pausing right over cut that was bruising. "Don't," he repeated in a softer tone. "Please don't speak like that." Lovisa parted her lips, but then quickly shut them as she let her shoulders relax. She laid her head on his shoulder and he went back to whispering the small healing spell.

Moments later Rasmus walked over with his father's clothing in hand and the horse beside him. "I'll look for the Ravens and get everybody back here. I'm sure they left to stay with the others." Erik took the clothes thanking him and Lovisa smiled weakly at her son. Rasmus reached out holding her hand, "We'll get back to the mansion and we can have some tea, yes?"

"That sounds lovely," she said and he squeezed her hand before he climbed atop of the horse and quickly rode off.

* * *

"We need to figure out what's going on," Lukas said pacing back and forth in the small cottage. "We can't just stay here and expect everything to be alright."

"They have stopped fighting," Mathias repeated for the second time. If that was good or bad he couldn't tell, although he could tell that Berwald was still alive. His aura was strong up until a few minutes ago. "I'm sure everything is alright."

"Yet we still don't know if Tino is alive or not," Lukas said rubbing his forehead.

"Lukas that's enough," Elo said sitting at the table. His shoulders were hunched over and he seemed exhausted with Emil sleeping in his arms. "If something truly bad has happened I'm sure somehow they would find a way to tell us."

Lukas stared at him but just as he was about to say something Elizabeta moaned softly from the rocking chair she was in. Mathias walked over to her, "Elizabeta, are you okay?" he asked softly as she opened her eyes and squinted at him for a moment.

"Mathias? What are you doing here?" she asked looking around the cottage and recognized Lukas. "Wh-Where am I?"

"You're safe, you helped get the others just as the Duke had asked," Mathias said and she nodded slowly before the two of them suddenly turned toward the door. There was a large bird like noise right outside and Elizabeta got up quickly going to the door.

"What's going on?" Taisto asked as both he and Elo stood up. Mathias didn't respond as he walked out after Elizabeta and the three glanced at one another before Taisto walked out as well. Lukas was going to walk out when Elo took a hold of his arm and pulled him back. They saw a large spotted raven right out the gate of his yard and Elizabeta seemed to be talking about it as it made several more noises and flapped its wings.

"Is...Is she actually talking to that thing?" Taisto whispered to Mathias.

"Eh? Oh yes, that's Gilbert. He's a shifter like the Duke," Mathias chuckled and patted his shoulder. "He also said that Tino is safe, he is unconscious due to the dark magic, but he's fine."

Taisto stood there for a few seconds staring at Mathias then looked at the bird and then back at Mathias. "He did? Tino is okay?" he asked and Mathias nodded. Taisto was still but he felt his knees give out from beneath him. Tears were falling down his face, "Thank God. Thank God," he whispered over and over covering his face his body rocking back and forth. Mathias leaned down with a small smile rubbing his back gently.

Elizabeta glanced back at Taisto and smiled softly. "Rasmus is on his way then?" she asked turning toward Gilbert who nodded. "Well, I'm glad they dealt with that fool," she said and pushed her hair behind her ears, "Now all that's left is our forest," Gilbert said nothing as they watched Lukas and Elo walk out rejoicing in the news as well. Elizabeta's smile slowly disappeared, "They didn't deserve this," she muttered quietly and Gilbert glanced down at her. "None of them. The Duke, Tino, no one deserved this much pain."

Gilbert shook out his feathers in agreement just as Rasmus was coming down the road atop of the horse. "Hello everyone!" he shouted waving at the lot.

Mathias swallowed the lump in his throat seeing Rasmus. Did he know? Had Berwald told him? He wasn't sure, but he closed his eyes for a moment trying to not give himself away so easily.

"Duke," Elizabeta said as he jumped off from the horse.

"I presume this is everyone?" Ramsus asked and looked amongst the small group but his eyes landed on Mathias. His lips parted and his furrowed his eyebrows, "Mathias?"

"Rasmus," Mathias said and forced a smile and stood up from consoling Taisto.

"You're supposed to be dead," Ramsus said without missing a beat.

"It's a long story," Mathias replied but stepped back from the approaching Rasmus.

"Long story? You mean the lies you've forced my brother to tell?" Rasmus stood just a few feet away from him. "Has my brother been hiding you away all this time?"

"May we please do this some other time?" Lukas asked stepping right in front of Mathias and glaring at Rasmus. "I'm sure the Duke didn't send you all the way over here in order to start another fight."

Rasmus raised an eyebrow at him, but then glanced back at Mathias who seemed much more concerned now. "I see," he whispered and turned his back from them. "I'll let my father decide what to do with you. For now we can head back with the others." He climbed atop of the horse keeping a steady glare towards Mathias, "There is much to discuss." He turned the horse around and quickly headed back down the road. The rest of them glanced at one another before deciding to follow Rasmus back through the burning town.

* * *

 **Thank you so much for reading and following this story. I do hope you all have enjoyed this as much as I have. Please leave a comment about what you thought. I would also love to know what do you think about my writing, are the characters solid? Does the plot make sense? Small things I just want to know from my readers. Thanks so much!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Starting off strong for the New Year, here I am again giving y'all another update.**

 **This is the second to last chapter, I was originally going to make the last two chapters into one, but This just seemed a lot better. Plus it would have been ridiculously long. Also a big THANK YOU to everyone who has read and left such amazing messages and reviews. It really means the world to me!**

 **Anyway, I do hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

Ludwig flapped his wings and with large gusts of wind he put out the fires that remained scattered throughout the town. He then glanced at Erik and Berwald discarding of the last few bodies, or what was left of them. If he knew it would have been this big of a bloodbath he wasn't sure if he would have still volunteered to help.

Lovisa sits by the carriage looking down at Tino who laid unconscious on her lap. She ran her fingers through his blonde hair, humming a healing song. Although she knew her song would do nothing for Tino, their magic was different and unable to heal one another. She glanced over beside her to see Oleo was comatose, rope tied around his hands and around his torso. His foot no longer encased in ice, but the ice made his flesh look raw and burnt. Lovisa smiled.

"Is that the last of it?" Erik asked looking over at Berwald as he covered the last body with dirt then held his hand reciting a spell. The last body sunk into the earth like quicksand and disappeared from view. He looked over at his father and nodded, Erik was about to say something when there was a magical presence he didn't recognize. Erik walked in front of Lovisa without much thought and watched as Rasmus came into view atop of the horse, but there was someone else and already his eyes were shifting slowly.

Berwald tensed slightly and stood ways away from Erik, he knew the magical presence was Mathias. Although it seemed like his father had forgotten.

Lovisa looked up feeling the presence as well but recalled what Oleo had said to her. _"Your dear son has been lying to you, Dutchess. Mathias is indeed alive and breathing."_ She could clearly see Mathias walking behind Rasmus with the rest of what she assumed was Tino's family. She covered her mouth, she knew she had said they knew of him being alive but it was a lie. Something she had said to buy them time, and she turned looking at Berwald. She pressed her hand to her chest and smiled, of course, Berwald didn't kill Mathias. She knew her son better than that, she thought. But why would he lie? Unfortunately, that was his mistake and he was going to have to learn.

Erik huffs out and looks at Rasmus as they got closer, he raised an eyebrow but Rasmus shrugged. He didn't have any more of an idea as to what was going on than he did. Erik turned to Berwald but he was looking at the small group that approached them. He didn't remember Mathias' magic being so strong. Perhaps it had just been a while, but clearly, something was different about him. He just couldn't tell what it was.

Taisto was walking alongside Elo, exhaustion was taking its toll on his body but as they approached the others he recognized Berwald. He paused in his tracks looking for Tino when he saw him lying on Lovisa's lap. "T-Tino!" he shouted quickly and ran right towards him. He ran right past Berwald and Erik who watched him quietly as he fell to his knees when he reached him. He held his face in his hand, "Tino? Tino?" he asked quickly moving some hairs from his face.

"He's simply unconscious," Lovisa said putting her hands over his. "The dark magic was too much for his body and his body is out of balance," she explained.

"But he's okay, yes?" Taisto asked his hands shaking. He could feel his heart racing and his lips wouldn't stop trembling.

"Of course, he just needs rest," she replied and watched as tears fell.

He picked up Tino in his arms and cradled him. "Tino, Tino my precious baby," he whispered running his hands through his hair. "Thank you, thank you so much," he said looking at Lovisa."Thank you for taking care of my baby." He couldn't put it into any other words as he looked back down at Tino who didn't seem to have a single scratch on him.

She smiled feeling her nose burn and shook her head, "I did nothing, sir. Berwald was the one to protect Tino with everything he had." He sat there and all he could do was nod, no words were able to form as he hugged Tino closer and left kisses on his face. She looked away to give him what little privacy she could. She knew well of the love a parent has for their child is unlike any other love out there, and her chest ached as she looked towards her sons. She blinked away tears and reminded herself that everyone was okay.

"Excuse me," Elizabeta said kneeling beside Taisto, she could feel the imbalance in his body even from so far. She could only imagine how the magic affected him if it affected her the way it did. "If his body is out of balance I can help rebalance it for him," she said. "Of course, if you don't mind."

Taisto nodded quickly, "Please, please do what you need to." He moved away a little as she thanked him and she placed one hand on Tino's chest and the other over his forehead. A small light emitted from her hands as she whispered something Taisto couldn't hear nor understand.

Erik looked away from the scene and then refocused on the problem at hand. He glared at Mathias, "What is the meaning of this?" Erik asked turning to Berwald. "You told us you had killed him."

Lukas glared at Erik and Rasmus, although he was relieved to see Tino alright something had told him that these were the people who wanted Mathias dead, unfortunately, he was right. "I didn't kill him," Berwald replied without looking at his father. He was looking at the small group of people around Mathias. Elo stood there confused looking at him and pulling Emil close, the two Ravens had shifted standing a few feet away from them all watching in silence. "I locked away his magic two years ago. Since then we've been traveling around as to not be detected."

"I don't believe this," Rasmus growled out and glared right at Mathias. "What did you do? Bribe him? Berwald would never go and break family tradition, especially for the likes of you!"

"I did it because killing him would have been wrong," Berwald said and turned towards his brother. "He is family if he has the crest or not."

Erik sighed and shook his head crossing his arms. "I agree the tradition is outdated, but we can't just let this happen because you had a _weakness_ with your morals." He turned to Berwald as their eyes met, "I taught you better than that. We have a tradition to uphold, more importantly, we have to show we are worthy of this crest."

"Thank you," Mathias said looking at Berwald, "I'm sorry to have caused you so much trouble and making you distant from your family. But I wasn't sure how much longer we could have kept this up," he chuckled a little and looked at Erik. "I understand what this could mean for Berwald if he is found out about going back on his word. If those are the rules, then I fully accept my fate."

"Are you serious?" Lukas whispered looking at Mathias with wide eyes. Lukas felt the panic well up in his chest,"You can't just accept that!" he shouted and gripped Mathias' sleeve. "You can't-you can't!" his voice broke and faltered and then gripped his sleeve with his other hand. Mathias turned to him and he pressed his lips together smiling, but Lukas could see right through it.

Mathias placed a hand on his head gingerly. "I'm sorry," he whispered, "But the rules are rules."

"This is ridiculous," Berwald said. "We can't just kill him because of an old tradition. It isn't right." He didn't care about his status as a Duke, or what others viewed him as. He was not going to kill Mathias, nor let him be killed, no matter what it could mean for him.

"I agree," Elo said stepping forward as they turned towards him. "I don't understand what is going on, but clearly he is your family. Blood or not, family is family."

Taisto looked at Lovisa, "Isn't there anything you can say or do?" he asked hearing Lukas shouting at Mathias for being stupid. It was as if he could hear his nephew's heartbreaking with each word he screamed. He gripped his pants looking at Lovisa as she shook her head.

"I'm afraid not," she said softly.

Rasmus' eyebrow twitched, "Will you quiet down? You sound like a yapping dog that never hushes!" he growled towards Lukas. "You have no right to say anything, this matter has absolutely no relevance to you."

"It does because unlike you I care about Mathias," Lukas snapped back. "Someone who is willing to kill their own family for something as ridiculous as your tradition has no right to tell others how to feel!"

Rasmus took a step towards him, "You insolent pea-"

"Don't move another inch," Mathias said glaring at Rasmus. He pulled Lukas towards him and the dark purple aura was starting to faintly show itself. "I will comply with whatever you want, but _do not_ hurt a single hair on his body. Understood?" Lukas felt how tense Mathias was and he looked up at him. What was he doing? Why would he just let this happen? He gripped Mathias' shirt pressing his head into his chest, why couldn't he just listen to him?

"We have a suggestion," Gilbert said having heard enough of what seemed like pointless arguing. "It could be great for all of us."

"Well spit it out," Rasmus spat with his jaw hurting the longer he and Mathias kept eye contact.

"If you let Mathias live, he could live in the Black Forest with the rest of us, his magic is still powerful and if you let him go anywhere else he would obviously be recognized," Ludwig said staring at Erik. "Nobody would know about him in the Forest, he was living with Duke Berwald and nobody realized who he was."

Erik was silent and glanced over at Mathias. He knew overall that Mathias would be completely safe under the cover of the Forest, but he knew they were after something else. The threat of cutting down the Forest also meant a threat to their home, why else would they suggest this middle ground?

Elizabeta listened intently, this was it. This was the fate of her home. She lowered her eyelids, even if things went wrong she would fight tooth and nail for her home. She was not going to submit easily. Beneath her hands, she could see Tino twitch, first his eyes then his hand. She removed her hands with the light fading from them, "Tino?" she called out gently.

Why was it so dark? Tino groaned as little specks of light began to show up and then he slowly opened his eyes, the light flooding his vision and he squinted uncomfortably raising his hand over his face. He blinked a few times seeing silhouettes of a few people and when his vision adjusted he saw two women and a man. Who were they?

"How are you feeling?" the woman with long brown hair asked leaning over him. Who was she? She was so close but her voice sounded like it echoed in his ears. He lowered his hand and stared at the three of them. He didn't speak but instead wondered why his body felt so light. As if he was floating in air rather lying where he was.

But wait, who was he? "Tino?" the man asked. Was that his name? He curled his fingers touching what seemed like dirt underneath him when his fingers brushed together. There was something cold on his finger and he paused. He brought his hand up to see the gold band on his finger and he slowly ran his other fingers over it, what was this?

A wedding ring, he told himself. Why did he have a wedding ring on? He was married. To who? He laid there staring at the gold ring with light bouncing off of it and he could hear the people call what he thought was his name.

That still didn't answer his question though, who was he married to? Berwald. The sound echoed in his mind a few times, it sounded familiar and the name brought warmth to his chest. He paused his finger right over the ring and memories came flooding back.

Tino sat up quickly and Elizabeta barely managed to pull back or they would have collided heads. "Tino you shouldn't move so quickly!" she said placing her hands on his shoulders...

"B-Berwald! Where is he?" he asked looking at her and gripped her arms. "Where is he?"

"Relax," she said and pulled his hands away gently closing her hands over his. "He's alright, he's actually right over there." She moved aside slightly and sure enough, Berwald stood there with his back towards them.

"Berwald!" Tino called out. Berwald turned around hearing his name and looked over to see Tino sitting up looking at him with wide lavender eyes. Tino's lips trembled and his nose stung with tears springing forth. He stood up rushing towards Berwald despite his body screaming at him not to move.

"Tino you shouldn't move!" Taisto said quickly trying to grab a hold of his son, but Elizabeta placed a hand on his shoulder. He turned to her and she smiled shaking her head and he watched as Tino ran towards Berwald.

Berwald moved quickly and caught Tino just as he stumbled forward and into his arms. Tino was shaking and he looked up at Berwald seeing the cuts that were etched into his skin. He reached up and his lips parted with tears spilling down his cheeks. His fingers lingered over the cuts, but he hesitated to touch them. Berwald took his hand and kissed his palm, "I'm fine," he murmured softly.

Tino's body shuttered hearing him speak and he pressed his face to his chest. He gripped fist full of his clothing and sniffled. Berwald stood there looking down at Tino and patting his head gently, why was he so worried? Clearly he was fine, but either way, it made his chest feel warm as he wrapped his arms around his waist hugging him tighter. He leaned down kissing Tino's cheek gently. Tino pulled away slightly just so he could kiss Berwald with their lips clashing against one another. He wrapped his arms around Berwald, his fingers curling themselves into his hair and he pressed himself as close to other as possible.

"Oh my," Lovisa chuckled and covered her mouth slightly. Her son clearly did not know how to handle straightforward affection as he watched him stumble over his own words once they pulled away from each other. That's when she heard a small groan beside her and she turned to see Oleo coming around. Her smile quickly disappeared and she glared at him.

Taisto smiled watching his son, he was happy, and as a father, that's all he could ever ask for. He too had heard the small groan and looked over seeing Oleo raise his head looking around in a daze. He clenched his jaw with his hand turning into a fist, He wondered why they had even let him lived, if it were up to him he would have skinned the man alive hanging him by his testicles. But, it wasn't, unfortunately.

Oleo winced and hissed feeling the pain from his foot. When he opened his eyes he could see that his foot looked mostly like burnt flesh and nothing else. He cringed and attempted to move but realized that his hands had been tied behind him. He furrowed his eyebrows looking around for something to escape only to see Taisto, Lovisa, and Elizabeta all glaring at him. He scowled at them, "What-"

Lovisa held up a finger to his mouth, "Speak another word and I will personally encase your entire body in ice. Am I understood?" The tip of her finger burned against his lips and he quickly pulled away but ended up on his back.

Tino glanced back hearing the small commotion and he tensed slightly seeing him. He gripped Berwald's clothes a little tighter and Berwald huffed out glaring at Oleo. "He won't do anything don't worry," Erik said and Tino looked over at him. "If he moves anymore he'll be ripped to pieces in a matter of seconds."

Lukas tensed hearing that, but he didn't move away from Mathias. He decided if they were going to try and kill Mathias they were going to have to go through him. He wasn't going to let this happen; he wasn't going to accept it. "Lukas?" Tino called out and he glanced over quickly trying to wipe the tears that had managed to escape.

He furrowed his eyebrows and that's when Tino realized the atmosphere. Yet, there was something more as he looked from one person to another. When his eyes landed on Mathias something was different about him, he couldn't tell what it was, but he just _felt_ different. "Lukas are you okay?" Tino asked.

"No," he said and pulled away from Mathias slightly looking at Tino. "They want to kill Mathias for no reason," he said and tried not to let his voice break again.

"It's part of a tradition," Erik corrected him and his mouth twitched.

"Tradition?" Tino repeated and wondered if that is what Oleo was talking about.

"It's ridiculous!" Lukas shouted and turned to Tino. "Tell them they can't Tino! Please!"

"It's not up to anyone else!" Erik snapped at him with his teeth already becoming sharper than normal. Lukas flinched and Mathias held him close once more staring at Erik unaffected by his outburst. "I've had enough of your disrespect, this matter is not up to you or anybody else!" He closed his eyes for a second taking a deep breath, his teeth shifted back to normal as he looked back at Lukas. "This crest appears when we learn how to shift and are able to control the beast inside of us. They are the very symbol of our family and I will not allow you to disrespect it any longer."

"Then..then just let him live in the Black Forest like they said earlier," Lukas said although his voice had faltered. Mathias squeezed him slightly to hush him, it was only going to make things worse.

Tino listened quietly with Berwald having pulled him slightly away from Erik, but he was still trying to figure out what was different about Mathias. He squinted his eyes and then there was a shift in his vision, everything seemed to have gone into black and white and he blinked a few times not understanding. However, he could see a faint soft pink light around Lukas, but an extremely dark purple-black color surrounding Mathias. When he looked around he could see a soft pink glow around Emil, but nothing around Elo. He frowned what was he seeing? "We would be more than happy to help your family," Ludwig spoke and Tino turned to them. Around them was a soft black and silver shadow around them. He turned to Berwald to ask what was going on, but he too was in black and white surrounded by the same purple-black color. He took a step back and realized he was seeing their magic.

Berwald called his name but Tino looked around to see the same shadow of color around Rasmus and Erik as well. He parted his lips, but then the shadows began to move, they altered to take the form of the large wolf-like beast These shadows seemed much smaller than what the others actually shifted into, but the shadows stared at him. It was as if they were completely separate beings, and the one beside Berwald stared at him intently, then looked beyond him. Tino turned to look back at Mathias, sure enough, the shadow around him had also taken the shape of a large wolf. It stood there staring at him then turned towards Mathias rubbing its head against his shoulder.

Elizabeta covered her mouth with a small smile, "It appears he's discovered something new," she said softly. Lovisa glanced over at her curiously. "He is using the power of sight," Elizabeta said quietly, "He is seeing beyond what there is to see."

"How do you know?" Lovisa asked staring at Tino and it looked like he was just looking back and forth confused between the two groups.

"The change in his eyes," she replied. "Although he does need to be careful, using magic so soon could hurt him."

"He has a beast," Tino said interrupting whatever was being said. He didn't hear anything at all but turned towards Erik with the large wolf curled beside his feet. "He has a beast, just like the rest of you." A thick silence filled the air and Berwald looked down at Tino, that's when he realized the lovely lavender eyes had changed to silver, he could hardly see his pupil at all. "I can see all of them, your wolves," he said softly. "Mathias has one just like the rest of you."

Erik turned to Mathias and scowled, "Are you hiding it from us?"

"Of course not," Mathias replied. "Why would I do something like that?"

Tino stared at them a little longer and then the colors faded and when he blinked again everything went back to normal. He held his head and stumbled back a little with Berwald once again catching him before he fell. "You shouldn't have used magic so soon," he said.

"I-I"m sorry," Tino whispered, "I didn't know I was using magic," he whispered.

"Did you do what you have to?" Rasmus asked looking at Mathias. Mathias didn't respond and looked away instead.

"How many souls did you have?" Erik asked.

"Souls?" Lukas repeated looking at Mathias who stayed quiet.

Lovisa sighed and stood up from where she was and walked towards them. "In order to harness the beast one must give 1000 souls of beast or man. These souls are required in order to shift, once that happens the user must maintain the bloodlust of the beast or they risk losing their sanity and turning completely into a beast." She stopped just beside Tino looking at him to make sure he was okay and then turned to look at Mathias and Lukas, "How many souls did you get, Mathias?"

"I'm not a monster," Mathias said.

"How many?" Erik growled.

"I need one more," Mathias replied with his eyes closed. "I just couldn't go through with it."

"One?" Rasmus repeated. "Are you kidding me? You needed just one more soul?" he snapped.

"You don't understand," Mathias growled.

"Then, by all means, explain," Rasmus said exasperatedly.

"I don't want to be a monster!" Mathias snapped back. "I don't want to have to constantly crave bloodshed in order to keep my own sanity. I won't do it!"

"You're willing to lose your life over one meaningless soul?" Rasmus growled. "You're being childish!"

"Rasmus," Lovisa says looking over at her son. "I understand your frustration, but clearly you don't see the good that's come out of all of this." Rasmus furrowed his eyebrows and Lovisa turned looking at the two of them. "If Mathias had gone through with it, then he would have never met him," she said motioning toward Lukas. "Clearly the two care about one another."

Lukas stood frozen staring up at Mathias. 1000 souls, he's killed almost a 1000 people or animals. But he just needed one more soul and he would become a beast. A monster. "What's your name?" Lovisa asked walking towards Lukas.

"Lukas…" he replied in a whisper and Mathias had looked back at him. He reached out to touch Lukas but Lukas was quick to step back letting go of his clothes.

"Lukas," Lovisa smiled noticing how he backed away from Mathias. "May I ask you a question?" Lukas turned to her and nodded. "Has Mathias ever done anything to prove that he may want to hurt you?"

"Of course not," Lukas quickly answered. "He..he would never hurt me."

She smiled, "I understand that taking in this information is hard, and it may be difficult to digest. But, as you said yourself, he's never done anything to want to hurt you. For your sake and for his, please don't think any less of my dear nephew."

Lukas stared silently at her, think any less of him? He slowly turned toward Mathias who stepped toward him carefully. "Lukas," he said quietly extending his hand towards him. Lukas stared at it. How much blood was on his hands? How many men, women, _children_ had he killed? "Lukas, please," he could hear Mathias say.

Mathias felt the lump in his throat grow. Was this the end? Did Lukas really see him as a monster now? The pain his chest kept growing and then Lukas placed his hand on his. "I'm sorry," Lukas whispered. "I know you'd never hurt me," he continued and looked up at Mathias. Mathias smiled softly pulling Lukas by his hand and hugged him tightly.

Lovisa closed her eyes relieved, to say the least, then turned to Erik and Rasmus, "It seems to me as far as we're concerned Mathias Køhler-Oxenstierna is dead. Don't you agree?" she asked looking towards Erik.

Erik sighed and turned away from Mathias, "Agreed." She turned toward Rasmus who also agreed looking away from Mathias as well. "Wonderful," she said, then turned slightly toward Mathias. "Unfortunately, my dear nephew," she said softly with her icy eyes piercing through him. "If we are ever to meet in a public space where more people could possibly recognize you we will have no choice but to kill you. Understood?"

Mathias swallowed the lump in his throat, but nods. She smiles briefly before turning and walking towards Erik. Erik rubbed the back of his neck, "I suppose since you'll be living in the Black Forest and the mansion is also located in the Black Forest then it would be pointless to start tearing it down."

Elizabeta stood up quickly a large smile on her face as she turned toward Gilbert and Ludwig. They seemed surprised and stared at the Duke a little longer, "Th-Thank you!" Elizabeta said walking towards him. "Thank you so much!"

Erik looked over at her. "Thank you," he said and she stared at him turning her head to the side slightly. "You and your friends here have helped us tremendously. I ask that you please continue to watch over my son and his wife." Erik bowed towards her, as did Lovisa and Elizabeta felt her face heat up.

"Of course," she said softly and bowed towards them as well. She then quickly turned to Ludwig and Gilbert before running towards them and embracing them. They did it. Their home was safe! "Everyone is going to be so thrilled!" Elizabeta whispered hugging the other two tightly.

Ludwig nodded in agreement and looked at the Oxesternia's, perhaps he had misjudged them after all. "Does this mean you're finally going to propose to him?" he heard Gilbert say and his face heated up.

Elizabeta pulled away with a wide smile, "I'm sure now that we know our home is safe it would be safe enough for you to do just that."

Ludwig pulled away, "Alright I'm done," he muttered.

"Aw come on," Gilbert and Elizabeta laughed.

Oleo scoffed at the whole scene, "Some _heart_ you all have," he muttered. Everyone turned to him as he glared over the small crowd. "This still doesn't change the fact that you're all nothing but monsters." Tino clenched his jaw as Oleo smiled sadistically towards him, "Soon, Tino, soon," he said. Before he could say anything else he was punched right in the face. Tino jumped up not expecting that and Taisto was shaking his hand.

"About time you shut your damn mouth," he muttered and spat on him.

Tino chuckled softly, but he leaned heavily against Berwald. His head still pounding from having using magic so soon. "He won't do anything," Berwald muttered as Tino looked up at him. He picked Tino up effortlessly. "I promise." Tino stared at him and rested his head on his shoulder closing his eyes softly relaxing in his arms.

"I know," Tino whispered.

* * *

 **There you have it, the next chapter hopefully will come out before the end of this month. Again, thank you so much to everyone who has supported me and I'll be sure to be giving special shout-outs in my next chapter. Also, as always, please leave a review on what you did or didn't like. Would be greatly appreciated, thank you!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Here is the last Chapter and I just want to say I had the best freaking time writing this story. I honestly didn't know if I was ever going to finish it or not, haha.**

 **And, as promised I do have very many special thank yous I want to give out:**

 **Angelofmusic46: Thank you for the first comment you gave me, honestly, it seems silly but it really made me happy to see someone enjoy it. You even stuck around this long until the end and it makes me incredibly happy.**

 **LudwigTheViolin: Thank you for your continued support throughout the story!**

 **SparklePaws: I think you've commented the most, to be honest, and each time you commented wanting to see more I got the energy to continue writing. Even if it was just a sentence a day, it helped me a lot.**

 **TopazDesiertoFleur: You were the first to actually say you liked my writing style, I didn't even know I had one? But you also left such lovely comments that were more than just the typical 'great chapter'. You being interested made me excited to write more.**

 **SymphonyLane: I'm sorry I never got to your idea of having other characters throughout the story, although I did like the idea and I tend to do that in other stories I didn't see it fit in this one. However! I do enjoy your support, and the comment about you falling over in the kitchen when I updated made me laugh/squeal for a good 20 minutes.**

 **FinlandVai: Okay, first off, I love the name. Secondly, I'm so glad you enjoyed the story and kept asking me to update. It actually made me feel bad so I would update.**

 **Superduperawesomepancakes: Your comments made me smile and I know you pushed me to update. It really means a lot that people want to see this story finished.**

 **Okay, so I think I got all of them out of the way? Please don't be mad if I didn't mention you. I love all of my readers but their comments/or things they did really stick out to me.**

 **Anyway, enjoy the last chapter!**

* * *

"Why do we have to be the ones cooking," Lukas murmured as he stirred a large pot over an open flame.

"Would you rather it be our fathers?" Tino asked looking over at Lukas. Lukas scrunched his nose up at the thought. "The smell of burnt porridge everywhere," Tino teased.

Lukas pretended to gag as they laughed, "I don't think anything would have been edible then."

Tino chuckled and agreed as he continued to cut some potatoes and he looked outside the cottage window. In the now fenceless garden, he could see everyone outside. Emil chased both Rasmus and Mathias with a fake sword as they pretended to run away from him. His father, Elo, Lovisa, and Erik sat off to the side sipping on some cider. The last few days had become unusually warm for winter and they were taking advantage of it.

He looked down at the potato as he cut it into cubes and thought about the people in town. They were trying their best to get things back together. Buildings had been burned, lives lost, but most importantly, the town felt liberated. Nobody knew where Lord Bisok and his wife had gone off too, but with them gone and Oleo in custody, that meant no more oppressing figures watching over them.

As Tino was deep in thought, Lukas tapped the wooden spoon against the pot. "Tino," he called out for the third time. Tino jumped up a little looking over at him, "I've been calling your name," he sighed raising an eyebrow at him.

"Have you? I'm sorry," Tino chuckled and set the knife down looking at the unfinished potatoes.

"Are you okay?" he asked quietly setting the wooden spoon over the pot and walking over to him. "You seem to have been out of it for the last few days."

Tino kept his gaze on the cutting board and then closed them for a moment. "I think it's just the magic," he replied. Lukas leaned against the table watching him. "I'm fine, really, it's just hard to get used too. Although everyone says soon it will be like second nature to me."

Tino smiled over at Lukas, but it faltered moments later as he reached for the knife. "Is it about you and Berwald? Did something change between the two of you?" Lukas asked.

He gripped the knife tighter, "We haven't talked about it." He turned to Lukas his eyebrows pushed together, "How...do you even go talking about something like that? About...everything?" They both stood in silence, as they both were in same position. Neither of them knew how to bring it up to their significant other, nor what they should even say about it.

"If it makes you feel better, Mathias and I haven't spoken about it either," Lukas said looking away from him. Tino smiled softly, it was a little comforting, but it didn't answer the problem.

"We eventually have to talk about it," he said and continued to cut the potatoes again.

"Hm," Lukas then looked outside seeing Emil jump on top of Mathias and laughing. Mathias pretended to fall to the floor, defeated, and then Emil ran after Rasmus as he poked him with the wooden sword. "I suppose you have it worse though," Lukas said quietly. "All Mathias has to do is get one more soul. But Berwald is a bea-" he cut himself off. He knew how Tino felt about the word, "He's already a large wolf," he tried to correct himself.

Tino didn't look up at Lukas, but did appreciate him trying. "I don't think Mathias will ever get the last soul he needs. Unless he has too." Lukas walked back to the pot stirring it once again pondering on the thought. He hoped the time would never have to come when Mathias would need to go that far, but the future was always a mystery. Tino set the knife down again, "We just have to remember, they aren't monsters," he said. Although it was to reassure the both of them, it felt like he was reassuring himself more than anything.

"When are they leaving?" Lukas asked wanting to pull away from the subject.

"In the morning," Tino replied, "They wanted to spend the evening with everyone."

"Should we feel honored?" Lukas mocked in his best elite voice. Tino snickered as he walked over with the rest of the potatoes and set them in a different pot for a quick frying.

The door opened moments later and Berwald walked into the house holding a basket. "You're back," Tino said and looked at the basket questioningly.

"The baker gave it to me," Berwald said as if he was trying to explain away a crime. Tino just smiled and tried to hold in a laugh. Clearly Berwald didn't know how to handle the gesture as he kept glancing at it like it was some other worldly thing. Berwald walked over gladly leaving the basket of bread on the table and then leaned over giving Tino a small kiss on the cheek before walking outside to join the others.

Tino's face immediately became red as he looked away from Lukas, "You act as if you two aren't married," Lukas scoffed and then chuckled. Tino nudged him with his arm and moved the potatoes around, a small smile on his face.

Berwald made his way outside where he nodded towards everyone and then looked at his father before walking off toward the front of the cottage. "If you'll excuse me," Erik said smiling at the others. He then followed after Berwald who stood at the side of the cottage and staring down dirt road that led into town. "Anything new?" Erik asked.

"He still hasn't spoken. They have him held in the town's jail without food and water," Berwald said.

"And he still hasn't said a word?" Erik asked looking at the town in the distance. Berwald shook his head and Erik scoffed, "I should have expected much. Tossing him into a cell and expecting him to talk was never going to work. We will have to do it our way.."

"What are we looking for?" Berwald asked as he turned to his father. The tip of his ear had been sliced off clean, and the remaining scars had already nearly healed themselves. He looked away quickly not wanting to stare.

"He said there were others. It might connect to what has been going on for the last year," Erik replied. Just as Berwald was going to ask what he was talking about he could hear Tino call out that the food was ready. He turned towards the garden where everyone was already heading inside. They made their way back towards the house but Erik stopped at the edge of the garden. "Berwald," he said looking at his eldest son, "You do plan on marking him, don't you?" Berwald had paused in his tracks and then stuffed his hands in his pockets not replying. "I'm sure your mother has already spoken to you about this," he said and placed a hand on Berwald's shoulder. "I also understand you don't want to put your wife through that sort of pain - none of us do. But this is the sake of not only our family, but for you." Erik sighed and pulled his hand away, "I also hate to admit, but if I'm correct and Oleo somehow has connections to what has been going on this past year then there may be more trouble for us in the future. It would be wise of you to mark your wife."

"I understand," Berwald said looking at his father. "I don't want to force this on him either." He also didn't want to rush anything along, so much had happened in the last few days it seemed like a blur. Berwald had been wondering what Tino thought of him now. He knew the secret that he tried to hide from him, and he knew what kind of monster he truly was. Did knowing any of this change the way Tino thought about him? Was he angry? Disgusted?

Before Berwald could spiral into deeper thought, Erik slapped the back of his head. "You're overthinking this," Erik said. Berwald flinched but rubbed the back of his head and looked at his father furrowing his eyebrows. "I can tell you're wondering how Tino is feeling. The best thing to do is to simply talk about it. It's obvious that he cares about you, you just need to show him the same." Berwald looked down at the grass, of course his father was right. He just needed to take this a step at a time. "Also," Erik continued, "Thank you, for clearing things up with your mother… She had been sad when you first left, and it's nearly killed her when you completely left our lives."

Berwald had never meant to cause his mother so much pain in the first place. He was just doing it to protect Mathias, although now he sees he went about it the wrong way. "Are you two hungry?" they both heard and looked over to see Tino standing at the door. He walked over noticing the slightly tense atmosphere, but Erik smiled at him and headed inside. Tino watched and then turned to Berwald walking over to him, "Is everything okay?"

Berwald stared at Tino, his vision clouded with soft blues and pinks that surrounded him. He reached out absently and let his fingers get tangled in Tino's hair. He leaned forward a moment later closing the distance between them and pressing their lips together. His other hand wrapping around Tino's waist and pulling him closer to his body.

Tino's eyes went wide for a moment not having expected the kiss. He relaxed his shoulders and his eyes fluttered shut as he gripped Berwald's shoulders. He felt Berwald's tongue pass his lips and his knees buckled underneath him. The kiss was vastly different from the small innocent ones they had shared before, and he was enjoying it.

Berwald pulled away moments later. If this continued he was going to have a hard time with self control. He pressed their foreheads together with his eyes closed, both a little breathless as they stood in the cooling air. He hadn't meant to take it so far, but with the thought of things possibly becoming more dangerous... he squeezed Tino a little tighter.

Tino opened his eyes looking at Berwald. He could see the scars were finally healing and he gently traced his fingers over them. His stomach turned slightly, he felt guilty about the scars. Perhaps if he hadn't been so careless none of this would have happened, or so he would like to think. Berwald leaned into his touch and Tino remembered a time when Berwald intimidated him. Standing there in his arms, all he felt was comfort. He felt Berwald squeeze him a little tighter "I'm not going anywhere," he whispered and pressed a gentle kiss to his forehead.

Berwald opened his eyes meeting Tino's. He knew Tino wasn't going to go anywhere, and as selfish as it sounded, he wasn't going to let him.

"Hm, look at that," Mathias chuckled leaning against the doorframe. "They look cute don't you think?"

"They should be eating," Lukas said clearing his throat and crossing his arms. "Excuse me lovebirds, but are you two going to join the rest of us?"

Berwald and Tino glanced over, "We're going, we're going," Tino said with a small laugh. Berwald smiled as Tino took his hand leading him back inside the cottage.

"About time," Lukas said as he and Mathias walked inside.

Although the table was small, and there weren't many chairs, they made it work. Everyone gathered around the table with food being passed from person to person and the kitchen was filled with laughter and harmless banter.

Taisto sat there for a moment and looked at the scene while soaking in the laughter and the smell of food. _Was Naimi watching?_ he wondered as he sat back in his seat. The laughter, the love, and family, this is what life is all about.

* * *

Elizabeta stand up dusting off her dress as she looks proudly at her garden. It had been faring well this winter and she had no doubt she was going to have a great harvest in the next year. She picked up her basket when she heard her name being called. Glancing towards the fence of her home she saw Gilbert standing there with a toothy grin. "Hello Gilbert," she said, "Everything alright?"

"Never better, the whole village is happy that we basically saved it," he replied opening the front gate and skipping inside. "If anything they might even have a celebration in our honor."

She rolled her eyes and turned looking at the village she grew up in. Small houses stood side by side, creatures of all sizes and shapes walked to and fro from the heart of the village. "It certainly is peaceful at least."

"Hm," Gilbert hummed leaning against the fence and watching the foot traffic. "Do you think Mathias is really going to move here? To the village?"

Elizabeta shrugged, "I doubt it. He lived comfortably in the Mansion, and even if he doesn't live there nobody in the town recognizes who he is. He could live there and not have to worry at all."

"Eh, well if that's the case don't you think he would lock away his magic again? It's dangerous to be that powerful and just walk around like nothing," Gilbert said as he looked up, although black trees blocked the view of the sky.

"It could be dangerous, but it would be best if Mathias got better at hiding it. Magic is as natural as breathing air to them," she replied. "On the other hand, we shouldn't worry about that." Gilbert agrees and looks back over at her. "Are you sure that's all you came here to say?" Elizabeta asked raising an eyebrow at him.

"Unfortunately, yes," Gilbert muttered.

"He still hasn't proposed to the nymph?" Elizabeta furrowed her eyebrows and crossed her arms. "We've clearly helped save the village from any sort of danger. What is he waiting for?"

"He says he wants to wait for the right time," Gilbert explained. "He just wants to make sure the village is completely safe."

Elizabeta scoffed, "We have nothing to worry about. We've done what's needed to be done."

"Gilbert! Gilbert!" a man shouted running down the street. Gilbert turned to see a man with brown curly hair pulled back into a ponytail, and a scruff of hair on his jawline. He was of average height, a more muscular build than most, although dark circles were under his clover colored eyes.

"Antonio?" Gilbert questioned seeing him run up to the fence nearly out of breath. "Is everything okay?"

"We've received news that a Braginsky is on their way," Antonio said breathlessly.

"A Braginsky?" Elizabeta questioned feeling a knot in her stomach. "Which one?"

"We don't know, but the Nymphs said they were coming from the east."

"Are we sure they are heading for the village? How long they've been travelling for?" Elizabeta asked as she set her basket down and walked outside the small gate that fenced in her home. Gilbert followed after her as they headed toward the center of their peaceful village.

"They are on a direct path to the village and they've been traveling quickly for at least a day now. They'll reach us by sunset or sooner," Antonio said as he looked at Elizabeta. "What could they want? Didn't the Duke say we were safe?"

"This might have nothing to do with the Duke," Elizabeta replied.

"Or, this might have everything to do with him," Gilbert said and Elizabeta glared at him from the side. "I'm just saying, we know how dirty these nobles can be."

"We have the Duke's word, and words are powerful," she said turning away from him and looked at Antonio. "Gather the village, we have to be ready for whatever happens. Surely there has to be a good reason for one of them coming." Antonio nodded and quickly headed down another path. "You go and grab Ludwig, you two will be our eyes in the air."

Gibert glanced at her, her eyes had become slits and he knew better than to disobey. He quickly shifted into the large Raven taking off.

The bright blue river glinted as the sun reflected off of it, Feliciano running his fingers in the blue clear water. It was out of place in the Black Forest, as if someone had simply painted it into the gloomy setting with ebony grass, trees, creatures. He looked into the water seeing his copper hair loose and glinting in the sun. At least that wasn't black, he thought. He sat back on the ebony grass picking up the small flower crown of black poppies, he traced his fingers around the flowers delicately glancing between each one. He wondered what it would be like to have been born somewhere else. With fields of yellow sunflowers, the songs of blue birds filling his head, and the soft green grass underneath him. It was more or less a romantic thought, after all, this was his home. He looked over the misplaced blue river and smiled, at least he belonged somewhere.

Unknown to him, just a few yards away, Ludwig stood behind a tree. He had been staring at Feliciano from a distance for some time now, in his hands he rolled a ring between his fingers. He looked down at the ring and bit his lip, was this it? Was now really the time? Surely there was nothing else getting in his way now, right?

The ring itself had been carved from cornel tree, and it was more than a hassle to ask Lovino for a piece to carve it from. He had taken months to create the delicate ring that had small yellow sapphires like the yellow flowers on a Cornell trees, and dotted small red rubies that were much like the red berries. He ran his fingers over the black wood and the tip of his fingers traced over the small sigil of protection he had carved into it.

He closed his eyes for a moment and inhaled deeply shoving the ring back into his pocket. This was it. He was finally going to do it. He stepped out from behind the tree and walked over to Feliciano who sat on the bank of the river humming. He took a seat beside the smaller male and the copper-haired nymph turned quickly towards him with a bright smile.

"Hello," he said softly placing the flower crown atop of Ludwig's head and kissing his cheek gently. "How did you find me?" Feliciano asked pulling away slightly.

"I asked Lovino," Ludwig replied as he leaned into him and kissed his lips. "What are you doing all the way out here?" he asked as he reached up and moved hair from his face. Although nymphs were known to roam all around the forest Feliciano had grown accustomed to staying near the village. "Did something happen?" Ludwig asked.

"No silly," Feliciano said as he inched closer to him. "You don't have to worry about me all the time you know," he chuckled. He saw Ludwig stiffen and then glance away from him. "Ve," he sighed after a moment and leaned his head against Ludwig's shoulder. "I did hear the other nymphs say someone was heading this way. I was simply curious."

Ludwig looked back at him as he wrapped his arms around the other. "I'm sure if it was someone bad they would have told us," he murmured more to himself. Feliciano nodded tracing his fingers over Ludwig's arms. "We also have the Duke, so we shouldn't worry."

Feliciano's fingers paused over his arm and he glanced up slightly at him. "You can feel it too, can't you?" Ludwig raised an eyebrow watching as Feliciano pulled away slightly again, but this time he stared at the blue river. "The Forest, it's changing."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean the magic," Feliciano said looking back at Ludwig. "The magic is shifting, something is going to happen."

Ludwig was silent staring into the large brown eyes, they were so sure of the words spoken. But fear lurked not too far. "Is it a good or bad change?" he asked as he absently reached into his pocket and played with the ring between his fingers. The stones were cold to the touch but Feliciano looked away.

"I don't really know," he whispered after a few moments. He leaned back onto Ludwig and closed his eyes, "No matter what it is we can get through it together, right?"

Ludwig could feel his heart race as he pulled the ring out of his pocket. "Of course,' he replied breathlessly as he squeezed Feliciano slightly. It was time. It was the perfect chance. "Feliciano-" he began but a large caw broke his train of thought. When he glanced up he could see Gilbert land atop of a branch before shifting into his human form.

"About time I found you," Gilbert said, "We have to get back to the village. We have an emergency meeting."

"An emergency meeting? Is everything alright?" Ludwig asked still unmoving.

Gilbert hesitated to say anything when Feliciano glanced up at him. "Just be there," he said before shifting again and taking off. The tree shaking in his departure causing small leaves to fall to the ground.

Ludwig furrowed his eyebrows and quickly placed the ring back into his pocket. "I'll make this quick, but I need to talk to you about something very important," he said as he got up.

"Ludwig," Feliciano called and the Raven turned only to have the flower crown plucked from his head. "I'll be waiting," he said softly and leaned up kissing him. Ludwig closed his eyes pulling the nymph closer for just a moment before he pulled away. Feliciano watched him shift and take off back toward the village. He took a seat right by the riverbed once more and worked on making the flower crown a tad tighter, it didn't fit Ludwig the way he had planned.

Just as he finished tightening the small dainty crown a large breeze blew through the trees. The leaves shook and he looked up.

" _She's coming."_

" _Who is she?"_

" _She's here."_

The whisper of the other nymphs filled his ears and he could feel the earth beneath him tremble. He quickly pulled himself to his feet and held the flower crown close to his chest as he could hear the sound of hooves beating against the dirt. He stood, watching, and soon a large creature appeared in the small clearing on the other side of the river.

The creature had a tanned coat with brown stripes all over its body. A single horn protruded from it's head and long silky brown hair cascaded down from it's mane and tail onto the forest floor. It's hooves were large and covered in the same hair as it huffed out and between the silky hair Feliciano could see piercing red eyes. However, the creature was not what caught his interest. Atop of the creature was a woman and she looked down at Feliciano.

Her hair was long platinum hair that spilled down over her shoulders and seamlessly blended into her silver armor, all topped off with a white bow. She has pale skin and deep blue eyes that gazed the surrounding like a predator and her eyes landed on him. "Creaneus," she said smoothly looking down at him. "Where is the village that lays quietly here in the Black Forest?"

"Who's asking?" Feliciano asked stepping closer to the edge of the river.

The woman is silent as if contemplating whether to answer him or not. After a minute of silence, she says, "I am Natalya Braginsky, youngest daughter of the Braginsky Clan. I've come in peace, Creaneus, I simply wish to speak to the people of the small village."

He looks down at the flower crown in his hands, each poppy intricately intertwined with the next. If he were to pluck one out carelessly it would all fall apart. "You come in peace?" he echoed and the woman hummed in agreement. He looked up at her meeting her sharp gaze. He lowered his eyelids slightly, his eyes becoming dark, "As long as you mean no harm," he says softly. "The Forest can be ruthless to those who mean harm."

Natalya smiles, "I wouldn't expect any less from a place like this," she replied.

Feliciano relaxed and once again the wind blew through the trees. He could hear the whispers of the other nymphs as they slowly started to appear like shadows in the darkness. "I'll lead you to the village then," he said. He looked down at the flower crown in his hands before plucking a poppy right from the center, and in his hands the entire crown unraveled.

"Follow me."

* * *

"AAAGHH!" Oleo screamed as he writhed. The chains clanking against one another as he tried to move, but to no avail. His wrists were bound and he panted heavily with blood pooling around him.

Erik gripped his chin once more, "I'm not going to ask you again, Oleo," he said barely above a whisper. "Who are you working with?"

Oleo breathed heavily through his nose as he spit and blood covered half of Erik's face. Erik stood still for a few seconds before moving his hand away and reaching into his pocket to pull out a small handkerchief. He wiped the blood from his face and looked down at the rusty color on the white cloth. He inhaled deeply and waved his hand. Moments later something was wrapped around Oleo's neck and he coughed out roughly struggling for air.

Berwald looked at Oleo holding the whip across his neck, he could hear the desperate gasps for air. "He isn't going to ask you again," Berwald snarled lowly in his ear.

Oleo scratched at the whip around his neck and his eyes started to roll to the back of his head. Berwald let go of him seconds later and pushed him forward against the cement floor. He coughed and gasped scratching his nails along the cement. The very next second he was pulled up to his knees from his hair, "You think this is bad?" Erik asked with a slight turn of his head. "We're not even trying," he scoffed.

"I'm not going to tell you anything," Oleo said through clenched teeth.

Erik gripped his jaw and dug his nails into them, drawing blood from Oleo's cheeks. "I'm done asking," he muttered and then tossed Oleo aside looking towards Berwald and nodded. He turned away from Oleo as he walked over to the edge of the room and pulled out a chair sitting right beside Rasmus.

Berwald forced Oleo to stand up before pulling on the chains and moments later he was dangling from the ceiling. Oleo cursed under his breath as he refrained from making any noise. "We can keep this up all night," Erik said from sitting beside Rasmus. "Until you're left with nothing but an inch of your life left." He watched Oleo's chest rise up and down quickly. Like a rabbit surrounded by wolves. "If need be we will continue this for weeks. Your choice," Erik said and flicked his wrist.

Oleo felt Berwald's shin clash with his ribs and the sound of bone breaking filled the room. He screamed to the top of his lungs and coughed up blood that dripped from his chin to his scar covered chest. Berwald eyes turned to slits at the sound and he slowly walked around to face Oleo. Oleo's head leaned back as he struggled to breathe, his head hung to the side as he looked at Berwald. He smiled. "If only...I could have gotten my hands on Tino," he mutters and winces. "The things I could have done."

Berwald gripped his throat in seconds, Oleo's smile burning into his memory. "Settle down," Erik snaps at him. Berwald clenched his jaw and reluctantly lets go of him. Moments later he pivoted on his foot clashing his shin onto the other side of Oleo's ribs. Oleo inhaled sharply and cursed loudly, clearly trying not to sob. "You going to tell us now?" Erik asks as he looks down at his nails. "We can break every bone in your body and reheal it just to do all of this over again."

Oleo pants his head hanging as blood drips to the floor from his mouth. " _Tystnaden"_ he coughed out.

Berwald turns to his father who sits back in his chair, his face showing no emotion. "What is your connection with them?" he asks.

"I...I just tell them of the dukes movements," he whispered. "I have nothing to do with them." Erik stood up walking over to Oleo as Oleo peered up at him, his hair full of sweat and dried blood that stuck to his face. "They're growing, everyday," he whispered. "It won't be long before you and the Braginsky's are dethroned and destroyed." He smiled with blood stained teeth, "Your lineage. Your lives. Everything you know is going to crumble between your fingers."

Berwald looks at his brother raising an eyebrow. Rasmus sighs and stands up as well, " _Tystnaden,_ or the Silence as they liked to be called, is a small rebel group."

"Rebels?" Berwald repeated.

"Yes, but they are on the inside," he said looking at Oleo. "They've tried for the past year multiple assassination attempts, corrupted deals, etc." Berwald tensed hearing this and he turned to his father who didn't look at him.

"We came out here as soon as we heard you were getting married," Erik muttered. "We had no idea if you had gotten married to someone in the organization, and your mother and I didn't want to risk losing you."

Oleo wheezed as he tried to laugh turning to Berwald, "Keep that puppy of yours on a leash," he cooed. "Or he will be snatched." Berwald glared at him and he clenched his fist.

"Is that all?" Erik asked as Oleo turned to look at him.

"Your time is running out, _Duke,_ " Oleo grinned. "If not me, someone else will destroy you."

Erik nods quietly and turns to Rasmus as they nodded at one another. "Do as you please," Erik said waving his hand at Berwald. "We have the information we need and no longer need him." Berwald watched as his brother touched a door and recited something he couldn't hear, but it glowed for a moment and he opened it. "We'll be in contact," Erik said looking at Berwald before walking through the door. Rasmus waved his hand at his older brother before walking through the door and it closed.

It was just the two of them and Berwald turned away from the bloodied Oleo staring out a small window. Hardly any light was let in, but he took comfort in the darkness of the room. "You really think he'll stay with you?" he heard Oleo whispered. "A monster that thrives on blood...a _slave_ to his own curse?"

" _I'm not going anywhere"_

The words run in his head and he felt a lump form in his throat. Could Tino reconsider his words? Of course he could, he's only human after all. Humans, just like the rest of the world, are ever changing. Physically, mentally, emotionally. One minute you're in love with someone and the next you're not. His chest felt tight. He inhaled and closed his eyes for a moment, "I'm not sure what the future holds," he said quietly and then turned to Oleo. Oleo raised an eyebrow at him and Berwald slowly un-clenched his fist. "What I do know, is that I will be there for Tino. For better or for worse."

"Is that so?" Oleo whispered and chuckled before he hissed softly at the pain. "I guess...we'll just have to see about that. Beast."

Berwald nodded, "Although I have no regret in informing you that'll you'll not be around to see." He had allowed his hand to shift to form the claws he so desperately tried to keep hidden and he sunk them right into Oleo's stomach.

Oleo gasped as Berwald was right in his face and he pushed down the scream wanting to come out. "You think...this makes you better than me? You're still nothing but a monster," he muttered.

Berwald didn't reply, his claws having sunk well into Oleo's internal organs. "Goodbye, Oleo," he muttered. He pulled back his arm and he watched as his internal organs spilled to the floor in a bloody mess. Oleo was panting, but he did not scream.

"They'll see me as a martyr," he whispered softly.

Berwald didn't say anything as Oleo hung there, the life leaving his eyes and his chest slowly stopped moving. The scent of blood filled his nostrils and he looked down at his now human hand covered in blood. "I don't care what they see you as," he muttered softly looking back up at the lifeless body. "You're no longer able to hurt Tino, and that's all that matters."

* * *

Berwald opened the familiar door and stood at the doorway looking over at his bed. Tino was quietly sitting there reading a familiar tattered book with Hana curled up on his lap. He glanced up seeing Berwald and set his book aside, "You finished with work already?" he asked.

"I decided to finish early," Berwald replied as he removed his coat and began to undress for bed. Hana looks over at Berwald, her tail wagging instantly as she got up from Tino's lap going over to the edge of the bed. Berwald pets her head absently as he continues to undress.

Well, at least he thinks he's undressing. Tino raises an eyebrow noticing the large man undoing a button, and then going back to rebutton it. Berwald looked mechanical as he kept undoing and redoing the same button over and over again. "Berwald?" Tino called. Although the other man didn't hear him or was ignoring him, either which Tino became worried. He moved the blankets aside and crawled across the bed to where Hana was. Hana moving aside with her tail still wagging and looking up at both her parents.

Berwald looked down noticing Tino staring up at him. Tino's hands over his and he wondered when Tino had moved over to be right in front of him. "Everything alright?" he asked.

"I should be the one asking you that," Tino chuckled as he finally undid the button that had been annoying him. "Are you alright?" Tino asks as he moved his hands away from his shirt.

"There's just been a few problems I've had to deal with," Berwald replied. He was hoping that would satisfy his smaller counterpart, although that didn't seem to be the case. Tino stared up at him expectantly, as if to go on. Berwald looked away and ran his fingers through his hair, there were so many things on his mind. Questions he didn't have answers to that he needed to just ask. If anywhere was a good place to start it would be here. "Are...you afraid of me?" he asked quietly.

Tino blinked a few times, was that on his mind this entire time? He certainly wasn't expecting a question like that and he furrowed his eyebrows. "Why are you asking me that?"

Berwald still wouldn't look at him as he spoke, "I know I'm a monster, Tino." He felt Tino's hands slowly slide up his chest, but he still couldn't bring himself to look at the other. "I don't just shift into one - I am one." He's killed countless people, done unspeakable horrors to entire towns and cities. How could someone as soft and beautiful as Tino ever love him?

Tino gingerly turned Berwald's head to face him and he smiled. "I'm not afraid of you," he said softly. He sits up on his knees and gently traces his fingers over Berwald's nearly gone scars. "I can't change who you are, or what you are," he muttered, "But we can learn from our mistakes."

"Tino this isn't some mistake," Berwald said and gripped his smaller hand. "The monster, it needs blood. In order for me to keep sane."

Tino was silent and Berwald glanced at him, "Well I can't really do anything about that," Tino stated. Berwald clenched his jaw, "But," Tino continued. "It's not as if you asked to be born into this kind of life. Why should I hold something like that against you? I mean, you're not going to hurt me, are you?"

"Why would I do that?" Berwald asked furrowing his eyebrows at the question.

Tino smiled, "Exactly," he said and leaned forward kissing him gently. "You aren't a monster, Berwald. You're just dealing with the cards you have."

Berwald leaned forward pushing Tino back onto the bed. His mind was racing and his nose stung. He squeezed his eyes shut feeling them water up, a lump forming in his throat. Why did he want to cry?

Tino gasped when his back hit the bed and felt Berwald's lips on his. He slowly relaxed in the other's arms and his eyes fluttered shut, his arms sliding up and wrapping around his shoulders. He was trapped underneath the other with Berwald between his legs. Before the kiss could go any further Berwald looked away and he covered his face slightly with his arm. "That...surprised me," he muttered.

Berwald didn't respond to that as he stared down at him, his face flushed all the way down to his neck. His hands traced down Tino's sides and he could hear Tino gasp, he smiled. Tino hesitantly pulled his arm away from his face looking up at Berwald and the two of them were silent staring at one another. Berwald looked at the wonderful soft colors that surrounded Tino, how did he end up with a Beauty like him? His eyelids lowered slightly as for some reason his mind thought of the moon roses. Perhaps it was Tino's beauty, a nice comparison, but there was more to it. In the next room over the wall was coated with the roses that grew comfortably. Their roots had already penetrated the walls and they didn't seem like they were going to disappear anytime soon. Was it still possible to break the curse with the moons roses? The whole reason he had married Tino in the first place was for the moon roses, but now they seemed like an afterthought. Nothing of importance.

"What are you thinking about?" Tino asked breaking his train of thought.

"Nothing in particular," Berwald replied and leaned forward once more, their faces just inches apart. "I'm enjoying myself, to say the least."

Tino was silent and reached up running his fingers idly through Berwald's hair. "Are you going to mark me?" He could feel Berwald tense above him and his lips parted slightly.

"Why?"

"I know it's a tradition," Tino said as he looked away from him.

"I'm not much for tradition as you can see," Berwald muttered.

"I know, I just wondered if you were going to follow this one."

He was silent and leaned into Tino's hand. He knew what the mark symbolized: Status. Power. Protection. _"Keep your puppy close"_ Oleo had said to him. He huffed out and closed his eyes. "I'm not going to force you into anything," he said after a while.

"You're not forcing me," Tino replied quickly and Berwald glanced over at him. "I wouldn't ask you about it otherwise."

"It hurts you know," Berwald added. "Being marked. I don't want to do that to you."

"Then don't," Tino said tugging on his shirt to pull him closer. "I'm only asking because I trust you." Berwald was just above him and he traced his fingers gently down his face over the small bumps and scars that were almost gone. "I hope you trust me the same way I trust you." He stared up at Berwald and he smiled with his heart in his throat and his stomach feeling like butterflies as he leaned up kissing him.

He had fallen for the Beast.

* * *

 **There it was! The last chapter of this beautiful story! I did set up this chapter to lead into another story I have in mind. Will I ever write it? I don't know. But I hope you all at least enjoyed this one!**


	23. Afterthought

Hello everyone!

First off, thank you so much for all the love and support I got for this story! I know I say thank you a lot, but you all really don't understand how happy it makes me when I see others enjoying my stories just as much as I enjoy writing them. I absolutely love how this story turned out in general. Yes, there are a few things I would change here and there, but overall I love it. I also have a lot of ideas for the "sequel" or "second part" to this story line. I'm not sure what exactly I'm going to call it yet, but it's going to be in the same universe as this one is set in, but I intend to dive in deeper into the world and how it works.

Now to my main point, I understand everyone has their ships and who they like to see together and who they don't. I'm assuming if you've read this story all the way through you ship both SuFin and DenNor, and if not, that's okay. I would just like to see what everyone enjoys and who they like to see together, this is by no way of saying one ship is better than another. Everyone has a right to their opinion and I only wish for everyone to be able to enjoy my stories.

So, if you will please leave a comment on who you like. Hopefully we can see them in the next installment of this wonderful universe together.

Thank you!

-Happy Human


End file.
